Darkness
by Eclipse-28
Summary: Harry avait tout fait pour sauver Ginny, retenue dans la chambre des secrets. Pourtant, lorsque l'ennemi qui se trouve en face de nous s'avère être Tom Jedusor, même un tout peut paraître anodin…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - L'héritier de Serpentard**

_[ __Harry Potter & la Chambre des Secrets__, Ch.17 ]_

_._

_Il secouait Ginny, mais sa tête ballottait de droite et de gauche, sans le moindre signe de vie._

_- Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce._

_Harry sursauta et se retourna, toujours à genoux._

_Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous comme si Harry l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées. Mais il était parfaitement reconnaissable._

_- Tom… Tom Jedusor?_

_Jedusor approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « elle ne se réveillera pas? » demanda Harry, désespéré. Elle n'est pas… Elle n'est pas…_

_- Elle est toujours vivante, répondit Jedusor, mais c'est tout juste._

_Harry l'observa. Tom Jedusor avait été élève de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, baigné d'une lueur brumeuse qui brillait autour de lui, avec le même visage qu'il avait à seize ans._

_- Vous êtes un fantôme? Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante._

_- Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Jedusor d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime._

_[…]_

_- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny? Demanda lentement Harry._

_- Voilà une intéressante question, répondit Jedusor d'un ton aimable. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle Ginny se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir. _

_- De quoi parlez-vous?_

_- Du journal intime, dit Jedusor. Mon journal. La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Poudlard, avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et aussi -une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jedusor- la grande question : le beau, le bon, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il un jour l'aimer?_

_[…]_

_- Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Alors Ginny m'a ouvert son âme, et il se trouve que son âme représente exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscurs me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que celui de la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne…_

_[…]_

_- J'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur, et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle : elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter._

_- Quoi, par exemple? Lança Harry, les poings serrés._

_- Par exemple, dit Jedusor avec un sourire engageant, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits?_

_Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avides._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Dit lentement Harry. Voldemort a vécu après vous._

_- Voldemort, dit Jedusor d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent, et mon avenir, Harry Potter…_

_[…] _

_Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck tournoya alors au-dessus de Harry et laissa tomber sur ses genoux… le journal intime. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry et Jedusor, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent le petit livre noir. Puis, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, Harry empoigna le crocher du serpent et le plongea au cœur du livre._

_...  
_

Le cœur palpitant, il attendit durant quelques secondes un quelconque évènement qui aurait pu lui prouver que son idée avait eu l'effet escompté. Jedusor éclata d'un rire froid et ne cacha pas son hystérie.

- Pensais-tu peut-être que j'aurai laissé à ta portée un objet pouvant courir à ma perte? Détruire le journal ne change rien. Plus maintenant.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Il est trop tard, Harry Potter. Ton amie est _morte_. Elle vient de me fournir le reste de force vitale dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver mon corps.

Harry se releva, le teint livide.

- Vous mentez! C'est impossible…

- Tu n'es pas un héros, Potter! Seule la chance a su te sauver face à moi. T'attendais-tu vraiment à réussir à m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps inerte de Ginny, et un rictus mauvais s'empara de ses lèvres.

- La vie de cette petite idiote aura finalement trouvé son utilité…

Le Survivant serra ses poings, la rage déformant son visage.

- Vous allez payer pour ça! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer ainsi! Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore n'est pas là pour le moment! Et quand il sera de retour, Potter… Je serai loin. Et tu seras _mort_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Infos sur l'histoire__ : J'aurai dû préciser ces détails avant le premier chapitre, mais j'ai malencontreusement oublié... Je vous copie/colle ce que j'étais censée préciser :]_

Cette histoire ne prendra en compte que les deux premiers tomes de la saga, ainsi que quelques éléments du tome 6 concernant Tom Jedusor. Je me permets également d'effectuer un petit changement concernant les Horcruxes...

Sachez que ces derniers existent bel et bien, mais que pour cette histoire, 7 n'auront pas été créés, mais un seul, à savoir le journal. (et Harry, involontairement bien sûr... ^^). Le premier Horcruxe de Voldemort, le journal donc, a été créé 50 ans auparavant. Le journal étant le premier horcruxe, l'âme de Voldemort s'est divisée en 2 fragments. La moitié est restée dans son corps, l'autre moitié dans le journal. A ce moment là, son physique a commencé à changer. Par la suite, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer Harry, alors âgé de 1 ans, et qu'il a involontairement fait de lui son 2e horcruxe, sa "moitié" d'âme a de nouveau été divisée en 2. Par conséquent, à ce moment là, il ne restait alors plus qu'un quart d'âme dans le corps de Voldemort... Cette proportion étant insuffisante, il s'est retrouvé à l'état d'épave, privé de ses pouvoirs. (En résumé : 1 horcruxe, oui. Deux... Pas faisable si tu veux pas te retrouver dans un sale état xD)

Malgré ces quelques changements, j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 2**** - **_29 mai 1993_

Privé de sa baguette, que Jedusor faisait désormais tourner entre ses doigts, Harry se sentit soudainement impuissant. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit et, pour la première fois, il fut incapable de réagir. Ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol, l'empêchant d'exercer tout mouvement. Son regard remplit d'appréhension était plongé dans celui, dénué de toute émotion, de son bourreau. En cet instant, même s'il était évident que l'avantage n'était pas de son côté, Harry gardait une infime lueur d'espoir. Au fond de lui-même, le sorcier conservait son infaillible confiance envers Dumbledore et il était sûr que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa fidélité envers ceux qu'il aimait l'aiderait.

Son visage devait retranscrire ses pensées de manière explicite car Jedusor éclata de rire, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix qui tremblait d'impatience :

- Ne me dis pas que tu espères survivre aujourd'hui, tout de même? Allons, Potter! Nous sommes peut-être des sorciers, mais même pour nous les miracles n'existent pas. Je suis celui qui est en position de force ici. Nous sommes seuls, dans un lieu méconnu de tous. Qui pourrait te venir en aide, dis moi?

Harry serra ses poings et lui adressa son regard le plus noir.

- J'ai confiance, voilà tout.

Le serpentard eut un sourire mauvais et leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment naïf… Ces valeurs stupides qu'on t'a inculquées ne te seront d'aucune aide. Ne penses pas qu'il suffit d'être un Saint pour toujours s'en sortir. Seule la puissance permet à un sorcier de survivre. Seul le plus puissant trouvera l'invincibilité. Et je compte bien le devenir…

Harry fronça ses sourcils et le fixa d'un air inquisiteur, avant d'affirmer :

- Vous pensez que les valeurs sur lesquelles je me base ne sont pas valables. Qu'en est-il des vôtres? La puissance ne fait pas tout. Et désolé de vous décevoir, mais le sorcier le plus puissant ici, c'est Dumbledore.

Jedusor le fusilla du regard. Les traits de son visage devinrent durs et durant l'espace de quelques secondes, son charme s'envola, laissant place à une aura dangereuse. Il arrêta brusquement de faire tourner la baguette d'Harry entre ses doigts et la pointa droit entre ses deux yeux. Le Survivant se crispa.

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir!

- Il reviendra. Il a été accusé à tort. Le principal coupable de tous ces élèves pétrifiés, c'est vous. Et vous le savez très bien!

Le sorcier ricana.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Personne ne sera capable de prouver ma culpabilité une fois que tu seras mort.

Sa main se serra d'avantage sur la baguette, avant de se détendre à nouveau. Jedusor persiffla.

- Je suis vraiment inattentif, aujourd'hui… Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important? Ta propre baguette ne se retournera pas contre toi, c'est évident… Je ne peux pas te tuer de cette façon.

Une vague d'espoir submergea le Gryffondor, mais s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée lorsque le sourire de son rival s'agrandit. En un clin d'œil, une seconde baguette se retrouva en sa possession.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne comprends pas?

Il désigna le corps inerte de Ginny d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je préfère prendre la baguette de cette petite idiote. Juste au cas où…

Harry déglutit tandis que Jedusor semblait jubiler.

- Ne trouves-tu pas cela ironique? C'est presque comme si tu allais mourir de la main de celle qui est amoureuse de toi… Tragique destinée, tu ne penses pas?

Tout le courage que le Survivant avait accumulé durant ces quelques minutes de conversation s'évaporèrent et une impression de vide l'envahit. Ravi, le serpentard continuait sur sa lancée :

- Estime toi heureux. Au moins vous mourrez ensemble. N'est-ce pas magnifique? Toi qui prend à cœur ce genre de valeurs, tu dois être heureux de partir de cette façon, non?

Des tremblements de rage s'emparèrent de son corps.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi! Vous allez payer pour ça! Vous n'allez pas atteindre vos buts, vous pouvez en être sûr… Enormément de gens se dresseront sur votre chemin. Jamais vous n'arriverez à régner! Pas plus que Voldemort…

Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre. Jedusor s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

- Qui a dit que le Voldemort actuel allait régner?

- Je…

Harry resta momentanément sans voix, remplit d'incompréhension.

- Maintenant que je suis ici, il est hors de question que je laisse mon autre partie d'âme régner. De toute façon, il n'est plus qu'une épave désormais. Et ce, grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais je compte bien en profiter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser deux Voldemort régner simultanément.

- Je ne comprends pas… Votre autre partie d'âme? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, dans ce cas?

- Prendre sa place, bien évidemment. Bien sûr, il me faudra quelques années avant d'arriver au niveau qu'il possédait avant de se retrouver dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve aujourd'hui. Mais je ne le laisserai jamais retrouver sa puissance.

Le gryffondor fronça ses sourcils, confus. Jedusor continua ses explications :

- Tu vas mourir d'ici quelques minutes de toute façon, alors je vais exceptionnellement répondre à ton autre question. Tu auras le temps de cogiter dessus quand tu seras dans l'autre monde… Il y a 50 ans, l'élève que j'étais a décidé de diviser son âme en deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. L'une des moitié est restée dans mon corps, l'autre moitié a été déposée dans le journal. La première moitié d'âme a évolué au fil des ans, jusqu'à devenir le Voldemort actuel. L'autre moitié est restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui enfermée dans le journal. Je _suis _cette autre moitié. Par chance, mon journal a été trouvé par ton amie. Après m'avoir offert suffisamment de force vitale, j'ai pu devenir une entité indépendante. Et me voilà.

- Mais… Une âme ne doit-elle pas être entière pour exister?

- Justement, non. Une moitié suffit.

- Donc, on peut vous considérer simplement comme Tom Jedusor? Un peu comme si vous étiez venu du passé?

- C'est exact.

- Mais comment savez-vous toutes ces choses sur Voldemort, dans ce cas? Et sur moi?

- Je te l'ai dit. Le journal. Ginny m'a tout raconté. J'ai été suffisamment convainquant pour lui faire dire tout ce que je désirai.

Harry soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi vouloir prendre la place de votre futur? Il est plus puissant que vous.

- Pas en ce moment. D'après ce que j'ai compris, après sa confrontation avec toi, il s'est retrouvé à l'état d'entité immatérielle. Seule son âme subsiste. L'année dernière, tu as rencontré un certain professeur Quirrell, n'est-ce pas? Tu es donc bien conscient du fait qu'il devait partager son corps avec Voldemort pour lui permettre d'agir. Après l'avoir empêché de voler la pierre philosophale, il s'est retrouvé à nouveau dans cet état. Et crois-moi, je ne lui laisserai plus l'occasion de trouver un hôte, ou de se créer un corps. S'il reste comme il est actuellement, il ne peut rien faire. Il ne me posera pas de problème.

- Mais si vous avez décidé vous-même de diviser votre âme, ce n'était quand même pas pour vous rebeller ensuite, non? Ce n'est pas logique…

- En effet, ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Que le journal se soit retrouvé entre les mains de Ginny Weasley était inattendu. J'en ai profité. J'ai réalisé que de nombreuses possibilités s'offraient à moi… Je pourrai retrouver le Voldemort actuel, l'aider à retrouver un corps. A deux, nous serions certes plus puissants… Mais je sais comment je suis. Je ne peux supporter un deuxième symbole de puissance à mes côtés. Je me sentirai menacé. Nous finirions à coup sûr par nous entre-tuer. Je n'ai pas divisé mon âme dans ce but, c'est vrai. Mais le destin m'a offert une autre possibilité. Et je préfère la choisir.

- Mais…

Il l'interrompit d'une voix sèche.

- Assez discuté. Je t'ai déjà offert assez de temps et de réponses comme ça. Revenons-en au fait : je ne te veux pas en travers de mon chemin.

Il leva la baguette vers le front de Harry.

- …Et cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec une simple cicatrice.

Le Survivant déglutit, et recula d'un pas. Il le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Comme s'il était déçu.

- Moi qui pensait que Voldemort était devenu ce qu'il est pour une bonne raison. Apparemment, votre monstruosité est innée…

Jedusor serra ses dents et sa main se serra d'avantage sur sa baguette.

- Ferme-là! Et regarde-toi un peu! C'est bien parce que tu es un Saint, Potter, que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Etre bon n'apporte rien, et tu en es la preuve vivante. Alors que moi, je survis… J'arrive dans une autre époque… Je prends la place de mon autre moitié d'âme… Regarde toutes les choses incroyables que je parviens à faire… Tu es le perdant, dans cette histoire!

Il ricana une dernière fois.

- Passe le bonjour à ton amie pour moi.

Les yeux du gryffondor s'agrandirent, sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra. Il savait qu'il pouvait courir, fuir, appeler à l'aide… Mais que tout serait inutile. Il ferma ses yeux, ne voulant pas faire face à son destin.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Les paroles de Jedusor résonnèrent. La lueur verte émeraude qui suivit était si intense que malgré ses paupières clauses, il pouvait facilement la deviner. Il reçut une violente pression en pleine poitrine, qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ouvrit sa bouche, inspirant une bouffée d'air comme si elle lui était vitale, avant de se sentir heurter le sol avec violence. Une chaleur étrange l'envahit et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le silence envahit la Chambre. Jedusor posa son regard sur les deux corps inanimés qui reposaient sur le sol. La tête de Harry reposait sur le ventre de Ginny et tous deux semblaient paisiblement endormis, tels deux amoureux se serrant tendrement.

Le serpentard ne pu retenir son sourire ironique.

- Pas de regret, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes ensemble. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous fasse un tel cadeau.

Il jeta vers eux les deux baguettes qu'il avait emprunté. Elle tombèrent sur le sol de pierre, émettant un faible écho.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin, désormais. Je préfère retrouver ma propre baguette.

Il soupira.

- Je me demande par où je dois commencer pour retrouver cette épave? Bon… Je n'ai cas récolter des infos. Je finirai bien par trouver une piste.

Il se détourna et, sans plus un regard pour les deux jeunes gens, il s'éloigna.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à essayer de se faufiler vers la sortie du château sans se faire remarquer, il se retrouva enfin dehors. La nuit était tombée et la lune, nettement visible, rayonnait, comme pour éclairer son chemin. Une petite brise se leva et lui caressa le visage, tout en semblant se faufiler dans sa chevelure. Il ferma ses yeux et, cette fois-ci, soupira franchement. Il murmura :

- Entrer à Poudlard a probablement été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et balaya le parc du regard.

- Je n'aurai pas supporté de rester avec ces bons à rien de Moldus plus longtemps. Mais je ne peux plus y rester désormais... Je ne passerais pas inaperçu. Et j'ai de toute manière besoin d'un apprentissage différent de celui fournit ici. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils ne nous laissent pas étudier la magie noire… C'est stupide de ne pas en profiter.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tant pis. Je trouverai mieux ailleurs.

Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait devant lui et avança jusqu'à atteindre le portail qui séparait Poudlard du monde extérieur. Il actionna la poignée et l'ouvrit doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le château était très ancien. Par conséquent, chaque porte et chaque portail qui s'y trouvait avait la fâcheuse habitude de grincer de façon insupportable. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui, pas très sûr de lui. Il y avait probablement toujours un concierge à cette époque. S'il venait à patrouiller à proximité de la sortie, il aurait des problèmes…

Se rendant compte qu'il était bel et bien seul, il se détendit et s'avança. Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer le portail et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois certain qu'il était suffisamment loin pour ne plus courir aucun risque, il s'arrêta. Essoufflé par sa course, il s'adossa contre le lampadaire le plus proche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, et il sourit, satisfait. Il releva sa tête et manqua de tomber à la renverse sous la surprise. Un vieillard, les bras remplit de journaux, était à quelques centimètres de lui et le fixait, un sourire béat sur le visage. Agacé, Tom se décala sur le côté et recula. Il détailla l'inconnu de la tête aux pieds, avant de demander d'une voix sèche :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Le vieil homme lui sourit d'avantage.

- Un journal, mon garçon?

Le serpentard jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux papiers qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il fronça ses sourcils.

- Quel jour sommes-nous, exactement?

- Le 29 mai 1993.

Tom attrapa le journal qui se trouvait tout en haut de la pile, le déplia, et pointa la date du doigts.

- Et ici, que lisez-vous?

- 18 juin 1990.

Le sorcier ricana.

- Vous avez 3 ans de retard, mon cher.

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

- J'en suis conscient. Je n'ai pas le cœur à jeter tous ces journaux alors que certaines personnes en auront surement besoin. Alors je demande à tous ceux que je croise… J'ai tout ce qui relate aux 5 dernières années. Vous n'êtes pas intéressé?

- Pas le moins du monde!

Il se détourna et ne prit pas la peine de répondre au timide « Bien. Bonne soirée dans ce cas… » du pauvre homme. Il partit d'un pas précipité, avant de se stopper net. Il battit des paupières, et quelques secondes plus tard un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage. Il se retourna brusquement, et partit à la poursuite du porteur de journaux qui était en train de s'en aller.

- Attendez! Ne partez pas!

Il le rattrapa et lui barra la route.

- J'ai changé d'avis. J'en ai besoin.

Tout content par ce qu'il considérait comme une bonne action, le vieux sorcier éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Vous m'en voyez ravis, jeune homme! Combien en voulez-vous?

- Donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez.

Il parut quelque peu surpris, mais lui tendit néanmoins la pile de journaux avec bonne humeur.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter tout ça jusqu'à chez vous?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité.

Le vieillard ouvrit sa bouche, quelque peu étonné par sa réponse sèche, mais se ressaisit bien vite, comme si sa joie était indestructible. Il attrapa une partie des journaux.

- Ne soyez pas timide, voyons!

Tom soupira, et le laissa faire.

- Si vous insistez.

- Ou est-ce que vous habitez?

- Je n'ai pas de logement.

Le sorcier le regarda tristement.

- Mon pauvre petit, tu as été chassé de chez toi?

Le serpentard leva ses yeux au ciel et se força à répondre.

- Non. Je suis parti volontairement.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Les lèvres de l'homme se tendirent en un sourire amusé.

- Tu as une bonne réparti, jeune homme! Tu iras loin.

Tom ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Et vous, vous êtes bien confiant pour votre âge. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un assassin trainant dans les rues? Ou pire, encore…

- Allons! J'ai un don pour percer les gens à jour. Tout ce dont tu as besoin dans l'immédiat, c'est d'un foyer. Alors ne fais pas ton difficile, et suis-moi. Je t'emmène chez moi.

Tom perdit de sa superbe.

- Pourquoi me faite-vous confiance? Et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide.

Le vieillard ne lâcha pas prise et le força à avancer, en le poussant avec sa pile de journaux.

- Allons, allons. Il est temps d'y aller. Si tu veux vraiment débattre avec moi, tu le feras dans mon salon.

Tom jura. Pour le moment il n'était toujours pas en possession de sa baguette, et il n'avait aucune idée du montant restant dans son coffre à Gringott. S'il n'avait pas de chance, son futur avait peut être beaucoup dépensé… Il se faisait très tard, et même s'il ne voulait pas accepter l'aide de qui que ce soit, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment.

Juste pour cette fois. Juste pour cette nuit là. Il ferait une exception.

Il se résigna donc à suivre l'homme, dont le visage chaleureux semblait rayonner.

- Tu verras, mon garçon. Tu vas beaucoup te plaire chez moi. C'est très convivial et reposant. Ça n'est pas très grand, mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour! :] Pour rattraper mon gros retard dans la publication du second chapitre, je vous offre le 3e directement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** - **_30 mai 1993_

Tom, installé dans un fauteuil confortable, était enseveli sous une masse de journaux. Le vieillard qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt avait réussi à l'amener chez lui pour diner, et avait argumenté un long moment avec lui avant que l'ancien serpentard ne rende les armes et accepte de passer la nuit sur le canapé qui trônait dans le salon du sorcier, plutôt que de rester dehors jusqu'à l'aube. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Tom avait décidé de commencer ses recherches directement et s'était alors retrouvé à relire des journaux tout en se réchauffant près des flammes.

Après en avoir analysé plus d'une centaine datant de 1989, il sentait nettement la fatigue le gagner. Son regard se perdait peu à peu dans la contemplation du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en face de lui. Un sourire naquit sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait au moment où il avait décidé de laisser la Chambre des Secrets ouverte pour semer le trouble à Poudlard. Après tout, ça n'était plus son problème. Et la découverte des corps de Potter et son amie les feraient sans doute se sentir menacé. Il voulait laisser une trace de son passage, et prouver que le danger rodait. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il leva sa tête vers l'horloge posée au dessus de la cheminée. Elle indiquait désormais 00h01. Il sourit. Il y était enfin. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Le jour où il pouvait emprunter un tout nouveau chemin qui le mènerait peut être plus loin que tout autre…

Le 30 mai 1993.

..............................................

_Poudlard, aux alentours de minuit_

Positionné devant les portes de la Grande Salle dans une posture stricte et rigide, Severus Rogue attendait plus ou moins patiemment le retour de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un hibou du ministère et affirmait qu'il serait de retour dans la soirée. Deux élèves de quatrième année passèrent devant lui. Il capta au passage des bribes de leur conversation qui semblait animée.

- Je t'assure! Il était vraiment séduisant… Je me demande pourquoi il sortait des toilettes des filles…

- D'après moi, c'était juste un pervers. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là bas, sinon?

- Mmh… Je ne pense pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre. C'est étrange qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu avant.

- Tu es peut être passée à côté sans le voir.

- Tu plaisantes? Ce genre de garçon, ça saute aux yeux…

Rogue leva ses yeux au ciel et fit son possible pour concentrer son attention sur autre chose que leurs gloussements qu'il trouvait insupportables. Par conséquent, il se considéra momentanément très malchanceux lorsque deux autres filles arrivèrent à son niveau, et commencèrent à discuter de la même chose.

- Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles, c'est quand même plutôt rare enfin…

- Tu ne me crois pas? Je t'assure que c'est la vérité! Demande à Camille, elle l'a vu elle aussi.

Le directeur des Serpentards soupira, et commença à s'en aller. Il s'immobilisa cependant lorsqu'il entendit l'une des deux élèves affirmer d'une voix inquiète :

- Je suis allée vérifier s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec les lavabos. Et ce trou immense dans le sol… On aurait dit une sorte de tunnel. Je n'ai pas osé aller plus loin.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste ton imagination?

Rogue ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la suite, et se précipita vers le 2eme étage. Il arriva devant la porte qui menait aux toilettes et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pieds, ignorant les gloussements et murmures qui s'élevèrent du groupe de jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange ouverture dans le sol, et il se figea. Les rouages se mirent rapidement en place, et un doute l'envahit. S'agissait-il de l'entrée de la fameuse _Chambre des Secrets_, dont tous parlaient? N'était-ce pas censé être qu'un simple mythe? Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre? Les messages sur les murs, les élèves pétrifiés, les rumeurs… Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de lui.

Impossible… ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel… Il secoua sa tête, se forçant à se ressaisir. Il recula, se retourna et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha rapidement du groupe de filles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée, et s'exclama d'une voix glaciale :

- Que personne ne rentre dans ces toilettes jusqu'à ce que je revienne, est-ce clair?

Une petite gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux, et hocha sa tête rapidement, tétanisée par le professeur de potions. Ravi de l'effet que produisait son autorité sur les élèves, Rogue s'éloigna, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se mettre à courir une nouvelle fois. Il arriva dans le Hall, quasiment à bout de souffle, et rentra en collision avec le Directeur, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- Bien le bonsoir, Severus.

- Problème… Il y a… Un… Problème… Deuxième étage… Toilettes… Filles…

Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Calmez-vous. Reprenez votre souffle, et expliquez moi ensuite. Ce sera plus clair.

Rogue déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Après une minute de silence, il prit la parole.

- La chambre des Secrets. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit réelle.

Le Directeur ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers les escaliers sous les yeux ébahis de quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas encore couchés. Arrivés devant ladite ouverture, Dumbledore soupira. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord, et s'agenouilla. Le professeur, juste à côté de lui, marmonnait des constatations.

- On dirait une sorte de tunnel. Peut-être que c'est par cet endroit que le monstre de la Chambre, s'il existe vraiment, est arrivé jusqu'aux élèves…

- Peut-être bien. Mais pour le savoir…

Dumbledore releva sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- … Il faut plonger.

Rogue s'étrangla.

- Vous plaisantez! Vous n'allez pas y aller, tout de même? Vous… Vous…

Il se racla la gorge, gêné et se mit à balbutier, trouvant mal ses mots.

- Cela peut… Peut être dangereux… Et… Je pense que… la situation n'est pas… Appropriée.

Le directeur eut un petit rire joyeux.

- Penseriez-vous peut être que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité, Severus?

Ce dernier se figea.

- Pas… Pas du tout, enfin…

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Oh, je sais bien que je suis un vieux… Comment dites-vous, de nos jours? _Vieux crouton?_

Le visage de Rogue perdit ses dernières couleurs.

- Non, non! Je ne penserais jamais cela de vous, Monsieur le Directeur…

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis parfaitement à même de comprendre. De plus, personne ne reste jeune éternellement, pas vrai?

Un long silence suivit sa remarque, avant qu'il ne le rompe une nouvelle fois. Il se tourna vers le professeur de potions.

- Bien. Il est temps. Vous m'accompagnez ou je considère que cette tâche dépend de moi seul?

- Je…

- Je ne vous force pas. J'y vais en premier. A vous de voir si vous me suivez. Pas d'obligation.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'engagea dans le tunnel, sous le regard horrifié du directeur des Serpentards.

..............................................

Un nuage de poussière les entourèrent. Rogue marmonna des injures. Quelques bribes telles que « plus jamais » et « vieux fou » résonnèrent un peu trop clairement et parvinrent aux oreilles du directeur, provoquant un nouveau malaise chez le professeur.

Tous deux dégainèrent leurs baguettes, faisant disparaitre la dernière once d'humour qu'il leur restait.

- Soyons vigilants. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se trouve ici…

Il s'avancèrent prudemment, attentifs au moindre bruit.

- PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE!

Ils se figèrent, le cœur battant. Rogue cligna des yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il aperçut une masse de cheveux roux.

- Par Merlin! On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez, M. Weasley?

Ron, les cheveux ébouriffés, la robe pleine de poussière et quelques écorchures sur le visage, soutenait Gilderoy Lockhart par les épaules. Derrière lui se trouvait apparemment un éboulement, bloquant le passage.

- Et que diable s'est-il passé?

Dumbledore posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule du professeur.

- Restons calme. Tout se passera bien mieux ainsi. Prenez Gilderoy.

Rogue ronchonna, mais obéit néanmoins. Durant ce temps, le directeur se mit à interroger le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

- Que s'est-il passé, Ronald?

- Je… Lockhart… Je veux dire… Le professeur Lockhart est devenu comme fou. Il voulait me jeter un sort d'amnésie, mais il a utilisé ma baguette brisée, et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a été projeté… ça a provoqué l'éboulement, et il resté inconscient depuis.

- Oh, je vois…

Ron poursuivit d'une voix timide :

- Nous sommes venus ici pour sauver ma sœur, Monsieur. Vous devez nous comprendre…

Il hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Mais que veux-tu dire par « nous »?

Ron soupira et indiqua le mur de pierres qui leur barrait le chemin.

- Harry a eu le temps de passer. Il doit sûrement être arrivé dans la Chambre maintenant. Nous devons l'aider! Vous êtes sûrement assez fort pour détruire ce barrage, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact. Mais tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je suis navré.

Le gryffondor se braqua.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Harry est là bas! Ma sœur est là bas! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire! Je…

- Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je ne peux laisser l'un de mes élèves courir un tel risque. Le professeur Rogue va te ramener à la surface. Je me charge du reste.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ferai mon possible.

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, comme il savait si bien le faire, et hocha sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.

Le rouquin accepta donc sa requête et se dirigea vers Rogue qui, de son côté, ne semblait pas le moins du monde d'accord avec son directeur.

- Enfin, vous n'allez tout de même pas y aller seul…

- Ne tentez même pas de m'en empêcher, Severus.

Le sorcier se renfrogna. Il savait bien que Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier. Que rien ne lui arriverait. Il se résigna donc à obéir et, avec l'aide de Ron, porta Lockhart. Ils rebroussèrent chemin tandis qu'un bruit d'explosion résonna.

De simples pierres ne pouvaient pas résister à Albus Dumbledore.

..............................................

- Harry, Harry! Ginny! Par Merlin…

Agenouillé à côté des corps inanimés des deux sorciers, Dumbledore semblait en proie à un dilemme. Il se racla la gorge et tendit sa main vers le visage d'Harry.

Il inspira un bon coup.

- Pardonne moi ce geste barbare, Harry…Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Sans prévenir, il assena une gifle résonnante au Survivant, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Le Directeur l'attrapa par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut engloutit par une marée de questions.

- Professeur! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Comment avez-vous deviné…? Pourquoi? Est-ce que je suis mort? Vous aussi, vous êtes mort? Ou sommes-nous? Ginny! Ginny aussi… Elle… Elle…

Il s'arrêta, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dumbledore le regarda avec compassion, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Reprends tes esprits, Harry. Tu n'es pas mort. Essaie de te calmer. Ensuite, tu m'expliqueras tranquillement ce qu'il s'est passé. En attendant, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Le Survivant, dont les larmes débordaient et coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, acquiesça faiblement. La tête entre ses mains, respirant à fond, il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle. Durant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers Ginny.

Il positionna sa baguette au dessus de son visage, et après quelques mouvements circulaires, une faible lueur rosée apparut à son extrémité. Il répéta son action plusieurs fois, et soupira. La main tremblante, il s'apprêtait à retirer sa baguette, lorsque la lueur devint soudainement rouge vif. Les yeux brillants du sorcier s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se précipita vers Ginny, et exerça un mouvement complexe avec sa baguette. Harry, qui s'était calmé, fut prit de nouveaux sanglots.

- Professeur… C'est de ma faute… Ginny… Ginny est…

- …toujours en vie.

Le gryffondor releva sa tête si vite qu'il en eut un vertige. Il n'y prit aucunement attention et se précipita vers le vieux sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

Le Directeur eut un sourire ému.

- Ginny est en vie.

- P… Pardon? Mais…

- Je suis on ne peut plus certain, Harry. Elle n'est pas morte, je suis formel.

Le sorcier au regard émeraude chancela, et se rattrapa à la robe de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et, une fois sûr qu'Harry était suffisamment stable, il se retourna vers Ginny, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Sortons d'ici. Nous parlerons ensuite.

..............................................

_Infirmerie, 2 heures du matin_

Harry, assis dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, était en pleine conversation avec le Directeur et Ron, se tenant debout à ses côtés, tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de Ginny, allongée dans le lit voisin. Le gryffondor mit plus d'une heure à expliquer en détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Dumbledore avait gardé la plupart du temps un visage impassible. En revanche, il lui avait été impossible de conserver une expression neutre lorsqu'Harry avait mentionné Jedusor.

- Tom? Tom Jedusor?

Il acquiesça.

- Oui. Il a réussit à devenir une entité indépendante. D'après ce qu'il a dit, c'est Ginny qui lui a permit d'y parvenir, en lui donnant toute son énergie vitale. Ce qui a entrainé sa… Sa…

Sa voix dérailla.

- Enfin… C'Est-ce qu'il a dit. Il a vraiment dit que c'était trop tard. Et il a réussit à obtenir un corps pour lui. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr que Ginny est en vie?

- J'ai utilisé un sort très complexe… Il ne peut pas donner de fausses informations. D'après mon sortilège, il y a toujours de l'énergie vitale en Ginny. Seulement… La quantité est tellement faible… Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles seront les conséquences. Nous devrons attendre que Mme Pomfresh ait fini de l'examiner. En attendant, termine ton récit, je te prie. C'est important.

Harry s'exécuta. Tout s'était déroulé calmement jusqu'au moment où il mentionna un dernier détail.

- …Et selon lui, il est l'autre moitié d'âme de Voldemort. Il est devenu indépendant, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment…

- Stupéfiant… Les deux moitiés d'âmes peuvent survivre indépendamment l'une de l'autre?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, oui.

- Et Tom veut prendre sa place…

- Exact.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Espérons que nous trouverons une solution avant que Tom ne gagne en puissance. Sinon nous risquerons gros, dans toute cette histoire…

Les deux sorciers furent tirés de leurs réflexions par l'infirmière, qui toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence.

Ron, qui était resté presque pétrifié durant tout ce temps, leva un regard plein d'espoir vers elle.

- Comment va ma sœur? Elle va s'en remettre?

La gêne de Mme Pomfresh était plus qu'évidente. Ses yeux rouges leur fournirent une réponse muette. Elle prit tout de même son courage à deux mains :

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne peux pas vous fournir de réponse très précise… Je… Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Ron chancela, et réussit tant bien que mal à s'assoir sur le rebord du lit de sa sœur, sans oser la regarder. Il porta son attention sur l'infirmière lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole :

- Vous avez raison, M. le Directeur. Il reste bien une part d'énergie vitale dans son corps. Mais la quantité restante correspond à une portion tellement infime de l'énergie minimale nécessaire que… Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle survivra.

Sa voix se brisa tandis que Ron, sous le choc, se mit à trembler.

- Il y a néanmoins une chance mais… ça prendra au minimum quelques années avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Je suis… Tellement navrée… Si vraiment Miss Weasley a de la chance, alors nous verrons chez elle une évolution progressive.

Le Directeur, qui semblait être le seul encore en mesure de s'exprimer correctement, demanda :

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Il est possible qu'elle retrouve son ouïe et sa capacité de compréhension et de réflexion relativement rapidement, si tout se passe bien. Son énergie vitale est bien trop faible pour lui permettre de prendre possession de son corps, et ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle y parvienne un jour… Mais avec un traitement intensif, elle pourrait bientôt retrouver quelques capacités. L'ouïe, comme je vous l'ai dit. Par conséquent, elle serait en mesure d'entendre tout ce qu'on lui dit. Ce qu'il se passe… Et le comprendre.

Ron retrouva une once de courage et se leva.

- Et… Si nous avons beaucoup de chance, quelles seront les étapes suivantes?

- Au fur et à mesure, elle retrouvera le contrôle de son corps. Mais ça ne sera pas progressif, comme pour les Moldus. Il n'y aurait pas de rééducation. Une fois une certaine quantité de force vitale restituée, tout serait à nouveau normal. Mais pour arriver jusque là, il faudrait vraiment être chanceux. La minuscule flamme d'énergie qu'il lui reste peut s'éteindre à tout moment. Et même si cela n'arrive pas, il vous faudra attendre longtemps… Très longtemps…

On toqua à la porte.

Dumbledore se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers Ron.

- Je pense que ce sont les membres de votre famille.

Il fixa Harry et Mme Pomfresh.

- Vous sentez-vous d'aplomb pour tout leur raconter en détails? Je pense qu'ils méritent d'être au courant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux tandis que Ron, bouleversé, s'était timidement tourné vers sa sœur. Il tendit une main tremblante vers celle, immobile, de Ginny et la serra avec force.

Le rouquin, qui avait jusque là retenu ses larmes, éclata en sanglots. Il accentua d'avantage la pression de sa main sur la sienne, et pleura tout son saoul. Peu lui importait Dumbledore qui ouvrait la porte à ses parents. Peu lui importait Harry, qui s'était échappé de son lit pour lui tapoter amicalement dans le dos. Peu lui important les éclats de voix qui l'entouraient. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant. Rien…

Car Ron pleurait, et criait son désespoir. Le désespoir de perdre sa petite sœur, qu'il chérissait tant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** - **_Juin 1993_

_

* * *

_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que les Weasley, Harry et Hermione étaient de retour au Terrier, suite à l'arrêt provisoire des cours. Une semaine que Ginny était allongée dans son lit, immobile et froide telle une statue de glace. Une semaine que Ron veillait sa sœur, ne la quittant que quelques minutes par jour pour manger ou prendre soin de lui. Une semaine que leur famille vivait une véritable tragédie.

Il était plus de 3 heures du matin, et Ron luttait contre sa fatigue, malgré les protestations d'Harry et Hermione, se trouvant tous deux derrière lui. Le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa petite protégée seule. Lorsque ses amis tentèrent de l'entrainer de force hors de la pièce, il se révolta :

- Lâchez-moi, bon sang! Je vous ai dit que je voulais rester ici cette nuit.

Le Survivant ne lâcha pas prise :

- Tu fais ça toutes les nuits, Ron. Tu vas finir par tomber malade, mon vieux… Ginny ne voudrait pas ça, et tu le sais.

Le concerné se détourna et croisa ses bras sur son torse, en signe de désaccord.

- Je le sais, oui. Mais je veux rester. Je veux veiller sur elle.

Hermione, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la rougeur de ses yeux en baissant sa tête vers le sol, la releva brusquement et libéra sa colère sur le sorcier :

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ronald! Tu sais pertinemment qu'attendre ici ne changera rien! Tu te fais du mal tout seul… Viens avec nous, je t'en prie.

Elle le fixa avec une tendresse nouvelle, mais il ne le vit pas. Borné, il retourna s'assoir sur la chaise posée à côté du lit de Ginny, et les ignora superbement. Les deux gryffondor renoncèrent et, à contrecœur, sortirent de la chambre. Ils s'éloignèrent et, par conséquent, n'entendirent pas leur ami fondre en larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes de désespoir, le rouquin, épuisé par ses pleurs, s'assoupit. Sa tête reposait désormais sur le bord du lit, sa main serrant toujours fortement celle de la plus jeune Weasley.

Malgré sa position relativement inconfortable, il n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin, réveillé par son père, qui lui tapotait doucement sur l'épaule.

- Ron, lève-toi. Tu vas te faire mal à la nuque…

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et redressa sa tête un peu trop brusquement.

- Ginny! Ouch…

Arthur leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'avais dit… Attends, ne bouge pas.

Il dégaina sa baguette et en pointa l'extrémité à la base du cou de son fils. Une sensation semblable à un chatouillis se propagea jusqu'au bas du dos de Ron, qui leva un regard plein d'admiration vers son géniteur.

- Wow, je ne sens plus rien… Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes!

Arthur lui adressa son plus beau sourire, content de l'étincelle de vie qui venait d'apparaitre dans le regard de son plus jeune fils. Il acquiesça et ébouriffa les cheveux du rouquin.

- Allé, viens. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Tu pourras revenir plus tard.

Le jeune sorcier hésita, mais il sut le convaincre.

- ça ne sert à rien de veiller sur ta sœur si tu es dans un sale état. Prends d'abord des forces, si tu veux vraiment lui être d'une aide quelconque.

Le père Weasley passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'entraina vers la salle à manger.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence relativement pesant. Mme Weasley se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas craquer devant ses enfants et son mari, mais tous voyaient très bien qu'elle souffrait. Même Fred et Georges, habituellement si blagueurs et enjoués, semblaient ne pas trouver leurs mots. Arthur, en temps que chef de famille, sentit soudainement un grand poids s'affaisser sur ses épaules. Il devait être fort. Il devait tenir, afin de pouvoir assurer la cohésion de leur famille. Si lui aussi se laissait submerger par sa douleur, ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Il s'efforça donc de prendre un ton enthousiaste :

- Chérie, tes œufs brouillés sont délicieux!

La concernée releva sa tête et lui sourit tristement, touchée par son effort.

Malgré son échec, Arthur ne se laissa pas abattre et tenta de faire la conversation à tout le monde. Avant de se tourner complètement au ridicule, on toqua à la porte.

- J'y vais!

Il se leva précipitamment, soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour se retirer quelques instants, et alla ouvrir. Il se figea en apercevant Dumbledore, Rogue ainsi que Mme Pomfresh. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise, et les dévisagea. Le Directeur lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, Arthur. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Il est tôt, mais nous avons d'importantes choses à vous dire. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez…

Le sorcier roux se décala pour les laisser passer.

- Bien sûr. Entrez, entrez… Molly! Nous avons des invités. Le professeur Dumbledore est ici.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. Sa femme ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle leur adressa un petit « bonjour » poli et un sourire timide. Suite au regard noir que lui jeta le vieux sorcier, Rogue s'efforça d'incliner légèrement sa tête en guise de salutation. Mme Pomfresh en fit de même, et tous se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent timidement. Mme Weasley s'apprêtait à les faire sortir lorsque Dumbledore l'interrompit :

- Laissez, Molly. Ce que j'ai à dire concerne Mlle Weasley. Vous avez tous le droit d'être au courant.

Tous s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et canapés disposés dans la pièce et le silence se fit. Ils attendirent patiemment que le sorcier prenne la parole. Après quelques secondes, où il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, probablement sur la façon dont il devrait formuler les choses, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Je pense que vous allez être intéressé par l'une de mes inventions récentes.

Personne ne répondit, attendant de plus amples explications. Ron commença à se tortiller dans son siège, impatient, et plein d'espoir.

- Il y a de ça quelques jours, j'ai eu l'idée de construire un objet qui faciliterait un peu votre vie à tous. S'agissant d'un objet de nature magique, mais également médical, j'ai bien entendu eu besoin de l'aide de notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, que vous avez rencontré la semaine dernière.

Il la désigna d'un mouvement de la main, avant de poursuivre :

- Nous savons tous que Mlle Weasley est dans une situation critique, mais que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Comme vous l'a précisé Mme Pomfresh lors de votre dernière visite à Poudlard, il reste en Ginny une petite portion d'énergie vitale. Seulement, nous ne pouvons deviner comment cette portion évolue. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle pourrait disparaitre sans que nous ne le sachions… Ou au contraire grandir… Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point là. Attendre peut être des années sans savoir si la situation de Mlle Weasley évolue favorablement ou si son cas est déjà perdu… Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que vous traverseriez. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de construire un objet qui pourrait servir, disons… D'indicateur.

Il sourit.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons le tester. Si tout se passe bien, je vous expliquerai son fonctionnement.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Ginny, et tous s'agglutinèrent autour de son lit. Dumbledore sortit une petite sphère de sa poche et d'un air satisfait, la fit entrer en lévitation au dessus du corps de la jeune sorcière. Tous retinrent leur souffle, ne sachant que penser. S'ils devaient attendre une réaction particulière… Ni à quoi tout cela les mènerait. Ils attendirent donc, tandis que le Directeur semblait exercer des mouvements complexes et inconnus de tous avec sa baguette. Des reflets argentés s'échappèrent soudainement de la bouche de Ginny et vinrent entrer en contact avec la petite sphère, qui se mit soudainement à scintiller. Le sorcier sourit.

- L'indicateur est désormais en contact avec votre fille. Le scintillement signifie simplement que l'objet fonctionne.

Harry demanda d'une voix timide :

- Monsieur… Qu'est-ce que cet indicateur va nous permettre de voir?

- L'objet fonctionne tant qu'il y a de l'énergie vitale dans le corps de Mlle Weasley. Par conséquent, si l'indicateur scintille, cela veut simplement dire que votre fille est en vie.

Sa voix se fit plus faible, et on y percevait facilement une pointe de tristesse.

- Si l'once de force restant dans son corps venait à disparaitre, l'indicateur arrêterait tout simplement de briller. Espérons que cela n'arrive jamais…

Molly laissa échappa un faible sanglot, mais se ressaisit bien vite lorsque le directeur poursuivit ses explications :

- En revanche, si nous avons de la chance… Votre fille, au bout d'un certain stade, retrouvera son ouïe et sa capacité de compréhension. Vous pourrez lui parler… Elle vous entendra, vous comprendra. Pourra réfléchir… Et ainsi, évoluer. L'indicateur vous servira d'intermédiaire. Je l'ai construit de sorte à ce qu'il prenne différentes couleurs selon les humeurs de Mlle Weasley. S'il venait un jour où la sphère prend une certaine couleur… C'est simplement qu'elle aura retrouvé sa capacité à ressentir des émotions, réfléchir, entendre… Prenons un exemple.

Il regarda rapidement Harry du coin de l'œil.

- Si Harry venait à faire un compliment à Mlle Weasley, et qu'elle est arrivée à un stade où son taux d'énergie vitale est suffisamment important pour lui permettre de l'entendre… Je suis quasiment sûr que la sphère deviendra rose.

Ron, emballé par l'idée, demanda :

- Rose? Qu'est-ce que ça représente?

- La gêne.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

- ça c'est certain! Un compliment de la part d'Harry ferait virer ma sœur au rouge en moins de deux secondes…

L'ambiance se détendit.

Mme Weasley, qui trouvait elle aussi l'idée intéressante, le questionna d'avantage :

- Quelles sont les autres couleurs?

- Le noir représente la colère. Le bleu, la tristesse. Le vert, l'espoir. Le gris, la peur. Le blanc, la sérénité. Le jaune, l'orange et le rouge représentent différents degrés du contentement. Allant du jaune, le plus faible, au rouge, le plus fort. Par conséquent, si la sphère devient rouge, vous pourrez être sûr que, malgré son incapacité à bouger, votre fille est heureuse.

Tous posèrent leur regard sur la sphère, qui brillait simplement, sans prendre de couleur véritable. Tous espéraient qu'un jour, une couleur viendrait égayer leur vie. Tous espéraient qu'un jour, la petite Ginny leur reviendrait.

Rogue, agacé par tout ce drame, se racla la gorge d'un air impatient. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez insisté pour que je vous accompagne? Je ne vois pas ce que toute cette histoire a à voir avec moi…

Le sorcier leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Severus, ayez un peu de sympathie, enfin. Il s'agit de l'une de vos élèves. Evidemment que cela vous concerne.

Le professeur de potions soupira, mais ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire.

- Mais j'admets que vous êtes ici pour une autre raison que simplement assister à la mise en place de l'indicateur.

Rogue tourna vers lui un regard curieux.

- Mme Pomfresh, allez expliquer à M. et Mme Weasley ce que je compte demander au professeur Rogue. En attendant, laissez moi seul avec lui, je vous prie.

Elle acquiesça et pria tout le monde de sortir. Une fois fait, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore en profita pour se retourner vers Rogue et lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Vous allez vous emporter, Severus, mais je me dois de tout de même vous demander un petit service.

Méfiant, le directeur des Serpentards se tendit.

- Quelle pourrait bien être votre demande, M. le Directeur?

- Faite cours à Mlle Weasley.

Rogue se mit à le fixer d'un regard vide, avant de sourire.

- C'est une blague, Dumbledore?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mais… Enfin… Je ne vais pas faire cours à une morte!

Le Directeur soupira.

- Faite preuve d'un peu plus de tact, Severus… Je savais que vous alliez réagir de cette façon, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait sortir la famille Weasley. Leur fille est toujours en vie… Si elle venait à retrouver ses capacités de compréhension, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour au moins lui enseigner la théorie? Réfléchissez… Imaginez que cela lui prenne des années pour se rétablir. Et que personne ne lui enseigne rien. Voudriez vous, si vous étiez à sa place, vous réveiller dans un corps d'adulte et n'avoir que des connaissances d'une petite fille de onze ans?

Rogue baissa sa tête, gêné.

- Il est vrai… Que je serai embêté.

- Vous voyez. La théorie représente plus de 70% de l'enseignement… Si nous conjuguons nos efforts, et grâce à l'indicateur, nous pourrons avancer… Vous me suivez?

- Oui, M. le Directeur. Mais… Ce n'est pas très pratique et…

- Oh, taisez-vous! Promettez-moi, Severus. Promettez-moi que si elle arrive à un tel stade, vous l'aiderez dans ses études. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour vos horaires, je participerai également à l'enseignement. J'envisage également de recruter d'autres professeurs. Cela ne vous fera que quelques heures en plus par semaine…

- Je…

- Soyez compréhensif. Cette pauvre petite n'avait rien demandé.

- Je… Enfin… Bon… D'accord. Je vous aiderai.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que le vieillard, qui s'appelait Gary, avait amené Tom chez lui. Une semaine que ce sorcier prenait soin de l'ancien serpentard, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Une semaine qu'il lui donnait un toit, des repas, et qu'il s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation.

A contrecœur, Tom avait décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une piste. Il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre option pour le moment. Et ses recherches seraient plus efficaces ainsi, il en était conscient. Les journaux qu'il avait lu lui avaient fourni quelques idées, mais il restait cependant toujours incertain. Ce fut lors d'un diner en compagnie de Gary que la chance lui sourit enfin. Le sorcier avait généreusement préparé un bol de soupe à Tom, et lui avait tendu avec gaieté. Il avait regardé avec ravissement le jeune homme prendre son repas.

- Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu manges avec moi, mon garçon.

- Mmh…

Il continua de boire sa soupe en silence.

- ça doit être parce que je n'ai jamais eu de fils.

Tom avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Gary se précipita vers lui et lui tapota dans le dos jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre.

- Tout va bien, jeune homme? Tu ne devrais pas boire aussi vite, tu sais.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je buvais normalement. C'est vous qui m'avez surprit.

- Oh… Pardonne-moi.

Il retourna s'assoir et resta silencieux. Jedusor termina sa soupe et soupira. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de table, lorsque le vieillard, qui avait tendu son bras pour attraper son verre d'eau, attira son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le bras?

Le sorcier retira vivement sa main de son verre et cacha son membre supérieur sous la table. Tom, suspicieux, fronça ses sourcils et prit une voix menaçante :

- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous aviez sur votre bras. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne répondez pas?

Gary, pour la première fois, eut une expression de panique sur son visage. Il commença à bégayer.

- Rien… Rien d'important… Ce…

Tom se leva d'un bond et le força à poser son bras sur la table.

- Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on me cache quelque chose. Montrez-moi ça!

Le vieil homme, désavantagé par son âge, ne pu résister à la force du jeune sorcier, et du s'avouer vaincu. Quelque chose de noir dépassait de sous sa manche. Jedusor le força à la remonter et Gary ne put lutter.

L'ex serpentard se rassit afin d'examiner plus attentivement l'étrange chose qui reposait sur le bras de son bienfaiteur. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Tom pu nettement distinguer une tête de mort, et un serpent sortant de la bouche de cette dernière. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

- Quelle étrange tatouage… Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de personne à porter ce genre de chose. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait enlever?

Gary s'agita.

- Je… Je ne peux pas l'enlever.

Tom lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Ne me dites pas qu'un sorcier de votre âge n'a pas suffisamment de connaissance pour connaitre un sort aussi banal? C'est tellement simple d'enlever un vulgaire tatouage… Prêtez-moi votre baguette, je vais vous montrer.

- NON! Non… Je… Je vous dit qu'on ne peut pas l'enlever!

Le sorcier se leva précipitamment et se dégagea de son emprise.

- Je… Ce n'est pas un tatouage ordinaire. Je vous affirme que je ne peux pas l'enlever. Vous allez juste me faire souffrir en essayant… J'ai déjà essayé… Je… Laissez moi tranquille.

Il tenta de s'éclipser, mais Jedusor lui barra la route.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas jusqu'à ce que vous ayez répondu à ma question.

Les yeux de Gary se remplirent de larmes.

- Je ne peux rien dire… J'ai honte…

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour :] Juste une petite note : soyez attentifs aux titres des chapitres. Les dates sont importantes ^.^ Je risquerai fortement de faire quelques "sauts" dans le temps à l'avenir._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** - **_Juin 1993 (Partie II)_

_

* * *

_

Face à l'attitude du vieillard, Tom perdit patience.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot! Expliquez moi clairement ce que c'est. Jamais personne n'a osé me cacher quoi que soit. Alors ne croyez pas qu'à cause de votre âge, je vous traiterai différemment!

Gary tenta une approche plus douce.

- Ne t'énerve pas, mon garçon… Je…

Le jeune sorcier prit un ton dangereusement mielleux.

- Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer, vous savez. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis réellement.

Le vieux sorcier fronça ses sourcils, et le fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Tom sourit.

- Répondez à mes questions, et peut-être répondrai-je aux vôtres.

Gary soupira, et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Jedusor le suivit, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'encouragea :

- Racontez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre?

Le sorcier fixa ses pieds quelques secondes, avant de relever sa tête vers lui et de le regarder avec une lueur intense dans le regard.

- Promet-moi. Promet-moi que ce que je vais te dire ne sortira pas d'ici.

La curiosité le rongea et il acquiesça sans hésiter.

- Je ne dirai rien. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'aurai sûrement personne avec qui partager ne serait-ce que l'un de mes propres secrets à l'avenir, alors vous ne craignez rien.

Gary sembla étonné mais ne le questionna pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore son tour. Il ouvrit sa bouche, et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à enfin s'exprimer :

- Il y a environ 40 ans… J'ai fais une erreur. Une terrible erreur. J'étais un homme relativement perdu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie. Ma Femme venait de me quitter pour un autre, et tous ceux que j'aimais semblaient m'avoir abandonné…

Tom n'eut pas le courage de lui dire d'aller droit au but, par peur qu'il ne lui révèle pas ce qu'il désirait savoir. Il resta donc patient, et écouta la suite de son récit.

- …J'avais cette colère en moi… Cette haine envers le monde. J'ai eu une période de dépression qui m'a fait perdre mon travail. J'étais juste fatigué de tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Même si je savais qu'il y avait des choses plus graves… Je n'ai pas supporté de perdre ma femme et mon travail à la suite. J'ai eu d'autant plus de mal quand mes parents m'ont envoyé promener le jour où je suis allé leur rendre visite. Ils m'ont traité d'incapable, de bon à rien… Ce jour-là, je ne me sentais plus en mesure de lutter contre quoi que ce soit. Un homme est venu me voir…

Jedusor commença à s'agiter, intéressé.

- Cet homme était… un peu étrange. Il avait l'air assez séduisant, mais en même temps, il avait quelque chose de bestial… Je ne saurai vraiment le décrire. A ce moment là, je me trouvais au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'est assit à côté de moi, m'a payé une bière… Puis a commencé à me parler. A me dire qu'il connaissait un moyen pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Un moyen pour arriver jusqu'au succès. Avoir accès à la puissance. En bref, un moyen de mieux vivre que n'importe qui d'autre.

Les yeux de Gary se mirent à briller.

- J'étais blessé. J'étais naïf… Il m'a parlé de magie noire, et j'ai été captivé. Je ne me posais pas de questions quant aux conséquences. Je savais juste que j'étais fasciné par son intérêt pour cette sorte de magie. Il m'a clairement exposé des arguments plus que convainquant… J'ai été charmé. Si bien que lorsqu'il m'a proposé de joindre son clan, j'ai accepté.

Tom se redressa.

- Son clan? Explicitez.

- Un regroupement de sorciers usant la magie noire et qui seraient sous son commandement. En échange de notre fidélité, il nous faisait un tas de promesses plus qu'alléchantes… J'ai accepté. Je l'ai suivit, et j'ai ensuite appris qu'en gage de notre soumission, nous devions nous faire graver une certaine « Marque des Ténèbres » sur l'avant bras.

Le vieux sorcier plaça son tatouage sous les yeux de Jedusor.

- Cette Marque n'est pas un simple tatouage. Elle est un signe distinctif des membres de ce clan, les Mangemorts.

Une expression avide s'installa sur les traits du jeune homme, qui se rapprocha un peu plus de Gary.

- Les Mangemorts? C'est comme ça que vous vous appelez?

Il acquiesça.

- C'est étrange que tu n'aies jamais entendu ce nom. Beaucoup ont été arrêtés durant leur service.

- Peu importe. Continuez…

- Cet homme… Il suffisait d'un simple coup de baguette de sa part pour que nos Marques se mettent à nous bruler, signe qu'il nous appelait. Nous n'avions pas droit au retard… Il fallait obéir au moindre de ses ordres. Au fil des ans, il est devenu de pire en pire. J'étais mortifié… Je n'avais jamais vu un monstre pareil. J'ai commencé à regretter, mais il était trop tard. J'ai été mainte fois punit pour cela. Seulement… Par chance… Il y a de cela 11 ans, il a disparut. Il n'a plus donné aucune nouvelle. Aucun appel. Je pensais vraiment être destiné à mourir sous son service. Mais j'ai saisit cette chance, et j'ai coupé les ponts avec le reste du clan. Je suis relativement âgé, désormais. J'aurai pour toujours des regrets quant à mon action, mais je tente de me racheter du mieux que je peux ces dernières années. Et je jure sur mon honneur, que même s'il venait à revenir, je préfèrerai mourir que de le joindre à nouveau…

Tom ne put retenir son sourire.

- Incroyable! C'est exactement…

Il se retint pour ne pas dire « ce que je voulais faire ». Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il releva sa tête.

- Attendez… Vous avez dit 11 ans? Il a disparut il y a 11 ans?

Gary hocha sa tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Comment s'appelle cet homme? Celui qui vous a recruté, quel est son nom?

- Je ne sais pas… Si je peux te le dire

- Pourquoi pas?

- Son nom… est redouté. Enfin, tu en as sans doute entendu parlé! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ça ne te dit franchement rien?

Jedusor se leva brusquement.

- Voldemort?

Le vieux sorcier eut un mouvement de recul, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

- Tu vois bien que tu en as entendu parler…

Sans prévenir, Tom éclata de rire.

- Mais bien sûr! C'est évident. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sinon, pourquoi aurai-je trouvé tant de similitudes entre mes plans et ceux-là?

Il se tourna vers Gary.

- Vous êtes une véritable mine d'informations!

Le concerné le regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Cette petite idiote n'en savait rien. Ses parents lui ont sans doute caché plein de choses à ce propos. C'est pour ça qu'une telle information ne m'avait pas été donné…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Tom l'ignora totalement et continua à parler à voix haute, sous l'air stupéfait du vieux sorcier.

- Alors comme ça, dans le futur, je réussis vraiment à me recruter des partisans? Magnifique! Je n'ai plus à me donner autant de peine, maintenant. Il me reste juste à les retrouver et leur prouver qui je suis. Ils n'oseront pas refuser.

- Mon garçon, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Il lui adressa un regard carnassier.

- Vous venez juste de me révéler une chose capitale pour mon avenir, _mon_ _cher Gary. _Maintenant laissez-moi vous poser une dernière question…

- Qu'est-ce qu… Qu'il se passe?

- Pourquoi cachez-vous votre baguette dans votre dos?

Le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise et se mit à trembler, sa main d'avantage serrée sur son arme. Il recula précipitamment lorsque Tom esquissa un pas vers lui.

- Ne… Ne m'approche pas! Je l'ai uniquement pour me défendre.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous défendre? Vous êtes un lunatique? Vous qui étiez si généreux avec moi…

- C'est… c'est parce que tu ne semblais pas dangereux. Au contraire de maintenant. Et ta réaction me prouve que ce que je pensais être une coïncidence n'en est pas une.

- Quelle est-elle?

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il?

- …tu lui ressembles.

Tom ricana.

- Oh, vraiment?

- Oui. Le jour où il m'a recruté… Même s'il avait probablement le double de ton âge à ce moment-là, son physique est très similaire au tien. L'air bestial en moins, peut-être.

Jedusor ne perdit pas son sourire et continua à s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant.

- Vraiment? C'est étrange…

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu n'es pas surprit. Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… Vous êtes de la même famille, c'est ça? Il a eu un héritier caché ou quelque chose du même genre? Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que tu comptes faire, je sais me défendre. J'ai de la pratique!

- Ah oui? C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais la pratique ne sert que lorsqu'on possède une baguette, pas vrai?

Gary sembla déstabilisé durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il tenta de serrer sa baguette, et qu'il ne rencontra que du vide, son cœur s'arrêta. Il leva un regard mortifié vers le jeune sorcier, qui avait ladite baguette dans sa main droite. Le vieil homme retint un hoquet de surprise.

- Ma baguette! Comment as-tu fais?

Le rire froid de Tom le figea sur place.

- Les sortilèges informulés, ça ne vous dit rien? Les sortilèges sans baguette? Certes, ces derniers s'appliquent uniquement aux sorts les plus basiques… Mais un simple sortilège de lévitation informulé et sans baguette… Ce n'est rien pour moi. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il lui sourit.

- Maintenant, je suis celui qui mène, pas vrai?

Dans un mouvement vif, il pointa la baguette vers le visage de Gary, qui devint livide.

- Tu… Tu… Vas me tuer?

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous le méritez?

Le sorcier resta silencieux, avant de répondre d'une voix triste.

- Tu as raison. Après ce que j'ai fais, je le mériterai. Je ne me suis pas encore suffisamment racheter. Alors tu peux me tuer…

Il ricana.

- Vous n'êtes pas informé on dirait, alors laissez moi vous dire une chose : une baguette ne peut pas tuer son propre propriétaire.

Gary se détendit.

- …mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres sortilèges impardonnables.

Le vieil homme baissa la tête en guise de soumission.

- Fais moi ce que tu veux, je l'ai mérité. Mais réponds d'abord à ma question, je te prie.

Tom leva ses yeux au ciel, avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Très bien. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Quelle est la question?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, mon garçon?

Le jeune homme eut un faible mouvement de recul, mais se reprit bien vite. Un rictus s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Facile…

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille du pauvre sorcier, et lui murmura d'une voix dangereuse :

- … Je suis Lord Voldemort.

Il se redressa pour faire face à une véritable explosion d'émotions dans le regard de Gary. Incompréhension. Stupéfaction. Terreur. Déception…

Le vieux sorcier semblait être totalement perdu. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de son bourreau, et acquiesça.

- Je t'aurai bien demandé une explication… Mais je suppose que tu ne me la donneras pas.

- C'est exact.

- Alors fais juste ce que tu as à faire…

La main de Tom se serra un peu plus sur la baguette, tandis que Gary fermait ses yeux. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus, et s'écria :

- _Oubliettes! _

_

* * *

_

Depuis leur retour au Terrier, Harry s'était efforcé de rester calme, de ne pas craquer malgré la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il avait bravement tenu deux semaines, mais alors même que Ron commençait tout juste à accepter de prendre plus de temps pour lui, Harry, pour sa part, sombrait lentement dans le désespoir. Il s'en voulait. Il s'était trouvé une liste interminable de reproches à son encontre… Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de détruire le journal avant que le processus de transfert d'énergie n'ait été achevé. Il s'en voulait, tout simplement, de ne pas avoir sauvé Ginny à temps. De ne pas avoir été assez puissant pour battre Jedusor. Le gryffondor ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, et rejetai la faute toute entière sur lui-même.

Assis à côté du lit de Ginny, la tête entre ses mains, Harry inspira à fond et s'éclaircit la voix. Il posa son regard sur le visage pâle mais néanmoins paisible de la rousse, et commença à parler :

- Ginny… Je suppose que tu ne m'entends pas pour le moment… Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant. Quitte à te le redire encore une fois quand tu m'entendras.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

- Je…

Sa gorge se serra, et ses iris d'un vert profond se couvrirent d'une couche brillante de larmes, donnant une impression de reflets émeraudes. Il ne prêta pas attention à sa vision brouillée et continua :

- Je suis… Terriblement désolé. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux… Tu n'avais rien demandé. Ron… Ron m'a dit que tu aurais apparemment…

Il s'interrompit, et se massa la nuque d'un air gêné.

- Et bien… Tu vois… Le béguin pour moi, on va dire.

Il toussota, la gorge sèche.

- Enfin voilà. Tout ça pour dire que… malgré ce que tu pourrais ressentir, la seule chose que tu as obtenu de ma part, c'est cet incident. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me déteste pour ça… J'aurai vraiment voulu arriver à temps. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu n'avais rien fait… Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux avoir le béguin pour un crétin comme moi…

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de formuler les autres choses qu'il avait à dire. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, quand une lumière aveuglante le prit par surprise. Sous le choc, il se leva brusquement et sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Il recula de quelques pas, stupéfait.

L'indicateur de Dumbledore s'était brusquement mit à briller de milles feux. Harry, bouleversé, ne su que faire. Il attendit, espérant une explication valable.

Sans prévenir, la lumière diminua en intensité. Harry consentit à s'approcher de la sphère pour observer de plus près ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la sphère s'éteignit. Un vertige le prit et il du se rattraper en s'appuyant sur le bord du lit. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, et une fois certain que le vertige ne le reprendrait pas, il releva sa tête.

La sphère ne brillait plus. La lumière avait disparut… Le cœur d'Harry se contracta. Le temps semblait comme figé. Le gryffondor n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pris par une colère soudaine, il se tourna vers Ginny, l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à la secouer.

- Ginny! Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Comment peux-tu être comme ça? Comment oses-tu? Reviens! Tu as intérêt à revenir!

Il la secoua plus fortement encore, tandis qu'il commençait à sangloter.

- Ginny! Reviens tout de suite! Tu ne peux pas… Comment je pourrais me regarder en face, après ça? Reviens! REVIENS! Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie… Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux te connaitre! Reviens… Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais encore te dire! Tellement de choses à faire… Reviens… Même si ça te prend des années, on… On… On t'attendra… Ne pars pas… Ginny… Ne P… P…

Il tomba à genoux, les joues inondées de larmes, incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Alerté par le bruit, Hermione et la famille Weasley s'étaient précipités dans la chambre. Un silence assourdissant les entoura. Tous semblaient comme figés, le regard vide. Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour perdre totalement le contrôle et se mettre à taper du poing contre le mur.

- C'est de ma faute! Tout est de ma faute! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot!

- Harry…

- Non! Je ne veux pas t'écouter! Je ne suis qu'une nuisance… Je ne mérite pas de rester avec vous! Ginny… C'est de ma faute…

La voix d'Hermione se fit tout petite.

- Ha… Harry…

- Non… Je ne peux…

- HARRY!

Le concerné se figea, surpris par le hurlement de son amie. Il se tourna doucement vers elle. Pris dans son désespoir, il ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle la brune souriait. Il la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Pourquoi tu souris, Hermione? As-tu perdu la tête?

La gryffondor pointa quelque chose du doigt. Intrigué, le Survivant se releva et se tourna vers l'objet qu'elle désignait.

Un indicateur… Bleu.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! :) Je me suis amusée à faire un petit montage photo pour illustrer cette histoire._

_J'ai pu le poster sur **HpFanfiction**, mais il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas mettre de photos dans les résumés sur ce site._

_Ni en note, d'ailleurs. ça fait 5 fois que j'essaye, rien à faire. L'adresse disparait *_* Bon... Ben rendez-vous sur l'autre site, pour ceux qui connaissent :D_

_Si vous en avez le temps et l'envie... Mon pseudo est **Twilight_28** :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**** : **_Juin 1993 - Décembre 1993_

* * *

Après avoir fait disparaître les souvenirs de Gary le concernant, Tom avait prit garde de lui jeter un sort de somnolence suffisamment puissant pour que le vieux sorcier n'ouvre pas ses yeux avant le lendemain matin. Ainsi, il pourrait terminer son analyse des derniers journaux avant de reprendre sa route. Il était certain que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une piste explicite quant à la localisation de Voldemort lui serait révélée. Il avait déjà émit quelques hypothèses, mais tenait tout de même à aller jusqu'au bout de sa lecture.

Il attrapa un journal datant de 1992 et son attention fut nettement attirée par l'article se trouvant en première page.

_« __Disparition mystérieuse d'un enseignant de l'Ecole Poudlard_

_Quirinus Quirrell, ayant postulé comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au début de cette année scolaire […] »_

Tom releva sa tête, et se remémora ses discussions passées avec la petite Ginny Weasley. Amoureuse de Harry et insouciante du fait que le sorcier n'avait fait que récolter des informations, elle lui avait raconté absolument tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. Elle avait bien entendu mentionné les « exploits » du Survivant lors de sa première année, dérobant la pierre philosophale à Voldemort, l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder à l'immortalité. Elle avait précisé qu'à ce moment-là, l'un des enseignants avait été possédé. Et qu'au final, il n'avait pu échapper à la mort.

Tom reporta son attention sur le journal.

- Je parie que c'est de cet homme-là qu'il s'agissait…

Il poursuivit sa lecture.

_« […] est désormais introuvable. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement, affirme ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Selon certaines sources, le Pr. Quirrell aurait été aperçut quittant le château en pleine nuit, mais nous n'avons aucune certitude quant à la véracité de cette information. L'enquête est toujours en cours. »_

Tom ricana.

- Evidemment… Comme s'ils étaient _réellement _en train d'enquêter! L'affaire est sûrement clause depuis longtemps. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aura probablement trouvé un moyen de les convaincre…

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de se taper le plat de sa main contre son front, tout en jurant.

- Mais quel idiot! J'avais vu un autre article à son sujet…

Il se mit à fouiller dans les journaux qu'il avait déjà lu, éparpillés au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, il mit enfin la main sur l'article qu'il recherchait.

« _Quirinus Quirrell, nouveau professeur à Poudlard :__son parcourt__ »_

Tom survola l'article et tomba enfin sur l'information qu'il attendait.

_« …un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, afin de se permettre un voyage en Albanie »_

- Je le savais!

Le jeune sorcier leva son poing vers le ciel en guise de victoire.

- J'en étais sûr! Les autres journaux sont parsemés d'articles relatant les morts subites de dizaines d'animaux dans les forêts d'Albanie, comme s'ils étaient submergés par une étrange épidémie. Et c'est précisément là-bas que ce fameux professeur est allé, juste avant d'être possédé.

Jedusor éclata d'un rire soulagé.

- Alors c'est là que tu te caches…

* * *

Après avoir effacé la moindre trace de son séjour chez le sorcier, Tom était parti et avait emporté la baguette de Gary afin de s'assurer tout de même une protection, aussi minime soit-elle. Il n'était certes pas son véritable propriétaire, mais les sorts de base, tout comme celui qu'il avait lancé au vieux sorcier, restaient efficaces. Il avait prit également une autre précaution, et portait désormais en permanence la capuche de sa robe, afin que son visage ne soit pas dévoilé par hasard devant des personnes qui l'avaient autrefois connu.

En quelques heures, il avait pu atteindre la banque Gringott. Par chance, les Gobelins ne désiraient pas s'allier aux sorciers, et avaient donc une attitude neutre. Peu leur importait qu'ils se retrouvent en face d'un Auror ou d'un Mangemort, leur réaction restait la même. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions…

Même s'il n'avait aucun lien avec Tom, le Gobelin qui se retrouva en face de lui commença à avoir des spasmes lorsqu'il confirma son identité.

- M… Mais… Comment? Vous avez l'air si jeune…

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard remplit de colère et si imposant qu'il fit trembler d'avantage la créature.

- Vous ai-je demandé votre avis? Mes actes ne vous concernent pas. Puis-je avoir accès à mon coffre, désormais, ou bien allez-vous me faire patienter encore longtemps?

Le Gobelin battit des paupières, comme pour s'assurer que la vision qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas un fruit de son imagination, avant de faire rapidement demi-tour et couiner :

- S… Suivez-moi… Monsieur.

Après avoir parcourut plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le coffre fut ouvert, et Tom pu constater avec soulagement qu'il était loin d'être vide. Son futur devait probablement s'être trouvé un travail à un moment ou à un autre, tout comme lui-même l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas déjà les économies de son double à portée de main.

Tom sourit. Son autre moitié d'âme lui mâchait considérablement le travail. Et il ne se priverai pas pour lui prendre tout ce qu'il possédait, y comprit sa place dans la hiérarchie.

Le sorcier sortit une bourse remplit de Gallions du coffre, et la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe d'un air satisfait. Il inclina légèrement sa tête en direction du Gobelin, et retourna sur ses pas, sans attendre que la créature ne lui montre le chemin. Il arriva rapidement à la sortie, inspira à fond et sourit.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer ma baguette, et je pourrais poursuivre…

Le sorcier commença à marcher, sans vraiment choisir de direction précise, mais simplement pour mieux réfléchir. Après avoir effectué les cents pas pendant quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, et murmura pour lui-même :

- S'il ne possède plus de corps, il est déjà certain que sa baguette n'est plus en sa possession. Mais où pourrait-il l'avoir cachée? Et l'a-t-il vraiment fait? Sa défaite a été plutôt brutale… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit restée sur les lieux. Quelqu'un de confiance l'a peut être prise? Non… Un serviteur plutôt…

Le déclic se fit.

- L'un des Mangemorts! C'est ce que j'aurai fait à sa place… je l'aurai confiée aux soins de l'un de mes partisans. Mais où pourrai-je les trouver?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et sourit une nouvelle fois.

- L'allée des Embrumes... Si je n'avais pas déjà d'argent à ma disposition, je serai sans doute allé travailler là-bas. Ça m'évitera une perte de temps… En tout cas, cet endroit est envahit par les pratiquants de magie noire… Je finirai bien par en croiser un.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les sorciers défilèrent… Tom hésitait. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement se précipiter sur chaque passant et lui demander de relever ses manches pour voir si la Marque des Ténèbres trônait sur leur avant-bras… Il pouvait peut-être se dévoiler devant les Gobelins, mais les sorciers étaient une autre histoire. Il valait mieux éviter de se montrer au grand jour tant qu'il ne serait pas dans une situation stable. Il avait encore énormément de choses à faire avant de pouvoir prétendre être le remplaçant du Lord Voldemort de cette époque. Sa seule option était donc d'attendre. Et il pouvait bien attendre des semaines, si cela avait pour conséquence de l'amener jusqu'au succès.

Ce fut un soir, si tard que la rue en était devenue déserte, que la chance sourit à Tom. Un grand sorcier au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds platine, certain d'être seul car il n'avait pas aperçut Jedusor, caché dans les Ténèbres, entra en collision avec lui. Sous le coup, le jeune sorcier fut légèrement projeté en arrière, et sa capuche tomba de sa tête, révélant son visage séduisant et ses cheveux noir de jais aux yeux du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci se figea, et plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien. Durant quelques secondes, ils se confrontèrent du regard, sans prononcer une seule parole. Le sorcier blond finit par rompre le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi peut bien faire dehors à cette heure de la nuit?

Tom lui répondit par le biais d'un rictus à faire froid dans le dos.

- Vous pensez être en mesure de me poser ce genre de questions?

Le sorcier releva son menton d'un air fier.

- Ne penses pas que tu t'adresses à n'importe qui. Je suis l'un des sangs-pur les plus respectés, vois-tu.

L'ex serpentard ne pu retenir son sourire. Un sang pur à l'air méprisant et sûr de lui? Si ce genre de personne ne faisait pas parti des Mangemorts, qui le seraient? Tom joua néanmoins la carte de la prudence.

- Je ne suis pas non plus un vulgaire « jeune homme », vous savez. Vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire.

Il tenta :

- Je suis sans doute la personne dont vous devriez être le plus effrayé…

Le blond éclata d'un rire sans joie et rejeta quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière. Il lui murmura, sans doute pour tenter de l'intimider :

- Tu es bien confiant… Je t'assure que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de mon maître.

Les lèvres de Tom se tendirent automatiquement en un sourire victorieux. Il n'avait plus de doute, désormais… D'un ton ironique, il lui demanda :

- Oh, votre maître? Vous voulez dire Voldemort?

Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul et une expression de totale stupéfaction envahit son visage. Peu à peu, elle se transforma en colère :

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, petit vaurien?

Jedusor ne bougea pas d'un cil et conserva un visage calme et paisible quand l'homme blond l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et commença à libérer sa colère sur lui :

- Tu vas payer pour ça! Le nom de mon maître est redouté. Personne ne le prononce… Tu pourrais mourir de ma main, tu le sais?

Tom le repoussa et le jaugea du regard.

- Et vous? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de ne serait-ce que poser votre petit doigt sur moi, vous allez vivre une éternité de misères?

Il recula, surpris.

- P… Pardon?

- Vous m'avez bien comprit.

- Petit impertinent. Tu…Tu…Où est-elle passée?

- C'est ça que vous cherchez?

La baguette du sorcier se trouvait désormais entre les mains de Tom qui leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Le même tour, et pourtant, je rencontre toujours le succès. Ce n'est même plus drôle…

Jedusor pointa la baguette sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et se délecta de la lueur angoissée qui traversa son regard.

- Etes-vous vraiment un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Permettez-moi de douter… Vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre propre maître. Je suis déçu.

Le sorcier blond resta sans voix et ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa dernière once de fierté s'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Son teint devint plus blême qu'il ne l'était auparavant et ses jambes furent agitées de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, signe qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

- Le… Journal?

Tom acquiesça tandis que, sous le choc, le sorcier blond tomba à genou. D'une voix tremblante, il demanda :

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible? Je croyais que le journal ne renfermait qu'un souvenir capable de communiquer…Pas de… De…Revenir à la vie.

- C'est ce que mon futur vous a dit?

L'homme cligna des yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait.

- Je… Oui.

- Et bien… Il n'a pas été assez précis, il semblerait.

Il bégaya.

- Je… Je ne comprends… Pas.

Jedusor baissa sa baguette et le pria de se relever. Le sorcier obéit, mais ne put s'empêcher de vaciller, ses jambes lui paraissant désormais semblables à du coton. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour prendre une position stable. D'une voix douce mais dangereuse, Tom lui demanda :

- Quel est votre nom?

- Je…

Son hésitation lui valu un regard assassin de la part du jeune sorcier.

- N'abusez pas de ma patience…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais lui répondit néanmoins, par peur des conséquences qui pourraient découler d'un refus de sa part.

- Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy.

- Bien, _Lucius._ Permet moi de te tutoyer…

Le concerné déglutit. Il était clair qu'il trouvait sa proposition étrange, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il hocha faiblement sa tête.

- Serais-tu prêt à me servir, Lucius?

Le père Malefoy le regarda de travers.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Me servir. Serais-tu prêt à renoncer à ton passé? Me jurerais-tu fidélité, Lucius? Ou bien comptes-tu rester du côté du Voldemort qui a été vaincu il y a quelques années, qui se retrouve désormais dans un état plus fragile que celui d'un vulgaire insecte… Dis moi, quelle serait ta décision si je te demandais de prendre le parti de l'un de nous deux?

Lucius baissa sa tête, intimidé et prit dans un dilemme. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se décider. Tom n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute quant à sa décision, il savait à l'avance quelle serait sa réponse.

- Je… Je vous choisirais.

- Vraiment?

Malefoy hocha vivement sa tête en guise d'approbation, ce qui entraina l'apparition d'une lueur machiavélique dans les iris de Jedusor. Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère approchait… Les premières étapes de son ascension commençaient avec l'adhésion du Mangemort à sa cause.

- Bien. Tu n'es pas naïf, au moins. Tu sais pertinemment que les avantages se trouvent de mon côté.

- Oui…

- Pardon? Je ne t'ai pas entendu?

Lucius se précipita à ses pieds.

- Oui… Maître. Je ferai mon possible pour vous offrir le meilleur des services.

- Bien. Estime toi heureux, tu es le premier à rejoindre le clan des gagnants. Maintenant laisse moi te demander une petite chose, Lucius…

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître!

- Prouve moi ta fidélité en me ramenant ma baguette.

Le Mangemort s'étrangla.

- Ba… Baguette? Mais…

- Mais quoi? Cette baguette est à moi. Elle était peut être sienne avant mon arrivée, mais les choses ont changé. Le hasard m'a fait venir ici, mais je compte tout de même en profiter. Tout ce qui est à lui, est à moi également. Mais je ne compte pas partager. Il est en position de faiblesse… Je me dois de le détruire et prendre ce qui m'est dû. Ne penses-tu pas, Lucius?

Ce dernier, malgré sa crainte, trouva l'audace de l'interroger.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec votre point de vue… Maitre. Mais comment comptez-vous faire? N'êtes-vous pas encore… Pardonnez-moi pour l'utilisation de ce terme… Mais n'avez-vous pas actuellement le niveau d'un étudiant?

Tom se figea.

- Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte?

Un frisson parcourut le corps du Mangemort.

- P… Pas… Pas du tout, enfin… Je m'interrogeais simplement…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser de questions. Tu as juste à faire ce que je te demande.

- Bien sûr, Maitre… Veuillez m'excuser.

Jedusor s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, tout en lui faisant un sourire faussement amical :

- Puis-je compter sur toi? Je veux ma baguette d'ici demain.

- Je ferai mon possible, Maître…

- Bien. Pars, dans ce cas. Et je te conseille de garder mon existence secrète jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire. Est-ce clair?

- Très clair, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Lucius, toujours aussi livide, s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Tom lui jeta sa baguette et lui adressa une dernière menace :

- Bien sûr, tu t'en doutes… Si tu ne reviens pas avec dans le temps imparti… Tu peux te considérer comme un homme mort.

* * *

Le 25 décembre. Une date bien connue pour être un jour de festivités en famille, au cours duquel sont échangés présents et affection. Un jour heureux et paisible. Quelques heures durant lesquelles toutes les difficultés de la vie disparaissent pour ne laisser place qu'au bonheur d'être ensemble. Un jour que tous attendent avec impatience. Que ce soient les enfants, pressés de recevoir leurs cadeaux, ou même les adultes, qui se réjouissent d'avance de voir ceux qu'ils aiment réunis près du sapin richement décoré pour l'occasion.

C'était du moins de cette façon que cette journée était décrite par la plupart des gens. Et Tom n'en faisait pas parti. Ce jour n'était pour lui qu'un jour comme un autre. On ne lui avait jamais offert de présent, ni voué une attention particulière. Seul son talent lui avait valu une reconnaissance de la part des professeurs de Poudlard, mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Désormais dans une autre époque, il n'avait plus de famille, pas d'ami. Seul son but comptait. Noël ou non, sa journée serait identique en tout point à la précédente.

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que Lucius lui avait juré fidélité. Le Mangemort lui avait ramené sa baguette, comme prévu, après l'avoir arraché des mains de Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier semblait conserver l'espoir, qu'un jour, son Maître reviendrait et continuait de lui jurer allégeance. Il protégeait les possessions de Voldemort plus que la prunelle de ses yeux. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise lorsque Malefoy senior avait tenté de lui prendre la baguette, et ce ne fut qu'après lui avoir lancé plusieurs Doloris, que le sorcier avait pu obtenir l'objet tant convoité. Depuis ce jour, Tom se sentait à nouveau confiant. Sa baguette enfin restituée, plus rien ne l'empêchait de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au sommet.

Durant ces quelques mois, son fidèle partisan, en plus d'exécuter le moindre de ses ordres, s'occupait de lui enseigner absolument les moindres détails de magie noire qu'il maitrisait. Lucius faisait son possible pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait le plus efficacement possible, et tolérait même d'être son sujet d'expérimentation. Il avait maintes fois été victime du Doloris ou de l'Imperium, et malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, il résistait. Car il savait qu'au bout du compte, Tom en ressortirait plus fort que jamais et, qu'ainsi, la victoire leur était assurée.

Par conséquent, en ce 25 décembre, tous deux se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois à s'entrainer.

Alors que d'autres mangeaient goulument leur festin, Tom Jedusor montait en puissance.

* * *

_Avis à "Mlissa", que je remercie en passant pour sa review :D - ton adresse mail n'a pas été affichée (le site fait des choses assez bizarres par moment. J'avais voulu mettre un lien en fin de chapitre l'autre jour, mais le site l'effaçait tout seul, donc je suppose que ça ne marchera pas). __Si tu le souhaites, pose moi tes questions et j'y répondrai en début de chapitre :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**** : **_31__Juillet 1996_

* * *

Le 31 juillet 1996. Le jour du 16e anniversaire du célèbre Harry Potter. Un jour que tous avaient ancré dans leur mémoire, tant leur fascination à l'égard du Survivant était grande. Un jour présent dans beaucoup d'esprits… Mais celui d'Harry lui-même n'en faisait pas parti. Son anniversaire n'avait jamais signifié grand-chose pour lui, hormis lorsque ses proches étaient présents. Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais laissé l'occasion de fêter quoi que ce soit et même s'il se retrouvait au Terrier pour les vacances, l'envie de célébrer son propre anniversaire avait disparue.

Depuis que l'indicateur mis en place par Dumbledore avait exprimé sa première couleur, depuis que Ginny avait retrouvé son ouïe et sa capacité de compréhension, Harry ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de soulager la culpabilité qui le rongeait en passant le plus de temps possible aux côtés de la sorcière. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il le désirait. Peut-être qu'il en avait besoin… Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du gryffondor. Et tous soupçonnaient qu'Harry lui-même ne saurait l'expliquer.

En ce jour qui aurait dû être important à ses yeux, le jeune homme au regard émeraude, au lieu de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis et de recevoir ses premiers cadeaux, prit directement la direction de la chambre de la plus jeune Weasley. Après avoir refermé doucement la porte derrière lui, il s'avança vers le lit de la jeune fille et posa sur elle un regard emplit de tendresse. Il leva sa tête vers l'indicateur qui avait désormais une couleur orangée.

Il sourit, soulagé. Ainsi Ginny était heureuse… Était-elle en train de rêver? Ou était-elle réveillée? Il ne le savait pas vraiment… Mais il espérait qu'elle entendrait ses paroles.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et caressa délicatement ses cheveux, pour la tester. La petite sphère vira rapidement au rose. Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Ainsi, tu es réveillée…

En effet, cela faisait quelques semaines que, en plus d'être capable d'entendre, comprendre et assimiler, le corps de Ginny, même si elle ne pouvait en prendre le contrôle pour le moment, était redevenu sensible au toucher. Harry l'avait découvert lorsque, un soir, sans vraiment le réaliser, sa main s'était dirigée vers sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. L'indicateur avait tourné au rose en quelques secondes. La rousse avait sentit ce contact et, à cause de l'indicateur, n'avait pu cacher sa gêne. Depuis ce moment, afin de savoir si la sorcière était ou non endormie, Harry avait prit pour habitude d'utiliser un contact physique.

- Je pensais que tu serais encore endormie… Mais ça tombe bien. J'avais envie de te parler.

La lueur rose augmenta en intensité, et Harry se sentit s'empourprer. En cet instant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que Ginny ne puisse le voir.

- Oh… Je… Ce n'est rien d'important. C'est juste… Que j'avais envie de venir te voir.

La sphère devint rouge. Il la taquina :

- Tu es contente de me savoir à côté de toi, c'est ça? Je me demande quelle sera ta réaction quand tu me verras… Ron est persuadé que tu en tomberas à la renverse.

Il rit, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de décompresser.

- Enfin… Pour ma part, j'en doute. Tu verras sans doute beaucoup de garçons plus attirants, une fois que tu seras de retour parmi nous.

L'indicateur prit une teinte verte.

- Oui, je sais… Moi aussi je garde espoir. Tu nous reviendras, Ginny, j'en suis certain.

Il tenta de rendre l'atmosphère plus joyeuse, mais ses paroles eurent pour seul effet d'entrainer la réapparition de la lueur rosée.

- En tout cas, tu vas être stupéfaite en te voyant. Tu deviens de plus en plus mignonne…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, mal à l'aise.

- Oh… Euh… ça m'a échappé. Mais je suis sincère…

Harry commença à se tortiller sur son siège, conscient que ses remarques étaient peut être un peu trop révélatrices. Le silence envahit la pièce, tandis que le gryffondor cherchait ses mots. Il ouvrit sa bouche quelques instants plus tard, mais fut interrompu par Ron, qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Ron… Heureusement que ta sœur est réveillée. Tu n'es franchement pas discret.

Le rouquin ignora sa remarque et se précipita sur lui.

- Harry! On t'a cherché partout!

- Oh… Excuse-moi…

- C'est rien…

Il lui tapa joyeusement dans le dos.

- En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux!

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais hocha sa tête, reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Ron le tira par la manche.

- Allé, viens. Hermione et moi on t'a préparé un super petit dej' avec du bacon, et tout…

Son ami lui sourit timidement et l'encouragea une nouvelle fois à le suivre. Au final, Harry se consentit à lui obéir, et sortit de la chambre, non sans accorder un dernier coup d'œil à la pauvre Ginny, qui ne pouvait se joindre aux festivités.

Les autres membres de la famille Weasley ne pouvaient être présents durant la journée, Arthur travaillant au ministère, Molly faisant les courses de la semaine, et Fred et Georges s'occupant de leur nouvelle boutique de Farces et Attrapes, mais tous avaient promis d'être de retour le soir même, afin de faire une véritable fête tous ensemble et de lui offrir ses autres cadeaux.

Harry était touché par leur attention, mais il persistait une petite sensation de vide au fond de lui-même, et il savait pertinemment que cela était dû au fait que Ginny ne pouvait être avec eux.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas que l'une de ses tranches de Bacon avait atterrit sur la table. Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

- Harry! Regarde comment tu manges, enfin…

Elle s'interrompit, et remarqua instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre, et elle tenta de le réconforter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je suis sûre que Ginny nous rejoindra très vite.

Le gryffondor soupira, et fit son possible pour adopter une attitude plus joyeuse. Ce fut donc dans une bonne humeur feinte que se passa le reste de la journée.

* * *

Après avoir rangé tous ses cadeaux, Harry se tourna vers la cage où se trouvait Hedwige, la chouette au plumage blanc comme neige que Hagrid lui avait offert pour son onzième anniversaire. Il l'ouvrit tandis que l'animal tournait vers lui ses yeux ambrés. Il sourit, tout en caressant la créature du bout des doigts.

- Tu resteras toujours mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, ma belle.

La chouette hulula et lui adressa un petit coup de bec affectueux, signe qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle appréciait la remarque faite par son propriétaire. Après une dernière caresse, le sorcier referma la cage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il repensa aux années qui s'étaient écoulées, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Avant ce jour, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de vivre de tels évènements. L'enfant qu'il était alors, ignorant sa véritable nature, n'avait de cesse de rêver de ce genre d'histoires. Désormais, alors qu'il était plongé corps et âme dans la magie, Harry se sentait dépassé par la situation. Pour la première fois, il se surprit à s'interroger et imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été en possession de ses pouvoirs. Aurait-il épargné toute cette souffrance à la famille Weasley? N'auraient pas-t-il été plus heureux sans lui? Toutes ses questions qui resteront éternellement sans réponses, mais qui trotteraient dans sa tête encore longtemps…

Il fut éjecté de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. La voix d'Hermione lui parvint.

- Harry, Dumbledore est ici. Il a quelque chose d'urgent à te dire, apparemment. Il t'attend dans le salon.

- J'arrive…

Il se releva, perplexe. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire le Directeur à cette heure-ci? Il lui avait discrètement révélé, quelques semaines auparavant, qu'il avait une nouvelle piste concernant la raison de sa survit, suite à son affront avec Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais les révélations du vieux sorciers s'étaient arrêtées à ce niveau; Harry n'en savait pas plus. Sa visite avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec ce sujet-ci? Ce fut emplit de curiosité que le gryffondor sortit de sa chambre.

Même si Dumbledore était assis dans une posture qui reflétait puissance et élégance, il n'en semblait pas moins fatigué. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, étaient soulignés de profondes cernes qui indiquaient que ses journées avaient été plutôt chargées. Tout en se dirigeant vers lui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela était dû à cette fameuse « piste » qu'il avait mentionné auparavant. Afin d'attirer son attention, le Survivant s'éclaircit la voix et l'appela :

- Professeur Dumbledore?

Le concerné releva sa tête et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- Harry, te voilà!

Il désigna le fauteuil le plus proche d'un signe de tête.

- Viens t'assoir. Nous avons à parler.

Le jeune homme prit place, tout en restant silencieux. Il porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur le visage du Directeur. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi vieux… Malgré son âge, Dumbledore avait toujours été plein d'entrain et d'humour. Sa puissance semblait n'avoir aucune limite, ses connaissances paraissaient sans fin… Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'aurait pu être plus proche d'un simple vieil homme, fatigué par sa longue existence.

Dumbledore examina à son tour l'expression d'Harry, et en déduisit immédiatement les pensées du gryffondor. Il lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse.

- Tu dois sans doute te dire que j'ai l'air extenué, Harry… Et tu as parfaitement raison. J'ose toutefois espérer que le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice ne pipa mot, sachant à l'avance qu'il poursuivrait ses explications de lui-même.

- Avant de te donner de plus amples détails sur ce que je veux dire par là, laisse moi te souhaiter un très heureux anniversaire.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé dans un papier rose fuchsia. Le destinataire du présent ne pu retenir son sourire en apercevant l'emballage. Le Directeur se tortilla légèrement sur son fauteuil.

- Hum… Tu m'en vois désolé, mais c'était la dernière couleur disponible.

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Ne vous en faite pas, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Merci beaucoup…

- Je t'en prie. Ouvre-le. Si ça ne te plait pas, je peux l'échanger.

Le Survivant s'empourpra.

- Ne vous donnez pas autant de peine pour moi… Vous n'étiez déjà pas forcé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit.

- Je le sais. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

Malgré la curiosité qui le dévorait, le sorcier entreprit d'ouvrir son cadeau avec une vitesse raisonnable, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire au directeur. Ce dernier lui fit la remarque :

- Allons, tu n'as pas à te retenir devant moi. Si j'avais été à ta place, Harry, cela ferait un moment déjà que l'emballage se serait retrouvé en petits morceaux…

Le gryffondor détacha le dernier bout de ruban adhésif qui se trouvait là, et le papier cadeau tomba au sol, dévoilant une petite montre de gousset en argent. Du bout des doigts, en toute délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet d'une fragilité sans borne, il en ouvrit le couvercle. Son visage s'illumina, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en plus d'être magnifique, le bijou était doté d'une fonction hors du commun.

- Incroyable! C'est exactement comme…

- L'horloge de Molly. C'est exact. C'est lors de ma dernière visite, lorsqu'elle m'a gentiment proposé de rester prendre le thé, que j'ai eu cette idée. J'espère que ça te plait…

Le gryffondor ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des multiples aiguilles de la montre qui indiquait la localisation de ses proches. Ce fut non sans rire qu'il remarqua que l'aiguille de Ron pointait sur « dans la cuisine » et celle d'Hermione sur « en train de lire ». Le jeune homme ne cacha pas son enthousiasme.

- Si ça me plait? C'est fantastique! Merci beaucoup… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment ça se fait que les détails soient aussi précis? Celle de Mme Weasley n'est pas comme ça…

- Disons que je l'ai légèrement améliorée…

Harry poussa une exclamation de joie, tous ses tracas momentanément laissés de côté.

- Merci. Merci infiniment.

- Ta réaction me touche, Harry. C'est amplement suffisant.

Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes supplémentaires pour admirer son présent sous tous les angles, Dumbledore reprit d'une voix nettement moins enjouée :

- Venons-en maintenant à la principale raison de ma venue…

La bonne humeur régnant dans le salon se dissipa soudainement, laissant place à une ambiance relativement tendue. Le vieux sorcier poursuivit :

- Comme tu le sais, au mois de Septembre, tu vas débuter ta 6e année…

Le concerné acquiesça.

- Tu m'en vois navré, Harry, mais je ne peux te laisser passer une année tranquille, comme le feront les autres élèves… Nous avons une énigme à résoudre, et celle-ci te concernant directement, je me vois dans l'obligation de te confier certaines tâches. Je sais que tu espères vivre une vie normale, et que cela implique des études classiques, et du bon temps avec tes amis… Mais découvrir la véritable raison de ta survie la nuit où Tom a tenté de te tuer est d'une importance capitale. Ce n'était pas un miracle… Personne n'échappe à l'Avada Kedavra sans raison.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Le jour où Voldemort t'a lancé ce sortilège et que, âgé d'à peine un an, tu as survécut, ne relève pas du hasard. L'Amour de ta mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour toi en a été le moteur principal. Je doute que ce soit la seule raison, mais j'admets que c'est une explication tout à fait valable. En revanche cela n'aurait pu se passer deux fois…Quelque chose d'autre t'a sauvé, Harry. Et nous devons découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Le Survivant soupira, mais exprima tout de même son accord.

- Je comprends. Que dois-je faire?

- Je dois te demander deux choses…

Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à convaincre l'un de mes anciens collègues de reprendre son poste à Poudlard.

Harry hésita.

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une telle chose?

Le Directeur eut un semblant de sourire.

- Oh, ta présence suffira sans doute.

Le gryffondor ne chercha pas à approfondir la question, et lui demanda :

- Quelle est la seconde tâche?

Dumbledore évita son regard, tout en lui fournissant la réponse :

- J'aimerai que tu ailles récupérer le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Au même moment, dans les cachots d'un manoir ancien mais néanmoins luxueux appartenant à la famille Malefoy, Tom poursuivait avec acharnement son entraînement. Après avoir lancé plusieurs dizaines de Doloris à Lucius, il releva sa baguette.

- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter. La puissance de mon Doloris s'est considérablement améliorée. Regarde toi, tu es presque mort… Je ne vais pas sacrifier mon seul partisan déjà maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Le Mangemort ne répondit pas, à bout de souffle, chaque parcelle de son corps le brulant et lui affligeant une douleur sans borne. Le futur mage ricana.

- Je vois… Si tu ne peux plus parler, j'en déduis que j'ai atteint le niveau que je désirai. Estime toi chanceux, Lucius. Je te laisse quelques heures pour te remettre. Je reviendrai plus tard pour m'entrainer avec un autre sortilège. En attendant, je vais étudier quelques livres de ta bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un seul regard pour le sorcier, étalé dans un état déplorable sur le sol.

Par chance, la femme du mangemort, Narcissa, avait emmené son fils pour prendre quelques vacances. Le manoir, étant alors totalement vide, avait été mis à sa disposition durant ce temps. Tom avait désormais accès à l'une des plus immenses bibliothèques qu'il ait jamais vu, en dehors de celle de Poudlard. La différence étant que ses rayons étaient parsemés d'ouvrages consacrés à la magie noire. Certains nécessitaient un niveau tel qu'ils n'auraient jamais trouvé leur place dans la Réserve du château, et Tom ne se privait pas. Grâce aux livres et à ses duels avec Lucius, le jeune homme gagnait considérablement en puissance et en connaissances magiques.

Peut-être qu'il était temps désormais… Était-il assez fort pour se permettre de confronter son futur en face? Celui-ci était certes dans un état de faiblesse considérable… Mais Tom était-il vraiment capable de détruire sa portion d'âme? Ou devait-il trouver un autre moyen? Serait-il capable de le retenir jusqu'au bout? Serait-il en mesure de l'empêcher de retrouver un jour son ancienne puissance? Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Et il ne comptait pas échouer. Était-il prêt? Ou devait-il attendre d'avantage? Les questions fusaient dans son esprit, mais le sorcier ne se laissait pas abattre.

Son objectif avait depuis longtemps été fixé, et il s'y tiendrait.

Attrapant un livre au hasard, et se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil confortable et très certainement hors de prix, il mit ses interrogations de côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il tomba sur un paragraphe explicatif du fonctionnement des Horcruxes.

- Quelle ironie. Je me demande si j'ai encore besoin de telles informations… J'en maitrise déjà l'essentiel.

Il poursuivit cependant sa lecture, et une exclamation de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de la page.

- ça alors! _Il est déconseillé de créer plus d'un horcruxe par personne, au risque de provoquer sa propre mort ou d'entrainer d'autres conséquences désastreuses qui, même si elles n'ont pas encore été prouvées, arriveront avec une quasi certitude _? C'est une blague?

Tom prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de la relever brusquement et d'éclater de rire.

- Eh bien, quelle chance! Heureusement que je n'en ai pas créé de deuxième...

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec.

- Des conséquences désastreuses?

Il fronça ses sourcils, conscient du fait que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, quelque chose d'évident, de logique… Il ne réussit pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lucius, plus ou moins rétablit de son éprouvante séance d'entrainement, venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Sa voix était faible mais elle suffit à éjecter Tom de ses pensées.

- Maitre… Je suis disposé à une nouvelle séance, si vous le désirez…

Il était évident qu'il le proposait par politesse et par envie, peut être, de remonter d'avantage dans l'estime de son nouveau Seigneur. Car malgré son affirmation, Malefoy senior était dans un sale état, et le prochain Doloris ou sortilège trop violent qu'il encaisserait provoquerait sans doute sa mort.

Tom n'avait cependant aucune envie de s'exercer.

- Oublie ça, Lucius. Je n'ai plus l'intention de m'exercer ce soir.

Le mangemort fit son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son soulagement. Le pauvre sorcier, persuadé qu'il échappait au pire, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il était loin de se douter que la demande de l'ancien serpentard équivalait sans doute une centaine de Doloris. Que ceux-ci auraient même été préférables, d'ailleurs. Ce fut donc avec la stupéfaction la plus totale qu'il vit son Maître se lever de son fauteuil et lui révéler :

- J'ai d'autres projets. Et tu en fais parti.

Le mangemort arqua ses sourcils.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Viens avec moi en Albanie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**** : **_Août 1996 - Octobre 1996_

* * *

Tom et Lucius marchaient maintenant depuis plus d'une heure. Seuls les craquements des feuilles s'écrasant sous leurs pas précipités se faisaient entendre. Ils étaient tous deux submergés par l'immensité de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et savaient que, sans l'aide de la magie, ils n'auraient probablement jamais pu en ressortir. La hauteur et la densité des arbres étaient telles que pas même un seul rayon de soleil ne les atteignait, l'obscurité était omniprésente, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de profond malaise qui envahissait le père Malefoy. Tom, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas atteint le moins du monde par le sentiment d'angoisse qui prenait possession du corps tout entier de son partisan. Il affichait un visage serein, sa baguette simplement rangée dans sa poche, comme s'il pensait être immunisé contre le danger. Il était vrai qu'un sorcier tel que lui ne craignait pas grand-chose des créatures qui se trouvaient dans la forêt, mais tout de même… Il s'apprêtait à rencontrer son futur. Lucius ne comprenait pas comment son maître faisait pour ne pas être terrorisé. Aussi faible pouvait être son autre moitié d'âme, il n'en restait pas moins le mage noir qui avait fait régner la terreur dans le monde sorcier ces dernières années.

Le jeune homme sembla deviner ses pensées :

- Allons, Lucius… Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as peur? Cette épave ne peut rien faire sans corps. Tant que tu ne te rebelles pas contre moi et accepte d'être possédé par lui, tout ira bien…

Le mangemort sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à sa remarque. Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son opinion :

- Bien évidemment, s'il arrivait que tu fasses une telle erreur, tu peux être sûr que tu trouveras la mort instantanément. Je ne laisserai personne devenir son hôte. Et tu sais pertinemment que je maîtrise parfaitement l'Avada Kedavra. Pas vrai, _Lucius_?

Le concerné se mit à trembler d'avantage.

- V… vous n'avez rien à craindre, Maître. Jamais je n'oserai…

Il l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Et tu _sais _que je maitrise également la légilimencie…

Lucius resta momentanément sans voix.

- Vois-tu… Je ne tolère pas que mon premier partisan pense déjà à me trahir…

- J… Jamais de la vie, M… Maitre. Je ne pensais pas…

- Oh si, Lucius. J'ai nettement perçu ta dernière pensée. Tu t'es demandé s'il ne valait mieux pas pour toi que tu te laisses effectivement posséder par lui, plutôt que d'obéir à mes ordres…

Le mangemort se crispa, conscient du fait que son hésitation allait lui couter cher. Sa sanction ne se fit pas attendre.

- _Endoloris!_

Le sorcier blond tomba à genou dans les feuilles mortes, la respiration saccadée. Son corps encore affaiblit par les entrainements des derniers jours, il savait qu'un autre Doloris lui couterait bien plus qu'une douleur insupportable dans tout son corps, mais il savait également que, tant qu'il restait fidèle à Tom, celui-ci ne le tuerait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il lui promit d'une voix faible :

- ça ne se reproduira plus, Maitre… Je vous servirai jusqu'à la mort, vous le savez. C'était une erreur… Jamais plus je ne repenserai à vous trahir. Je vous le jure sur mon nom. Je vous aiderai même… Si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour vous débarrasser de lui… Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, vous avez ma parole.

Jedusor releva sa baguette, satisfait.

- Bien, je te laisse filer pour le moment. Mais sache que je t'aurai à l'œil à l'avenir, Lucius. Tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter…

Son serviteur acquiesça rapidement et tenta de se relever. Sans l'attendre, Tom poursuivit sa route. Le trajet se fit dans un silence plus que pesant, et rien ne semblait indiquer la présence d'autre chose que des animaux, des feuilles et des troncs d'arbre… Du moins, tout semblait l'indiquer jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre s'élève derrière eux.

Lucius, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, fit volte face, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tom ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il ne pu retenir son rictus lorsque le mangemort se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

- IL EST ICI! JUSTE LA! REGARDEZ! DEPECHEZ VOUS! PULVERISEZ LE!

Les ricanements de Jedusor le coupèrent dans son élan. Il tourna vers lui un regard apeuré.

- P… pourquoi vous êtes aussi calme? Dépêchez-vous, avant qu'il ne nous tue!

Les rires de Tom redoublèrent.

- Nous _tuer _? Ne me fais pas rire, Lucius. Il ne peut rien contre moi.

Le sorcier blond ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Il le regarda quelques secondes comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Vous… Vous… Dépêchez-vous de vous charger de lui, enfin!

Tom l'ignora superbement, et le contourna, jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec une silhouette aux contours flous et à l'aspect brumeux, semblable à un nuage noir ayant forme humaine. Le sorcier éclata une nouvelle fois de rire :

- Par Salazar, mais tu n'es plus qu'un vulgaire tas de _poussière _!

L'ombre esquissa un pas vers lui, mais s'immobilisa lorsque Tom leva vivement sa baguette vers lui.

- Ne t'approche pas. Nous avons d'abord à parler, toi et moi.

Lucius, légèrement en retrait, se retint pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Parler? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, dans une situation pareille? Il se retint cependant de faire quelque remarque que ce soit, et resta immobile. Il sursauta, lorsque son nom fut prononcé.

- Lucius, vient ici.

Le mangemort se figea, incapable d'effectuer un seul mouvement. La voix de Tom se fit pressante :

- Viens ici tout de suite!

Le blond retint son souffle, et s'approcha avec une vitesse digne d'une tortue. L'ancien serpentard jura.

- Oubli ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois à côté de moi. J'ai simplement besoin de ta voix…

Choqué, oubliant tout contexte, Malefoy senior s'entendit automatiquement demander :

- Pour quoi faire?

Tom sourit, et pointa du doigt le nuage de fumée noire.

- Pour lui prêter, bien sûr.

- _Je vous demande pardon?_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que provisoire. Juste le temps de quelques minutes…

Sans lui demander son avis, il envoya un jet de lumière bleue sur son partisan, dont la tête fut légèrement rejetée en arrière. Il ouvrit sa bouche, comme pour contester, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il se tourna avec horreur vers les deux Tom qui se faisaient face. Sa propre voix s'éleva de la silhouette brumeuse :

- Quelle… Surprise. Si je m'attendais à ça! Vous auriez dû me prévenir, enfin… Je vous aurai préparé un véritable festin! Quelques oiseaux morts, un cerf éventré, ou autres merveilles de la nature…

Les lèvres de Tom se tendirent en un sourire machiavélique.

- Voilà une proposition très alléchante… Seulement, vois-tu, je ne suis pas là pour perdre du temps. Si je te donne la parole, c'est uniquement par pur sadisme, et je sais que tu en es conscient.

On devinait facilement l'ombre d'un sourire qui aurait pu se dessiner sur son visage, s'il en avait possédé un.

- Bien sûr… Nous sommes la même personne, après tout…

Une exclamation de dédain s'échappa de la bouche de Jedusor :

- C'est justement là que tu as tort. J'ai pu m'échapper du journal… ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

- Au moins, tu l'admets.

- Mais une nouvelle possibilité s'est offerte à moi. Je ne compte pas t'aider, je ne compte pas non plus fusionner avec toi, ou autres atrocités que je sais pertinemment être dans ton esprit, car à ta place, c'est exactement ce que je me serai dit…

Voldemort prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, signe qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de tournure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu n'es pas là pour me laisser te posséder?

- Non.

- Mais c'est une chance inouie! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

- Oh oui, une chance pour _toi_, uniquement.

- Pas du tout, enfin! A deux, nous serons plus puissants que jamais…

Tom l'interrompit.

- Trêves de bavardages! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour ça.

- Pourquoi, dans ce cas?

Jedusor se passa une main dans ses cheveux, son visage figé dans une expression victorieuse.

- T'ôter de mon chemin, tout simplement.

L'ombre resta silencieuse. Il était clair que Voldemort s'attendait à tout sauf à se faire poignarder dans le dos par sa propre portion d'âme. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Les quelques secondes de stupéfaction qui l'avaient déconcentré étaient de trop. Tom sortit vivement un petit flacon de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, espèce de traître?

- Oh…Rien de spécial. Juste… _t'aspirer. _

- QUOI?

Tom leva le flacon devant ses yeux et en ôta le bouchon. Un hurlement strident retentit, tandis que les volutes de fumées noires qui composaient la silhouette de Voldemort étaient irrésistiblement attirées à l'intérieur de récipient. Une fois certain que toute la portion d'âme se retrouvait à l'intérieur, le sorcier replaça délicatement le bouchon. Le cri cessa et, ignorant le faible « qu'est-ce que vous faites? » de son serviteur, il resserra le flacon entre ses doigts, avant de tranquillement le ranger dans sa poche.

* * *

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Survivant savait pertinemment que cela avait à voir avec la mission que le directeur lui avait attribué, mais malheureusement, le gryffondor n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver l'occasion idéale pour parler avec leur nouveau professeur, dénommé Horace Slughorn. Il arriva devant le vieux sorcier, la mine déconfite.

- Monsieur… Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore réussit à avoir le souvenir que vous m'avez demandé.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire aimable.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça. Je me doutais que tu n'aurais sans doute pas encore trouvé le moment propice pour aller parler à Horace, c'est pourquoi j'en profite pour te donner d'avantage de détails.

Il le pria de le suivre, et l'amena devant sa Pensine, dans laquelle baignait une substance brillante.

- Le souvenir que j'aimerai acquérir est déjà en ma possession.

Harry le dévisagea, perplexe. Le sorcier poursuivit :

- Mais il a été falsifié. Laisse moi te montrer…

Il désigna la surface du liquide parsemé de volutes argentées, et lui sourit :

- Après toi…

Le gryffondor inspira, et y plongea sa tête, avant d'être transporté dans un tourbillon d'images. Il se sentit atterrir, et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il fit face à un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_C'était Horace Slughorn beaucoup plus jeune. Sa moustache, moins fournie qu'aujourd'hui, était d'un blond roux. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil confortable, ses petits pieds posés sur un pouf de velours, il avait un verre de vin dans une main, et tâtonnait de l'autre dans une boîte d'ananas confits. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves, des garçons âgés de quinze à seize ans, étaient assis autour de lui, sur des sièges plus bas ou plus durs que le sien. Harry reconnut tout de suite Jedusor. C'était le plus beau et le plus décontracté de tous. Sa main droite reposait négligemment sur le bras de son fauteuil._

_- Tom, Tom, vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon._

_Jedusor sourit. Les autres éclatèrent de rire en lui lançant des regards admiratifs._

_- Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaitre des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants -au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré…_

_Tandis que plusieurs élèves pouffaient de rire, il se passa un phénomène surprenant. La pièce se remplit soudain d'un épais brouillard blanc et Harry ne vit plus que le visage de Dumbledore, à côté de lui. Puis avec une puissance qui n'était pas naturelle, la voix de Slughorn retentit dans le brouillard : _

_- Vous finirez mal, mon garçon, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis._

_Le brouillard se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry entendit une petite pendule d'or, sur le bureau de Slughorn, sonner onze heures._

_- Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard? Il est temps que vous y alliez les garçons, ou nous aurons tous des ennuis._

_Slughorn se hissa hors de son fauteuil pendant que les élèves sortaient en file indienne. Mais Jedusor s'était attardé et Harry vit qu'il faisait exprès de traîner pour rester le dernier dans la pièce._

_- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose… _

_- Demandez, mon garçon, demandez…_

_- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des… des Horcruxes?_

_Le même phénomène recommença : un brouillard dense emplit la pièce. La voix de Slughorn résonna à nouveau, avec la même puissance que précédemment : _

_- Je ne sais rien des Horcruxes et si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement d'ici et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot! _

_Les pieds d'Harry s'élevèrent du sol pour retomber quelques secondes plus tard sur le tapis du bureau de Dumbledore._

_- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, le professeur Slughorn a modifié sa propre mémoire._

_- Mais pourquoi?_

_- Parce que je crois qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé. C'est pourquoi je te confie la tâche de le convaincre de livrer son vrai souvenir, ce qui constituera très certainement l'information la plus cruciale de toutes celles dont nous disposons. _**(1)**

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de l'interroger :

- Professeur… Qu'est-ce que sont les Horcruxes, exactement?

- Tu auras probablement ta réponse lorsque nous aurons le souvenir dans son intégralité. Je pourrais te fournir des explications directement, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux les resituer dans leur contexte. Et je voudrais d'abord être certain, avant de pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit.

Le vieux sorcier soupira.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que je crois, Harry… Tu vas devoir être fort. Très fort.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la chance sourit enfin à Harry. Le Pr Slughorn avait demandé aux élèves de préparer une potion assez particulière : le Felix Felicis, de la chance liquide. Il avait promis d'offrir un petit flacon remplit de cette potion extraordinaire à quiconque réussirait le mieux sa concoction lors de la séance. Bien évidemment, ce fut Hermione qui la remporta haut la main. Personne ne fut surpris, mais tous étaient un peu déçus.

La brune, à qui Harry avait tout raconté, lui glissa le flacon dans sa poche à la fin des deux heures. Le Survivant leva vers elle un regard surpris.

- Tu dois récupérer ce souvenir, Harry. C'est important… Et c'est de la chance qu'il te faut, pour y parvenir.

- Hermione… Toi aussi tu pourrais en avoir besoin un jour.

La jeune femme hocha vivement sa tête.

- Peut-être, mais ta tâche est plus importante que tout ce que je pourrais peut être avoir à accomplir plus tard. Récolter ces informations sur Tom Jedusor nous aidera d'une part à peut être mieux comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans la Chambre et, d'autre part, nous fournir un moyen de mieux le contrer, et l'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir.

- Oui, mais nous ne savons de toute façon pas où il se trouve… Il se cache. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

- C'est vrai, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous préparer.

Elle pointa la poche du gryffondor du doigt.

- Garde la potion. Et utilise là pour forcer Slughorn à te donner son souvenir.

Elle fit demi-tour, empoigna Ron par le bras, et l'entraina vers la sortie. Le cerveau du sorcier se mit à carburer. Il devait se décider, et vite : Slughorn s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle. Sur un coup de tête, Harry ôta le bouchon du petit flacon et en versa tout son contenu dans sa bouche. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de le mélanger avec un breuvage plus appétissant. Il se força à avaler le Felix Felicis qui, à l'état pur, avait un étrange goût amer. Le professeur, rangeant ses derniers documents dans sa sacoche, n'avait pas suivit les faits et gestes du jeune homme, et fut donc assez surpris de le voir surgir devant lui.

Il se laissa guider par la potion, et une question franchit ses lèvres, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment eu à réfléchir.

- Professeur, vous avez bien sûr entendu parlé de la mort de mes parents…

Slughorn ne cacha pas sa surprise. Une lueur de tristesse envahit son regard.

_- Oh, mon Dieu… Oui. C'était… C'était horrible, en effet._

_Il semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire._

_- J'imagine que vous ne vous en souvenez pas…_

_- Non, je n'avais qu'un an quand ils sont morts. Mais depuis, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'était passé. Mon père est mort le premier, vous le saviez?_

_- Heu… Non._

_- Oui… Voldemort l'a tué puis il a enjambé son corps pour s'avancer vers ma mère._

_Slughorn fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il paraissait incapable de détacher son regard horrifié du visage d'Harry._

_- Elle a essayé de le supplier… mais il a simplement éclaté de rire…_

_- ça suffit! Je suis un vieil homme… je ne veux pas entendre… je ne veux pas…_

_- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Si je l'aimais?_

_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes._

_- Je n'imagine pas que quiconque l'ayant rencontrée ait pu ne pas l'aimer… Très courageuse… Très drôle… C'est la chose la plus horrible… _**(1)**

- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez aider son fils…

Le maître des potions commença à s'agiter, comme s'il présentait que rien de bon n'allait découler de cette remarque.

- Vous… Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon garçon?

- Oui. Il se trouve que vous possédez quelque chose qui pourrait nous être d'une grande aide dans le combat contre Voldemort. Vous pourriez contribuer à une grande cause, en ne faisant qu'un simple petit geste…

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Le souvenir falsifié que vous avez confié à Dumbledore. Il me faut l'original.

Le professeur se figea.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Il détourna son regard, mais Harry, guidé par Felix Felicis, ne lâcha pas prise :

- Vous ne voulez pas vous débarrasser du monstre qui a tué Lily Evans?

Slughorn riposta :

- A quoi cela servirait-il? Dumbledore a affirmé qu'il était inoffensif pour le moment, et qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt d'Albanie, selon lui.

Harry soupira :

- Vous êtes membre du corps enseignant, vous faites donc parti des rares personnes au courant des récents évènements. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé il y a environ 3 ans. Tom Jedusor est arrivé dans notre époque. Et même si le Voldemort actuel n'est pas le moins du monde dangereux pour l'instant, Jedusor fera tout pour prendre sa place! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jedusor et Voldemort sont la _même _personne.

Slughorn eut un mouvement de recul :

- Enfin, vous n'en savez rien! Vous voyez vous-même que Tom n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis son arrivée.

- Etes-vous si naïf? C'est justement parce qu'il prépare son ascension! Ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il ne fait rien…

Harry tenta :

- Si vous voulez détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute, vous devez de toute manière détruire Tom également. Et c'est justement ça qui nous pose problème! Vous devez nous aider.

Le sorcier hésita :

- Ce souvenir est-il vraiment en mesure de le faire?

- En tout cas, le professeur Dumbledore affirme qu'il nous aidera à mieux comprendre les récents évènements. Et plus on en apprend sur lui, plus nous serons en mesure de lutter.

Slughorn semblait toujours incertain. Harry joua sa dernière carte, et sans doute la meilleure :

_- Ayez le même courage que ma mère, professeur… _

* * *

Harry confia la petite fiole contenant le souvenir tant convoité au Directeur. Celui-ci en versa le contenu dans la pensine, et mélangea le liquide du bout de sa baguette, jusqu'à le faire devenir homogène. Dumbledore se tourna vers le gryffondor, et l'encouragea à plonger une nouvelle fois dans la pensine…

_- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose._

_- Demandez, mon garçon, demandez…_

_- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des… des Horcruxes?_

_- Vous faites une recherche pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal?_

_Mais Slughorn -Harry le voyait bien- savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un devoir._

_- Pas vraiment, monsieur. Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris._

_- Non, bien sûr… Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à trouver à Poudlard un livre qui vous donne des détails sur les Horcruxes, Tom. C'est de la magie très noire, très très noire…_

_- Mais vous savez sûrement tout sur le sujet, monsieur? Un sorcier tel que vous… excusez moi, peut-être que vous ne pouvez rien me dire… mais pour moi, il était évident que… si quelqu'un était capable de m'en parler, ce serait forcément vous… voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous demander…_

_C'était fait à merveille. L'hésitation, le ton dégagé, la flatterie mesurée, tout était très bien dosé…_

_- Eh bien, j'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal si je vous donne une idée générale. Pour que vous compreniez simplement le sens du mot. Horcruxe est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme._

_- Je ne vois pas très bien le principe… _

_Sa voix était soigneusement contrôlée, mais Harry percevait son excitation._

_- Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si ce corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage._

_La soif d'en savoir plus était à présent apparente sur le visage de Jedusor : il ne pouvait plus cacher son avidité._

_- Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux?_

_- Eh bien, il faut comprendre que l'âme est censée rester entière et intacte. La diviser est une violation, quelque chose contre nature._

_- Mais comment fait-on?_

_- Par un acte maléfique - l'acte maléfique suprême. En commettant un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un horcruxe tourne à son avantage cette destruction : il enferme la partie arrachée…_

_- Il l'enferme? Mais comment…_

_- Il existe un sortilège, ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne le connais pas! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a essayé… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un tueur?_

_- Non, monsieur, bien sûr que non… Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser._

_Harry se rendait compte que le professeur regrettait désormais de s'être laissé entrainer dans cette conversation._

_- Bien entendu, tout ce dont nous parlons est du domaine de la théorie, n'est-ce pas? C'est une discussion académique…_

_- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur…_**(1)**

Lorsque Harry atterrit à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci était déjà assit, la tête entre ses mains. Il la releva et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Viens t'assoir, Harry…

Le gryffondor s'exécuta et porta un regard légèrement inquiet vers le directeur. Il attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Ce que nous venons de voir confirme plus que jamais ma théorie…

- Quelle est-elle?

- Le journal intime… Celui que tu as tenté de détruire… C'était un horcruxe.

Harry repensa quelques instants à la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Un objet dans lequel il avait enfermé une partie de son âme… Oui, ça parait logique. Jedusor l'avait dit lui-même qu'il l'avait divisé.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- C'est exact. Mais je voulais en être sûr… De plus, savoir que Tom s'était créé un Horcruxe renforce une autre de mes théories… et c'est ici que ta survit dans la Chambre intervient.

Le jeune homme ne tenta pas de masquer son anxiété, et laissa le directeur poursuivre :

- Depuis que tu m'as révélé, ce jour-là, dans l'infirmerie, que Tom avait affirmé avoir divisé son âme… J'ai pensé aux Horcruxes. J'ai alors débuté mes recherches. Le souvenir d'Horace n'était nécessaire que pour confirmer ce que je redoutais. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à tenter de trouver des livres mentionnant ces objets si particuliers... Ce sont bien sûr des livres de magie noire, donc tu te doutes que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y accéder. Poudlard n'en contient quasiment pas, et la Réserve n'est pas assez riche en la matière, je suis donc allé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je peux te dire, Harry, que je n'ai pas été très bien accueillit, mais j'ai finis par trouver quelques ouvrages intéressants.

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il n'osait continuer. Harry l'encouragea :

- Vous avez découvert des choses intéressantes?

- Oui. J'ai effectivement découvert quelques faits dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence…

Il plongea son regard dans celui du Survivant et lui révéla :

- Tout d'abord, il est déconseillé, voire impossible de créer plus d'un Horcruxe.

- Vous en déduisez que le journal est son seul horcruxe…

- Non, Harry… Malheureusement.

Le concerné resta de longues secondes sans voix, avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

- Pour t'expliquer, je dois en venir à mes deux autres découvertes : si un objet sert d'horcruxe, il ne peut être détruit que par du venin de Basilic, par exemple…

Harry lui jeta un regard horrifié.

- Vous voulez dire que si le transfert n'avait pas été terminé, si j'avais agit plus tôt, Jedusor aurait été détruit?

- Oui, mais la question n'est pas là… Un être humain peut également faire office d'horcruxe… dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le venin de Basilic qui aura un effet, mais simplement le sortilège de la mort. La personne touchée ne meurt pas, mais la portion d'âme en elle sera détruite.

Le pauvre sorcier ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'en viens à ma dernière découverte… Si une portion d'âme venait à être stockée dans le corps d'une autre personne… Cette dernière rentrerait obligatoirement en possession de certaines caractéristiques de l'âme qui est en elle.

Harry répéta :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- certaines caractéristiques…

Dumbledore hésita.

- Comme par exemple… savoir parler… le Fourchelang.

- Je ne… _Quoi?_

Peu à peu les différentes pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Harry sentit sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter considérablement, tandis qu'il réalisait ce que voulait dire le sorcier.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire que… que…

Ses mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dumbledore confirma ses craintes :

- Oui, Harry… Je pense que, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, il a involontairement fait de toi son Horcruxe.

- c'est impossible…

Son teint devint livide.

- c'est également ce que je voudrais croire, mais tout correspond… Après avoir tenté de te tuer lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé, il s'est retrouvé dans un état immatériel… Ce qui pourrait facilement être la conséquence de la création de plus d'un horcruxe. Ensuite, Tom a tenté de te tuer dans la Chambre, et tu as survécut. Cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'il a détruit la portion d'âme qui se trouvait en toi… Et enfin, Harry, durant ta deuxième année, tu as parlé en Fourchelang…

Le Survivant semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il se retint tant bien que mal contre le rebord de son fauteuil.

- Vous voulez dire que pendant presque 12 ans, j'ai… porté une portion d'âme de cette abomination… en moi?

Il se sentit nauséeux.

- C'est exact. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Harry, cette partie d'âme est belle et bien détruite, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.

Le concerné ignora le frisson de dégout qui lui parcourait l'échine et demanda :

- Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ne devrions-nous pas nous charger d'eux? Comment allons-nous détruire Voldemort, s'il n'a plus de corps? Et Jedusor? Comment allons-nous le retrouver?

- Je suppose que Tom se chargera tout seul du Voldemort actuel, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Il ne fera pas long feu, j'en suis étrangement persuadé… Donc non, Harry, nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de Voldemort. C'est de Tom, dont nous devons nous débarrasser et ce, avant qu'il ne devienne aussi terrible que son prédécesseur. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de le localiser. Nous devons attendre qu'il se manifeste.

- Et s'il se manifeste uniquement une fois qu'il aura atteint le sommet de sa puissance? Avec tous les avantages que lui promettent sa jeunesse et son changement d'époque, qu'arrivera-t-il s'il ne se dévoile qu'une fois possesseur d'autant de pouvoir que l'ancien Voldemort?

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous aurons de graves ennuis…

* * *

**(1) Extraits du 6ème tome, Harry Potter & le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (parfois, de très légères modifications ont été effectuées, afin de garder un récit cohérent -du moins, que j'espère être cohérent XD)**

* * *

_Je risque d'avoir un peu moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture désormais, j'espère donc que la longueur de ce chapitre aura quelque peu compensé :) _

_Je ferai tout de même mon possible pour garder des publications régulières (probablement un chapitre par semaine -ou semaine et demie-, environ). Je ne saurai être plus précise..._

_Si je me trouve assez de temps pour m'avancer, je pourrais conserver le rythme que j'avais toujours eu -à savoir un chapitre tous les 4/5 jours XD-, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y parvenir. _

_Sinon, je tenterai de faire des chapitres plus longs. __Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** : _Janvier 1997 - Février 1997_

* * *

_Janvier 1997_

L'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le sol étouffait légèrement le bruit des pas de Tom et Lucius. Ceux-ci, les joues rosies par le froid, les sourcils froncés sous l'exaspération causée par leur si longue marche, et le souffle court, poursuivaient leur route tout en gardant une distance respectable l'un de l'autre : Tom, car il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir qui que ce soit dans ses pattes et Lucius, plus par peur de voir son maitre s'énerver, qu'autre chose.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et Malefoy senior eut juste le temps de voir un hibou se poser sur l'une des branches de l'arbre qu'ils venaient tout juste de dépasser. Le mangemort, tendant sa main le plus discrètement possible vers le rouleau de parchemin qui lui était de tout évidence adressé, jeta un coup d'œil timide à Tom, afin d'être sûr que celui-ci ne l'avait pas prit sur le fait. Il glissa rapidement sa trouvaille dans sa poche, et tenta de masquer ses pensées en ébullition. Jedusor remarqua rapidement l'état tendu dans lequel son disciple se trouvait.

- Qu'as-tu?

Malefoy tressaillit, surpris. Il détourna vivement son regard, et fit mine d'être intéressé par le paysage environnant. Sa paupière gauche fut animée par un tic nerveux qu'il tenta en vain de cacher en tournant sa tête. Agacé, Tom l'attrapa par son col et le força à se tourner vers lui, plongeant son regard hypnotique dans celui, effrayé, du sorcier.

- Soit tu te décides à me dire toi-même ce qu'il t'arrive, soit je récupère directement l'information en forçant les barrières de ton esprit, quitte à tout détruire au passage et te rendre complètement fou… Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

Le sorcier blond parut se liquéfier sur place.

- N…Non, je vous en prie… Je vais vous le dire. Ne vous emportez pas, Maître, je vous jure que…

Tom le relâcha.

- Epargne moi les détails et viens-en au fait.

Le corps de Lucius fut parcourut d'un violent tremblement. Il savait que sa future révélation allait probablement lui coûter très cher, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en retira doucement le parchemin. Sans demander plus de détails, Tom s'empara du rouleau et le décacheta d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la lettre, ceux-ci virant progressivement au rouge. D'une voix bien trop calme au gout du mangemort, le sorcier lui demanda :

- _Narcissa? _Dis moi, Lucius… Par le plus grand des hasards, ne s'agirait-il pas de ta femme?

Le visage du concerné perdit instantanément ses couleurs. Le sorcier blond déglutit, cherchant ses mots de sorte à ne pas provoquer directement sa propre mort. Il se précipita aux pieds de son maître, et s'agrippa avec force au pan de la robe de ce dernier. Il leva un regard suppliant vers Tom et bégaya :

- M… Maître… Je vous _jure _qu'elle ne sait rien! Je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous. Ni de ma mission. Elle ne connait pas la raison de ma si longue absence… Je vous en donne ma parole.

Jedusor ne se laissa pas convaincre et conserva son air méprisant. Il arracha vivement sa robe des mains de son serviteur, et le repoussa vivement d'un coup de pied. Tandis que Lucius s'étalait dans la neige, Tom persiffla :

- Peut-être, mais qui te dit que personne n'a suivit votre correspondance? Qui me dit que tu as été assez perspicace pour ne lâcher absolument aucun indice quant à notre localisation? Je te _préviens_, Lucius… Si je me fais intercepter par l'ennemi, tu mourras sans plus attendre. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, monseigneur… Je suis sûr de moi. Elle ne sait rien.

Tom s'approcha de Lucius, et le releva d'une seule main, comme si sa colère lui donnait de la force. Sans le relâcher, il lui adressa un regard plus que menaçant, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix si calme que la présence du danger y transparaissait clairement.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison, Lucius. Même si tu es mon serviteur, je te garantit que si les membres de ta famille deviennent une menace pour moi, je les ôterai de mon chemin immédiatement.

Il le relâcha et, le visage blême, Malefoy s'effondra contre l'arbre le plus proche, une expression de pure terreur s'emparant des traits de son visage. Il avait toujours été un sorcier œuvrant pour le mal, n'éprouvant aucune crainte face au meurtre ou la torture. Un sorcier sûr de lui, n'ayant d'autre but que de devenir un mangemort respecté et craint. En revanche, même s'il n'éprouvait le besoin d'être accompagné par quiconque, Narcissa et Drago restaient des membres de sa famille. Il désirait certes que son fils suivent ses traces et que sa femme approuve son idéologie… Mais, malgré tout, même s'il préférait le nier, ils restaient les deux personnes qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux. Si cette correspondance avec sa femme leur faisait courir un risque, il préférait la stopper.

Tom, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette des réflexions de son fidèle, lui lança un regard assassin.

- Cesse ces mièvreries, je te prie… Tu m'agaces.

Lucius baissa sa tête, conscient que son maître avait écouté ses dernières pensées, et la honte lui brula les joues.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur…

Sans répondre, Tom reprit sa route, suivit de près par le mangemort. Après de longues minutes, Tom brisa le silence qui les entourait :

- De toute façon, tu reverras ta femme bien assez tôt. Ta mission s'achèvera d'ici peu.

Malefoy se retint pour ne pas poser sur lui un regard reconnaissant, et retint la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il cacha tant bien que mal son soulagement et, même si Tom le remarqua aisément, il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua à marcher en silence.

Après une longue heure qui leur paraissait avoir été une éternité, Tom jura :

- Bon sang, Lucius! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas accéder à cette fichue demeure en transplanant? Tu n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix à me proposer?

Lucius s'agita légèrement.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Maître… Le deuxième manoir Malefoy a originellement été créé de façon à ne pouvoir être détecté par la magie. De même, comme Poudlard, il possède une barrière si puissante qu'on ne peut y transplaner. Le voyage peut être plutôt contraignant et fatiguant… Mais je vous assure que cela en vaut la peine, monseigneur. Vous ne trouverez de demeure aussi luxueuse et protégée que celle-ci. Elle a été inhabitée ces dernières décennies, et seule ma famille en connait la localisation. Vous ne risquerez rien.

- Bien. Ce bâtiment n'a-t-il donc pas une histoire intéressante? Si je veux y établir mes quartiers, j'aurai au moins pu espérer obtenir un manoir ayant une certaine valeur.

Malefoy ne cacha pas son enthousiasme.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, monseigneur? A l'époque de sa construction, cet endroit était destiné à accueillir les suiveurs de l'idéologie de Salazar Serpentard. Tous ceux qui espéraient qu'un monde idéal ne regroupant que des sang purs voit le jour… Pendant quelques années, ils se sont retrouvés ici, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Tom eut un faible rictus.

- Et mon futur ne l'a jamais su… Pourquoi?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit : il n'a jamais exigé d'avoir une demeure telle que celle-ci. A l'époque où il était au sommet de sa puissance, nos réunions se faisaient dans notre autre manoir. Il ne se cachait pas, au contraire. Il désirait que tous soient conscient de sa présence et du danger qu'il représentait.

Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit :

- Et bien… C'est exactement ce que je ferai. Je me révélerai au monde… Mais ma localisation ne sera pas dévoilée. Je ne souhaite pas subir d'attaque surprise avant d'être sûr d'être prêt. Il y a sans doute certaines choses que mon futur a fait qui lui ont couté son échec. Je ne souhaite pas devenir comme lui, je dois donc être attentif et prendre mes précautions…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et s'arrêta, l'air légèrement surpris. Il tendit sa main en avant et rencontra quelque chose de solide l'empêchant de passer, mais qu'il ne voyait pas. Lucius bomba le torse, fier de lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Maître.

Jedusor tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- En plus de tout ce que tu m'as dit… il y a également un sort d'invisibilité?

- C'est exact.

Il sortit joyeusement sa baguette, ravi de pouvoir enfin montrer quelque chose que seul lui pouvait faire. Il la pointa droit devant lui, et révéla :

- Seul un Malefoy peut faire apparaître le manoir… Regardez…

Le bout de sa baguette rentra en contact avec la barrière invisible. Celle-ci sembla prendre une consistance liquide semblable à de l'eau, et une onde se propagea à partir du point de contact avec la baguette. Progressivement, la barrière se dissipa, laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure un manoir à côté duquel tous les autres que Tom avait déjà pu admirer faisaient bien pâle figure.

Le sorcier ne cacha pas son hystérie et éclata de rire.

- Lucius, tu m'es finalement d'une aide bien plus précieuse que j'aurai pu le croire…

Le concerné toussota légèrement, ravi d'être l'objet d'un compliment chez le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'inclina, balbutiant des remerciements enthousiastes.

- Le but de ma vie est de vous servir avec efficacité, Maître…

* * *

_13 février 1997_

Confortablement assis dans le train qui les ramèneraient au Terrier pour les jours à venir, les membres du Trio étaient plongés dans une discussion animée. Ron mordit avidement dans son chocogrenouille, avant de demander à Harry, assit en face de lui :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? Que Dumbledore ait décidé d'accorder à tout le monde une semaine de libre pour la saint valentin?

Le Survivant acquiesça, l'air songeur.

- Ce doit être une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard…

Hermione leur lança un regard exaspéré.

- Enfin… Etes-vous idiots?

Ron se tourna vivement vers elle et, sans attendre d'avoir une meilleure explication, réagit au quart de tour :

- Oh, Hermione… Pardonne-nous de ne pas avoir un cerveau comme le tien!

La jeune femme l'ignora, habituée par les réactions toujours excessives de son ami. Elle adressa un petit sourire amical à Harry, avant de lui expliquer :

- Je pense que Dumbledore l'a fait pour toi, Harry…

Le concerné ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça pour moi?

La brune jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ron, consciente que ses futures paroles n'allaient peut-être pas lui plaire. D'une voix timide, elle répondit :

- A cause de Ginny.

Harry et Ron haussèrent leurs sourcils de concert, et restèrent silencieux. Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel, et poursuivit, en pointant Harry du doigts.

- Je voulais dire… à cause de _toi _et Ginny.

Le Survivant s'empourpra, tandis que le rouquin se tournait à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon vers son meilleur ami.

- Enfin, Hermione… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux par…

La sorcière l'interrompit d'un geste impatient de la main. Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, de façon à bien lui faire comprendre :

- Inutile de le nier, Harry. Nous savons tous ici que Ginny a le béguin pour toi depuis plusieurs années. Et _je _semble être la seule ici à savoir que cela devient lentement réciproque…

La révélation de la jeune femme eut l'effet d'une bombe. Harry n'eut pas le temps de nier les paroles de son amie ou de se justifier car, à peine la phrase de la préfète avait été terminée, Ron s'était jeté sur la place libre à côté d'Harry et lui avait attrapé la manche, tirant dessus avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, Harry? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? T'es quand même pas amoureux de ma sœur, hein, mon vieux? Enfin… T'as pas craqué pour elle, si?

Il tira un peu plus sur la manche, tandis que le pauvre devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Harry? Hé, répond-moi, s'il te plait!

Le sorcier à la cicatrice se dégagea vivement de la poigne du rouquin, et inspira à fond. Après quelques secondes de silence qui leur avait semblé à tous durer une éternité, il ouvrit sa bouche, tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ron.

- A vrai dire… Je ne sais pas trop…

Borné, le plus jeune des frères Weasley insista :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Elle te plait, ma sœur, oui ou non?

Harry se tortilla légèrement sur son siège, et commença à triturer la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

- Je… Ne m'en veut pas Ron… Elle me plait bien, oui. C'est vrai que je la trouve vraiment mignonne… Et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens tellement libéré lorsque je lui parle, même si elle ne me répond pas directement… Je ne saurai vraiment l'expliquer.

Hermione se mit à sourire franchement, tandis que Ron fixait Harry avec intensité.

- Ma sœur te plait…

A contrecœur, il répondit.

- Oui.

- Et ma sœur a le béguin pour toi…

Il resta silencieux.

- Tu es sincère?

Harry s'étrangla avec la dragée qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Ron ne lâcha pas prise :

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te jouer d'elle, pas vrai?

Le survivant hocha vivement sa tête.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Dans ce cas…

Harry et Hermione -cette dernière sans vraiment le réaliser, d'ailleurs- retinrent leur souffle.

- Le jour où ma sœur se réveillera, si les choses tournent en votre faveur… Je suppose que je pourrai me faire à cette idée.

Il adressa un petit sourire à son voisin, sur le visage duquel on pouvait clairement lire le soulagement. Ron tapa amicalement Harry dans le dos, tandis que le train s'arrêtait.

- Bon! Il est temps d'y aller. Au fait, Harry… Cette conversation reste entre nous. Je compte sur toi aussi, Hermione.

Ron ne pu retenir un petit rire nerveux.

- Si ma mère apprend ça… Tu seras dans de beaux draps, mon vieux! Que tu sortes avec ma sœur est probablement son rêve le plus fou, même si elle ne le dit pas…

* * *

_14 février 1997_

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par un coussin projeté sur son visage. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux mi-clos, désorienté. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et, une fois trouvées, les mit sur son nez. Un deuxième coussin vint heurter son visage. Les cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes de travers, Harry se mit à jurer :

- Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc?

Le rouquin fonça sur lui telle une tornade rousse, et le tira vivement du lit.

- Dépêche, Harry! C'est la saint valentin!

Le survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

- 7 heures du matin? Ron… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pressé? Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes…

Harry tenta de se recoucher mais le plus jeune Weasley tira ses couvertures et commença à s'agiter.

- S'il te plait… Il faut que tu m'aides à lui donner son cadeau.

Il se redressa brusquement, intéressé.

- Un cadeau? Tu veux offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un pour la saint valentin?

Le sorcier acquiesça, ses joues devenant rapidement tellement rouges qu'elles pouvaient facilement faire concurrence aux tomates de Mme Weasley plantées dans le jardin. Harry battit des paupières, désarçonné.

- Tu… Tu as quelqu'un en vue? Qui?

Ron s'assit sur le lit de son ami et se tritura les mains, gêné.

- En fait… Tu sais… C'est compliqué. Je l'aime bien, mais quand je suis avec elle, je m'emporte… Je m'énerve souvent, mais Harry… Je te jure que ce n'est pas volontaire. Je m'en veux tellement à chaque fois… Je suis un véritable crétin!

Harry resta quelques secondes sans voix, avant de demander, d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Ne me dis pas… Qu'il s'agit de… Hermione?

Au bord de la crise de nerf, sa couleur rouge s'étant désormais également emparé de ses oreilles, il avoua :

- Oui. Hermione…

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai craqué pour Hermione! Harry… Je suis dans le pétrin, elle me déteste…

Contre toute attente, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais éclata de rire. Après avoir reçu un regard assassin de la part de son ami, il s'expliqua :

- Elle ne te déteste pas, Ron. Loin de là. Vous êtes amis, comment pourrait-elle te détester? Et tu n'es pas sûr que de son côté, elle ne ressente pas la même chose.

- Oui mais… si elle me rejette, comment je pourrais lui faire face, après ça?

- Tu préfères ne pas savoir? Et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se décide à ta place?

- Non, je…

- Tu le regretterais, tu le sais bien. Alors tente, mon vieux! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

Ron se releva, légèrement plus confiant. Il déglutit.

- Bon… J'y vais alors. Elle est déjà debout, je l'ai vu dans la cuisine…

Harry lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

- Courage!

Le roux sortit précipitamment, toujours aussi rouge, mais tout de même plein d'entrain.

Au moment où Harry sortit de la salle de bain, un cri de joie retentit. Il entendit clairement quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'un projectile roux lui rentra dedans, avant de le secouer.

- Harry! Elle a accepté mon cadeau!

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Félicitations!

Après avoir écouté la tirade de Ron expliquant comment il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour tout révéler à Hermione, Harry le conseilla :

- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, maintenant…

- Tout de suite, chef!

Le visage illuminé par un sourire immense comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps, il dévala à nouveau l'escalier en sens inverse. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Il ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Durant quelques secondes, le temps parut s'être arrêté. Harry, immobile telle une statue, fixait la chambre d'un regard vide. Le cœur battant, il poussa la porte si violemment qu'elle heurta le mur. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, son sourire désormais totalement effacé.

Le cœur battant, il fit face à un lit vide. Brusquement paniqué, il appela dans un cri désespéré :

- GINNY! Ginny, où es-tu?

Il fouilla la pièce de fond en comble, afin d'être sûr qu'elle n'était pas cachée dans un coin, ou autre. Une fois certain qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il déboula hors de la pièce, rentrant droit dans Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient alertes.

- On t'a entendu crier, Harry… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je…

Le survivant tenta de reprendre le contrôle, et inspira à fond. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Son regard s'était machinalement dirigé vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait -il en était sûr- fermé derrière lui, et qui était désormais entre-ouverte.

- Harry?

Il ne les écouta pas. Comme plongé dans un autre monde auquel seul lui-même appartenait, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter un effort hors du commun. Sa fréquence cardiaque était tellement élevée qu'il semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Timidement, il poussa la porte et entra. Il leva ses yeux et son cœur s'arrêta. Ron et Hermione qui, intrigués, avaient suivi leur ami, s'étaient désormais immobilisés sur le seuil.

En face d'eux se trouvait Ginny, appuyée contre le lavabo, ses yeux bleus** (1) **plongés dans son propre reflet. Vêtue de la petite robe blanche que Hermione avait choisie de lui enfiler le matin même, une lueur terrorisée défilant dans son regard, la jeune fille semblait être le synonyme même du mot « fragile ». Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de la présence des trois sorciers dans son dos, et continuait de se fixer avec intensité. Etrangement, même si son physique était loin d'être déplaisant, Ginny semblait dégoutée par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, ne voyaient que Ginny. Ginny debout. Ginny en vie. Ginny guérie… Un cri retentit, et la rousse fit volte face. En un battement de paupière, elle se retrouva encerclée par les trois amis qui la serraient si fort dans ses bras qu'elle étouffait presque. Réalisant la situation et, trop heureuse pour se formaliser de son futur manque d'air, elle leur rendit leur étreinte. Instantanément, les larmes coulèrent… Les balbutiements résonnèrent… Les échanges de regards complices débutèrent... Et, comme si l'émotion n'était pas déjà à son comble, le reste de la famille Weasley, alertée par le bruit, s'était également aventurée dans la salle de bain.

Une Mme Weasley sujette à une explosion de larmes imminente, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa fille, et la serra avec force. Lorsqu'Arthur se joignit à elles pour un câlin familial, la bombe Molly explosa en sanglots. Fred et Georges, qui avaient jusqu'ici perdu leur humour si particulier qui faisait d'eux de véritables phénomènes, retrouvèrent leurs visages rayonnants et leurs sourires moqueurs. Après avoir à leur tour serré leur petite sœur, ils s'écartèrent, pour mieux l'observer. Celle-ci, le visage inondé de larmes, semblait pouvoir faire concurrence à sa mère. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire timide et, pour la première fois depuis des années, ils purent tous entendre la voix de leur petite protégée lorsqu'elle s'exprima d'une voix émue :

- Si vous saviez comme je suis contente…

Incapable d'aller plus loin, un trop plein d'émotion en elle, Ginny se mit à pleurer de joie. Telle une épidémie, comme si l'envie de pleurer était contagieuse, tous ceux présents dans la pièce en firent de même. Tous étaient si heureux de voir leur cauchemar prendre fin et la peur de perdre Ginny se dissiper. Harry, quant à lui, voyait également un immense poids descendre de ses épaules.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin se poursuivit donc en une grande fête de retrouvailles. Mme Wealsey, aidé par son mari, Fred et Georges, préparait un véritable festin pour le dîner. Harry et Ron s'occupaient des décorations et se chargeaient d'inviter Dumbledore et -à contrecœur, car Molly avait insisté- Rogue. Hermione, pour sa part, avait décidé de rester avec Ginny pour l'aider à se préparer. Son argument : Ginny était la raison du festin de ce soir, il lui fallait donc la mettre en valeur. La concernée avait immédiatement accepté l'aide de son amie, ravie d'avoir quelques heures devant elle pour pouvoir discuter.

Etrangement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Lorsqu'Hermione dénicha une magnifique robe rouge qui, selon elle, irait à merveille avec la chevelure de la jeune fille, et qu'elle se retourna pour la montrer à Ginny, elle resta sans voix. La sorcière rousse était au centre de la pièce, immobile, le regard vide. Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha et l'appela doucement :

- Ginny?

Pas de réponse. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative en haussant légèrement le ton :

- Ginny!

La sorcière se reconnecta avec la réalité, et tourna un regard gêné vers son amie.

- Excuse-moi… Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Oh, d'accord.

Elle brandit la robe rouge avec entousiasme.

- Regarde! Je suis sûre que tu serais magnifique si tu la portais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Les joues de Ginny rosirent de bonheur.

- Elle est magnifique, mais…

- Oui?

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Elle doit coûter une fortune…

La brune éclata de rire et plaça la tenue de force dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta mère l'avait aperçut dans une vitrine et a tout de suite pensé à toi… Elle voulait vraiment l'acheter, alors on a tous un peu participé. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le prix… Personne ne s'est ruiné, ne t'en fais pas!

Ginny répondit au sourire de son amie et accepta le présent avec émotion.

- Merci à vous tous… Si vous saviez comme je vous suis redevable… Pour avoir été présents et…

Sa voix devint tremblante et, remarquant son malaise, Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que nous l'avons fait parce que nous le voulions. Nous t'aimons tous, Ginny. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable.

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, la miraculée se consentit à aller enfiler ses nouveaux habits. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une exclamation de stupeur franchit les lèvres de la préfère :

- Wow! Ginny, tu es sublime!

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, avant d'ajouter :

- Harry va en tomber à la renverse.

La rousse toussota, mal à l'aise.

- Je… Enfin… Tu…

Son amie éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Décompresse, Ginny! Tu peux être sûre que tu ne rencontreras pas d'échec.

La sorcière haussa ses sourcils, et Hermione répondit à sa question muette :

- Harry n'est pas insensible à ton charme, tu sais… Profite de cette soirée pour parler un peu avec lui, tu verras que ça passera tout seul…

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil explicite avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais me changer. Je reviendrais après.

Ginny acquiesça et se retrouva seule.

Les secondes défilèrent et, le cœur battant, la sorcière priait de toutes ses forces.

_Pitié, faites que ça ne revienne pas… Faites que ça s'arrête pour de bon…_

Elle respira lentement, essayant de se décontracter. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles son esprit avait été totalement paisible et elle avait été sûre d'avoir réussi, elle s'avança d'un pas. Malheureusement, une fois ce geste fait, une violente bourrasque s'enfouit dans son esprit, la faisant tomber à genoux.

_« Tu sais Tom, c'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche… »_

Ginny rouvrit ses yeux, paniquée qu'on ne la trouve dans cette position. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais un nouveau flash débuta.

_« Toi seul me comprends, Tom… »_

La sorcière tapa du poing contre le sol et serra ses dents. Il fallait que ça s'arrête…

_« Je suis la petite dernière de la famille, personne ne prête attention à moi. Heureusement que tu es là… »_

Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

_« Tu es si gentil avec moi… pourquoi? »_

_« Parce que, toi aussi, tu es la seule qui me comprenne. Tu es ma seule amie. »_

Sa gorge se serra, des tremblements s'emparèrent de son corps. Pourquoi ces flash back la reprenaient? Pourquoi le passé ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer?

_« Dis moi, Ginny… Serais-tu capable de tout faire pour conserver notre amitié? »_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait pas?

_« Bien sûr! Tu es si généreux… »_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi…

_« Ne voudrais-tu pas qu'on se rencontre? Ne voudrais-tu pas me voir pour de vrai? »_

Pourquoi ce cauchemar la hantait-il ainsi?

_« Si, bien sûr! Où es-tu? A Poudlard? »_

_« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »_

Pourquoi son esprit ne semblait-il pas capable de lutter?

_« Tu veux vraiment me voir? »_

_« Oui! »_

_« Bien… »_

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se débarrasser de ces mauvais souvenirs? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ne plus être elle-même?

_« Dans ce cas, j'arrive… »_

Pourquoi?

_Des pages qui se tournent. Une violente bourrasque. Une lumière aveuglante._

- Non… Je ne veux pas… Me souvenir… Pas maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermione.

- Ginny?

Elle se précipita sur elle.

_Un charmant et ténébreux jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard hypnotique sortant du journal…_

Hermione agrippa la sorcière par les épaules et la secoua, paniquée.

_Un main agrippant violemment son poignet. _

_- Viens, petite peste! _

_- Non! Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_Un ricanement._

_- Je suis Tom._

_- Non, c'est impossible… _

_Ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Une gifle. Une chute._

_- Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer… _

Hermione, inconsciente du fait que son amie ne l'entendait pas, continuait de crier son nom.

_- Viens, maintenant! Ou je te tue… _

_- Non… Non!_

La préfère devisagea Ginny, dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Ginny?

- Non…

- Est-ce que ça va?

- NON!

La rousse commença à se débattre, ne réalisant pas qu'elle se trouvait en proie avec Hermione.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as? Calme-toi…

- Non, laisse moi… Je veux que ça s'arrête! Faites que ça s'arrête!

- Ginn…

Cette dernière, sans prévenir, laissa échapper un cri strident.

_- Lâche-moi, Tom! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu n'es pas toi-même… _

_- Es-tu vraiment si stupide? Je me suis moqué de toi! Tout n'était que mensonge! _

_- Non, c'est faux! _

_- Oh que si, c'est vrai. Maintenant tais-toi, tu m'agaces. Si tu continues, tu vas t'épuiser toute seule et tu ne feras qu'avancer l'heure de ta mort. _

_Silence. Un sol froid. Les ténèbres… La voix d'Harry._

_- Que voulez-vous dire par elle ne se réveillera pas?_

Le visage de Ginny perdait progressivement ses couleurs. Hermione, totalement paniquée, se mit à appeler :

- Harry! Ron! Venez m'aider!

La sorcière se débattait avec de moins en moins de force.

_Plus de sensation. Plus d'ouïe. _

Les deux sorciers se précipitaient vers Ginny, au moment même où elle perdit conscience.

_Juste l'impression… de n'être rien du tout._

* * *

**(1) **_Je ne me souviens plus de la véritable couleur des yeux de la Ginny des livres, mais j'utilise ici celle de l'actrice._


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur ^^ : En toute franchise, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur un coup de tête. J'ai soudainement eu envie de le rédiger, et j'ai laissé mon imagination faire le reste. Ça a finit par donner ce chapitre… qui ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais prévu de faire, je dois l'avouer XD. J'ai hésité avant de le poster, car je sais (ou pense, du moins) que certains seront déçus. Mais finalement cette tournure ne change en rien la suite qui est prévue, et je n'aurai plus le coeur à modifier les évènements, désormais. J'espère juste que vous l'apprécierez tout de même =] Il sera essentiellement centré sur Ginny. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : **_Février 1997 (Partie II)_

* * *

_Une fille à la chevelure flamboyante était assise à l'écart des autres, une plume en main, sa tête baissée vers un petit carnet noir. Sa solitude ne semblait pas l'atteindre, son visage étant illuminé d'un petit sourire satisfait. Après avoir fixé le journal de longues secondes, elle se mit à écrire avidement sur les pages abimées par le temps. _

_« Tu es plus âgé que moi, dans ce cas… »_

_« Cela ne va pas m'empêcher de devenir ton ami, j'espère? »_

_Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'enthousiasme. Elle aurait un nouvel ami! Elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur de ne pas se faire accepter par les autres, désormais… Elle reporta vivement son attention sur le message qui était apparut sur le carnet, et y répondit._

_« Bien sûr que non! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir trouvé, Tom… »_

_« Moi aussi. J'en suis très heureux »_

_Les joues légèrement roses, la rouquine questionna : _

_« Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur toi, Tom? »_

_« J'aime lire… »_

_Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il ne poursuive : _

_« …Physiquement, je suis plutôt grand. J'ai des cheveux noirs… »_

_« Oh! Comme Harry! »_

_« Harry? »_

_« Harry Potter… »_

_« Un ami à toi? »_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire ça comme ça… »_

_D'une écriture tremblante, comme s'il était pressé, il la pria : _

_« Raconte moi… »._

Trahison. Tout n'avait été que traitrise et mensonges… Elle lui avait accordé son entière confiance. Elle avait cru à leur amitié et, par conséquent, sans le réaliser, lui avait offert une place de choix dans son cœur de jeune fille fragile. Et qu'avait été le résultat? Il avait tenté de la tuer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans l'âme de ce garçon?

* * *

Des voix lui parvinrent.

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille…

- Tu es sûre, Hermione? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir bougé.

- Si, regarde. Elle ouvre les yeux.

Ginny, allongée dans son lit, battit des paupières pour chasser le flou qui encombrait sa vision. Elle se redressa brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa la situation, faisant face aux mines soulagées de son frère, Harry et Hermione. D'une voix faible, tout en les dévisageant, elle demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans mon lit?

Ron se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur, et s'assit près d'elle. Après lui avoir fait un sourire éblouissant, il lui fournit une réponse :

- Tu as perdu conscience. Hermione nous a appelé à l'aide…Tu as commencé à te débattre, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Ginny chercha dans sa mémoire quelques instants, avant de s'immobiliser et de détourner le regard.

- Non… Non, je ne sais plus.

Hermione, dont les yeux semblaient scanner l'âme de son amie, fronça ses sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tourna sa tête vers Harry, avant de lui flanquer un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche. Le souffle coupé, le Survivant lui rendit son regard, avant de virer au rouge. Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit de Ginny et balbutia :

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien... Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, tu sais.

La sorcière leva ses yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire resplendissant et incontrôlable naquit sur le visage de la rouquine, provoquant un malaise chez le Survivant qui, dans un réflexe habituel, commença à se masser la nuque d'un air gêné.

Ron toussa volontairement un peu trop fort, s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione. La préfète tourna vers lui son visage menaçant, le forçant à stopper -à contrecœur toutefois- sa fausse quinte de toux. Il savait que la brune ferait tout pour laisser Harry et Ginny construire quelque chose ensemble et il savait qu'il avait déjà donné son accord, mais tout de même… La situation le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Après une longue minute de silence, Ginny se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se leva. Les membres du Trio tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais elle riposta :

- Je vous assure que je vais bien mieux. Je ne voudrais pas annuler la fête juste pour ce petit incident…

Elle les regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Ne dites rien aux autres, je vous en prie. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se tourna vers Ron.

- Et toi… Surtout, ne dis _rien _à maman. Tu sais comment ça risquerait de finir…

Le sorcier hocha sa tête, compréhensif, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Compte sur moi. J'ai autant envie que toi que tout se passe pour le mieux, ce soir.

Il reprit un air sérieux et posa une main sur son épaule.

- En revanche, si quoi que ce soit de ce genre se reproduit, j'agirai en conséquence. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, p'tite sœur.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire timide et s'approcha de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. D'une voix paisible, elle murmura :

- Tu ne me perdras pas, Ron. Je te le jure.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et la relâcha, avant de reculer d'un pas et de regarder sa sœur de haut en bas.

- Waouh, cette robe te va sacrément bien!

Il sourit.

- Pas vrai, Harry?

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, avant de sourire à son tour.

- Si. Tu es magnifique, Ginny.

La jeune fille rosit de plaisir et se mit à fixer ses pieds, flattée par le compliquent qu'il venait de lui faire, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle releva sa tête pour échanger un regard complice avec Hermione, dont les lèvres se muèrent silencieusement pour former un « je te l'avais bien dit ». Ceci fait, la préfète fondit sur Ron et lui attrapa la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Une lueur de malice traversa le regard de la sorcière.

- il est temps d'y aller, non? Tout le monde doit déjà se trouver dans le jardin.

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent cramoisies, tandis qu'il restait immobile, sa main pendant le long de son corps. Hermione se renfrogna.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça te dérangerait que je fasse ça…

Elle desserra ses doigts, mais Ron resserra précipitamment les siens.

- Non, non! C'est… C'est bien.

Harry étouffa son rire du mieux qu'il put, tandis que Ginny regardait son frère, les yeux pétillants. D'une voix taquine, elle révéla :

- Tu vois, Hermione… tu aurais pu lui dire depuis le début. Ça crève les yeux, que lui aussi t'aime.

Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, vif comme l'éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Hermione en pince pour toi depuis longtemps, pauvre idiot. Elle essaye de te le faire comprendre depuis un bon bout de temps, mais tu n'as jamais rien vu. Alors elle n'osait rien dire… Heureusement, tu es allé la voir de ta propre initiative, donc la question ne se pose plus.

Le roux tourna un visage stupéfait vers la gryffondor et, timidement, demanda :

- C'est vrai?

Incapable de répondre tant le feu s'ayant emparé de ses joues était puissant, la jeune femme hocha sa tête de haut en bas, puis fixa le sol quelques instants pour se laisser le temps de reprendre contenance. Une fois certaine d'avoir surpassé sa gêne, elle renforça sa prise sur la main de Ron et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Allons-y, maintenant! Les autres vont se poser des questions.

Ils franchirent le seuil, Harry et Ginny à leur suite.

* * *

Malgré tous les évènements tragiques que tous avaient dû surmonter, le dîner s'était déroulé dans une joie et une bonne humeur longtemps espérées. Mme Weasley avait préparé ses meilleurs plats, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de resservir tout le monde, malgré les immenses portions que tous avaient déjà mangé. Fred et Georges s'étaient chargés de détendre l'atmosphère avec leurs blagues bien à eux, et même Dumbledore avait participé à l'une de leurs farces. Rogue, malgré son air pincé, avait sourit plusieurs fois, détruisant totalement son masque d'insensible. Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards gênés, entrecoupés de sourires et de discussions animées. Harry, quant à lui, semblait heureux rien qu'en regardant les autres s'amuser. Il en profitait également pour accorder des regards lourds de sens à Ginny, assise en face de lui, et celle-ci, ignorant les autres, ne se privait pas pour les lui rendre. Ce qui, en passant, n'échappait pas à Mme Weasley, qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis le début du repas. Tout se passait pour le mieux…

Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dura pas. Alors que tout le monde goutait avec délice sa part de tarte, Ginny fut prise d'un léger vertige. Par chance, il fut si bref qu'il passa inaperçu, mais il ne la chamboula pas moins pour autant. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Était-ce dû à l'émotion? En tout cas, elle ne pouvait que l'espérer… Si l'un de ces flash back la reprenait, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes… Tentant de se calmer, elle prit une bouchée de tarte et fit mine de la savourer alors, qu'en réalité, sa peur soudaine lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître… Jusqu'au moment où sa vision se troubla.

Ginny's POV

_« Tu n'as que 11 ans, Ginny. Tu as le temps de penser à ce genre de choses… »_

_« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »_

Personne ne savait… Personne ne devait savoir…

_« Ce Harry te plait-il tant que ça? »_

_« Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »_

Je m'étais bêtement laissée manipuler. Je n'aurais jamais dû le croire…

_« Es-tu incapable de l'oublier? Je connaitrais un moyen… »_

_« Vraiment? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »_

Juste quelques secondes… Simplement un moment de doute. J'étais jeune… Et si naïve.

_« Trouve-toi quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui te regarde »_

_« J'aimerais bien, Tom… »_

_« Mais c'est vrai que à 11 ans, ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal…Attends quelques années, et tu trouveras. »_

_« Mais… Et si Harry en venait à m'aimer, alors? »_

Pourquoi avais-je cru en lui?

_« Je suis si désolé, Ginny… Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Il te connait déjà, et ne te regarde même pas. Ne sois pas si sotte. Cela veut dire que tu ne l'intéresseras jamais »_

_« Tu en es sûr? »_

_« Crois-en mon expérience… Je ne te mentirai pas, tu sais. »_

Pourquoi avoir été si stupide?

_« Je te crois, Tom, mais c'est si injuste… »_

_« Je sais, Ginny. Je sais… Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'offrir bien plus que lui. »_

_« Vraiment? Qui ça? »_

Je n'étais… qu'une petite idiote.

_« Moi »_

Un instant… Un tout petit instant… J'avais entraperçu ce qu'aurait pu être mon avenir si j'oubliais Harry. Une petite seconde où j'avais cru en lui… et stupidement eu espoir. Une portion minime de ma journée durant laquelle je m'étais laissée berner par toutes ces illusions et où j'avais été à des années lumières d'imaginer que tout n'était que pure manipulation.

_« Toi? Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça? »_

Il avait fait ça dans le seul but de me détruire un peu plus. Jouer la carte de l'amitié ne lui avait pas suffit… Personne ne devait savoir que ma stupidité avait été aussi vaste. Personne.

_« Tu es ma seule amie, je te l'ai dit. Tu me comprends si bien…Et j'aime te parler. Ça me rend heureux, tu sais… »_

Car jamais plus je ne me laisserai faire.

_« Et je sais que je pourrais être capable de t'attendre. Car tu es trop jeune pour l'instant, mais ça ne posera pas problème très longtemps »_

_« Je ne sais pas… M'attendras-tu vraiment? »_

_« Bien sûr. Qui sait, ça pourrait marcher entre nous… »_

Jamais plus. Je devais en finir. Je devais savoir…

* * *

La vision de Ginny redevint progressivement normale, et elle en profita pour se lever brusquement de table. Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Molly, inquiète, se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa fille :

- Un problème, ma chérie?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers le Directeur, qui était assit à côté d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre… L'ignorance brulait chaque parcelle de son corps, et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Quitte à détruire la bonne ambiance, peu lui importait. Le fardeau était trop grand. Elle dévisagea Dumbledore et s'exprima d'une voix chevrotante :

- Vous… Vous savez forcément la vérité. Vous savez toujours tout… Alors dites-moi.

Elle inspira à fond et poursuivit, ses yeux reflétant une colère sans borne :

- Dites-moi où se trouve Tom Jedusor.

Un silence plus que pesant les entourèrent, et tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur, priant pour qu'il réponde de façon à ce que cette histoire se termine au plus vite. Il resta cependant silencieux, et Ginny fut contrainte d'insister :

- Est-il mort?

Dumbledore soupira, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il leva un regard triste vers la sorcière et ouvrit sa bouche :

- Tom est toujours en vie. Mais pour votre propre sécurité, je vous déconseillerais de poser d'avantage de questions… Je vous assure que cela vaut mieux.

La jeune femme ignora ses avertissements et poursuivit :

- Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve?

Arthur s'était désormais levé.

- Ginny, ma chérie… Ecoute le Directeur, veux-tu?

La concernée fit volte face et le regarda, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. En un instant, elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Quand j'étais allongée dans mon lit, incapable de bouger, mais pouvant entendre… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Vous m'avez tous parlé de tout… De tout, _sauf _ce qui m'est arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que Tom soit sortit du journal? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai entendu la voix de Harry avant de perdre toute mon énergie? Dites-moi ce que vous me cachez, par Merlin! Où est-il?

Rogue se leva à son tour.

- Nous ne savons pas sa localisation actuelle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, réalisant qu'il serait sans doute le seul à lui fournir des réponses dignes de ce nom. Elle déglutit, et demanda :

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en mesure de le savoir?

- Il est trop puissant.

La voix de Dumbledore résonna.

- Severus, taisez-vous.

Ginny s'avança un peu plus vers le maître des potions.

- Que s'est-il passé après que Tom soit sorti du journal? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai entendu la voix d'Harry peu de temps après?

- M. Potter est venu vous sauver…

Le cœur de la jeune fille se contracta, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant, était d'obtenir la vérité. Elle n'avait été capable de l'obtenir des années durant à cause de sa situation, mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie d'affaire, elle ne comptait plus perdre une seule seconde.

- Continuez.

Hermione se leva elle aussi, et se révolta :

- Professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas…

Rogue l'ignora et riposta sèchement :

- Mlle Weasley a besoin de connaître la vérité pour pouvoir avancer… Potter a fait face à Jedusor ce jour là. Ce dernier était assez malin pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur et a tenté de le tuer… Mais n'a pas réussit.

- Pourquoi ça?

Il résuma rapidement l'histoire des Horcruxes, sous l'air stupéfait de Ginny, qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

- Comment ça « involontairement fait de lui son horcruxe lorsqu'il a tenté de le tuer pour la première fois » ?

- Lorsque Potter avait un an…

La rousse fronça ses sourcils, le cœur battant.

- Je ne comprends pas… C'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui a tenté de tuer Harry ce jour là.

Mme Weasley mit une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle réalisa la situation. Elle s'écria :

- TAISEZ-VOUS! Je vous défends de le dire à ma fille!

Rogue se figea, réalisant son erreur. Il se tourna vers Molly, l'air franchement désolé :

- Je voulais lui raconter pour l'aider à avancer…Je suis navré. J'avais oublié qu'elle l'ignorait, je vous assure.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ginny, priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien, mais la jeune fille s'avérait assez perspicace et quand les rouages se mirent en place, la sorcière devint pâle comme un linge.

- Non…

Ron se précipita sur sa sœur et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas grave.

- Vous voulez dire que Tom… est le passé de…

Elle perdit nettement ses dernières couleurs. Ron serra d'avantage sa protégée :

- Ginny, regarde moi dans les yeux. Tout va bien, d'accord? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

Elle l'ignora et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour les autres :

- …Vous-savez-qui?

- L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien, p'tite sœur. Et cette ordure n'a pas réussit à te faire de mal, alors…

Elle le repoussa vivement.

- Non! Vous vous fichez de moi! Tom Jedusor est le passé de Vous-Savez-Qui?

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Répondez!

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle lisait la réponse dans leurs yeux. Un frisson de pur dégout se propagea dans son corps et elle recula d'un pas, désarçonnée, les fixant avec des yeux effarés.

- C'est impossible…

_« Je sais que je pourrais être capable de t'attendre… »_

Vous-savez-qui?

_« Tu es ma seule amie »_

Tom était l'autre moitié d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

_« Je ne te mentirais pas, tu sais »_

Tom n'était pas simplement un sorcier qui l'avait trompé… Il deviendrait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps…

_« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'offrir bien plus que lui »_

_« Moi »_

Celui qui avait joué avec ses sentiments, celui qui avait utilisé une valeur telle que l'amitié pour la manipuler, celui qui avait osé lui faire une telle promesse, n'était en fait que le passé de cet assassin sans cœur et sans scrupule? Elle comprenait mieux, désormais, pourquoi Tom avait tenté de la tuer…

Ginny crispa ses poings et, ignorant les appels de ses proches, fit volte face et partit d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre. Ses yeux remplis de rage se posèrent sur sa baguette, posée sur sa table de chevet. Sa baguette qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis si longtemps… Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, et la prit entre ses doigts. Une chaleur familière envahit sa main, et se propagea dans tout son bras, rétablissant le contact entre l'objet et sa propriétaire.

- Bien, il est temps de mettre en pratique toute cette théorie que l'on m'a rabâché depuis des années…

_

* * *

_

_18 Février 1997_

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Ginny passait la grande majorité de ses journées à s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges dans le jardin. Rien ne pouvait la perturber, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer. La plupart du temps, la sorcière restait sourde aux appels de ses proches, ignorant ses parents lui demandant de venir manger, ignorant Fred et Georges qui tentaient de la forcer à faire une pause, ignorant également Ron qui craignait pour la santé de sa petite sœur. Même les paroles intelligentes et convaincantes d'Hermione n'y faisaient rien. Pas plus que Harry et ses tentatives maladroites pour la faire se focaliser sur autre chose que les entraînements. Ginny ne voyait plus rien d'autre que son besoin de rattraper son retard en pratique.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant une question de retard. La jeune fille désirait ardemment acquérir un bon niveau pour une raison autre. La vengeance. Même si elle se doutait pertinemment que vouloir défier un sorcier de l'envergure du Seigneur des Ténèbres était du suicide, Tom n'en restait pas moins plus faible pour le moment. Il serait toujours plus puissant, plus rapide et plus intelligent qu'elle… Mais si elle parvenait tout de même à acquérir suffisamment de pouvoir pour lui nuire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ce serait suffisant… Elle ne savait pas encore quand, ni comment elle parviendrait à faire cela, mais elle devait se préparer. Et, pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire était de s'entraîner à maîtriser tous ces sorts qu'elle n'avait pu lancer durant sa période d'immobilité.

Au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à réduire la plantation de tomates de sa famille en cendres, Ron déboula dans le jardin, sa baguette en main. Sa sœur se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron?

- Me battre en duel contre toi.

La sorcière en resta sans voix. Le rouquin s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, et leva sa baguette vers elle.

- Si je gagne, tu seras forcée de m'écouter et venir manger avec nous. Tu crois franchement que tu peux tenir avec seulement un repas par jour?

Ginny soupira.

- Et si _je _gagne?

Ron sourit et lui fit une proposition :

- Je participerai aux entraînements chaque fois que je pourrai et ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider à progresser plus rapidement.

La jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers son frère et lui accorder un petit sourire timide qui laissait parfaitement entendre que le plus jeune Weasley avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

- C'est d'accord.

Il sourit à son tour :

- Voyons voir si tes 4 jours d'entraînement valent mes 5 ans de pratique de plus que toi…

Les deux Weasley s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de sorte à laisser entre eux la distance conforme aux duels, et dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ginny pensa à ne pas lutter, et directement laisser son frère gagner. A le suivre dans la cuisine, manger un repas digne de ce nom avec toute sa famille, Harry et Hermione, puis cesser de pratiquer la magie en continue. Etre raisonnable, oublier cette histoire et reprendre une vie normale…

Mais sa rancune était trop forte. Au fond d'elle subsistait ce poids étrange qui la faisait se révolter, cette douleur qui se logeait au creux de son âme, cette peine qui s'emparait de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait oublier le passé pour le moment… Toutes ces nuits où, immobile, elle n'avait pu échapper à ses cauchemars qui lui faisaient se remémorer le jour où Tom était sorti du journal… Tous ces flash qui avaient pris possession de son esprit depuis son réveil… Et surtout, elle savait désormais qui était vraiment Tom. Elle ne pouvait oublier. Pour être exact, elle ne _voulait _pas oublier. Elle lui ferait payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce fut donc ce sentiment étrange qui la dissuada de laisser son frère gagner. Sa main se serra sur sa baguette.

A peine avait-elle ouvert sa bouche que Ron lui lançait déjà son premier sortilège.

- _Stupefix!_

Ginny pointa sa baguette :

- _Protego! _

Un fin bouclier l'entoura et le jet de lumière envoyé par la baguette de son adversaire ricocha sur sa protection, avant d'être dévié. La sorcière n'attendit pas pour riposter :

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

Ron se jeta sur le côté, et évita le sort de justesse. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se releva. On lisait facilement dans son regard une once de fierté pour sa petite sœur, mais il n'en perdit pas moins sa détermination. D'une voix forte, il clama :

- _Incarcerem!_

Des cordes jaillirent du bout de sa baguette et tentèrent de s'enrouler autour du corps de la sorcière. L'une d'entre elle parvint à encercler sa cheville, mais d'un geste gracieux, elle pointa sa baguette vers le sol et lança :

- _Incendio!_

La corde s'enflamma et fut détruite. Son rival jura, et elle en profita pour lancer un sort qu'elle métrisait à la perfection : le maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui, non seulement provoquait l'attaque de l'adversaire par une multitude de chauve-souris, mais en plus était un sortilège informulé, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle pointa sa baguette vers son frère. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien et Ron pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

Lorsqu'il aperçut toute une flopée de chauve-souris se précipiter sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand la première lui rentra dedans, il recula et tomba à terre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se mettre à supplier sa sœur :

- Pitié, enlève-moi ça! Tu as gagné!

La sorcière à la chevelure de feu releva sa baguette d'un air satisfait, faisant disparaître les petits agresseurs. Elle se dirigea vers son frère et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et, une fois remit sur pied, il lui tapa joyeusement dans le dos.

- Félicitations! Au moins, tes entraînements portent leurs fruits. Mais je te dis ce que je pense, p'tite sœur : tu devrais faire plus de pauses. Pour ton propre bien.

Elle hocha sa tête.

- Je sais. J'y penserai…

Elle ramassa la baguette de son frère qui était tombée au sol durant l'attaque et la lui tendit.

- En attendant, tu as promis de m'aider.

Il acquiesça.

- Une promesse est une promesse. Par quoi veux-tu commencer?

La jeune fille alla récupérer son livre de sorts qu'elle avait déposé sur la table en bois trônant au centre du jardin, le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'elle recherchait, puis pointa un paragraphe du doigt.

- Ce sortilège… Je n'arrive pas à faire le mouvement. Tu pourrais me montrer comment faire, s'il te plait?

Ron acquiesça.

- Bien sûr.

Il exerça le mouvement et incita Ginny à l'imiter. Tandis qu'elle tentait de parfaire la mobilité de son poignet, le sorcier lui demanda :

- En attendant laisse-moi te poser une question… pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé? Parce que tu connais la véritable identité de Jedusor, c'est ça?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

- Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça, Ginny… Quelle que soit la chose que tu comptes faire, je te prie de l'oublier. Tu ne devrais pas te confronter à lui, bien au contraire. J'espère juste que tu ne croiseras plus jamais sa route.

La jeune fille se consentit enfin à prendre la parole.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Ron. Je t'assure que j'ai _besoin _de faire tout ça.

- Tu pourrais te faire tuer. Il gagne en puissance de jour en jour.

Elle se détourna.

- C'est bien pour ça que je compte faire pareil. Je ne toucherai pas à la magie noire… Mais je veux m'améliorer jusqu'à être capable de lui nuire. Même si au final je n'arrive qu'à lui faire un mal tout à fait anodin, peu importe, ça me suffira. Je veux juste réussir à l'atteindre, de façon à ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir été la seule victime dans cette histoire.

Au son triste de sa voix, le rouquin comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il lui demanda, inquiet :

- Ginny… Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement. Harry nous a juste dit que tu avais écrit à Jedusor par l'intermédiaire du journal. Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Elle ne le regarda pas, ni ne répondit à sa question. D'un geste las, elle abaissa sa baguette, et la rangea dans la poche de sa jupe.

- Laisse tomber, finalement. Je n'ai plus envie de m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Ron réagit au quart de tour et attrapa le poignet de sa sœur afin de la tourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ce salaud t'a fait?

Elle s'arracha à son emprise et lui tourna le dos. Instantanément, lorsqu'elle avait perçu le ton colérique du gryffondor, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. D'une voix faible, elle murmura :

- Rien d'important.

- Sois plus précise.

- Laisse tomber, Ron. La gamine que j'étais en a souffert, mais je ne me laisserai plus faire désormais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Oublie ça.

Il lui rattrapa une nouvelle fois le poignet et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

Ginny se tendit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes comme ça?

- J'ai le droit de savoir quel mal on a fait à ma sœur, enfin!

Les yeux de la sorcière se remplirent de larmes.

- C'est _moi_, le problème! Moi et ma naïveté.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, conscient qu'elle allait continuer de sa propre initiative. Il desserra sa poigne et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Je n'étais qu'une idiote… J'ai parlé avec lui et j'ai cru tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis laissée emporter, j'ai finis par croire que nous étions amis, lui et moi.

Elle baissa sa tête, les joues rouges de honte et de colère envers elle-même.

- J'ai finis par m'attacher à lui, Ron…

Celui-ci soupira.

- Quelle ordure… Il a fait semblant d'être ton ami, puis t'a trahi. Je comprends mieux…

Elle l'interrompit.

- Non… Le véritable problème n'est pas là. J'ai été plus blessée que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle regarda autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que seul son frère l'entendrait :

- Jure moi que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous.

Il leva sa main droite et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr.

La sorcière commença à s'agiter. Etrangement, elle semblait soudainement mal en point.

- Depuis que j'ai appris qui était vraiment Tom, c'est encore pire…

Il l'encouragea.

- Dis-le moi quand même. Ça ne change rien. Quoi que ce soit, je t'aiderai, te soutiendrai et te comprendrai. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Je…

Elle inspira bruyamment, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Tom m'avait fait croire d'autres choses… Je suis tombée dans le panneau. Au final, juste avant qu'il ne sorte du journal, j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Sa voix devint presque inaudible, mais Ron en comprit tout de même l'intégralité.

- Même si c'était immature, que je n'y comprenais pas vraiment grand-chose à cet âge là… Tu sais que je craquais totalement pour Harry…

- Oui.

- Ce que je ressentais pour lui…

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, si bien que Ron insista :

- Eh bien?

- …J'avais fini par ressentir la même chose pour Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre corrigé. Excusez moi pour la gêne occasionnée XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - **_Mars 1997_

* * *

Assis à la table des gryffondors en compagnie de ses deux amis et, ignorant les paroles qu'ils pouvaient bien s'échanger, Ron plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée et entreprit de l'écraser d'un air distrait. Le regard vide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu dans le jardin avec Ginny. Ses derniers mots hantaient son esprit depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, et son attitude toute entière le laissait transparaître. Il avait juré de garder le silence et de ne jamais révéler cet étrange secret à qui que ce soit…

Amoureuse d'un monstre… Sa petite sœur était naïvement tombée dans les filets de cet assassin.

Cette pensée le révulsait et lui donnait envie de retrouver Tom pour lui envoyer un bon coup de poing façon moldu et lui écraser sa face. Aussi ridicule cette idée pouvait paraître, il n'en éprouvait pas moins de satisfaction à imaginer le beau sorcier perdre tout son charme, le visage plein de bleus et d'égratignures. Ron était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'un rire coléreux lui échappa tandis qu'il se représentait Jedusor, le nez de travers. Hermione releva ses yeux de son assiette et fixa le rouquin d'un air incrédule. Elle l'appela d'une petite voix :

- Ron, est-ce que tout va bien?

Le concerné sembla ne pas l'entendre et écrasa d'avantage son repas. Harry, assis à sa gauche, lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant avant de tendre sa main vers l'épaule de son ami afin de le secouer.

- Ron! Tu nous écoutes?

Il se figea, sa fourchette en l'air, et tourna doucement sa tête vers eux, un sourire confus sur le visage.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais?

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, suspicieuse. Assise en face du rouquin, elle put facilement tendre sa main pour attraper celle, libre, du sorcier. Elle serra ses doigts dans un geste réconfortant, et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Cela fait un moment, maintenant, que tu agis de cette façon… Tu es distrait, comme si tu pensais constamment à quelque chose qui te fâche. Tu ne nous écoutes que distraitement, ce qui fait qu'Harry et moi devons toujours nous répéter… Tu es sûr que tu ne nous caches rien?

Ron se crispa, mais nia l'hypothèse de la préfète :

- Bien sûr que je ne cache rien, Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment…

Celle-ci resserra d'avantage sa prise sur la main du rouquin, et insista :

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, pas vrai?

Il hocha sa tête, mais garda ses yeux baissés vers son assiette, inquiet qu'ils puissent deviner qu'il mentait s'il croisait leurs regards. Les deux gryffondors restèrent alors silencieux, conscients que leur ami n'en dirait pas plus.

La fin du dîner arriva rapidement, et Dumbledore se leva, comme à son habitude, pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses élèves. En revanche, venu le moment de se rassoir, le Directeur hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au Trio, et Harry en comprit instantanément la raison.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le vieux sorcier avait convoqué les trois gryffondors dans son bureau, leur faisant part de ses doutes concernant le fait que seuls les enseignants, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient au courant de l'existence de Tom. Dumbledore craignait de mettre les gens en danger en leur avouant la vérité -Tom ne se priverait pas pour tuer l'ensemble des élèves s'il estimait que le fait qu'ils soient tous au courant lui nuirait- et également de semer le trouble dans l'Ecole. D'autre part, il pensait également que les avertir du danger les forcerait à se préparer à une future bataille, et à faire d'avantage attention à eux. Les quatres sorciers avaient longuement discuté, et s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur un point : la vérité était un droit que les élèves, quel que soit leur âge, possédaient. Et il serait cruel de les garder dans l'ombre plus longtemps… Ils avaient assez patienté, désormais. Même si cette révélation risquait de causer un léger chaos dans leur monde pendant quelques jours, il valait mieux cela que de laisser Tom achever son ascension dans le plus grand secret -comme il le désirait certainement-. Dumbledore s'était finalement entretenu avec les membres du corps enseignant, et tous avaient approuvés. Ils commenceraient par avertir les élèves… Puis se chargerait du ministère ensuite.

Dumbledore fut ainsi amené à retenir ses élèves. Il s'éclaircit la voix, alors que certains s'apprêtaient déjà à franchir la porte :

- Attendez. J'ai également autre chose à vous dire.

Derrière lui, à la table des enseignants, Slughorn se tortillait sur son siège. Il était évident qu'il se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas fuir Poudlard depuis qu'Harry lui avait soutiré son souvenir. Il restait cependant, malgré son malaise et ce, probablement grâce à sa reconnaissance envers le Directeur qui, malgré tous ses mensonges, ne lui avait infligé aucune punition. Ce dernier, au même moment, inspira profondément et lâcha la bombe sur la salle :

- Je veux tout d'abord vous demander de rester calme. Laissez-moi parler jusqu'au bout, et essayez de ne pas vous emporter. Vous n'avez de toute manière rien à craindre dans ce château…

Il se tourna légèrement vers Rogue, qui approuva sa décision d'un hochement de tête. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et débuta son récit sous les regards horrifiés des élèves.

- Lord Voldemort ne s'est plus manifesté depuis un long moment… Et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre de lui à l'avenir. En revanche, il s'est passé un évènement il y a de cela quelques années, et il est resté secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les enseignants et moi-même pensions agir pour votre propre bien… Mais nous savons désormais qu'il est préférable pour vous tous que vous sachiez la vérité. Nous ne serons pas en sécurité très longtemps, nous devons par conséquent nous préparer dès aujourd'hui.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. Autour de lui, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il reprit d'une voix ferme :

- En 1993, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Les élèves pétrifiés, les étranges incidents… Tout cela n'était pas une coïncidence. Comme les rumeurs l'annonçaient, il s'agissait bien de l'œuvre du légendaire monstre qui s'y trouvait.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, et il les stoppa d'un simple geste de la main.

- L'identité du monstre n'est pas importante. Ce qui l'est, au contraire, est l'identité de la personne qui l'a ouverte.

Il expliqua le plus simplement possible comment Voldemort avait divisé son âme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, et comment cette moitié d'âme, enfermée dans un journal intime, avait réussit à communiquer avec Ginny Weasley, la possédant un peu plus chaque jour, et la forçant à lâcher le Monstre sur les élèves. Certains élèves de première année commencèrent à frissonner, mais personne n'osa parler. Tous continuèrent à écouter avec attention les explications du Directeur.

Il enchaîna avec le transfert d'énergie qui avait failli coûter la vie à la plus jeune Weasley et qui avait permis à Tom Jedusor de devenir une entité indépendante, s'infiltrant dans leur époque. Enfin, il acheva sa tirade en révélant que l'objectif de Tom était de prendre la place du Voldemort actuel et que, malheureusement, il l'en savait parfaitement capable…

- C'est pourquoi j'ose espérer que nous pourrons tous nous unir et travailler ensemble de sorte à progresser rapidement. Il est dangereux… Et deviendra certainement aussi puissant que son prédécesseur. Vous ne devez pas baisser votre garde… Je crains qu'un certain stade atteint, nous n'échapperons pas à une guerre contre les Mangemorts.

Un brouhaha immense s'éleva et Dumbledore dut élever sa voix pour se faire comprendre :

- Ne paniquez pas! Nous avons les moyens et le temps nécessaires pour nous préparer en cas de problème. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis certain que déclencher une guerre n'est pas sa priorité pour le moment.

Le bruit diminua légèrement en intensité et les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu.

- Vous devez juste savoir que, même si Voldemort ne sera probablement plus un problème pour nous, nous avons tout de même un nouvel ennemi qui requiert une extrême prudence de notre part à tous.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Tom tapa du poing sur la table en bois à laquelle il était assis et un craquement sonore retentit tandis que l'une des planches la composant se brisait. Il releva un regard emplit de fureur vers Lucius qui, en face de lui, tremblait comme une feuille. Jedusor se leva et domina son partisan de toute sa hauteur. D'une voix hargneuse, il s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _Dumbledore est au courant et a avertit le ministère de mon existence_?

Les jambes du mangemort se mirent à trembler.

- Je… Je suis navré, Maître. Mon fils… Draco… a prévenu ma femme. Elle m'a écrit cette lettre… Affirmant ce que je viens de vous dire…

Tom attrapa le bout de parchemin que Malefoy tenait fébrilement dans sa main droite et en lu le contenu d'une traite, ses mains se crispant sur le papier au fur et à mesure de son avancement. D'un geste rageur, ses doigts déchirèrent la lettre et les morceaux froissés tombèrent au sol. D'un mouvement brusque, Tom attrapa son fidèle par le col de sa robe et approcha son visage si près du sien, que Lucius commença à loucher, le teint livide.

- Donne-moi ton bras, Lucius.

Le concerné s'étrangla, la frayeur s'emparant des traits de son visage.

- P… Pardon?

- Je t'ai dit de me tendre ton bras, espèce d'ignorant! Tout de suite!

- M… Maître… Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu dans votre plan…

Tom le secoua, devenu comme fou.

- Je me fiche de ce plan! Nous n'avons plus de temps, désormais. Je dois accélérer les choses.

Il insista une nouvelle fois, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tends-moi ton bras, maintenant, où je _jure_ que je te tue!

Le Mangemort hocha rapidement sa tête et remonta sa manche, semblant à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Lorsque Tom dégaina sa baguette et l'approcha de la Marque des Ténèbres, Lucius eut un faible mouvement de recul mais Jedusor tenait si fermement son poignet qu'il ne pu se dégager. Il déglutit et ferma ses yeux, ses poings crispés, sa mâchoire serrée, appréhendant la douleur qu'il allait subir.

Il sentit le bout de la baguette du sorcier entrer en contact avec sa peau et, pas moins d'une fraction de seconde plus tard, une violente sensation de brulure s'empara de son avant bras, traversant sa chaire. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Pourquoi cela semblait-il infiniment plus douloureux que lorsque son précédent Maître le faisait?

Le corps du sorcier fut submergé par un vague de convulsions et il s'effondra au sol, pâle comme un linge, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il tenait son bras contre son torse, et sa respiration était saccadée. Il battit des paupières, tentant de retrouver une vision normale, mais le flou semblait l'entourer avec persistance. Les minutes défilèrent et il lui sembla être resté une éternité face contre terre.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et de personnes qui venaient jusqu'à eux, leurs pas résonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

De son côté, Tom jubilait. Ses yeux se posaient successivement sur les sorciers emmitouflés dans de longues capes noires, une capuche sur leur tête et un masque blanc cachant partiellement leurs visages. Il constata avec une extrême satisfaction que de plus en plus apparaissaient, remplissant chaque seconde un peu plus les rangs de ses fidèles. Le dernier mangemort arriva en face de lui au moment où Lucius se consentit enfin à se relever.

Un silence pesant les entourèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier -que Tom jugea comme plus jeune que les autres- s'avance et demande, culoté :

- Qui êtes-vous, et comment osez-vous prétendre posséder l'identité de notre Maître alors que nous savons tous qu'il se trouve en Albanie?

Tom se mit à rire doucement, l'air franchement amusé. Il leva sa baguette à l'encontre du mangemort qui venait de s'adresser à lui et la pointa droit entre ses deux yeux.

- _Endoloris! _

Le sorcier tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, et commença à hurler à plein poumon, les yeux injectés de sang. Tom releva sa baguette, satisfait.

- Il semblerait que mon entraînement s'est avéré plus utile que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lucius.

- Tu seras honorablement récompensé pour cela.

Tandis que le concerné s'inclinait, soulagé, Jedusor reporta son attention sur la silhouette étalée contre le sol, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix remplie de mépris :

- Ose encore une fois me défier, et ce ne sera pas un simple Doloris que tu recevras.

Des murmures angoissés s'élevèrent de la foule de mangemorts, et tous reculèrent légèrement, mal à l'aise. Tom se tourna vers eux, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Je ne suis effectivement pas votre ancien Maître.

Il commença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et les fixa, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis son _passé_.

D'une voix dangereusement calme, il expliqua comment il était arrivé dans cette époque et de quelle façon il comptait prendre la place qui lui était due.

Alors que Tom s'arrêtait de parler, un cri de stupeur s'éleva et l'un des sorciers pointa un doigt accusateur vers Lucius.

- Toi! C'est toi qui a donné le journal à la gamine Weasley!

Malefoy se figea et le confronta du regard.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Le concerné se précipita vers lui et plaqua sa baguette contre sa gorge.

- Comment as-tu osé? Tu provoques la perte de notre véritable Maître!

Tom se racla la gorge, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

- Excuse-moi? Je crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu… Ton _véritable _Maître?

Le sorcier se retourna et lui cracha au visage.

- Vous ne valez rien! Vous n'avez pas la moitié de son âge et de sa puissance et vous osez prétendre être en mesure de voler sa place! Vous ne serez jamais notre Seigneur, jam….

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une gifle violente le projetant sur le côté.

- Espèce d'insolent!

La tête du mangemort heurta le sol, un filet de sang commençant à couler le long de son front. Il se releva tout de même rapidement, l'air fier, et pointa sa baguette vers Tom.

- Vous allez payer, imposteur!

Il ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à lancer un sort, mais ce ne fut qu'un hurlement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il constata avec horreur que sa baguette s'enflammait, se réduisant en cendres. Les yeux exorbités, il releva sa tête vers Tom, dont le visage calme ne fit que le révolter d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, par Salazar? C'est un mirage, pas vrai? Personne ne peut détruire de baguette comme cela! _Personne! _

Tom ricana.

- Si… Moi.

Le mangemort s'immobilisa, sa fierté s'évaporant et son cœur cognant à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. En un instant, il comprit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Tom ricana :

- Oh oui, mon cher… La plus grosse erreur de ta vie. _Avada Kedavra!_

Un jet de lumière verte fonça droit sur lui et ce fut avec une expression de pure terreur que le mangemort tomba à terre, mort. Les sorciers présents commencèrent à s'agiter tandis que Jedusor releva son menton, fierté et puissance émanant de tout son être.

Une femme, sa chevelure noire bouclée mais désordonnée lui tombant sur ses épaules, se précipita aux pieds de Tom, et s'inclina plus bas que terre.

- Maître! Vous êtes si beau… Si jeune… L'aura de puissance qui vous entoure nous éblouit…

Le concerné sourit et la pria de se relever.

- Quel est ton nom?

La sorcière ne retint pas son excitation.

- Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Prête à tout pour vous servir, monseigneur…

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois, provoquant l'apparition d'une lueur victorieuse dans le regard de Jedusor. Il usa son ton le plus charmeur pour s'adresser à elle :

- Si tu me jures fidélité éternelle, ma chère _Bellatrix_, tu peux être sûre que tu seras récompensée plus qu'aucune autre.

Bellatrix s'empourpra légèrement, et baissa sa tête en guise de soumission.

- Obéir à vos ordres sera le seul but de ma future existence…

Il hocha sa tête et la pria de rejoindre les autres d'un signe de la main. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Si quelqu'un ici compte s'opposer à moi et refuse de me prêter allégeance, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Je ne tolérerai aucune trahison…

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent en guise d'accord, mais Jedusor ne se laissa pas avoir. Il désigna le mangemort le plus proche de lui, dont les yeux humides et le nez pointu lui rappelait étrangement la tête d'un rat.

- Toi! Approche!

Le sorcier s'avança et s'exprima d'une voix couinante

- O… Oui, Maître?

- Quel est ton nom?

Il sembla mal à l'aise et commença à s'agiter, dansant presque d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Peter… P…Pettigrow, monseigneur.

Tom sourit et pointa sans prévenir sa baguette vers la gorge de l'homme, qui émit un petit son terrifié.

- Tu sais ce qui attend les menteurs, Peter?

Ce dernier se recroquevilla légèrement, terrorisé.

- M… Menteur, Maître?

Jedusor serra d'avantage sa baguette et la rapprocha d'avantage du sorcier.

- N'essaie pas de nier! Je suis Legilimens…

Peter recula d'un pas.

- Pas vrai, _Queudver? _N'est-ce pas ainsi que ton ancien Maître t'appelait?

Il ne répondit pas, la peur s'étant emparée de sa capacité à s'exprimer. Tom s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas perçu tes pensées… Tu comptes retourner auprès de lui. Tu voulais le retrouver, puis l'aider à se retrouver un corps. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Il le domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Soit tu me suis jusqu'à la fin, soit tu meurs. Je te laisse exceptionnellement le choix. Que préfères-tu?

Peter recula encore d'un pas et se cogna contre Bellatrix. Celle-ci jura et attrapa le petit sorcier par le col de sa robe.

- Répond au Maître tout de suite, pauvre détritus!

Queudver se tendit, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Je… Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Alors oublie le passé et joins-toi à nous!

Il se mit à sangloter, des petits couinements terrifiés s'échappant de sa gorge.

- Ne me tuez pas… s'il vous plait… S'il vous plait…

Bellatrix le secoua.

- Alors choisis!

- D'accord! J'accepte! J'accepte! Mais pitié, laissez-moi en vie…

La mangemorte le lâcha et il s'écrasa au sol, sa petite silhouette secouée par ses pleurs. Tom le fixa quelques instants, avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Ton sacrifice sera pris en compte. Tu ne regretteras pas de t'être joint à moi.

Peter leva ses yeux vers lui et le fixa d'un air mi-tétanisé, mi-reconnaissant. Il s'accrocha désespérément au bas de sa robe.

- Merci, Maître! Merci! Merci… Merci… Mer…

Jedusor se dégagea vivement.

- ça suffit maintenant. Relève-toi et retourne à ta place. J'ai des ordres à vous donner…

Le mangemort se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et se précipita vers la masse de fidèles. Tous attendirent patiemment que Tom prenne la parole. Il fit les cents pas quelques secondes, puis se tourna finalement vers ses nouveaux partisans, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard, un rictus sur les lèvres, et sa posture se voulant imposante. Les mangemorts frémirent, puis il prit la parole :

- Je veux que l'un d'entre vous aille me récupérer la liste des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs de notre pays et me la rapporte. Je veux bien sûr que ce travail soit fait le plus rapidement possible, dans une discrétion la plus totale, et je veux que ce soit concluant. Si quelqu'un parmi vous se considère comme apte à exécuter cette tâche, qu'il m'en fasse part immédiatement.

Il balaya la foule du regard et patienta quelques secondes. Comme il s'y attendait, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs s'avança et s'inclina.

- Je souhaiterai me voir confier cette mission, monseigneur…

Elle se redressa et croisa le regard de Tom. Bellatrix ne put retenir un frisson. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Voldemort et voilà que se trouvait devant elle une version plus jeune et plus charmante encore? La mangemorte réprima un fou rire nerveux.

Les yeux de Jedusor se mirent à briller, tandis qu'il devinait la nature des pensées de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il s'adressa à elle d'un ton doucereux, mais néanmoins dangereux :

- J'apprécie ton geste, chère Bellatrix… J'espère que tu me satisferas pleinement.

- A n'en pas douter, monseigneur… Je ferai tout pour vous plaire.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer dans ce cas.

Elle acquiesça et, dans une envolée de cape, elle disparut.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, personne n'osant parler… finalement, un mangemort courageux eut le cran de poser à voix haute la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Maître, pourriez-vous nous dire la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez être en possession de cette liste?

Tom tourna vers lui un regard vide d'expression, comme s'il était ennuyé.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te parait pas évident?

Il s'avança.

- Pour les _recruter_, bien sûr.

Des murmures s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois, mais il les stoppa d'un geste impatient de la main.

- Taisez-vous. Je ne veux rien entendre jusqu'au retour de Bellatrix. Est-ce clair?

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête, et restèrent debout tandis que Tom se dirigeait vers le seul fauteuil de la pièce qui, comme par hasard, était légèrement en hauteur par rapport au reste de la salle et semblait surplomber les mangemorts.

Les minutes défilèrent… Les heures défilèrent… Et personne ne bougea. Seul Tom restait libre de ses mouvements, et s'était cherché un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit le temps que sa fidèle ne revienne. Peter commença à se tortiller, les pieds douloureux, mais bien trop effrayé pour désobéir, il resta dans la même posture que les autres.

Finalement, un bruit de porte se fit entendre, et tous -y comprit Tom- relevèrent leur tête. Bellatrix, l'air fière d'elle-même, tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Jedusor et s'inclina, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Tom déroula le document et entama sa lecture.

_Famille Malefoy (Lucius, Narcissa, Draco)_ : p_ropriétaire d'un manoir (possibilité de multiples autres, mais emplacements non connus), fortune s'élevant à environ 150000 Gallions, en possession de 5 elfes de maisons/1 esclave moldu exceptionnellement accepté par le ministère, membres étant des animagus déclarés (mis à part Draco Malefoy, fils unique de la famille)_

Il releva ses yeux de la liste, et appela Lucius. Une fois celui-ci arrivé devant lui, il lui fit part de son idée :

- Ta famille est classée première, d'après ce que je vois…

Il acquiesça et sourit d'un air suffisant.

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien, je souhaite avoir ce genre de personnes dans mes rangs.

Lucius bomba le torse, pensant que Tom ne parlait que de lui. Il lui ôta bien vite cette pensée en lui révélant :

- Voici ta mission Lucius : fait en sorte que ta femme et ton fils adhèrent à ma cause…

Le concerné se figea.

- …et ils seront marqués. S'ils refusent… Dis leur que la mort les attend.

Malefoy senior le fixa avec horreur.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon?

- Amène-les moi, si tu n'es pas capable de les convaincre. Je me chargerai d'eux et, s'ils résistent toujours, tu me verras obligé de les tuer.

Lucius commença à trembler et Tom leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas prêt... Profite de ma générosité, je te laisse une semaine. Je te confierai d'autres missions en attendant.

Il reporta son attention sur la liste, tandis que Malefoy repartait d'un pas titubant vers le fond de la salle.

_Famille Lestrange (Bellatrix, Rodulphus)__ : propriétaire d'un manoir, fortune s'élevant à environ 100000 Gallions, en possession de 2 elfes de maison, membres étant tous des animagus déclarés._

Il soupira.

- ça ne me sert à rien, ils sont tous deux ici…

Il replongea dans la liste et se figea.

_Famille Weasley (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny)__ : propriétaire d'un domicile de nature non identifiée mais supposée magique (connu sous le nom de « Terrier »), fortune relativement faible s'élevant à environ 4000 Gallions, ne possède aucun serviteur particulier, pas d'animagus déclaré dans la famille, mais reste l'une des plus grande famille de Sang-Purs en raison du nombre élevé d'enfants Sang-Pur nés de l'union d'Arthur et Molly Weasley (7)._

Jedusor fixa longuement le petit paragraphe qui s'étalait devant lui, avant de se mettre subitement à sourire, puis à éclater de rire. Les mangemorts se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres, comme s'ils souhaitaient se protéger par ce contact, et le rire de Tom redoubla.

_- Ginny Weasley! _Cette petite idiote faisait partie d'une grande famille de Sang-Purs?

Il s'arrêta de rire, mais son sourire persistait et s'agrandit brusquement.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de recruter chaque membre de sa famille… Et s'ils refusent mon offre, je les torturerai.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lire le reste de la liste et rangea le rouleau de parchemin dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

- Ils deviendront fous si je mentionne leur fille décédée par ma faute…

Il se redressa et désigna Bellatrix du doigt.

- Réuni les meilleurs d'entre vous, et chargez-vous de la famille Weasley. Ramenez-moi ceux qui résistent. Je me ferai une joie de converser avec eux…

A bout de souffle, Ginny se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, sa chevelure rousse s'éparpillant autour de sa tête, et ferma ses yeux. Les heures qu'elle avait passé à s'entraîner l'avait totalement épuisée. Elle avait donné son maximum et maîtrisait désormais la grande majorité des sortilèges cités dans le livre que Dumbledore lui avait confié pour rattraper tout son retard. Bien sûr, il lui restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir mais si elle parvenait à maintenir son rythme, peut-être pourrait-elle tout de même tenter de passer ses BUSES le plus rapidement possible. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait se retrouver en sixième année à 17 ou 18 ans. Cela ne ferait pas un trop grand écart comparé aux autres, et l'aide que lui fournissait désormais les enseignants dans son apprentissage à domicile l'aiderait certainement à y parvenir. Dumbledore était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Avec son aide, elle rattrapait son programme avec une vitesse déconcertante. Et, peut-être une fois ses études terminées serait-elle prête à _le _défier. Elle n'espérait certainement pas un combat en duel -elle n'était pas à ce point suicidaire-, mais elle aurait suffisamment de connaissances pour tenter de lui faire du mal. Peut importait comment, elle aurait très probablement assez d'alternatives une fois arrivée à ce niveau.

Pour ce qui était de son futur métier, elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard…

Un bruit de vase brisé la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se redressa brusquement. Elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, au travers de laquelle on apercevait nettement Molly, l'air terrifié. Ginny se leva à toute vitesse, et courut vers la cuisine. Cependant, une fois la pièce atteinte, sa mère ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle balaya la cuisine du regard, et sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'anxiété. Où était-elle passée?

La sorcière se précipita vers le salon, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Un vertige menaçant de s'emparer d'elle, elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée qui entait entrouverte et de derrière laquelle provenaient des cris aigus et des bruits de chute. Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette tandis que son autre main se dirigeait vers la poignée. Elle la tira doucement et jeta un regard vers l'extérieur. La terreur paralysa son corps lorsqu'elle aperçut toute une masse de silhouettes encapuchonnées se battant avec ses parents et les jumeaux.

L'un des nouveaux venus tourna son regard vers elle et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Molly, qui venait juste d'envoyer son adversaire à terre, se mit à hurler :

- Ne touchez pas à ma fille, espèce de monstre! Ginny, rentre! Tu n'es pas prête à te battre!

La concerné fronça ses sourcils et sa paralysie temporaire se volatilisa lorsque son père fut projeté contre le sol par l'un des hommes en noir. Laissant la colère la contrôler, elle s'élança en dehors de la maison, et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort que lui lançait le sorcier en face d'elle. Avec une agilité étonnante, elle pointa sa propre baguette sur lui et lui lança un sortilège pour le pétrifier. Cela aurait sans aucun doute aboutit si son opposant n'avait était si rapide. Le bouclier qu'il fit apparaître absorba le sort de Ginny comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune consistance, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

La sorcière recula, déstabilisée, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, tandis que le mangemort continuait de rire aux éclats. Frustrée, Ginny lui lança sans réfléchir son peut-être puérile mais néanmoins efficace maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Son adversaire se mit à hurler et à courir pour échapper aux petites bêtes, mais celles-ci ne lâchèrent pas prise et se mirent à le poursuivre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite. Malheureusement, les quelques secondes d'inattention durant lesquelles elle avait regardé le sorcier s'enfuir étaient de trop, et elle fut touchée par un sortilège que quelqu'un lui avait lancé dans son dos. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tomba au sol, pétrifiée.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la relever et l'encercler de ses bras, avant de transplaner avec elle. Le temps de quelques battements de paupières et elle se retrouva dans un nouvel endroit. Durant de longues minutes, quelqu'un la porta sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un immense manoir et y pénètrent.

On la libéra de l'emprise du sortilège et elle ne perdit pas un seul instant pour commencer à se débattre. La personne la retenant était physiquement très forte, et Ginny, déjà très fatiguée par ses entraînements, ne fit pas le poids. Elle finit par stopper sa lutte acharnée totalement inefficace et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses parents, ainsi que Fred et Georges, se trouvaient également en prises avec d'autres mangemorts. Les voyant ainsi momentanément prisonniers, une force nouvelle naquit en elle, et elle recommença à ses débattre. Folle de rage, elle écrasa violemment le pied de son assaillant. Ce dernier jura et la retourna face à lui pour lui assener une gifle raisonnante qui la coupa dans son élan.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et reconnu avec horreur les longs cheveux blonds platine et les yeux couleur acier de Lucius Malefoy. Soudain, comme si elle avait un surplus de courage en elle, elle lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent, avant de lui cracher au visage. Ce dernier se décomposa et le mangemort n'attendit pas un seul instant avec de la jeter à terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort qui était sans aucun doute de la nature d'un Doloris, une voix surgit des ténèbres.

- ça suffit! Arrêtez de jouer et désarmez-les.

Les mangemorts qui retenaient les Weasley prisonniers se figèrent et se chargèrent de voler les baguettes des sorciers. Ginny, sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers la personne qui venait de parler se jeta sur sa baguette qui était tombée à côté d'elle et serra sa prise comme jamais. Lucius voulut lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais la rouquine fut plus rapide et se releva, avant d'élancer sa jambe droit dans les parties intimes du mangemort. Celui-ci se plia en deux, tout en hurlant.

- Petite peste!

Il tendit une main vers elle, mais s'immobilisa brusquement. Une phrase prononcée par son Maître lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

_Tu as bien fait de donner le journal à la petite Weasley. C'est sa mort qui m'a permit d'en arriver là. _

Les quelques secondes de réflexions causèrent sa perte : Ginny en profita pour le pétrifier. Malheureusement, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas dans la direction de sa famille, Bellatrix s'empara d'elle par surprise et l'agrippa par la gorge.

- Le temps que tu lèves ta baguette vers moi, tu seras déjà morte. Alors épargne toi cette peine…

La sorcière se figea et cessa tout combat, frustrée. La même voix qu'auparavant résonna une nouvelle fois :

- Assez, Bellatrix. Je t'ai dit de la désarmer…

La mangemorte s'exécuta et Ginny, impuissante, se consentit à se tourner vers la personne qui venait tout juste de parler, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, coléreuse, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur Tom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 -** _Mars 1997 (Part. II)_

* * *

Ginny ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son esprit semblait être enveloppé dans un dense brouillard, l'empêchant de réfléchir, et son corps tout entier lui parut prendre la consistance d'un bloc de ciment, la pétrifiant sur place. La jeune fille battit des paupières, seul mouvement qu'elle semblait encore être en mesure d'exercer, tentant de chasser cette étrange illusion qui se trouvait devant elle. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas un mirage. Il était réellement là, juste devant ses yeux…

Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche, toute retournée et le regard de Tom qui se posa alors sur elle n'arrangea en rien son état. Elle tressaillit, et baissa ses yeux vers le sol instinctivement. Jedusor ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, et porta son attention sur les mangemorts qui retenaient les parents Weasley. D'un signe de la main, il leur ordonna de les amener devant lui. Molly et Arthur tentèrent une ultime fois de lutter, mais malheureusement privés de leurs baguettes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que tenter de se dégager de leur prise. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de coopérer, les deux partisans n'attendirent pas un seul instant pour leur envoyer un Doloris bien dosé qui cloua les deux époux au sol. Les cris de ses parents sortirent Ginny de sa torpeur, et elle tourna vivement sa tête vers eux.

- Arrêtez, vous leur faites mal!

L'un des mangemorts lui lança un rictus qui empestait le sadisme.

- C'est le but, chérie.

La sorcière se crispa, coléreuse mais néanmoins intimidée. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et lui adressa son regard le plus meurtrier.

- Espèce d'ordure…

Bellatrix, qui n'avait toujours pas relâché sa prise, resserra un peu plus sa poigne autour de la gorge de la jeune femme, qui commença à suffoquer. La mangemorte lui murmura d'une voix menaçante :

- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, si tu veux vivre quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Ginny se retint pour ne pas lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia, et reporta son attention sur Tom, dont la voix l'hypnotisa aussitôt. Il adressa à Arthur et Molly un sourire qui reflétait une politesse feinte.

- Je suppose que les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires… Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a de toute évidence découvert mon existence, et s'il en a informé le ministère, il a forcément dû vous en faire part également. Après tout, j'ai tué votre fille…

Les yeux de Mme Weasley semblèrent virer au rouge sous la fureur, tandis que Ginny, son père et les jumeaux ne purent retenir leur surprise, leur bouche s'entrouvrant. La sorcière sentit son cœur rater un battement. Tom la croyait morte? Depuis tout ce temps, il ne s'était jamais douté de sa survie? Elle fronça ses sourcils. Ce genre de chance était irréaliste… et certainement pas durable. Il allait découvrir la vérité d'un instant à l'autre…

Sa mère resta silencieuse, se contentant de foudroyer Tom du regard. Déçu par ce manque de réaction, il insista :

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire? J'aurai pourtant cru que vous vous déchaineriez sur moi… Notre rencontre ne s'avère pas aussi amusante que je l'ai imaginé.

Arthur crispa ses poings, perdant patience :

- Nous n'avons rien à dire à un être aussi abject que vous! Que voulez-vous?

Tom se redressa et déclara d'une voix calme :

- Que votre famille se joigne à moi, bien entendu.

- Jamais de la vie!

Il ricana.

- Très bien. Faire intervenir la mort ne me dérange pas le moins du monde…

Le jeune homme dégaina sa baguette et la riva sur les jumeaux.

- Par contre, ce seront vos enfants qui en subiront les conséquences.

Molly fut prise d'une faiblesse dans les jambes, et tomba à genoux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Avant que son mari n'ait pu intervenir, elle prit une voix suppliante :

- Ne touchez pas à mes enfants, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!

Tom se tourna vers le père Weasley, tout sourire.

- Il semblerait que votre femme soit moins réticente que vous, mon cher… Qu'en pensez-vous?

Le concerné ne tarda pas à devenir livide, le menton tremblant. Il posa un regard implorant sur son épouse :

- Molly…

Celle-ci hocha vivement sa tête, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Arthur. Jamais je ne mettrai en jeu la vie de nos enfants…

- Mais enfin, on ne peut pas faire ça… On ne peut pas rejoindre ce monstre!

Fred jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Georges et lorsque ce dernier hocha sa tête, il comprit que son frère était d'accord avec lui. Il cria à l'adresse de ses parents :

- Ne faites pas attention à nous! Nous préférons mourir de leur main que de survivre en échange de notre collaboration. Jamais nous n'accepterons, jamais!

Jedusor éleva sa voix, agacé.

- Refusez dans ce cas! Et je me chargerai personnellement de vos 4 autres frères… Je saurai les retrouver, croyez-moi.

Le silence lui répondit. Les jumeaux le regardaient avec horreur et panique. Tom enfonça un peu plus le clou :

- Rappelez-moi le prénom de votre plus jeune frère… Ronald, c'est cela? Je pourrais le retrouver et le tuer de mes mains devant vous si vous vous obstinez à me résister.

Mme Weasley semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, sa main droite posée sur son front moite et brulant, toujours agenouillée. Arthur se figea, chargée d'une haine et d'une terreur sans nom. Il l'implora :

- Ne touchez pas à mon fils…

Jedusor insista, conscient que les cartes qu'ils avaient en sa possession lui permettraient sans aucun doute de gagner rapidement la partie.

- Dans ce cas, rejoignez mon clan, et personne ne sera tué. Je vous donne ma parole, quelle que soit la valeur que vous pourrez lui accorder.

Ginny retint à grand peine l'accusation qui lui brulait les lèvres. Comme si Tom Jedusor était un homme de parole… C'était tout le contraire, plutôt!

Mme Weasley, trop effrayée de voir des membres de sa famille disparaître, et le souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa fille encore trop présent dans sa mémoire, s'effondra au sol, désespérée.

- Pitié! Pitié, laissez ma famille tranquille! J'accepte…

Tous les autres Weasley se tournèrent vers elle. Geoges se déchaîna, et tenta de repousser le mangemort qui le retenait :

- Maman, non! Ne fais pas ça!

Elle tourna ses yeux rougis vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque…

- Nous préférons tous mourir avec honneur!

- Tu l'as entendu… Il n'y a pas que nous. Il tuera Percy, Bill, Charlie… et même Ron. Ron qui n'a même pas fini ses études, ni atteint la majorité…

Elle commença à sangloter et, comme Tom l'avait prédit, ce fut ses pleurs qui achevèrent de convaincre son mari. Celui-ci tomba à son tour à genoux, et le fixa avec une tristesse d'une intensité remarquable.

- Si je me joins également à vous, laisserez-vous notre famille? Est-ce que Molly et moi sommes suffisants?

Tom l'interrompit vivement.

- Non, je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il pointa Fred et Georges du doigt.

- Je les veux également à mes côtés. Ainsi que vos autres fils…

Les jumeaux croisèrent leurs bras sur leur poitrine et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Plutôt mourir!

Tom soupira et lança un regard explicite aux deux mangemorts qui les retenaient prisonniers.

- Emmenez-les. Torturez-les jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent, et s'ils refusent… Tuez-les.

Molly se mit à hurler son désespoir.

- Non! Pitié! Laissez mes enfants… Mes pauvres enfants…

Tandis qu'on les emmenait hors de la salle, les deux frères adressèrent un dernier regard à leurs parents, un petit sourire rassurant sur leur visage.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous… Tout ira bien.

Ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir, et le silence se fit. Tom se leva de son fauteuil et s'adressa aux parents.

- Jurez-moi fidélité et peut-être pourrais-je me contenter de votre adhésion ainsi que celle des deux jumeaux… Je ne toucherai pas à vos autres garçons.

Arthur leva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

- Ne… Ne pouvez-vous pas également laisser Fred et Georges?

Il refusa.

- C'est un non, et il est définitif. Je veux bien marchander avec vous, mais mon ascension passe avant tout. Deux personnes qui adhèrent à ma cause sur un total de 8, ça ne me suffit pas. Alors que 4... Je pourrais peut être me satisfaire de la moitié. Mais décidez-vous immédiatement, ou je supprimerai mon offre.

Il était clair que ce genre de proposition était une chance inouïe… Ils auraient pu tous y passer. Ils baissèrent leurs têtes, soumis, et Tom éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Bien, tout est parfait!

Ginny, qui avait pu se retenir jusqu'ici, craqua et éclata en sanglots, attirant l'attention sur elle. Tom se tourna vers elle d'un air agacé, avant de poser ses yeux sur le corps pétrifié de Lucius.

- Quel incompétent! Je lui demande de m'amener les Weasley, et il me ramène une inconnue en prime.

Il leva sa baguette vers Ginny, son regard froid la transperçant.

- Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. _Avada…_

Elle releva brusquement sa tête et s'écria :

- Attendez!

Jedusor s'interrompit, surpris par la lueur presque folle qui dansait dans les prunelles de la jeune fille. Il releva sa baguette et, frustré, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir me dire qui vaille la peine de m'empêcher de te tuer?

La sorcière fut prise de légers tremblements, mais les ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Elle tenta également de ne pas prêter attention aux regards horrifiés que lui jetaient ses parents. D'une voix faible, tout en évitant son regard, elle lui fit part de son idée :

- J'ai un marché à te…

Elle se corrigea rapidement.

- … _vous_ proposer.

Intéressé, Tom s'approcha d'elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ferai un marché avec une gamine telle que toi?

Ginny se retint de lui dire qu'elle était loin d'être une gamine, et le confronta du regard pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Malgré son trouble, elle poursuivit de plus belle :

- Vous allez être plus qu'intéressé, vous pouvez me croire.

Le sorcier rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et prit une pose plus détendue, une lueur amusée dans son regard. De toute évidence, cette journée ne lui serait peut être pas aussi ennuyeuse que cela… Son visage prit un air carnassier.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à m'offrir, _petite fille? _

Les derniers mots furent de trop pour la rouquine. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis son réveil, c'était bien qu'on l'accuse d'être une enfant, ou autre synonyme du mot. Elle s'était tellement méprisée pour avoir été si naïve quelques années plus tôt, qu'elle tenait à tout prix à montrer qu'elle n'était plus la même et, surtout, que sa maturité actuelle ne lui ferait plus défaut. Elle se révolta :

- Je ne suis plus une enfant!

Tom sourit et laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, prenant explicitement tout son temps. La sorcière vit rouge, mais ne dit rien. Une fois son inspection terminée, Jedusor insista :

- Pourtant, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te comparer à une véritable femme… Regarde-toi, voyons!

Ginny crispa ses poings et, progressivement la colère vint remplacer son trouble. Elle finit par l'oublier totalement et, dans un réflexe inattendu, sa main vint se plaquer contre la joue du sorcier dans un claquement sonore. Tous -y comprit les mangemorts- se figèrent. Bellatrix, sous la stupeur, l'avait même relâché. Des murmures s'élevèrent au sein du groupe de partisans. Tous attendaient la réaction de leur Maître avec une angoisse d'amplitude croissante et les parents Weasley devenaient de plus en plus livides.

La jeune fille abaissa sa main, et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, la tension monta d'un cran et sa colère s'évapora, laissant place à l'inquiétude. Elle recula d'un pas, et leva timidement ses yeux vers Tom, dont le visage semblait se décomposer. Soudain, contre tout attente, le sorcier éclata de rire.

- ça alors! C'est une première…

Il se massa la joue quelques secondes, avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et l'attrapa par la manche pour la tirer vers lui. Ginny retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle constata que la distance entre son front et le sien ne dépassait certainement pas le décimètre, et commença à fuir son regard. Conscient du trouble qu'il déclenchait chez elle, un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu es plutôt intéressante, petite… Je vais t'offrir un peu plus de mon temps, alors profites-en. Quel est le marché que tu voulais me proposer? Je t'écoute…

Déstabilisée car Tom ne semblait pas décidé à la relâcher malgré leur proximité plus qu'étrange, la jeune fille eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Et bien… En échange de… De…

Jedusor leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Et si tu commençais par me regarder dans les yeux? Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude. Cela me donne l'impression que tu es en train d'ouvertement comploter contre moi.

Ginny déglutit faiblement et se consentit à lever ses yeux. Tom répéta :

- Je t'écoute.

La sorcière s'efforça tant bien que mal à ignorer sa fréquence cardiaque surélevée et ses jambes tremblantes, et se focalisa sur les sourcils du jeune homme plutôt que ses iris, afin de réussir à parler. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et ce fut d'une voix légèrement plus confiante qu'elle s'expliqua :

- Oubliez cette histoire de torture et d'adhésion… Laissez Fred et Georges repartir…

Elle savait que défendre ses parents s'avèreraient peine perdue, mais il lui restait tout de même un dernier espoir pour ses frères. Et elle comptait utiliser sa dernière carte, quelles qu'en seraient les conséquences.

- Et qu'obtiendrai-je en échange?

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent automatiquement aux siens.

- Moi.

Le silence se fit. Les secondes défilèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante et Tom conservait une allure statufiée. Au bout d'un moment durant lequel tous avaient retenu leur souffle, le sorcier sourit et relâcha Ginny, qui en profita pour s'éloigner légèrement de lui. Il se détourna légèrement, et soupira :

- Je suis déçu. Je pensais que ton offre serait plus alléchante…

Molly et Arthur se détendirent.

- Tu ne m'es vraiment d'aucune utilité, tu sais. Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serai en mesure d'échanger deux Weasley pour le prix d'une étrangère sans aucune aptitude spéciale apparente?

Ginny tourna rapidement sa tête vers ses parents et un silencieux _Je suis désolée _se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur Tom, et avança d'un pas pour mieux lui faire face.

- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas une étrangère.

Tom fronça ses sourcils, confus. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui. Cette fois-ci, il posa sur elle son regard le plus dangereux, et lui parla d'un ton glacial :

- On ne joue pas aux devinettes avec moi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Voyant qu'elle restait trop longtemps silencieuse à son gout, il la secoua :

- Réponds! Qui es-tu, dans ce cas?

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est toujours mieux de se parler en vrai que par l'intermédiaire d'un journal… Pas vrai, _Tom_?

Ce dernier se figea et, pour la première fois, perdit le fil de la conversation.

- Je te demande pardon?

Afin de se dévoiler un peu plus, elle s'autorisa enfin à le tutoyer.

- Tu m'as très bien compris…

Il resta silencieux, comme perdu dans ses réflexions. Ravie de la lueur d'incompréhension qui résidait dans les yeux du sorcier, Ginny se délecta d'avantage en lui assenant le coup de grâce :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié _ta seule amie_, Tom?

Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour et agrippa la sorcière par la gorge :

- Ne te fiche pas de moi! Ginny Weasley est morte! _Morte! _

La concernée commença à suffoquer, privée d'air, mais s'efforça tout de même à poursuivre :

- Regarde donc en face de toi. Pourquoi ne reconnais-tu pas la vérité qui se trouve devant tes yeux?

Tom resserra sa poigne et persiffla :

- Tu mens!

Ginny sourit.

- Si je meurs d'asphyxie, tu ne seras plus en mesure de lire mon esprit…

Il la relâcha vivement, les yeux exorbités sous la fureur.

- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire…

Une violente bourrasque s'enfouit dans l'esprit de la sorcière et son intensité était décuplée en raison de la colère noire dans laquelle se trouvait Tom. Elle tomba à genoux, les cris de ses parents lui paraissant désormais bien lointains, et fut engloutit par une marée de flash qu'elle partageait désormais avec lui.

_« …dans l'ombre de mes frères »_

_« Ma pauvre, ça doit être dur pour toi »_

_« Parfois, oui… »_

_« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis là pour toi, moi »_

_Un sourire. Un cœur se gonflant de joie… _

_« Vraiment? Pour toujours? » _

_« Pour toujours… »_

- CA SUFFIT!

Le cri de Tom avait résonné jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille, et les flash avaient disparus, leur connexion mentale désormais rompue. Lorsque Ginny rouvrit ses yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée au sol et que Tom, juste en face d'elle, était agenouillé, comme en proie à une douleur insupportable. Il releva sa tête, ses yeux sombres emplis d'une fureur sans nom, et d'une pincée d'étonnement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, en cet instant, la plus jeune Weasley comprit qu'elle venait tout juste de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie en dévoilant la vérité.

Tom chassa la main tendue de Bellatrix, qui voulait l'aider à se relever, et se débrouilla seul, sans doute trop fier. D'une voix sèche, il désigna Molly et Arthur.

_- _Emmenez-les aux cachots. La cérémonie aura lieu demain soir…

Les parents Weasley se débattirent, regardant leur fille toujours allongée contre le sol.

- Ginny… Pourquoi…

La sorcière n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, encore trop affaiblit par l'entrée fracassante de Tom dans sa mémoire, et due assister, impuissante, à leur départ. Les larmes fusèrent, incontrôlables, et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, son corps tout entier en contact avec le sol froid, et se mit à trembler. Tom baissa les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais resta silencieux. Mcnair, qui voulait sans doute se repentir de ses précédents actes, demanda aimablement à son Maître :

- Que comptez-vous faire d'elle, monseigneur? Voulez-vous que je l'élimine? Elle ne sera pas en mesure de résister, dans cet état…

Le jeune sorcier ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le corps désormais fébrile de la jeune fille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, plongé dans ses réflexions. Mcnair insista :

- Maître? Voulez-vous que je la tue?

_Ginny Weasley… Cette gamine ignorante et naïve qu'il avait intelligemment mené par le bout du nez et qui avait permis sa venue ici… Cette petite idiote qu'il pensait morte depuis longtemps, et qui se trouvait désormais juste devant lui, à portée de main… En cette seconde, si fragile et sans défense… Il pouvait en faire ce que bon lui semblait… _

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Non. J'ai d'autres plans pour elle.

Mcnair, dont la mine déconfite faisait ressortir tout le désappointement, s'inclina, et fit demi tour. Tom désigna Lucius du bout de sa baguette et demanda à Bellatrix de se charger de lui -bien évidemment, en plus de le libérer de l'emprise du sort, cela impliquait de le punir sévèrement pour avoir amener Ginny Weasley jusqu'à lui sans en avoir eu conscience-. Elle acquiesça immédiatement, et fit léviter le corps de Malefoy senior vers la sortie.

Les derniers mangemorts sortirent également de la pièce, Tom leur ayant confié différentes tâches, et Ginny se retrouva seule avec lui. Seulement, affaiblie aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, la sorcière ne le remarqua pas.

Tom commença à faire les cents pas, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la sorcière. Un petit rictus sur les lèvres, il se demandait de quelle façon il pourrait se charger d'elle. La tuer ne serait pas amusant… Et surtout, cela reviendrait à définitivement renoncer à la découverte de la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas morte ce fameux jour… Il devait bien l'admettre : la survie de cette fille avait attisé sa curiosité. De plus, étrangement, cela le divertissait. Il passa une main sur sa joue encore rosie par le coup qu'il avait reçu, et sourit. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'une fille ou femme, quelle que soit son âge, osait lever la main sur lui.

C'était monstrueusement culoté… Mais cela lui plaisait.

* * *

A la sortie d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, durant lequel Rogue avait une fois de plus rabaissé les Gryffondors et considérablement fait diminuer le nombre de points de leur maison pour leur soi-disant mauvais comportement, Ron exprima sa rage en envoyant un coup de pied dans le tibia métallique de l'armure la plus proche. Hermione lui lança un regard plein de reproches, signifiant clairement qu'elle désapprouvait ce genre de réaction, alors qu'Harry, pour sa part, soupira simplement, la mine déconfite.

- Rogue ne changera jamais… J'aurai pensé qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout ce temps supplémentaire qu'il a passé en notre compagnie, il serait un peu plus impartial…

Ron ronchonna, tout en trainant des pieds :

- Tu parles! Il chouchoutera éternellement ces serpents prétentieux, quoi qu'on fasse… Il tient trop à sa propre réputation pour prendre le risque de nous laisser gagner la coupe des 4 Maisons.

Harry approuva vivement, tandis qu'Hermione restait silencieuse. La préfète était secrètement de leur avis, mais elle accordait bien trop de respect envers ses professeurs pour oser l'admettre.

Les trois sorciers poursuivirent leur conversation pleine de rancune jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Ils prirent place à l'endroit habituel et levèrent leurs yeux vers les volatiles, chargés de ramener le courrier à leurs propriétaires, qui survolaient désormais leur table. Ron commença à s'agiter, impatient. Il révéla à ses deux amis, avec un ton plein d'enthousiasme :

- Fred et Georges m'ont promis de m'envoyer un échantillon de leur nouveau produit. J'espère que ce sera quelque chose qui me permettra de sécher les cours de Rogue… Je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant!

Le Survivant sourit et lui jeta un regard complice. Hermione haussa ses épaules et plongea son nez dans l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire livrer. Les minutes défilèrent, et aucun hibou ne vint apporter au rouquin son tant attendu colis. Lorsqu'il réalisa que tous les oiseaux étaient repartis, il soupira :

- Mince, alors… J'étais sûr qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils me l'enverraient aujourd'hui. Bon, tant pis…

Il se servit des pommes de terre, l'air clairement déçu. Il entreprit d'entamer son repas, mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa première bouchée qu'Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai!

Harry et Ron relevèrent leur tête, tandis que les joues de la brune perdaient leurs couleurs. Inquiet, le rouquin lui attrapa vivement la main.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu te sens mal?

La préfète hocha sa tête négativement, avant de relever ses yeux du journal, le visage blême.

- Ron…

La suite de sa phrase ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres. Son petit ami insista, tout en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dis-nous!

- Ron… Ta famille…

Le rouquin stoppa son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose?

- Le Terrier a été attaqué…

Il s'étrangla.

- Quoi? Comment ça? Par qui?

Il lui arracha le journal des mains, tandis qu'elle lui répondait d'une toute petite voix.

- Ils ne savent pas… La maison a été retrouvée vide par l'un des amis de ta mère… Ils ont disparus… Et personne ne semble pouvoir les localiser.

Harry, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Lorsqu'elle fut achevée, il tapa violemment du poing sur la table, provoquant l'arrêt instantané des discussions des élèves et des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Tous se retournèrent pour voir le verre de Harry voler en éclats contre le carrelage. Alerté, Dumbledore se leva et se précipita vers les trois gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry?

D'un air furieux, il lui tendit le journal, incapable de s'expliquer de lui-même tant la colère avait emprise sur lui. Le Directeur ne cacha pas son inquiétude :

- Par Merlin, c'est terrible…

Hermione, qui semblait être la seule du Trio a pouvoir prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, le questionna :

- Comment allons-nous faire, Professeur? Ils disent que même les membres du ministère ne peuvent les localiser…

Le vieux sorcier réfléchit quelques instants, ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez, avant de poser ses yeux sur Harry. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire relever sa tête au Survivant. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire.

- J'ai une idée pour obtenir de plus amples informations… Mais je ne garantit pas que cela sera suffisant.

Intéressé, Harry se consentit enfin à prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ta montre, Harry. Celle que je t'ai offerte…

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans leurs yeux, tandis qu'il sortait le bijou de l'une des poches de sa robe, et en ouvrait le couvercle. Tous se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'indiquait la montre.

Avec une certaine angoisse, ils virent des lettres se former au bout des aiguilles correspondant à Molly, Arthur, Fred et Georges. Le mot _inconscient _apparut.

Harry leva ses yeux vers Dumbledore.

- Inconscient, cela veut dire qu'ils sont endormis?

Il hocha la tête.

- Non, Harry. J'ai programmé le mot endormis à cet effet. Inconscient veut dire qu'ils se sont évanouis…

- En ce moment, ils le sont tous?

- D'après la montre, oui…

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le bijou, en quête de l'aiguille correspondant à Ginny. Hermione ne put retenir son cri…

_« En danger »_

* * *

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit ses yeux, elle mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler les récents évènements. Tout lui avait paru si surréaliste… Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était vraiment arrivé. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ressemblait si peu à celle où elle s'était trouvée allongée auparavant. Le grand Hall froid et lugubre remplit de Mangemorts avait fait place à une chambre aux couleurs et ameublements chaleureux. Tout semblait si doux et confortable, contrairement à la rudesse et l'ambiance glaciale du Hall d'entrée. Comment était-elle arrivée ici?

Elle creusa dans sa mémoire, mais son dernier souvenir remontait à sa perte de conscience dans ladite pièce… Était-elle toujours dans le manoir? Où bien quelqu'un l'avait-elle emmené ailleurs? Peut-être que l'attaque du Terrier était arrivée jusqu'au reste du monde, et qu'on les avait sauvés, elle et sa famille?

Pleine d'espoir, elle se redressa et se leva d'un bond du lit. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Un mouvement trop brusque avait provoqué un élancement dans son bras droit. Confuse, elle le leva, à la recherche de la cause de sa douleur. Un bandage encerclait la moitié inférieure de son avant-bras. Que s'était-il passé? S'était-elle blessée?

La curiosité l'emporta et elle entreprit de défaire son bandage. Elle se prépara psychologiquement. Balafre, coupure sanglante, contusions, entailles diverses… Le bandage tomba au sol, révélant à ses yeux la source de sa souffrance.

Elle s'était préparée… Mais pas au pire, de toute évidence. Sous le choc, elle tomba à genoux, ses yeux grand ouverts.

_Impossible…_

Elle avait certes passé un marché, mais qui avait dit qu'elle comptait s'y tenir? Elle voulait s'assurer de la sécurité de ses deux frères, puis revenir sur sa décision, quitte à être tuée. Elle avait mentit en disant qu'elle rejoindrait Tom à la place de ses frères… Et elle avait fait son possible pour lui cacher cette information. Même s'il était légilimens, l'occlumencie était l'un de ses points forts, à elle aussi. Il n'aurait pu deviner… Pourquoi avait-il si facilement accepté? Pourquoi avait-il précipité les choses? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Ne devait-il pas y avoir une cérémonie, comme il l'avait sous-entendu pour ses parents?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, tandis qu'elle fixait avec horreur le nouveau signe distinctif qui ornait sa peau… La Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais l'évidence était là : il était trop tard pour elle et son plan avait été totalement inefficace. Tout avait été bien trop rapide, et elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit assez vif sur ce coup-là. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu rester les bras croisés alors que ses frères étaient en danger. Peut-être aurait-elle de la chance… Elle s'estimerait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Fred et Georges étaient libérés. Mais il fallait rester réaliste. Pourquoi Tom les libérerait-il? Elle n'avait plus de monnaie d'échange… Il lui avait prit volontairement dans son état de faiblesse. Quitte à faire d'une pierre deux coups, il ne s'en priverait pas, c'était certain.

La sorcière enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et se retint à grand peine pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Tout allait de travers depuis sa première rencontre avec Tom… Tout n'était que souffrance et malheur. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner en arrière et effacer sa stupidité d'entant. C'était à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé, c'était à cause d'elle que Tom était venu dans leur époque et détruisait leurs vies…

Ginny s'en voulait, se haïssait même, pour avoir enclenché tout cela. Elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais…

- Jamais? Ce que tu peux être rancunière…

La sorcière releva rapidement sa tête et, stupéfaite, constata que Tom se trouvait devant elle. Durant un instant, elle se maudit pour avoir été aussi inattentive. Jedusor s'avança vers elle, et lui sourit.

- Tu es bien méchante envers toi-même, _Ginny._

La rouquine plongea sa main vers la poche de sa jupe, son corps tout entier bouillonnant de rage. Elle suspendit son geste lorsqu'elle se souvint que sa baguette n'était plus en sa possession, et détourna sa tête, consciente du fait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle taise les injures qu'elle brulait de lui adresser. Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'approcha d'avantage. Par réflexe, elle recula. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos contre le mur. Il se délecta quelques secondes de la lueur de panique qui traversait ses prunelles, et tendit sa main vers l'avant bras de la sorcière, qui s'immobilisa. Il frôla la Marque du bout des doigts, comme s'il tentait d'apaiser la douleur de la jeune fille.

- Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas?

Borné, Ginny resta silencieuse, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder.

- Sais-tu que tu as beaucoup de chance? J'aurai pu te tuer… Oh, ne me dis pas que cela serait préférable. Tu te rendras bien assez tôt compte des avantages dont tu disposes.

Déterminée, elle n'ouvrit toujours pas sa bouche. Tom, d'un ton charmeur, continuait sur sa lancée, sa main toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de la rouquine. Il parlait d'une voix si caressante que s'en devenait étrange et Ginny dû se concentrer sur le papier peint du mur d'en face pour ne pas succomber à un frisson.

- Tu devrais être honorée, Ginny… Tu es la première à être marquée dans de telles circonstances. Pas de cérémonie. Pas de mangemorts présents. Juste toi et moi… Mais bien sûr, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Elle déglutit, et fit son possible pour ne pas se représenter mentalement ce moment qu'elle avait oublié. Elle ne préférait d'ailleurs pas s'en rappeler… Elle conserva sa posture et ne regarda toujours pas le sorcier. Ce dernier semblait prêt à tout pour la chambouler et, plein de ressources, il ne s'arrêta pas.

- C'est terriblement dommage, que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce moment… Je peux te dire que j'ai longuement hésité. Je me demandais si je ne devais pas te marquer sur un endroit différent des autres…

Ginny commença à se sentir fortement dépassée par les évènements. La tête lui tourna légèrement.

- Bon, j'ai vérifié… Et tu sais quoi? Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta situation de femme. Te marquer sur une autre partie de ton corps serait un véritable gâchis!

Elle tourna instantanément la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard victorieux. Il se jouait ouvertement d'elle… D'un geste faussement désinvolte, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la sorcière. Il en approcha ensuite ses lèvres, et lui murmura :

- Tu n'imagines pas ce qui t'attend, _ma petite Ginny_…


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui arrive tout de même bien en avance (vous pouvez remercier Eurydice Woods! -je crois qu'en plus, notre conversation m'a inconsciemment inspiré ^^ maintenant je ne sais pas si je m'en sors avec brio...). Et, tout compte fait, cela m'arrange bien. J'ai réfléchis, et si je souhaite terminer cette fiction avant la prochaine rentrée (début septembre, disons), je ne pourrais me contenter d'une publication d'un chapitre par semaine. Ce ne serait pas fini à temps… Je ferai donc mon possible pour publier tous les 3 à 5 jours environ (sauf exception -et il y en aura sans doute parfois ^^-). Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =) Bonne lecture! (et j'en profite en passant pour remercier les anonymes qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, à qui je ne peux répondre directement, car ils n'ont pas de compte. Merci à vous! =D)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**** - **_Avril 1997_

18 jours que Tom l'avait implicitement menacée. 18 longues journées qui s'étaient pourtant déroulées dans la même routine. Ginny ouvrait ses yeux de bon matin, réveillée par l'arrivée bruyante d'un mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom et qui lui apportait de quoi se nourrir. Elle prenait alors son petit déjeuner rapidement, assise au bureau placé en face de la fenêtre, le regard fixé dans le vide, avant de filer dans la salle de bain annexée à la chambre. Elle ressortait de la douche, et se posait sur le lit, en attente de l'arrivée de son prochain repas. Privée de baguette, ayant pour seule compagnie un lit, une armoire et un bureau, sa porte toujours fermée à clé, la sorcière passait la plus grande majorité de son temps à réfléchir, rêver, imaginer…

Car dans cette nouvelle solitude qui s'abattait sur elle, son imagination était probablement devenue l'instance qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la panique dont étaient parfois sujets certains détenus. Pas qu'elle se considérait comme une détenue -elle aurait certainement de la compagnie bien assez tôt-, mais sa situation lui rappelait parfois les malheurs des prisonniers, privés de leur famille… Ginny s'était maintes fois laissée emportée dans un songe semi-éveillé dans lequel tout aurait été différent. Une vie alternative où Lucius Malefoy ne lui aurait jamais confié le journal, où elle n'aurait pas rencontré Tom, et où elle n'aurait pas été inconsciente toutes ces années… Parfois, elle s'imaginait simplement sa vie telle qu'elle aurait pu être si Tom n'avait pas été celui qu'il était. Un Tom doux, généreux, attentif et intelligent, tel qu'il lui avait laissé croire lorsqu'il avait communiqué avec elle par le biais du journal. Un rêve qu'elle avait prit pour la réalité pendant un long moment, et qui s'était évaporé en quelques secondes, lorsque le sorcier était sorti du journal…

Une vie plus facile, tout simplement. Une vie où sa confiance n'aurait pas été trahie…

* * *

Alors que les rayons du soleil matinal traversaient la fenêtre et venaient se projeter sur le mur, Ginny battit des paupières et étouffa un bâillement. Elle s'étira et se leva avec une lenteur devenue habituelle. Elle balaya la chambre du regard, en quête d'une personne quelconque dont l'arrivée aurait provoqué son réveil, mais aucune ne se trouvait là. D'un air légèrement las, elle s'attabla au bureau et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps était ensoleillé, et semblait assez doux. Elle soupira, le coude sur la table, son menton enfoui dans sa main et ferma ses yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage.

Tout était allé si vite le jour où ses parents, Fred et Georges avaient été emmenés… Et désormais, plus rien. Aucune nouvelle de leur part. Aucun geste de la part des mangemorts. Tout semblait si calme… Comme si le reste du monde l'avait oublié. Elle ne savait pas si les membres de sa famille faisaient désormais partie des fidèles de Tom ou non. Elle ignorait également ce que ce dernier faisait. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle ne l'avait plus croisé. Une partie d'elle-même en était plus que ravie car elle n'aurait toléré de revoir son sourire moqueur… Et elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion pour semer le trouble dans son esprit. Sa dernière tentative pour la provoquer était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et la révoltait. Voir Tom se jouer ouvertement d'elle l'agaçait et était peut-être plus douloureux encore que lorsqu'il l'avait fait en secret. Pourtant, malgré son envie de riposter et tenir tête, elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude volontairement charmeuse du sorcier qui la faisait quelque peu perdre ses moyens, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité.

Ginny posa sa tête contre le bois ciré composant le bureau, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle en aurait vraiment besoin. Elle subissait un trop plein d'émotions depuis son réveil, et elle regrettait de ne s'être confié à ses parents lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. La jeune fille, en plus de passer ses journées seule et sans distraction, faisait de son mieux pour canaliser le torrent d'émotions qui traversait chaque parcelle de son corps. La peur d'un avenir incertain, la terreur face à la perte d'êtres chers… Une colère innommable contre ses erreurs passées, et peut-être aussi un profond dégoût à l'encontre de la naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve…

La sorcière releva sa tête et posa ses yeux sur un nuage qui avait une forme étrangement semblable à celle d'un hibou, et se perdit dans sa contemplation tout en se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il y avait également deux autres choses qui occupaient son esprit. La première était l'envie de revoir Harry, de lui parler, de se confier peut-être, de le sentir près d'elle… Elle désirait tant que le sorcier soit à ses côtés en cet instant. Elle avait tant voulu apprendre à le connaître et passer de bons moments avec lui, mais il lui serait impossible de voir ce souhait se réaliser désormais, ce qui l'attristait grandement.

La seconde chose était son désir le plus contradictoire : autant elle souhaitait que Tom reste en dehors de sa vue, autant elle brûlait de l'avoir devant elle, en cet instant, et retrouver son ami d'autrefois. Même pour une minute, une toute petite minute… Ginny savait qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il endosse son rôle d'ami et de confident, même si tout n'était que comédie. Juste un court instant, où elle retrouverait ce lien perdu. Cette envie secrète la rongeait de l'intérieur… Et la rendait plus furieuse encore envers elle-même. Car même si la jeune femme en voulait terriblement à Tom pour sa trahison et qu'elle s'était décidé à ne jamais lui pardonner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au passé et à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. La nostalgie et l'envie qu'elle avait eu de croire à ses mensonges pesait presque autant dans la balance que son désir de vengeance et sa rancune contre ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Cette lutte interne aurait raison d'elle… Mais jamais personne ne le saurait.

Elle souffla rageusement sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et se redressa, prête à retourner s'assoir sur son lit. Cependant, un mouvement attira son attention et elle posa à nouveau son regard sur le nuage en forme de hibou. Etonnamment, la petite masse blanche semblait s'approcher de la vitre. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyée contre le bureau, et plissa ses paupières. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la grande distance entre elle et la silhouette blanche, et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa.

- Hedwige!

Ginny se précipita pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Etrangement, l'apparition de la chouette au plumage de neige lui donnait une fulgurante envie de s'effondrer en larmes. Le menton tremblant, un petit sourire joyeux sur le visage, elle s'approcha du volatile et le caressa du bout des doigts avant d'attraper la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle posa sur l'animal un regard triste.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien à te donner. On ne m'a même pas encore apporté de petit déjeuner…

La chouette hulula, son regard ambré montrant clairement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et commença à voleter au dessus du lit pendant que Ginny décachetait son courrier avec impatience. Elle déplia le morceaux de parchemin et fixa de longues secondes la toute simple phrase qui s'y trouvait.

_Voilà de quoi nous contacter, met-le et place toi devant un miroir._

Les sourcils froncés, Ginny jeta un œil dans l'enveloppe et constata la présence d'un petit objet. Avec précaution, elle l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index, et le leva devant ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un petit cristal duquel pendait une fine chaîne en argent, qui permettait de toute évidence de le faire passer pour un simple pendentif. Sans attendre, la sorcière passa la chaine autour de son cou, et se posta devant la glace qui ornait la portière de son armoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cristal s'illumina et projeta ses rayons sur le reflet de Ginny. Instantanément, ce dernier disparut, laissant place à une scène totalement différente. La rouquine ne put retenir une exclamation en apercevant son plus jeune frère, un grand sourire sur le visage. Son cœur pulsa d'avantage lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix résonnant dans sa tête :

- Ginny! On savait qu'Hedwige te retrouverait! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu n'es pas blessée?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Non, non… Je vais bien.

Elle prit le cristal entre ses doigts.

- Comment… Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé un tel objet?

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous en a offert deux exemplaires. Un pour toi, et un autre que nous nous prêterons à tour de rôle pour communiquer avec toi.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, l'air soucieux, puis lui demanda :

- Est-ce que les autres vont bien?

Ginny baissa sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. On ne m'a pas laissé sortir de la pièce depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, dehors…

Ron soupira, mais lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire encourageant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Il faut juste que tu nous dises où tu te trouves.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Le rouquin jura, avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

- Ce sont les mangemorts qui vous ont enlevé, pas vrai?

- Oui… Tom voulait recruter notre famille.

- Quel bel enfoiré!

Ginny ne put retenir son sourire. Au moins son frère était toujours aussi expressif quand il s'agissait d'insultes… Elle confirma :

- Une véritable ordure…

Etrangement, son ton semblait tout sauf accusateur, mais elle ne releva pas. Ron prit un air protecteur :

- Garde constamment ce cristal avec toi. Ainsi, dès que tu auras une information, tu pourras nous en faire part… D'accord?

Elle hocha la tête, attristée. Elle voyait son frère devant elle, mais il semblait si loin… Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et elle se sentit obligée de lui révéler :

- Ron… J'ai fais une énorme erreur.

Le concerné l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un petit signe de tête.

- J'ai paniqué… Je ne voulais pas, mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement une clé se tourner dans la serrure. Elle jeta un regard horrifié vers le miroir.

- Ron, quelqu'un vient!

- Touche le cristal avec ta baguette, cela coupera la communication.

- Je n'ai pas de baguette!

Le sorcier parut effrayé, mais il ne lui fit pas part de ses pensées.

- Je m'en charge. Recontacte nous au plus vite. Prend soin de toi!

La porte s'entrouvrit. Le lien entre les deux Weasley fut coupé, tandis qu'un mangemort pénétrait dans la pièce, un plateau dans ses mains. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau sans un regard pour Ginny, et y déposa le repas. Puis, sans même lui adresser une seule parole, il repartit.

Le cœur de la sorcière s'était momentanément arrêté lorsqu'elle s'était remémorée la présence d'Hedwige dans la chambre. Par chance, la chouette avait été assez maligne pour comprendre la situation et s'était envolée par la fenêtre avant qu'on ne puisse l'apercevoir. Une fois le silence revenu, Ginny s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

- C'était moins une…

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle elle avait prit place auparavant, et s'y assit une nouvelle fois, afin d'entamer son repas. Tout en avalant d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille, elle caressa distraitement son nouveau pendentif, le cœur léger. Elle aurait un moyen de contacter le monde extérieur… C'était un avantage non négligeable.

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil surélevé, Tom lisait tranquillement un livre dont la reliure dorée sous-entendait facilement sa valeur hors de prix, tandis que les Mangemorts se tenaient debout, comme à leur habitude, attendant un ordre de leur Maître. Alors que Mcnair, ne tenant plus, commença à se racler la gorge, Tom leva ses yeux d'un air agacé.

- Un problème, Mcnair?

Celui-ci s'inclina.

- Aucun, monseigneur.

- Dans ce cas, voudrais-tu m'accorder un peu de silence?

- Toutes mes excuses, Maître…

Il l'ignora, et retourna à sa lecture. Pourtant, toute concentration semblait l'avoir abandonné. D'une voix sèche, il appela :

- Queudver!

Le petit sorcier se dégagea de la masse de fidèle et se précipita à ses pieds.

- Maître?

- As-tu des nouvelles de Lucius et Bellatrix? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils mettent tant de temps pour trouver des informations qui me seraient utiles sur ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…

Peter jeta autour de lui des petits regards paniqués puis, conscient que personne ne lui viendrait en aide, commença à trembler.

- M… Maître… Cela fait maintenant 3 nuits que nous patientons…

Tom referma brusquement son livre et le posa sur l'un des bras du fauteuil. Il releva sa tête vers Pettigrow et le fixa de manière glaciale.

- Je te demande pardon? Ils n'ont même pas recontacté l'un seul d'entre vous depuis tout ce temps?

Le mangemort frissonna.

- N… Non, mon seigneur.

Les traits de Jedusor se tendirent, faisant apparaître un air presque bestial sur son visage. Il se leva brusquement, et attrapa le petit sorcier par sa robe. Il le secoua violemment :

- Tu ferais mieux de m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles d'ici demain! Va découvrir où ils se trouvent. Et si tu reviens les mains vides, tu en paieras le prix. Est-ce clair?

Peter baissa ses yeux vers le sol et tenta d'étouffer le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper.

- O…Oui, Maître.

Tom le relâcha et, plus qu'énervé, posa son regard sur l'un de ses autres partisans. Celui-ci, conscient que son maître avait déjà atteint un certain niveau d'agacement, se crispa lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

- Toi! Viens ici.

Tendu, le sorcier aux cheveux courts et frisés s'avança, avant de saluer Tom d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

- Maître.

- Es-tu celui qui se charge d'apporter ses repas à la gamine Weasley?

Le mangemort acquiesça vivement.

- J'espère que tu ne la gâtes pas trop… Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire de la charité.

- Soyez rassuré, Maître. Elle ne reçoit presque rien.

Tom lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé de la laisser mourir de faim.

Le sorcier devint blême, et commença à s'agiter.

- Je… Je veux dire… Je lui donne une quantité tout à fait normale, monseigneur…

Jedusor l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Comment est son humeur?

Cette fois-ci, l'homme ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'entendit demander :

- Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance?

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Et tandis que Tom serrait ses dents, il tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre :

- P…Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Assez. Réponds à ma question.

Il tapota légèrement du pied sur le sol, signe que la panique prenait peu à peu possession de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle façon lui répondre…

- Eh bien… Il semblerait qu'elle tienne le coup.

Tom soupira, comme s'il était déçu.

- Voilà qui est une très mauvaise chose.

Le disciple cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Il lui demanda timidement :

- Voulez-vous qu'elle souffre? Je peux y remédier…

Le sorcier hocha négativement sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle s'infligera le mal toute seule, tôt ou tard.

Voyant que l'homme ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il voulait dire, Tom lui sourit et se consentit à lui expliquer son point de vue :

- Vois-tu… Ginny Weasley est dans une situation délicate. Elle n'en a probablement pas conscience, mais lorsqu'elle m'a laissé entrer dans son esprit afin de me prouver son identité, j'ai pu voir absolument _tout _ce qu'elle avait en tête. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas tenu le coup.

Le mangemort frétilla, impatient.

- Et vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant?

Tom ricana. De toute évidence, il avait en sa possession quelque chose de bien utile.

- En effet.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux brillants.

- Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela quelques années. Lorsque j'ai prit possession d'elle, tout en me faisant passer pour son ami… Je suis même allé jusqu'à tenter de la charmer. Et il semblerait qu'effectivement, cela ait marché. Ma trahison a eut beaucoup plus d'impact sur elle que je ne l'aurai cru. Et laisse-moi te dire le plus ridicule…

Sans en avoir conscience, le mangemort s'approcha de son Maître, et tendit l'oreille. La voix de Tom devint un murmure.

- Cette petite idiote voudrait se _venger._

Un silence accueillit sa révélation. Puis, après un court instant, le mangemort éclata de rire.

- C'est insensé! Cette fille ne peut rien contre vous.

- C'est exact. Mais là n'est pas le plus important.

Avide d'en savoir plus, il le questionna :

- Qu'est-ce, dans ce cas?

L'expression qu'arborait le futur mage en cet instant était indéchiffrable.

- Il semblerait… Qu'elle tienne toujours à moi.

- Pardon?

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit.

- J'ai pu déceler au fond de son esprit, une sorte… de désir qu'elle tente de refouler. Elle souhaiterait plus que tout que ce que je lui ai fait croire soit la réalité. Que le Tom à qui elle a ouvert son cœur soit réel… Car elle s'y est attachée, et même plus que ça.

Il ricana une nouvelle fois.

- Par conséquent, lorsqu'elle se trouve face à moi, elle est prise dans cet étrange dilemme intérieur. Je crois être en mesure d'affirmer qu'elle souhaite autant m'étrangler qu'elle voudrait me prendre des ses bras. Vois-tu l'ironie de la situation?

Le mangemort acquiesça faiblement, légèrement perdu.

- Oui, Maître… Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'elle tienne le coup ou non dans la chambre?

- C'est ce combat interne qui finira par constituer sa plus grande faiblesse. Et si en plus, à force d'être enfermée, son moral diminue… Et que j'apparais devant elle… Imaginerais-tu plus fragile créature? Le moment serait idéal.

- Idéal? Idéal pour faire quoi?

- Pour la reforger totalement de mes mains.

Le fidèle perdit pied.

- La… la reforger, Maître?

Impatient, Tom leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Serais-tu stupide? La fragile et naïve Ginny Weasley ne me sert à rien. Elle a beau prétendre le contraire, je vois bien qu'elle est toujours aussi faible qu'auparavant. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, d'ailleurs? J'ai besoin de partisans forts et puissants, qui ne se laisseront pas dominer par leurs émotions.

Un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier aux cheveux frisés. Le plan lui plaisait…

- Vous voulez en faire une parfaite petite fidèle, c'est cela?

- C'est exact. Je ne tolérerai autant de conspiration contre moi en cette demeure. Soit elle devient telle que je le désire, soit elle meurt…

- Pensez-vous y parvenir, Maître?

Tom sourit d'un air sadique.

- Bien entendu. Le moment venu, ses faiblesses auront raison d'elle. L'ancienne Ginny Weasley disparaîtra totalement de ce monde, tu peux en être sûr.

Il retourna s'assoir, suivit de près par le mangemort, qui semblait s'être transformé en véritable glue.

- Mais… Je me demande tout de même, monseigneur…

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils, mais l'autorisa à exprimer ses doutes.

- Pourquoi perdre autant de temps pour une adolescente? Sa puissance n'égale certainement pas celle de vos plus récents mangemorts.

- C'est justement ce dont je ne suis pas certain. J'ai pu prendre mon indépendance et briser le lien qu'il y avait entre moi et le journal uniquement car j'ai volé son énergie vitale. N'importe quel sorcier de base serait mort suite à ce genre d'interaction. Pourtant, elle a survécu… Ce qui inclut forcément une aptitude spéciale ou, du moins, une grande puissance peut-être non découverte pour le moment. Je pourrais utiliser cette force à mon escient. Pourquoi me priver?

- Vous avez raison… Mais si, par le plus grand des hasard -je ne remets bien sûr pas en doute vos capacités, mon seigneur!- elle venait à résister, qu'allez-vous faire?

- Je te l'ai dit. Elle mourra.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient isolés, parlaient avec animation. Ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se joindre aux autres élèves dans la Salle Commune, qui fêtaient avec engouement leur victoire contre les Serpentards lors du dernier match de Quidditch, et préféraient élaborer un futur plan pour retrouver les Weasley. Alors que le rouquin racontait à son ami sa précédente discussion avec sa sœur par l'intermédiaire des cristaux, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Harry… Juste avant que la communication soit coupée, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont l'intention de lui faire?

Le Survivant crispa ses poings et donna un coup dans l'oreiller le plus proche.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais si Jedusor ose lui faire du mal, je jure que…

Il s'interrompit, une étincelle coléreuse dans ses yeux.

- Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

Ron approuva.

- Moi non plus… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut endurer. Ça doit être dur pour elle, d'avoir à lui faire face déjà si tôt…

Harry haussa ses sourcils, prit au dépourvu.

- Pour quelle raison?

Ron, inattentif, tomba dans le panneau.

- Enfin, Harry! Tu imagines ce que ça peut être pour elle après avoir été manipulée de la sorte?

Le sorcier au regard émeraude réagit au quart de tour :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _manipulée de la sorte_ ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore?

Le rouquin s'empourpra, et balbutia des paroles quasi incompréhensibles :

- Quoimainonmaipadutou…

Harry prononça son nom d'un ton accusateur.

- Ron… Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Le concerné s'agita, sa baguette lui tombant des mains sous l'emprise d'une maladresse caractéristique qui apparaissait chaque fois que le sorcier mentait.

- Rien du tout! Je suis au courant des mêmes choses que toi, mon vieux… Tu te fais des films.

- Vraiment? Alors permet-moi de vérifier… Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Le frère Weasley resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il devait faire attention… C'était le genre de question typique qui le trahirait s'il en disait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu trop.

- Eh bien… Ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'elle avait conversé avec Jedusor par l'intermédiaire du journal, ce qui lui avait permit de gagner en puissance, la posséder, puis finalement devenir une entité indépendante…

- Tu as parlé de manipulation.

- Oui… Hum… Je parlais de la possession.

Ron eut le regard fuyant, ce qui rendit Harry d'avantage suspicieux. Il lui tapota amicalement dans le dos.

- Détend-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger… Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu es en train de mentir.

Le gryffondor rendit les armes, conscient que son ami n'abandonnerait pas.

- Tu as raison, j'en sais plus que je le laisse entendre… Mais je ne te dirai rien, Harry. Je suis désolé. Je ne trahirai jamais la confiance de ma sœur.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, au moins?

- Je suppose que le futur nous le dira…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Rien. Oublie ça.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des coups contre la porte. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit et Dumbledore apparut, la mine contrariée.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je suis venu vous demander, Ronald, si vous avez réussit à obtenir des informations concernant la localisation de votre famille.

- Non, monsieur. Ma sœur a bien reçu le bijou, mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve…

- C'est terrible… J'espère que votre sœur trouvera un moyen de collecter d'avantage d'informations. C'est le seul moyen dont nous disposons pour le moment. Je pourrais me risquer à me changer en ma forme d'animagus et suivre Hedwige… Mais je crains que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour me faire piéger à mon tour.

Harry se leva brusquement.

- Vous plaisantez! Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant que nous connaissons!

Le Directeur sourit, mais hocha vivement sa tête.

- Je suis peut-être puissant, mais je ne peux deviner ce qui m'attendra là bas. Imaginez un peu ce que ce serait, même si j'emmenais suffisamment de personnes avec moi, si nous nous faisions repérer alors que nous sommes toujours dans les airs? Ou alors si le trajet est trop long pour quelqu'un comme moi? J'ai beau avoir la force, je n'ai plus la jeunesse, contrairement à Tom…

- Que pouvons-nous faire, dans ce cas?

- C'est triste, Harry… Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, Ginny se manifestera et pourra nous confier des renseignements utiles.

* * *

Les heures défilaient, identiques à elles-mêmes… Frustrée, Ginny envoya un coup de pied dans l'un des pieds du bureau. Cette attente était peut-être supportable, mais depuis qu'elle était entrée en contact avec son frère, son envie de sortie s'était faite pressante. Elle avait un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, mais il lui faudrait avoir quelque info à leur faire parvenir… Sinon le bijou ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, en dehors de garder contact avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Maintenant qu'elle avait une nouvelle carte en main, il lui fallait en prendre particulièrement soin et, surtout, l'utiliser à bon escient.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers sa future sortie potentielle, et commença à tambouriner contre la porte. D'une voix forte, elle s'exclama :

- Laissez-moi sortir! Ouvrez-moi! Il faut que je sorte!

Un grognement s'éleva derrière la porte et une voix qui semblait provenir d'une personne profondément ennuyée se fit entendre :

- Pourquoi? Tu as une raison particulière? Si c'est parce que tu veux te dégourdir les jambes et nous filer sous le nez, tu peux oublier, chérie.

Ginny se figea, reconnaissant parfaitement le timbre de celui qui avait cloué sa mère au sol quelques jours plus tôt en lui lançant un Doloris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Vous n'êtes pas en train de garder ma porte, si?

- Non, je joue au poker… Bien sûr, que je garde ta fichue porte! Si tu sors d'ici, je peux dire adieu à ma vie. Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Attendez!

Désespérée, elle lui demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Vous ne voulez pas un peu de compagnie?

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui l'encouragea à insister.

- Cela fait des journées entières que je n'ai parlé à personne… Vous ne voulez pas discuter un peu avec moi? Je suis sûre que je pourrais vous divertir.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel, agacée par le manque de réalisme dans sa voix. Elle tenta de prendre une voix légèrement plus sensuelle, tout en attrapant le vase qui se trouvait à sa portée, au cas où son plan abouterait.

- Vous savez… Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je reste une femme.

Un ricanement lui parvint de derrière la porte.

- Bon… Quelques minutes, alors. Et j'espère que ta compagnie en vaut le détour.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. Je peux être très…

_Trop faible pour bouger… Pourtant, des éclats de voix lui parvenaient._

_- Pourquoi Ginny aurait-elle fait ça?_

_- Parce que je le voulais… _

_- Ce n'est pas son genre. _

_- Crois-moi. Je peux être très… persuasif._

- … persuasive.

Le mangemort se laissa totalement berner, et entrouvrit la porte. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil, Ginny abattit le vase de porcelaine sur sa tête. Il poussa un cri et, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, il s'effondra. Le cœur battant, elle enjamba le corps inanimé de son gardien, et s'élança dans le couloir, la panique s'écoulant dans ses veines, atteignant la moindre portion de son corps et son âme. S'enfuir ainsi était peut-être stupide, car elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre sans sa baguette, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'attendre passivement que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose à sa place. Elle passa devant une porte close derrière laquelle s'élevaient des murmures angoissés. Par précaution, elle ralentit sa course et termina son trajet sur la pointe des pieds. Elle arriva au détour d'un long couloir et s'y engagea. Plus elle progressait, plus le silence l'entourant devenait pesant et la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle n'avait regardé devant elle suffirent à la faire entrer en collision avec ce qu'elle pensa tout d'abord n'être qu'une statue ou autre décoration. Tout en se massant le front, elle releva sa tête.

Elle réalisa avec horreur que ce n'était non pas un objet mais une personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

- Ginny, Ginny… Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive.

La sorcière, dans un mouvement instinctif, recula d'un pas, tout en évitant son regard.

- Je…

Aucune explication valable ne lui vint, et elle savait de toute manière que, quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle n'arriverait jamais à berner un sorcier de l'envergure de Tom. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle ne savait quoi faire. Pourtant, sans raison, peut-être emportée par son inconscient, elle reporta son regard sur le visage calme et charmant du jeune homme. Elle le fixa quelques secondes droit dans les yeux puis, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'implora :

- Tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Ne pourrais-tu pas t'arrêter, maintenant? Est-ce que ta trahison ne satisfait pas suffisamment ta soif de manipulation?

Les sourcils froncés, Tom resta silencieux. De son côté, Ginny ne pouvait plus retenir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Même si cela n'aboutirait sans doute à rien, sinon à la ridiculiser d'avantage à ses yeux, elle se lança tout de même :

- Je sais que tout n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Que je ne faisais que partie de tes pions pour gagner la partie… Mais j'en ai souffert. Car je suis avant tout une personne qui accorde de l'importance à des valeurs telles que l'amitié. Et même si je rêverai de pouvoir te montrer à quel point ce que tu as fait me donne envie de te blesser toi aussi, je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

Tom ne pipa mot, mais resta toutefois attentif aux paroles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poursuivit :

- N'aggrave pas les choses… Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te détester un peu plus…

Cette-fois ci, il sourit, et répondit :

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

Elle se tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu ne me détesteras pas d'avantage. C'est à peine si ta pseudo-haine à mon encontre ne va pas se volatiliser à la moindre de mes gentilles paroles…

Ginny fronça ses sourcils, et lui lança un regard méprisant.

- C'est faux. Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu as fait. J'ai simplement mes limites…

Tom ricana, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, nouveau réflexe qu'il semblait avoir acquit depuis peu.

- Tu te trompes, Ginny. Je sais tout… Même ce que toi tu ne veux pas voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, dans un geste étrangement amical, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu donnerais tout pour voir le Tom en qui tu as cru prendre vie… Et quand tu me regardes, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir en transparence… Tu tenais à moi, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Et cette sensation est toujours là, quelque part en toi. Tu me détestes uniquement parce que ta souffrance est encore présente aujourd'hui.

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne t'en veux pas moins!

- Je le sais… Mais tes idées de vengeance et de haine à mon égard…

Ginny se figea.

- …à d'autres. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Tout est lié, Ginny. Mais ce qui est au centre de tout, c'est ton affection pour moi, et tu le sais.

Elle serra ses poing, agacée.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- C'est toi qui te contredit, pas moi. Réfléchis un peu, et tu verras que tout découle de tes sentiments à mon égard.

Plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, il murmura :

- c'est bien pour cela que je trouve les émotions humaines purement inutiles…

Ginny baissa ses yeux vers le sol, à la fois paniquée et bouleversée. D'une toute petite voix, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?

Tom prit un air faussement étonné.

- Pourquoi? Je t'aide simplement à regarder la réalité en face.

- C'est faux. Je sais bien que tu le fais pour me faire plus de mal, encore…

Il haussa ses épaules, un semblant de sourire désolé sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être que tu as raison. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, n'est-ce pas?

Elle recula, l'air franchement déçue.

- Tu es si cruel…

Il sourit.

- Mais ça te plait.

Elle nia.

- Non, tu te trompes.

- Et toi tu te voiles la face.

La rouquine commença à voir trouble et, consciente du fait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer, détourna sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute manière?

- Rien, en effet.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Sa première larme coula le long de sa joue et elle leva vers lui ses yeux brillants.

- Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me détruire comme ça?

Il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

- Parce que je suis le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle hoqueta faiblement.

- Et parce que j'aime faire souffrir les gens.

Elle leva sa main, comme prête à le frapper, mais il lui attrapa le poignet, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne me frapperas pas, et tu le sais. Plus maintenant.

- Je l'ai bien fait le jour de mon arrivée, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de recommencer?

- Le fait que je sache que ta soi-disant haine à mon égard n'est là que pour te protéger.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle abaissa sa main.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu es vraiment persistante. Pourquoi continuer à te mentir? Je suis sûr que si je commençai à être gentil avec toi, tu me tomberais dans les bras.

- Tais-toi…

Il insista, sentant que la fin était proche.

- Tu étais jeune et naïve… Tu as cru en moi. Et regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui. Tu te persuades que tu désires te venger de moi, alors qu'au fond, le lien qui t'unissait à moi est toujours bien présent dans ton cœur. Cette trace de notre passé qui te ronge… Et que tu tentes d'effacer en faisant ressortir simplement ta tristesse sous forme de vengeance.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire…

- Par conséquent, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours la même petite fille fragile et ignorante que tu étais. Au fond, tu le sais, et tu tentes de faire croire au monde, ainsi qu'à toi-même, que tu as changé. Te _venger_ ? Ne me fais pas rire! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Toi comme moi le savons…

- TAIS-TOI!

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la pression psychologique que le sorcier exerçait sur elle. Les larmes jaillirent de plus belle.

- Tais-toi! Tais-toi… Je t'en prie.

Tom s'accroupit près d'elle, le regard victorieux.

- Je peux faire cesser ta peine, Ginny… Tout pourrait être vite terminé.

Il lui tendit sa main.

- Viens avec moi, et je t'assure que tout sera différent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**** - **_Avril 1997 (Part. II)_

* * *

Agenouillée, son visage emprunt d'une douleur évidente, Ginny fixait la main tendue de Tom avec intensité. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste qui aurait dû paraître anodin, mais qui retranscrivait la lutte interne dont elle était victime. L'envie de suivre Tom, et la curiosité peut-être, face à ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle, avaient sur elle un impact bien plus fort que sa raison qui lui criait que faire une telle chose causerait sa perte. Doucement, elle releva sa main et, avec une extrême lenteur, l'avança vers celle, tendue, de Jedusor. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil et attendit patiemment que la sorcière fasse le premier pas.

Au moment même où sa peau allait entrer en contact avec la sienne, Ginny se figea et, après un soupir presque inaudible, elle se désista et ramena son bras le long de son corps.

- Je ne peux pas.

Tom haussa ses sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ce que la jeune fille résiste.

- Pourquoi pas?

Ginny garda ses yeux baissés vers le sol, tout en lui répondant d'une voix dont les intonations douloureuses auraient sans doute bouleversé Tom s'il avait jamais appris à s'en soucier.

- Je ne te fais plus confiance. Qui sait de quelle manière tu aurais effacé ma peine…

- De la manière la plus efficace qui soit. En te faisant voir le monde de la même façon que moi.

La rouquine releva sa tête.

- Comment? En me torturant? Me blessant d'avantage? Car si c'est ce que tu comptes faire… Autant me tuer tout de suite.

Jedusor serra ses dents, agacé par le temps que la résistance de la sorcière lui faisait perdre, mais conserva néanmoins une expression neutre et légèrement douce, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu serais prête à tout pour retrouver notre amitié et la rendre réelle, pas vrai?

Ginny se crispa, inquiète. S'il utilisait à nouveau son point faible, son court moment de lucidité qu'elle venait d'acquérir ne ferait pas long feu, elle en était certaine.

- C'est un souhait que personne ne peut exaucer. Tu ne peux pas te servir de ça contre moi…

- Tu te trompes. Je suis capable de le réaliser.

Elle fronça ses sourcils, et sentit un frisson étrange s'écouler dans son dos. Elle devait pas espérer… Et pourtant, au fin fond de son cœur, une lueur s'alluma. Si petite… Mais si forte. Malgré son envie de résister à cette tentation, l'espoir s'emparait de sa raison, la réduisant à néant. D'une voix tremblante, elle demanda :

- Comment…?

- Je te l'ai dit, Ginny. Viens avec moi, et ta peine s'effacera. Suis-moi, écoute-moi, et au bout du chemin… Tu seras plus récompensée qu'aucune autre avant toi.

Tom retint son rictus. Cette invitation avait toujours un impact immense sur quiconque l'entendait. Elle ne résisterait pas…Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois sa main.

- Si tu es prêtes à faire ce que je dis pendant quelque temps, ta peine s'évaporera. Et je t'offrirai ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

Un tremblement se propagea dans le corps de la sorcière. Ses yeux brillants indiquaient clairement que sa raison perdait face à son cœur. Que, malgré le passé, malgré ses peurs, elle s'abandonnerait totalement.

- Ce que je désire… le plus au monde?

- Ton ami, Tom. Le Tom qui a su s'emparer de ton cœur.

- C'est impossible…Il n'existe pas.

Elle tenta de se relever, paniquée que le sorcier ait raison d'elle. Trop affaiblie, ses jambes se fléchirent, et elle heurta une nouvelle fois le sol.

- Tu me manipules, comme tu l'as déjà fait.

- Non, Ginny. C'est faux.

- Alors dis-moi comment est-ce que tu comptes faire. Tu ne peux pas, et tu le sais!

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever. Elle se laissa faire, trop faible mentalement pour pouvoir le repousser et, par erreur, croisa son regard. Tom profita de l'instant pour achever son argumentation :

- Fais ce que je te dis de faire… En contrepartie, je te promets…

Il adopta son sourire le plus ravageur.

- …de changer pour toi.

Ginny se figea, envahie par l'impression que son cœur entamait une chute libre vers le sol. Elle battit des paupières, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Je changerai. Je deviendrai le Tom que tu désires voir. En échange, tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis… A long terme, bien entendu.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la maintenait contre lui avec force. Son regard se fit dur.

- Tu sais quel choix t'est le plus profitable. Tu n'imagines pas quelle chance tu as, de recevoir une telle offre de ma part.

Dans un geste qui l'exaspérait intérieurement mais qu'il fit passer pour sincère, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais que tes cheveux sont magnifiques? Je ne pensais pas qu'une rouquine pouvait avoir autant de charme…

Ginny se sentit perdre pied. Les joues en feu, elle détourna son regard. Dans une dernière étincelle de lucidité, elle murmura :

- Tu mens. Tu joues avec moi, comme d'habitude.

Le regard de Tom se fit victorieux. Il y était…

- Non. Je _jure _de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu seras comblée… Je t'offrirai mon amitié, et nous partagerons de merveilleux moments qui seront cette-fois ci bien réels. Peut-être finirai-je par craquer pour toi, qu'en penses-tu?

Il retint son sourire tandis que Ginny semblait brûler de l'intérieur, le visage rouge de gêne.

- Ce ne sont… que des mensonges…

Il l'attrapa par le menton, la forçant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi si tu penses que je mens.

Elle s'exécuta, le cœur battant, et tenta de décrypter le message qui se lisait dans les iris du sorcier. Ses yeux sombres la transpercèrent et elle réprima un nouveau frisson. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui résister. Tout en elle désirait ardemment croire en lui et elle ne pouvait ignorer cela.

Fragile. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Naïve. Et désespérément attirée par le regard magnétique de Tom. Chaque fibre de son être tendait vers lui, et il le savait. Peut-être qu'il en profitait… Peut-être était-ce un nouveau mensonge… Peut-être finirait-elle par souffrir un peu plus… Mais, en cet instant, c'était si doux de pouvoir le croire.

Elle inspira doucement.

- Très bien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Tom dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de ricaner.

- La Marque des Ténèbres ne peut pas être simplement sur ton bras en guise de décoration… Tu feras partie de mes fidèles, et tu me suivras corps et âme, quelles que soient les tâches qui te seront confiées.

Ginny baissa sa tête, mi-soumise, mi-désespérée.

- Et en échange, je supprimerai ta souffrance. Je ferai des efforts pour reconstruire ce lien qui nous unissait. Te sens-tu capable de faire cela?

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- De toute façon, je suppose qu'un refus de ma part aurait provoqué ma mort. Pas vrai?

Jedusor haussa ses épaules.

- ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Il lui tendit une dernière fois sa main.

- Viens avec moi. Je me chargerai personnellement de ton entraînement.

Oubliant ses doutes, oubliant tout instinct de survie, manipulée autant par ses émotions que par Tom, Ginny attrapa sa main et la serra avec force.

* * *

De retour devant la porte de sa chambre, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil timide à Tom. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner à la vue de son fidèle inconscient, des morceaux de vase en porcelaine éparpillés autour de sa tête.

- Cet imbécile ne me sert vraiment à rien… Tâchons d'y remédier, veux-tu?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, perplexe. Elle regarda Jedusor sortir sa baguette de sa poche afin de réveiller le mangemort assommé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour bâtir des paupières et se relever tout en marmonnant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Tom s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui adressa un petit rictus menaçant :

- Il se passe que tu as failli à ta mission. Tu étais censé garder cette porte fermée, pauvre incapable!

Le concerné adopta bien rapidement une mine terrorisée. Il s'inclina, sa tête touchant presque le sol et, retenant ses tremblements, le supplia :

- Pitié! Ne me tuez pas!

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Ginny.

- C'est de sa faute! Elle m'a berné!

Jedusor ricana, tout en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es assez idiot pour croire une simple adolescente…

Le mangemort, même s'il souhaitait ardemment se défendre, resta silencieux. Il savait que s'il venait à contredire son maître, il aggraverait encore plus son cas. Il renifla, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son Maître :

- S'il-vous-plait… Soyez indulgent.

Le futur mage lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Je ne connais pas ce mot… Mais je vais faire une exception. Je ne te tuerai pas…

Le partisan se jeta à ses pieds.

- Merci, Maître! Merc…

Tom l'interrompit.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer…

Il désigna Ginny d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

- _Elle _va le faire.

La rouquine se tourna vers lui, effarée, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche une seconde baguette. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la sienne et qu'il la lui tendit, une expression amusée sur le visage. Avec précaution, elle attrapa l'objet du bout des doigts. Tom lui expliqua :

- Je te rends ta baguette pour le moment. En revanche, tu n'auras le droit de l'utiliser qu'avec mon autorisation et sous stricte surveillance. Tu seras obligée de ma la rendre chaque fois que tu retourneras dans tes quartiers, compris?

Elle acquiesça. Jedusor poursuivit, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

- Si tu veux me remercier…

Son regard se fit menaçant.

- …obéit aux ordres. Et tue cet homme!

Ginny serra sa baguette, mais ne bougea pas. Elle refusa :

- C'est hors de question. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière!

- Tu as donné ta parole, Ginny. Tu as promis de me suivre et de m'obéir.

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai jusqu'à tuer pour toi. De plus, si tu tenais toi-même parole, tu ne me demanderais jamais une telle chose… Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'agirait le Tom que je croyais apprécier.

Le sorcier éclata de rire, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

- Je n'ai pas précisé _quand _ni _combien de temps _j'exaucerais ton souhait.

Ginny se crispa et recula d'un pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir ta part du marché, n'est-ce pas? En réalité, tu n'as absolument pas envie de retrouver notre amitié…

- Tu te trompes. C'est simplement trop difficile pour moi de changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain… Ce sera progressif. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Envahit par un courage inattendu, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais.

Tom se crispa, mais s'efforça de ne pas se dégager. Se retenant également de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui répondre de façon cinglante, il prit un ton doucereux :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je veux essayer par moi-même… En attendant, tue-le.

Le mangemort qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, commença à s'agiter. Bornée, Ginny lui tint tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il ne mérite pas d'être tué pour une simple petite erreur. Et tu devrais commencer par comprendre ça, si tu veux devenir quelqu'un de bien.

_Quelle petite idiote… Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu me laisser emporter dans cette histoire ridicule. _

- Il _doit _payer. Sinon comment pourrais-je assurer la cohésion de notre clan? Tue-le, maintenant! Je dois vérifier si tu es capable de maîtriser l'Avada Kedavra, ou si je dois t'apprendre cela également.

- Jamais je ne ferai ça.

Tom haussa ses épaules.

- Très bien. Il est temps de changer de tactique.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le mangemort, plaqué contre le mur.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Un cri angoissé s'échappa de la bouche de la sorcière. Horrifiée, elle recula de quelques pas, et son dos se cogna contre une armure qui se trouvait là. Cette dernière chancela et tomba au sol avec un fracas assourdissant en même temps que l'homme s'écroulait, mort.

Les yeux embués, la tête lui tournant, Ginny ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Tom venait de tuer un homme de sang froid. Hors, le verbe « tuer » n'était pas compatible avec le mot « bonté ». Si Tom désirait changer, pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose? C'était contradictoire… Et cela la faisait à nouveau douter.

Mensonge, trahison, vérité, réalité… Où en était-elle? Que faisait-elle? Et avait-elle raison de le faire? Ses convictions s'évaporaient, ses envies la consumaient, ses doutes la tourmentaient…

Sans prévenir, et sans doute pour se soulager, elle se laissa envahir par ses pleurs et tomba à genoux. Tom, qui suivait en direct son désespoir, sourit, satisfait. La sorcière n'en pouvait plus. S'il décidait de la torturer en cet instant, il aurait gagné. Elle se laisserait totalement faire, impuissante, et il n'aurait qu'à la rebâtir entièrement en fonction de ses envies.

* * *

Perdue dans le néant. Telle était l'impression qu'elle avait. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et la lutte entre son cœur et sa raison imprégnait en elle une douleur pesante. Elle ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un l'avait aidé à se relever, ni qu'on l'avait traîné des minutes durant jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce étrangement vide. Elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit le sol froid contre son corps.

Ginny ne tenait plus debout, et son état n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Tom, conscient du fait qu'il en fallait tout de même un peu plus que cela pour faire perdre la raison à la sorcière, pénétra violemment dans son esprit et fit ressurgir des souvenirs que la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Il les sélectionna avec soin, faisant respectivement remonter à la surface le souvenir d'une discussion émouvante au coin du feu, puis le souvenir d'un Tom fou de rage, la forçant à aller avec lui dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent lorsque Tom lui insinua dans sa tête l'un de ses propres souvenirs : la nuit où il avait personnellement marqué la jeune fille. Elle hoqueta lorsque le flash back débuta.

_Elle était allongée, inconsciente et frigorifiée. Des draps de soie l'entouraient, la maintenant au chaud et Tom se trouvait là, debout à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Ginny, Ginny… Ce n'est pas drôle, si tu n'es pas réveillée. _

_Il laissait glisser le bout de sa baguette contre la joue pâle de la sorcière, presque comme une caresse. Mais également tel un avertissement. _

_- Je suppose que je vais devoir te marquer sans avoir le privilège d'assister à ta souffrance…_

_Il tira les couvertures et parcourut son corps du regard, les yeux brillants. _

_- Tu serais sans doute devenue folle, si je t'avais marqué dans un endroit particulier. Pas vrai, petite fille?_

_Il attrapa son bras droit. _

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, estime toi heureuse._

_Il fit entrer le bout de sa baguette en contact avec sa peau…_

Le flash back s'interrompit, et Ginny ouvrit ses yeux brusquement. Une douleur fulgurante envahissait son avant-bras, précisément là où se tenait la Marque. Elle releva sa tête et croisa le regard froid de Tom.

- Ginny, Ginny… Croyais-tu que j'allais te laisser disposer d'un tel avantage? Tous les autres marqués ont souffert… C'est ton tour, désormais.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure intense prenait place dans son membre. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, et son cœur se contracta.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Tom ricana. Il savait que la vérité la détruirait un peu plus. Ce fut donc la vérité qu'il lui révéla :

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, te faire souffrir est un excellent divertissement à mes yeux.

Ginny hoqueta.

- Tu t'es à nouveau moqué de moi…

- C'est exact.

Elle crispa ses poings et, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, tapa contre le sol.

- Espèce d'ordure!

Il sourit, ravi.

- On dirait bien que tu m'insultes enfin avec ton cœur. Je croyais ne jamais y arriver.

Il releva sa baguette, et la douleur cessa. Ginny en profita pour attraper sa baguette et la pointer vers lui. Ses yeux rougis, elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois, comme par automatisme :

- Pourquoi?

Tom l'ignora volontairement et riva une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur elle. Il ricana.

- J'espère que tu sais te défendre, petite… Car ton supplice ne fait que commencer. _Endoloris!_

Elle se jeta sur le côté, mais trop affaiblie, ne fut pas assez rapide. Le sort la toucha à l'épaule et elle tomba au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Arrête! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Tom s'avança, sûr de lui.

- Certainement pas. Pas lorsque je sens que ta fin est proche.

Elle releva sa tête vers lui et ravala ses larmes.

- Quel est ton but? Si tu ne veux pas m'avoir en travers de ton chemin, pourquoi ne pas me tuer? Si tu veux que je t'obéisse, pourquoi ne pas me lancer l'imperium? Pourquoi me faire souffrir?

Il soupira.

- Car c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'obtenir une mangemorte qui me sera _réellement_ fidèle.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin…

Elle se frotta son épaule endolorie.

- Tu as suffisamment de sujets comme ça. Pourquoi tu as besoin de m'avoir moi, en plus?

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu me divertis.

Ginny eut un ricanement nerveux.

- Ah oui? Ne va pas me dire que sur tes dizaines de lèche-bottes, tu n'en as pas un seul qui aurait pu tenir le même rôle que moi, je ne te croirais pas!

Tom se figea et son visage se décomposa sous la fureur. Avant même que la sorcière ne le réalise, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, la main de son bourreau encerclant sa gorge avec force.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur! Personne ne pourrait m'être aussi utile que toi.

La rouquine, dont la vision devenait de plus en plus floue suite au manque d'air qu'elle subissait, tenta tout de même de demander :

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es la seule personne à avoir jamais tenu à moi, quelle qu'en soit la manière.

- Et tu crois qu'en me faisant ce que tu fais, ça ne disparaitra pas?

Il sourit en biais, le regard victorieux.

- En effet. Ce sentiment restera toujours en toi, quelque part…

Elle inspira difficilement.

- Et qu'est- ce que… ça peut bien… changer… pour toi?

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Lorsque Tom en prit conscience, il desserra sa poigne et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'une nouvelle fois tomber au sol. Dans un murmure, il révéla :

- Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

Ténèbres. Telles étaient les maîtresses du nouveau monde dans lequel les Weasley se trouvaient. Le froid et la souffrance s'étaient emparés de leurs vies depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Fred et Georges avaient été torturés, malgré l'intervention de leur petite sœur. Personne n'avait prit à cœur sa vaine tentative pour les sauver. Qui l'aurait fait, d'ailleurs, dans un monde tel que celui-ci? Les Mangemorts jouissaient du mal que subissait leurs nouveaux prisonniers…

Car malgré le plan originel de Tom, les parents Weasley, peu après leur adhésion au clan des mangemorts, avaient à nouveau été enfermés en compagnie des jumeaux qui refusaient toujours de le suivre. Les quatre sorciers n'y voyaient strictement rien dans leur cellule, mais s'étaient respectivement reconnus en s'échangeant quelques paroles. Molly avait aussitôt fondu en larmes, cherchant à tâtons ses précieux enfants. Elle n'avait pas tardé à constater que leurs deux visages étaient moites de sang et les avait imploré de ne pas résister d'avantage.

Les jours défilaient, et l'espoir les abandonnait progressivement. Ils ne voyaient plus la lumière du jour, n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre et devenaient presque fous à l'idée que leur petite Ginny soit entrain de subir la même chose qu'eux, voire pire si c'était possible. Arthur, en respectable père de famille, avait fait son possible pour rester fort et apporter du soutien aux membres de sa famille. Mais alors qu'un mangemort vint leur apporter leur dîner, il craqua. Malgré son physique affaibli, il s'élança sur le partisan dès qu'il eut déposé son plateau. Ils roulèrent au sol, et Arthur ne tarda pas à se déchainer à coups de poing sur leur geôlier.

- Où est ma fille? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle?

Le fidèle, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque, n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir sa baguette et avait désormais le visage plein de contusions. Le père Weasley ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter et, prit de panique, il leur révéla :

- Me frapper ne sauvera pas votre fille des mains de mon maître!

Arthur se figea et le mangemort en profita pour le repousser avec force. Il se releva, épousseta sa robe et éclata de rire.

- Notre Seigneur aura raison d'elle. Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre précieuse Ginny, elle ne sera plus jamais la même après avoir passé quelques temps en sa compagnie.

Sans avoir la force d'en demander d'avantage, Molly éclata en sanglots. Fred et Georges virent rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que cette pourriture fait à notre sœur?

Le geôlier leur envoya à chacun un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, les jumeaux tombèrent à terre.

- Rien qui n'ait à voir avec vous. Profitez de votre repas. Qui sait ce qui arrivera demain?

Il repartit, ses éclats de rire joyeux résonnant aux oreilles des Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté les cachots. Ses révélations laissèrent les sorciers en état de choc et d'appréhension.

Ils avaient la ferme sensation que leurs malheurs ne faisaient que débuter…

* * *

Lorsque Ginny reprit conscience, elle se trouvait toujours dans la même pièce vide et froide qu'auparavant. Allongée sur le dos, ses yeux rivés vers le plafond, son cœur entama une chute libre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Tom, tout près d'elle.

- Tu es enfin réveillée…

Réagissant au quart de tour, elle se redressa et, ignorant son mal de dos, elle se releva. Elle chancela mais se rattrapa contre le mur, avant de river sur Tom un regard emplit de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu attendais que je reprenne conscience pour pouvoir mieux me torturer, c'est ça?

Tom détourna légèrement son regard, comme prit sur le fait. D'une voix neutre, il déclara :

- C'est exact. Tu ne me servais à rien en étant inconsciente.

Le cœur de Ginny se contracta mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas abattre.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu serais plus cruel encore que tu ne l'étais il y a 4 ans.

Tom soupira lourdement, presque comme s'il s'y était forcé.

- Cesse ces accusations pénibles. Tu n'es pas là pour converser avec moi…

Il dégaina sa baguette et Ginny se crispa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus en possession de la sienne. Elle recula d'un pas, nettement effrayée.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Jedusor ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, presque comme quelqu'un qui tenterait de se donner du courage ou quelqu'un en train de prier… Mais bien sûr, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pas vrai?

- _Endoloris!_

Dans un cri, la rouquine tomba à terre, la main sur le cœur. La douleur l'avait clairement atteinte au point de la faire s'écrouler. Pourtant, étrangement, elle semblait moins violente que la précédente attaque. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée, car Tom riposta instantanément avec un second Doloris.

… Le temps défila, les Doloris s'enchainèrent. Au bout d'une heure, Ginny ne les comptait plus et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rendre l'âme. Allongée face contre terre, le souffle court, tout son corps semblant presque anesthésié à force d'avoir été victime du sortilège, la sorcière ne pouvait plus bouger. Ni penser. Ni même pleurer. La jeune femme avait épuisé son lot de larmes et de cris.

Vidée.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité étonnante. Pourtant, elle restait là, immobile, son front moite et brulant cherchant un peu de fraîcheur contre le sol en pierre. Sa tête était remplit de bourdonnements incessants, son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle en percevait nettement les battements, tous les sons lui semblaient décuplés. Pourtant, au sein de cette cacophonie, un timbre doucereux lui parvint. Doux, calme, presque attristé…

_- Je suis désolé._

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou autre espoir matérialisé sous forme de mirage sonore. Et cela n'avait pas d'importance… Sa mémoire n'enregistra pas l'information car, déjà, elle tombait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Cependant, elle ne s'interrogea pas d'avantage et chassa ses couvertures avec impatience. Malgré son corps engourdit, elle bondit hors de son lit, courut vers l'armoire, puis toucha son pendentif. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre… Elle devait parler. Se confier. Sinon elle risquerait de perdre la raison, elle en était certaine.

Le cristal s'illumina et répandit sa lumière contre la glace. La bouche de Ginny s'entrouvrit par réflexe.

- Harry…

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs et au regard émeraude arborait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui fit un geste timide de la main, les yeux brillants.

- Ginny, tu m'as manqué!

Le cœur de la rouquine rata un battement et elle chassa vivement la larme qui s'écoulait le long de sa joue.

- Comment…?

- Ron m'a donné le cristal. Il savait que j'avais très envie de te parler, alors…

Les joues du Survivant se teintèrent d'un rose prononcé. La plus jeune Weasley lui répondit par un petit sourire timide.

- Moi aussi, j'avais tellement envie de te revoir, Harry.

Elle baissa ses yeux, légèrement gênée. Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, le regard du sorcier l'impressionnait toujours autant. Le rire de ce dernier lui parvint.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin me retrouver face à toi. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Ginny se figea à l'entente de sa question et détourna vivement son regard. D'une voix bien peu assurée, elle lui répondit :

- Oui, ça peut aller. C'est juste que… C'est vraiment dur de devoir rester cloitrée dans la chambre toute la journée.

Elle déglutit faiblement, son mensonge lui brulant la gorge. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé car elle-même se sentait bien trop perdue pour pouvoir l'expliquer clairement.

- Tu es sûre? Tu es toute pâle…

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- Non, je t'assure que ça va.

- Certaine?

- Harry…

Un grincement se fit entendre. Elle tourna sa tête et sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise. Le Survivant avait heureusement eut le réflexe de couper la communication. Malheureusement, Tom était loin d'être stupide…

Il s'avança dans la pièce, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Rassure-moi, Ginny… Je ne viens absolument pas de t'entendre dire le prénom « Harry », n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. A quoi bon mentir, il le saurait instantanément. Elle resta donc silencieuse.

- Non… C'est impossible…

Son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure, il attrapa le réveil qui se trouvait à sa portée et l'envoya se briser contre le mur en poussant un cri rageur.

- Non! Potter est mort!

Il plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles, terrorisées, de la rouquine. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

- Répond! Est-ce que ce petit morveux est toujours en vie?


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre un peu plus court que la dernière fois, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**** - **_Fin avril 1997_

* * *

Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Le garçon à la cicatrice. L'Elu. Autant de façon de nommer ce garçon semblait ridicule et, pourtant, Tom commençait doucement à en comprendre la raison. Ce jeune sorcier qui, selon lui, ne possédait aucune habilité particulière et ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, avait résisté au sortilège de la mort. _Lui _avait résisté. Hors, Tom se considérait comme suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'un tel individu… Alors comment cela était-il arrivé? Comment Potter était-il parvenu à réussir ce qu'aucune autre personne avant lui n'avait su faire? Comment avait-il contré son _Avada Kedavra_, alors qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection ce sortilège impardonnable?

Jedusor donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'un des pieds du lit de Ginny. Cette dernière se tenait à une distance suffisamment respectable pour être sûre de ne pas subir les retombées de la colère du jeune homme. Tom soupira, tout en s'asseyant sur le matelas, et tenta de reprendre son calme. Les sourcils froncés, il tourna sa tête vers la rouquine.

- Tu étais en communication avec lui lorsque je suis arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

Elle garda le silence, bien décidée à ne pas lui offrir Harry sur un plateau d'argent. Elle savait pertinemment que son esprit ne résisterait pas à une intrusion de sa part, mais elle n'était pas du genre à trahir les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Elle hocha silencieusement sa tête, lui montrant qu'elle ne désirait pas coopérer. Tom réagit instantanément et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer vers elle.

- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir si tu ne veux pas recevoir une nouvelle dose de Doloris, petite.

La sorcière baissa tristement sa tête.

- Au point où j'en suis…

Il serra ses dents et se releva vivement du lit pour s'approcher d'elle. Il prit sa voix la plus menaçante :

- Répond tout de suite à ma question où je jure de torturer encore plus les deux jumeaux.

La jeune fille se figea, la mine déconfite. Elle réalisait désormais à quel point Tom était cruel… Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, une infime lueur d'espoir persistait. Une petite flamme qui brulait au tréfonds de son âme et qui lui laissait croire qu'un jour, peut-être, le futur mage se repentirait et réaliserait ses erreurs. D'une voix triste, elle murmura :

- Tu es si malfaisant…

Tom sourit légèrement.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te faire à l'idée, pas vrai?

Elle détourna le regard, blessée.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler…

- En effet.

Il leva sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements gracieux. Un mince filet argenté s'en échappa, avant de se condenser et de former peu à peu les contours d'une silhouette. Au bout de quelques secondes, un Patronus en forme de serpent se matérialisa. Ginny sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à cette vision et se sentit nauséeuse. Ce genre de reptile la faisait se sentir on ne pouvait plus mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce que symbolisait l'animal… Ou peut-être était-ce dû au sifflement du Basilic dans ses oreilles de semi-inconsciente qui lui restait en mémoire… Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais était certaine d'une chose : le serpent argenté lui donna envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle se crispa tandis que Tom fit en sorte que son Patronus vienne s'enrouler entour de sa jambe. Blanche comme neige, Ginny craqua :

- T…Tu espères me déstabiliser…

Tom ricana.

- Oh, c'est simplement pour m'amuser… En réalité, je projette d'envoyer mon Patronus au mangemort en charge de la torture de tes frères. Je te laisse une minute… Si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse, je lui donnerai l'ordre de s'occuper d'eux.

La sorcière se dirigea vers son lit avec une démarche digne d'une personne âgée. Son corps tout entier était douloureux à cause de la veille, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'assit et soupira une nouvelle fois, partagée entre son envie de protéger sa famille et le dégoût que lui inspirerait une trahison envers Harry. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et laissa son amour envers ses frères prendre le dessus de toute autre chose. D'une voix frêle, elle lui répondit :

- C'est exact… Je communiquais avec lui.

Tom redressa son regard, clairement intéressé par ce changement d'attitude.

- Comment? Comment as-tu fait une telle chose?

Elle s'efforça de ne pas toucher le cristal qui reposait contre sa peau et détourna légèrement le regard.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est lui qui m'a contacté.

Jedusor plissa ses paupières, plongés dans ses réflexions. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, puis releva brusquement sa tête, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

- Tu mens, je peux le ressentir. Tu tentes de fermer ton esprit. La seule explication possible est que tu souhaites me cacher quelque chose…

Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée, son Patronus désormais installé sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Tu ferais mieux de te montrer moins résistante, Ginny. Tu n'imagines pas les retombées qui se formeront si tu continues à agir de la sorte.

La jeune fille baissa ses mains vers sa jupe et commença à en lisser les plis dans un réflexe purement nerveux. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre lui… Elle voulait protéger Harry, certes, mais ne se sentait pas capable de tenir plus longtemps sous les menaces du sorcier.

- Si je te dis comment j'ai pu parler avec Harry, tu laisseras mes frères tranquille?

Tom haussa ses épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

- Si tu me donnes ce que je veux, les torturer ne m'apportera rien.

- Le… cristal.

Les yeux du jeune homme se baissèrent instantanément vers le bijou qui entourait le cou de la rouquine. Un petit rictus aux lèvres, il le pointa du doigt :

- Ce pendentif grossier? C'est cela qui t'a permit d'y arriver?

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle acquiesça.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal à Fred et Georges, n'est-ce pas?

Tom ricana.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné ma parole, que je sache.

- Qu…

La sorcière resta muette d'effarement. Son menton se mit à trembler, la faiblesse s'emparant une nouvelle fois de son corps. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, et elle avait la sensation de perdre en détermination de minute en minute.

- N…Non. Ne les touche pas, je t'en prie.

Il l'ignora superbement et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Donne moi le cristal.

Le corps de la rouquine fut prit de faibles tremblements.

- N…non… Tu as dit… que les torturer ne servirait à rien…

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je me retiendrai de le faire pour cette raison. Donne-le moi, maintenant!

Ginny perdit ses dernières couleurs et attrapa le pendentif dans un geste protecteur.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

Jedusor se passa une main impatiente dans ses cheveux, l'air exaspéré.

- Parce que j'aime le mal. J'aime _faire _du mal. Alors donne-moi cette chose immédiatement, où je tue toute ta famille!

Un sanglot lui échappa. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle se leva et fit face à Tom. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, commença à lui envoyer de petits coups dans le torse. Le sorcier ne broncha pas, le visage toujours impassible. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait incapable de retenir son trop plein d'émotions. Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues tandis qu'elle se défoulait sur lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Je te _déteste!_

Tom sourit, ravi de cette perche inattendue.

- Mais tu m'aimes, aussi.

Elle se figea, ses poings crispés plaqués contre sa poitrine. Elle releva vers lui un regard surpris, mais néanmoins tout aussi douloureux que précédemment.

A nouveau, il avait profité du dilemme intérieur dans lequel la sorcière se trouvait, et le manipulait avec intellect. Il poursuivit :

- Admet-le. Même après la torture d'hier soir, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Je te l'avais dit, tu sais… Que ce sentiment persisterait.

Elle battit des paupières, toujours dans la même position. Tom usa de cet avantage pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Perdue, elle se laissa faire. Jedusor prit un ton charmeur :

- Tu vois… Un seul geste, et ton être tout entier se trouve prêt à exécuter le moindre de mes désirs.

La rouquine resta silencieuse.

- Tu es fatiguée… Tu ne peux plus poursuivre cette lutte inutile contre moi… Ton corps et ton moral se trouvent au plus bas suite à notre petite séance de la veille… Et ta nuit de sommeil n'y changera rien. Je parie que tu ne pourras plus me dire non, désormais.

Il approcha son visage si près du sien que, par réflexe, elle retint sa respiration. Sans s'éloigner, le sorcier lui murmura d'un ton doucereux :

- Donne-moi ce cristal et peut-être t'offrirai-je un baiser.

Ginny battit des paupières, éblouie par le charme de Tom. Ce dernier excellait dans l'air de la manipulation et sa tentative de déstabilisation à l'encontre de la plus jeune Weasley s'avérait sans doute son meilleur plan jusqu'ici. Il avança sa main vers la joue rosie de la jeune fille et la frôla délicatement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Donne-le moi…

Il poursuivit son manège quelques secondes et Ginny, si absorbée par l'aura du jeune homme, ne réalisa pas que celui-ci avait désormais ouvert la fermeture de la chaine qui retenait le cristal. Ce fut lorsque ladite chaine glissa le long de son cou et atterrit dans la main de Tom qu'elle prit conscience de la situation. Tandis qu'il la relâchait, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle fixa intensément la main du sorcier qui tenait le bijou, puis releva son regard vers lui. Confusion. Douleur. Tristesse. Gêne. Espoir, peut-être. Attirance. Le message était clair. Il venait de la détruire un peu plus. Un énième morceaux de son cœur qu'il réduisait en charpie, en vue de son objectif final : détruire la Ginny naïve et innocente, pour la remplacer par une toute autre version.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, les paupières closes. Sa tête lui tournait, son cœur vibrait, ses yeux lui brulaient… Et elle n'avait qu'une envie, désormais.

Disparaître.

* * *

Enfoui sous ses couvertures rouges et or, ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille encore qu'à leur habitude, ses yeux se faisant tout petits, Harry tenta d'émerger. Il abattit sa main avec force contre son réveil dont la sonnerie se faisait désormais agaçante, et l'envoya par erreur se fracasser contre le mur. Etouffant un bâillement, il se redressa et balaya le dortoir du regard. Tous ses amis de gryffondor se levaient avec empressement, bien trop effrayés d'arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner et ainsi, rater le début du cours du professeur Rogue -ce qui, bien sûr, restait l'un des pires cauchemars des élèves de leur maison-. Seul Ron n'arrivait pas à se lever, une touffe de ses cheveux roux s'échappant du véritable chantier qu'était devenue sa couverture, enroulée de façon étrange autour de lui, tel un rouleau de parchemin. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Harry lui balança l'un de ses oreillers.

- Réveille-toi, mon vieux!

Sans succès. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit de son ami. Silencieusement, il approcha sa tête tout prêt des couvertures. Il patienta quelques secondes, avant de s'écrier :

- Ron! On est en retard! Le cours de Rogue a commencé, il est furieux!

L'effet fut immédiat. Chargé à bloc, le plus jeune des frères Weasley sauta de son lit et se précipita vers son coffre de vêtements, la couverture toujours lamentablement accrochée à lui. Les fous rire de ses compagnons de dortoir le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il lança un regard furieux à Harry, tout en chassant sa couverture avec colère, les oreilles rouges de gêne.

- T'es franchement pas sympa, Harry… J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Le Survivant lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

- Désolé, mon vieux! C'était ça ou bien ma plaisanterie devenait réalité… Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Hum…

Grognon, il se dirigea vers les douches. Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre, de bonne humeur.

Au bout d'un temps, les garçons quittèrent le dortoir et Harry, qui avait volontairement prit tout son temps, se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et en sortit le cristal que Ron lui avait confié.

_Une fois que tu lui auras avoué ce que tu ressens, n'oublie pas de me le donner. Je voudrais lui parler, la prochaine fois._

Harry passa le bijou autour de son cou et frôla la pierre du bout des doigts. Il espérait tant que Ginny le contacte immédiatement… L'envie de lui révéler ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis plusieurs semaines le rongeait. Il voulait lui parler… Il voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait, et qu'il désirait la connaître d'avantage. Que lorsque tout serait terminé et qu'elle serait en sécurité, à distance des mains de Tom et de ses mangemorts, il souhaiterait passer du temps avec elle…

Le cristal s'illumina subitement, le prenant par surprise. Il resta pétrifié quelques instants puis, le cœur battant, les joues légèrement rougies, il adopta un sourire éblouissant. Il se précipita vers le miroir qui trônait sur sa commode, et l'attrapa d'une main, l'autre touchant le cristal.

La glace sembla onduler et son reflet disparut…

Son sourire s'évanouit.

_- Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux… Tu es vraiment un garçon persistant, Harry Potter. _

Harry cligna des yeux, persuadé que le visage de Tom Jedusor qui lui faisait face n'était qu'un étrange tour de son imagination… Le futur mage reprit la parole.

- Tu es vraiment silencieux… Je m'attendais à une réaction plus intéressante de ta part, je suis déçu…

Le choc passé, le Survivant réalisa la situation. Ses paupières se plissèrent, lui donnant un regard assassin. Avec hargne, il s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Ou est Ginny? Si vous l'avez touchée…

Tom l'interrompit d'un signe de la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'emporte pas, voyons. Tu reverras cette gamine bien assez tôt.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et serra ses poings, se retenant pour ne pas briser le miroir qu'il tenait. Il désirait ardemment couper sa communication avec Jedusor, mais sa présence n'inaugurait rien de bon et il devait savoir ce que le sorcier mijotait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis.

Le gryffondor leva ses yeux au ciel avec ironie.

- Bien sûr. Vous pensez que je vais obéir à un monstre tel que vous?

- C'est _exactement _ce que je pense.

Harry s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, l'assurance de Tom l'effrayait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là?

Le ricanement de Tom résonna dans la tête du sorcier.

- Cela veut tout simplement dire que, si tu me tiens tête, Ginny Weasley en subira les conséquences.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent contre le bord du miroir. Il le serra si fort que le bout de ses phalanges pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

- Rien. Pour le moment.

- Si vous lui faites du mal, je jure de vous tuer de mes mains!

Jedusor éclata de rire.

- Ne te crois pas plus fort que tu ne l'es, Harry Potter. Tu as miraculeusement survécu lors de notre dernière rencontre, mais je reste certain d'une chose : je suis bien plus puissant que toi. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de nuire à la fille Weasley… Sauf si tu fais ce que je te demande.

Les pupilles du gryffondor se couvrirent d'un voile coléreux. Il resta un long moment silencieux, hésitant. Il avait beau être révolté, lorsque le sorcier avait mentionné Ginny, son cœur s'était douloureusement contracté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me demander?

Tom releva son menton, l'air fier. Il était évident qu'il se considérait comme maître de la situation.

- Je veux te retrouver en face de moi. Nous devons parler, toi et moi.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Moi, si. Et tu n'as pas le choix, de toute manière.

Harry serra ses dents.

- Nous n'avons pas pu vous localiser, comment est-ce que je pourrais me retrouver face à vous? C'est absurde.

- Pas du tout. Tu dois simplement suivre mes indications.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne pouvait supporter la façon que le sorcier avait d'explicitement jouer avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de mettre la vie de la jeune fille en danger. Ravalant sa fierté, il accepta :

- Très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous avez prévu.

- Tout d'abord, tu ne dois dire à personne ce que tu projettes de faire. Notre discussion doit rester un secret absolu. Si j'apprends que tu m'as trahi, il y aura mort d'homme.

Harry ravala l'insulte qu'il brûlait de lui lancer.

- A ta prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, aventure-toi du côté de la Cabane Hurlante.

Le gryffondor se crispa.

- Pourquoi? Cette maison est réputée hantée…

Tom éclata de rire.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que le Portoloin que tu utiliseras sera déposé là-bas. Personne ne risquerait de s'y aventurer… Je chargerai l'un de mes mangemorts de l'y cacher. Tu le trouveras facilement, il s'agira d'un vif d'or usagé.

- Très bien.

- Le Portoloin t'amènera au plein cœur d'une forêt située à proximité de l'endroit où je me trouve. L'un de mes fidèles t'attendra et te guidera. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir…

- Compris.

- Si tu tentes de tuer l'un de mes serviteurs ou si tu m'as mentis et que quelqu'un t'a suivi, les conséquences seront terribles, et tu le regretteras toute ta vie, Harry Potter.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, la gorge sèche.

- Sur ce… J'attendrai ta visite.

Le visage de Tom disparut, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées qui se bousculaient.

* * *

Tom, impatient, faisait les cents pas entre la porte d'entrée et son fauteuil fétiche. Quelques minutes plus tôt, l'un des mangemorts avait affirmé avoir reçu un message de Peter disant qu'il serait très bientôt de retour en compagnie de Lucius et Bellatrix. Depuis cet instant, Tom ne tenait plus en place. Ce fut lorsqu'il retourna sur ses pas pour la vingtième fois qu'un grincement de porte déchira le silence. Il se figea et fit volte face pour apercevoir le visage des nouveaux arrivants.

Instantanément, les trois fidèles s'inclinèrent. Lucius, qui était le seul à ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir été écrasé sous un rouleau compresseur, balbutia des excuses à toute vitesse :

- Pardonnez-nous pour ce terrible retard, monseigneur… Nous voulions rester discrets et regrouper le plus d'informations possibles pour vous.

Tom persiffla :

- J'espère que vos découvertes en valent la peine. Si vous n'avez pas un moyen pour me débarrasser de ce vieux fou à me faire parvenir dans la minute qui suit, vous serez tous trois sévèrement punis.

Bellatrix esquissa un pas en avant et releva son menton d'un air fier.

- Vous ne serez pas déçu, Maître. Nous avons trouvé une multitude d'informations… Et l'une d'entre elle a attiré notre attention. Lucius et moi-même avons un plan à vous proposer, si vous le permettez, monseigneur.

Jedusor sourit tout en haussant ses sourcils, comme s'il était agréablement surpris.

- Un plan, dites-vous? Quel est-il?

La mangemorte glissa sa main dans sa robe et en ressortir un rouleau de parchemin scellé. Elle le décacheta précautionneusement et le déplia sous les yeux de Tom.

_Formulaire d'admission à la prison de Nurmengard_

_Gellert Grindelwald, accusé d'avoir pratiqué une magie noire abusive et d'avoir comploté contre le Ministère. Egalement tentative de prise de pouvoir par la force._

_Défié et vaincu en 1945 par Albus Dumbledore._

Tom fronça ses sourcils.

- Grindelwald? Le mage Grindelwald? Il a été emprisonné?

- Oui, Maître.

- ça alors… De mon temps, il était probablement l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et dangereux qui pouvait exister. Un homme tel que lui a été vaincu? C'est décevant…

Lucius s'agita, comme impatient. Il releva sa tête.

- Là n'est pas le plus important, monseigneur…

Tom se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment?

- Nous avons des renseignements complémentaires…

- Parle.

- Il est dit qu'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald auraient été, disons, plus que de simples amis.

Jedusor se figea, l'air franchement surpris.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Pas du tout, monseigneur…

- Qu'en est-il de Grindelwald? Est-il mort, désormais?

Bellatrix prit le relais.

- Non, Maître. Il est dans un bien piteux état, toujours en prison. Mais il est bel et bien vivant.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du futur mage. La situation sembla soudainement l'amuser.

- Et quel est le plan dont vous vouliez me parler? Laissez-moi deviner… Un face à face entre ce vieux fou et son ancien amant?

Lucius ne put retenir son ricanement.

- Exactement.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit flacon contenant un unique cheveux blond.

- Cela devrait suffire à la préparation d'une ou deux doses de Polynectar.

Tom éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Excellent! Comment l'avez-vous obtenu?

- Les gardes de cette prison ne sont pas des élites… Je me risquerai même à affirmer que de simples elfes de maisons auraient eu plus de prudence que les deux sorciers postés devant la cellule de Grindelwald.

- Gellert n'est pas du genre à se laisser arracher un cheveu. Il n'est pas stupide.

- Stupide, non. Mais profondément endormi, et totalement privé de baguette. Un jeu d'enfant.

Lucius et Bellatrix eurent un fou rire complice, sous l'œil amusé de Jedusor.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail. Trouvez-moi un volontaire qui sera prêt à endosser le rôle de Gellert et inventez moi un scénario qui saura tromper ce vieux fou.

Ils acquiescèrent, ravis.

- Quand tout sera prêt, venez me voir. Nous passerons à l'action.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, ses bras étendus le long de son corps et ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'esprit de Ginny semblait envahit par un dense brouillard. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, penser ou imaginer quoi que ce soit. Le temps lui semblait s'être arrêté et elle sentit une vague de dépression la submerger. La sorcière ne tenait plus le coup…

On toqua à sa porte, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et resta immobile. La porte s'entrouvrit et Tom apparut, le regard victorieux.

- Ginny, Ginny… Que fais-tu? Je t'attends pour ton entraînement du soir.

A l'entente de sa dernière phrase, la rouquine reprit instantanément vie et se redressa, la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- T…Tu ne vas tout de même pas… recommencer?

Tom s'avança dans la pièce et, une fois à ses côtés, la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire sadique sur le visage, il confirma ses doutes :

- Bien sûr que si. Jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Elle trembla lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers elle pour lui attraper le bras.

- Viens.

- N…Non… Laisse-moi.

Il leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Ne sois pas si résistante. Ce sera plus facile pour toi.

- Je t'en prie…

Il l'ignora et la força à se mettre debout. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son visage, il se figea, l'air frustré.

- Ne pleure pas, enfin! Ce genre de chose m'agace. J'ai toléré tes crises de larmes jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est terminé.

Sa remarque eut l'effet inverse de celui qu'il espérait. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Tom persiffla, les nerfs à vif :

- C'est bien pour ça que je te torture! Tu dois changer, regarde-toi! Tu fais pitié à voir… Comment peux-tu te laisser ainsi submerger par tes émotions?

Les sanglots de la sorcière s'interrompirent brusquement. Elle releva un regard confus vers lui.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis _humaine_, voilà pourquoi!

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais ses forces ayant déserté son corps, elle échoua. Elle ignora son échec et libéra sa tristesse sur lui.

- C'est toi, le problème! Tu n'as rien d'humain. C'est toi qui devrait changer. C'est toi qui fait pitié à voir!

Tom réagit au quart de tour et dégaina sa baguette.

_- Endoloris!_

Dans un cri, la rouquine tomba au sol, ses cheveux lui retombant devant ses yeux. La main contre son ventre, qui avait été le réceptacle du sortilège de Jedusor, elle poussa un cri à fendre l'âme. La colère du sorcier avait considérablement augmenté la puissance du sort et la jeune fille se sentait désormais brûler de l'intérieur. Ce feu invisible la dévorait et n'épargna pas le moindre recoin de son corps. Les larmes jaillirent par automatisme, elle fut prise de convulsions et s'écroula au sol, s'égosillant tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Au fond d'elle naquit une envie soudaine de mourir et d'échapper à la souffrance. De toute laisser tomber, de disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour enfin se sentir soulagée. Prise dans une agonie sans borne, elle n'entendit pas la voix de Tom.

- Tu m'y as forcé, Ginny. Tu m'as provoqué.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, soupira faiblement, puis reprit :

- Tu as vécu trop de choses, dernièrement. Tu ne résisteras pas à un tel traitement… A ton réveil, tu ne seras plus jamais la même.

Il releva sa baguette et la tête de la sorcière se cogna contre le sol tandis qu'elle tombait dans l'inconscience.

- Adieu, petite fille.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**** - **_Mai 1997_

* * *

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit ses yeux, sa première réaction fut de remonter sa couverture jusqu'à son nez et réprimer un frisson. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte de sa chambre, en dessous de laquelle émanait une lumière argentée surnaturelle. Elle ne savait pas comment Tom avait fait, mais il avait apparemment réussit à améliorer les caractéristiques de son Patronus. Depuis ce moment, l'immense Serpent rodait dans les couloirs tous les matins, son éclat se répandant, signe de sa présence. Ainsi, la sorcière n'avait plus qu'une envie à son réveil : rester dans son lit.

Elle savait que Tom avait fait ça pour la dissuader de quitter sa chambre, et cela marchait. Pourtant, elle était certaine au fond d'elle-même que, même sans cela, elle n'aurait plus jamais eu le cran de partir de cette pièce sans sa permission. Depuis sa dernière séance de torture, la jeune fille ne jurait plus que par Tom. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, son moral au plus bas, et son corps encore douloureux. Par conséquent, elle n'osait pas défier ses ordres, pas plus qu'elle ne parvenait à le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son égard depuis leur première rencontre, la seule émotion qui faisait toujours surface était sa peur.

Elle avait renoncé à la possibilité d'un jour retrouver l'ami qu'elle s'était imaginé. A un changement de sa personnalité. A ses rêves et ses désirs, tout simplement. Le dernier Doloris de Tom avait été le coup de grâce pour elle, réduisant à néant sa volonté de résister et combattre. La douleur avait été si intense que même son âme semblait avoir été chamboulée. Elle avait comprit que, désormais, le seul moyen pour elle de trouver la paix et de faire cesser sa souffrance, était d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Par chance, pour le moment, Tom ne lui confiait aucune mission et s'assurait uniquement qu'elle continue à vivre.

Continuer à vivre… Il avait facilement ébranlé cette envie. En s'emparant de son pendentif et en lui interdisant de voir ou d'avoir des nouvelles des membres de sa famille, Ginny n'avait plus grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait volé ses derniers espoirs. Tom avait peut-être réussit son objectif, il avait peut-être fait en sorte qu'elle ne lutte plus contre lui, mais ne réalisait-il pas qu'il avait également détruit la valeur qu'elle accordait à sa propre vie?

La larme qui s'accrochait aux cils de Ginny ne coula pas. Elle la chassa d'un geste de la main, et soupira, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, son regard toujours fixé sur le rayon de lumière qui émanait de sous sa porte.

Avec surprise, elle constata que la lueur se dissipa. La poignée tourna en grinçant, provoquant un malaise plus grand encore chez la sorcière. Après les récents évènements, elle n'avait même plus l'envie de paraître composée devant Tom et ne s'efforça donc pas de reprendre un visage calme. Elle resta ainsi, son regard effrayé, crispée dans ce qu'elle considérait comme une barrière contre le monde extérieur. La porte s'entrouvrit et Jedusor entra, l'air plus détendu que jamais. Lorsqu'il réalisa la panique qui s'emparait des traits du visage de sa nouvelle victime, il ne pu retenir un sourire mi-mauvais mi-satisfait.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit, Ginny eut un mouvement de recul, pourtant bien vite interrompu par la voix sèche de Tom :

- Ne bouge pas.

Elle se figea, tandis qu'il la transperçait du regard.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas d'avantage ce comportement. Tu peux avoir peur de moi, peu m'importe, mais tu me dois le respect. Tu fais partie de mes fidèles, désormais, et je n'accepterai plus que tu me fuis chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, est-ce clair?

Ginny évita son regard, plus encore si c'était possible, et déglutit tout en hochant légèrement la tête. Le fait qu'elle reste silencieuse se mit à agacer le sorcier. D'un geste brusque, il tira la couverture de la rouquine et la lança un peu plus loin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, Tom lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers elle, menaçant. Prise par surprise, son regard croisa le sien. D'un ton glacial, il persiffla :

- Je ne me répèterai pas, Ginny. Arrête de me fuir, ou je renouvellerai nos petites séances, c'est bien compris?

Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra. Le souffle coupé, elle s'efforça de ne pas dévier son regard. Tom sourit.

- Voilà qui est déjà mieux.

Il relâcha la prise sur son poignet et releva sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se crispa d'avantage, il ferma ses yeux et soupira, comme pour tenter de rester calme. Il conserva un visage serein lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

- Essaye de te détendre. Une fidèle qui ne peut tolérer ma présence ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

Un frisson se propagea dans le dos de Ginny, mais elle parvint à retenir ses tremblements. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux obéir, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple…

Elle inspira à fond et tenta de reprendre contenance. Ses mains cessèrent d'être crispées, mais elle était toujours sur le qui-vive, c'était évident. Jedusor ricana.

- Il y a du progrès, mais je ne me contenterai pas de ça, Ginny, sois-en sûre.

Il se releva et fit un geste de la main vers l'armoire.

- Maintenant, habille-toi. Tu manges avec nous, aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de la sorcière entama une chute libre vers le sol et ce fut dans une totale incrédulité qu'elle regarda Tom quitter la pièce. Même si partager un repas avec les Mangemorts se révèlerait être l'un de ses nouveaux cauchemars, comment aurait-elle pu exprimer son refus? Elle n'en avait plus le courage… Ce courage si précieux qu'elle pensait posséder comme ses autres amis de gryffondor, s'était évaporé si rapidement.

Honnêtement, que lui restait-il?

* * *

Une fois présentable et certaine d'avoir enfilé son masque le plus convainquant d'indifférence, Ginny sortit de sa chambre. Par réflexe, elle balaya le couloir du regard en quête du serpent, et soulagée, elle constata qu'il était parti. Elle avança avec lenteur jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, puis tourna sur sa droite, se retrouvant ainsi juste devant les portes de la salle à manger. Elle tendit sa main vers la poignée et, inspirant à fond, la tira vers elle. Durant quelques secondes, elle battit des paupières pour tenter de s'adapter à la luminosité bien différente de celle des autres pièces. Son masque se brisa instantanément, l'ambiance ténébreuse de la salle la plongeant dans un profond malaise. Elle s'avança prudemment, stupéfaite devant l'allure de la pièce. La seule source de lumière provenait des chandeliers alignés sur la table. Pire encore était peut-être la flopée de Mangemorts installés à la table. La pièce était immensément longue, et la table reposait sur toute cette longueur. Avec horreur, elle réalisa que le nombre de fidèles présents était… démesuré.

Elle déglutit, tandis qu'une centaine de têtes se tournaient vers elle. Les nerfs à vif, elle sursauta lorsqu'on lui agrippa le bras. Elle tourna rapidement sa tête, faisant face à Tom. Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il l'effrayait, certes, mais il se révélait tout de même légèrement moins imposant qu'une centaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Tendue, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table. Avec un petit rictus explicite, il désigna la chaise la plus proche de lui.

- Ainsi, je t'aurai à l'œil.

Ginny se retint bien de ne pas s'enfuir en courant et prit place près de lui. Une fois tout le monde installé, le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence plus que pesant. La jeune fille s'efforçait également de faire le moins de bruit possible et, même si elle avait l'estomac noué, elle mangea copieusement. La nourriture était bien plus appétissante que tout ce qu'on avait bien pu lui apporter jusqu'à présent et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir goûter à tout. Elle prit une bouchée d'un petit pain doré qui fondit dans sa bouche. Elle réprima un petit sourire, gardant cette sensation satisfaisante pour elle-même. Une fois totalement rassasiée, la jeune fille se sentit de meilleure humeur. Manger était une habitude… Manger des choses délicieuses était un plaisir. Mais dans des circonstances telles que les siennes, ce repas avait été un véritable délice.

A côté d'elle, Tom souriait discrètement. Les femmes se laissaient toujours convaincre par les présents, les bijoux et les mots doux. En voilà une qui se laissait charmer par un simple repas? Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage.

Facile.

Jedusor se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses partisans, et se leva. Instantanément, tous posèrent leurs couverts, même s'ils n'avaient pas terminés leur repas. Peter, qui venait de prendre une grande bouchée d'un croissant, l'avala tout rond pour ne pas faire attendre Tom. Il devint blême et toussota quelques secondes, mais se reprit assez vite. Une fois tous les regards tournés vers lui, il prit la parole :

- Lucius?

Le concerné se leva précipitamment et s'inclina.

- Oui, Maître?

Il désigna les personnes assises près du Mangemort.

- Je suis ravi de constater que tu as su les rallier à notre cause.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers les deux sorciers blonds assis à côté de Malefoy Senior, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'elle reconnu Draco, ses traits désormais plus matures et plus séduisants, et Narcissa Malefoy. Ainsi, il avait incité sa femme et son fils à vivre le même enfer que lui… Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peine pour Malefoy. Il avait beau avoir un caractère détestable, elle ne lui aurait jamais souhaité cela. Le silence retomba tandis que Tom semblait faire le tour de la table.

- Queudver?

Le petit sorcier se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise racla désagréablement sur le sol. Il eut un petit couinement effrayé.

- M… Monseigneur?

- J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître…

Tom plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le cristal qu'il avait dérobé à Ginny. Cette dernière se figea en l'apercevant.

- Je veux que tu prennes ceci.

- Bien, Maître.

- Et que tu le détruises.

Ginny virevolta vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, prête à parler. Elle n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion, le regard de Tom la clouant sur sa chaise.

- A vos ordres, Monseigneur.

Il se précipita vers Tom, attrapa le bijou du bout des doigts et retourna à sa place tout aussi rapidement. Ginny baissa sa tête et fixa ses jambes, bien consciente du fait que ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais un dernier espoir aurait pu résider dans le collier. Il était trop tard, désormais…

Jedusor ignora superbement les reniflements de la jeune fille et poursuivit son compte-rendu.

- Rodulphus, es-tu prêt à utiliser le Polynectar et débuter ta mission?

Le Mangemort releva le menton d'un air fier et acquiesça.

- Je suis plus apte que jamais à exécuter vos ordres, monseigneur.

- Très bien. Tiens-toi prêt. Nous agirons dans les jours qui viennent.

Le fidèle s'inclina et se rassit. Le regard de Tom se posa sur la voisine de Rodulphus.

- Bellatrix?

- Oui, Maître?

- Tu es charmante.

La sorcière resta quelques secondes sans voix puis, rouge de plaisir, s'inclina et le remercia.

- N'oublie pas de me faire ton rapport sur ta dernière mission dans la semaine.

- Bien, Maître.

Elle se rassit, l'air plus satisfaite que jamais. A sa droite, son mari lui lança un regard noir et explicite. Il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas que son épouse s'entiche d'un autre homme que lui, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, dans cette histoire.

Lorsque les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur elle, Ginny sembla se liquéfier sur place. Le cœur battant, elle attendit, persuadée que sa présence ici n'était pas uniquement pour son bon plaisir. La voix du sorcier se fit dangereusement mielleuse :

- Ginny…

La jeune fille resta immobile et silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas de ne pas recevoir de réponse, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Le ton du mage se fit présent :

- Ginevra!

Elle releva instantanément sa tête vers lui, étonnée.

- Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Ginny. Le jour de ton arrivée, même sans le vouloir, tu t'es dévoilée à moi. Ne sois pas si surprise…

La sorcière dû faire un effort magistral pour continuer à le fixer dans les yeux. Elle fût assez naïve pour croire que cela serait suffisant…

- J'attends. Aurais-tu oublié ton statut?

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'avant-bras de la rouquine, faisant ressentir à cette dernière une faible démangeaison dans son membre. Elle resta pétrifiée quelques instants, ne pouvant faire face à la réalité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui demandait de faire… Pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à croire qu'elle s'y résoudrait. D'une voix faible et légèrement tremblante, elle força le mot à sortir de sa gorge :

- M… Maître?

Elle déglutit difficilement, le mot lui brulant les lèvres. Tom éclata de rire, provoquant des sursauts et des murmures parmi ses fidèles.

- Excellent! Enfin nous avançons…

Il la pria de se lever, ce qu'elle fit sans lutter. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix si elle voulait survivre en ce lieu. En revanche, la demande suivante du sorcier lui fit l'effet d'une bombe plus qu'inattendue.

- Je vais te confier ta toute première mission, Ginny… Es-tu prête à l'entendre?

Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait ardemment répondre « non », elle ne pu s'exécuter. La peur avait emprise sur elle, et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y résister. Elle répondit avec hésitation :

- Oui…

Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans le regard de Jedusor, un rictus fendit son visage, lui donnant un air presque bestial. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Tout se passait comme il le désirait… Restait à voir si cela continuerait. D'une voix tremblante d'excitation, il brisa le silence qui régnait dans la salle :

- Tue Harry Potter.

* * *

Plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur son bol de céréales, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dumbledore venait apparemment de faire une annonce qui avait provoqué des cris enjoués de la part des élèves, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il se servit distraitement un verre de lait et ne prêta aucune attention à Ron, qui avait levé son poing vers le plafond dans un signe qu'il voulait victorieux.

- Harry! Tu as entendu ça?

Le concerné tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et, réalisant qu'il avait été mentalement absent depuis un moment, lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Le rouquin fronça ses sourcils mais se reprit bien vite, emporté par un enthousiasme sans borne.

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry! Elle tombe un lundi… Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Ça veut dire qu'on rate un double cours de DCFM avec Rogue!

Le Survivant battit des paupières. Les mots _Sortie à Pré-au-Lard _semblaient s'agripper désespérément à lui, lui retournant l'estomac et lui compressant le cœur. Une peur panique s'empara subitement de son être, et il ne pu empêcher son visage de devenir blême.

- L… Lundi? Tu veux dire, demain?

Son ami adopta un sourire vicieux.

- Oui! Regarde la tête de Rogue, il a l'air furieux.

Harry l'ignora, reposant brutalement son verre sur la table. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley ne s'en formalisa pas, savourant cette nouvelle si merveilleuse à ses yeux, et se leva, l'air joyeux.

- Il faut que j'aille le dire à Hermione!

Il se rembrunit.

- Elle est encore à la bibliothèque… Je te le dis, Harry, elle va finir par tomber malade à force.

Les paroles de Ron eurent l'effet d'une gifle. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais oublia instantanément sa frayeur, et une lueur triste s'empara de ses prunelles.

- C'est à cause de Ginny, pas vrai? Elle trouve le temps long…

Le rouquin acquiesça, tête baissée.

- Elle ne nous a pas recontacté depuis un moment… Moi aussi, je m'inquiète. Mais Hermione est persuadée que les livres lui fourniront une réponse. Je n'ose pas lui dire que c'est une perte de temps…

Harry soupira, et fit mine de rester optimiste. Il se garderait bien de révéler à Ron qu'il aurait des nouvelles de sa sœur d'ici peu.

- Peut-être qu'elle trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant, qui sait? De toute manière, tu ne peux pas la stopper. Et je pense que ses recherches lui permettent de garder espoir, pour le moment.

Ron parut attristé.

- Je devrais sans doute faire de même, dans ce cas.

Harry hocha sa tête et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Changez-vous les idées, plutôt. Allez à Pré-au-Lard, en tête à tête et essayez de vous détendre.

Le gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, incertain.

- Et toi, alors?

- ça ne dérange pas du tout. J'avais d'ailleurs envie d'être un peu seul…

Il insista, tout en le poussant vers les portes de la Grande Salle, mais son ami résista, mal à l'aise.

- Tu es sûr? Ce serait la première fois que nous n'y allons pas tous les trois ensemble.

- Certain. Une journée en solitaire me fera le plus grand bien.

Il détourna le regard, ses mensonges lui brulant la gorge. Cacher la vérité était une chose. La cacher à son meilleur ami était une autre, surtout si le mensonge impliquait sa famille et le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le cœur lourd, il regarda Ron quitter la pièce et retourna s'assoir. Il soupira et enfouit son menton dans sa main, le coude sur la table.

Demain. La fameuse sortie se déroulerait pas plus tard que le lendemain, et cela le mettait dans l'embarras. Harry était déterminé à faire face à Jedusor et sauver les Weasley… Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que, seul, il n'était pas capable d'y parvenir. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas prêt à mettre qui que ce soit en danger, il était donc forcé de suivre les indications de Tom, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que, comme toujours, la chance serait de son côté et lui sauverait la mise.

* * *

8h00. Le réveil sonna, faisant émerger Harry de son inconscient tourmenté. Il ouvrit ses yeux et, en une fraction de seconde, toute fatigue disparut. Il savait très bien ce que cette journée lui réservait et cela ne faisait qu'empirer son appréhension. Il chassa vivement ses couvertures et s'extirpa rapidement de son lit. Il fit un clin d'œil amical à Ron qui, les paupières à moitié clauses, émergeait lentement. Le rouquin lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- Salut, mon vieux. T'es bien rapide, ce matin. Je pensais pas que tu serais si pressé d'être seul… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas au moins passer la matinée avec nous?

- Certain. Je veux partir assez vite, j'ai un programme chargé.

Suspicieux, Ron ne lâcha pas prise et se dégagea de son amas de couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir de prévu qui te prenne toute la journée et qui ne nous concernent pas, Hermione et moi?

Harry sourit et fit mine d'être gêné.

- Tu sais… J'ai des achats à faire. Pour Ginny, quand on se reverra. Parce que je sais que ce sera le cas.

Son ami regagna confiance et lui répondit par un sourire joyeux.

- N'achète rien de trop extravagant, surtout.

Le Survivant hocha la tête.

- Pas de soucis.

Il s'efforça de conserver un visage détendu, mais son regard dévia instinctivement.

- A ce soir, Ron.

Il s'éloigna, son faux sourire disparaissant instantanément.

Pressé, Harry ne perdit pas une seule seconde. En moins d'une heure, il était prêt et marchait déjà dans les ruelles animées du petit village. Submergé par ses doutes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule toutes les minutes, pressentant comme un danger. Il savait que tout cela était dû à sa futur rencontre avec Jedusor, mais il ne pouvait pas stopper sa paranoïa. Le souffle court, le pas rapide, il atteint la clôture entourant la Cabane Hurlante en quelques minutes. Il posa ses yeux au sol, à la recherche du Portoloin qui était censé se trouver là. Il balaya l'espace du regard lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son attention au milieu des hautes herbes. Le cœur battant, il se pencha et les contours de l'objet rayonnant se précisèrent. Avec angoisse, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un vif d'or. _Du _vif d'or, qui l'amènerait face à son destin. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la petite sphère et ferma ses yeux lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la surface étrangement glacée de la balle.

Un tourbillon de couleur l'entoura, l'air fouettant son visage et une sensation de flottement l'envahit, malheureusement bien vite remplacée par celle d'une chute libre et d'un impact douloureux avec le sol. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'il s'écorchait les genoux sur la terre sèche de ce qu'il sembla identifier comme une forêt. Il chercha avidement autour de lui et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, rangée dans sa poche. Tom avait bien précisé que le Portoloin le mènerait près de l'un de ses Mangemorts…

Des bruits de pas étouffés s'élevèrent derrière son dos. Il fit volte face, sa baguette levée et s'immobilisa face à face avec Draco. Il fut si surpris qu'il failli en lâcher son arme. Bouche bée, il recula d'un pas.

- Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Le sorcier blond haussa ses épaules.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'étonnerait tant que ça, Potter… Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas chargé de te faire la discussion. Tu dois simplement venir avec moi.

Il indiqua une direction d'un geste de la tête.

- Suis-moi. Et n'essaye même pas de me jeter un sort. Ceux à qui tu tiens en paieraient les conséquences, et tu le sais.

Harry hocha sa tête mais serra ses poings. Coléreux, il se consentit néanmoins à suivre Malefoy et tâcha de contrôler sa main qui le démangeait et n'avait qu'une envie : clouer le serpentard au sol.

* * *

Se prélassant dans son fauteuil, Tom ne parvenait pas à cacher sa bonne humeur. Potter approchait… Il serait là d'ici quelques instants… Il tourna sa tête vers Ginny qui était adossée contre le mur, cachée par l'obscurité. Le menton tremblant, elle était livide. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette, ses yeux rougis, elle était à deux doigts de se laisser tomber au sol.

Tom ricana. Il avait hâte de voir comment ces deux là allaient se tirer de cette situation.

Un grincement se fit entendre. Jedusor se redressa, un air impatient sur le visage, son rictus plus élargit que jamais. Une voix lente et caractéristique émana de derrière la porte :

- Il est là, Maître. Je vous l'envoie…

La porte s'entrouvrit d'avantage, laissant apparaître Harry, le regard meurtrier, la baguette levée. On le poussa dans la pièce et il trébucha légèrement, avant de se retrouver au centre du Hall, juste en face du fauteuil de Tom. Il releva doucement sa tête, et croisa le regard de son ennemi. Ses poings se crispèrent un peu plus et il retint toutes les insultes qu'il brulait de lui lancer. Sans attendre, une question lui échappa :

- Où sont les Weasley?

Les paroles du sorcier provoquèrent un fou rire presque étrange chez Tom. Il se leva franchement de son siège et domina Harry de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça, Potter…

Le concerné ne recula pas et se contenta de froncer ses sourcils et de lui adresser son regard le plus menaçant.

- J'imagine que vous m'avez fait venir pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas?

Jedusor leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Quelle que soit la raison, tu n'avais pas le choix si tu ne voulais pas mettre en danger ceux que tu aimes… Mais je vais être généreux pour une fois, et répondre à ta question.

Il leva ses deux mains devant lui pour bien montrer qu'il ne tenait pas sa baguette.

- Crois-le ou non, Potter, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te tuer de mes mains…

Il posa ses yeux sur Ginny qui, dans l'ombre, restait pour le moment invisible aux yeux d'Harry.

- Quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charger.

Le gryffondor ne sut que répondre. La révélation de Tom lui donnait l'étrange pressentiment qu'il ne parlait pas simplement de l'un de ses fidèles… Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque le mage fit signe à quelqu'un d'approcher. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais personne ne vint. Jedusor se fit menaçant.

- Viens tout de suite ou je tue l'un de tes frères.

Un sanglot résonna, et une silhouette sortit des ténèbres. Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur en l'apercevant.

Si pâle. Si frêle. Les joues de Ginny étaient inondées de larmes et elle s'avançait difficilement, comme si chacun de ses pas lui coutait un effort surhumain. Elle leva ses yeux vers Harry et ce dernier en resta pétrifié. Son regard, plus que toute autre chose, semblait emprunt d'une douleur et d'une terreur sans borne. Il fut si surpris de la voir dans un tel état, qu'il perdit toute vigilance, ses bras pendant mollement le long de son corps.

Tom persiffla :

- Dépêche-toi et tue-le! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles du mage qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, mais plutôt ce qu'il voyait. Un haut-le-cœur menaça de l'emporter. Ginny avait été marquée…

D'une voix faible, il appela :

- Ginny… Par Merlin…

La jeune fille se figea en entendant son nom et son menton se remit à trembler. D'un ton à fendre l'âme, elle répondit à son interpellation :

- Harry… Je ne veux pas te tuer…

Tom tapa d'un coup rageur sur la table à côté de laquelle il s'était déplacé et jura :

- Par Salazar! Arrête ça tout de suite, Ginny. Obéis!

La sorcière battit des paupières, chassant ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas…

Totalement déboussolé, Harry suivit sans rien dire leur altercation.

- Fais-le! Ou bien je tue les membres de ta famille, et en prime, j'exécute Potter à ta place.

La main de Ginny se resserra sur sa baguette, tandis qu'elle la rivait sur celui qui avait été son tout premier béguin.

- Harry… Je suis désolée…

Le concerné resta sans voix, stupéfait qu'elle puisse faire une telle chose.

- …Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas ça, mais c'est la seule solution…

Le Survivant fronça ses sourcils, perturbé. Tom ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Quelque chose clochait.

- Pardon?

- Tout aurait pu être différent… Mais ça ne devait pas être, tout simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je suis celle qui a provoqué tout ça… Je ne vous attirerais plus jamais d'ennuis.

Jedusor, qui avait perdu le fil, s'approcha lentement. L'une des pensées de Ginny l'heurta de plein fouet.

_Je préfère être celle qui doit mourir aujourd'hui… _

Au même moment, la jeune fille tourna rapidement son poignet vers elle-même et ferma ses yeux. Harry, qui n'avait pas assez rapidement saisit, resta immobile.

- _Avad…_

- Non!

Tom, qui s'était jeté sur elle en désespoir de cause, la heurta de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Sous le choc, comprenant l'intention de la sorcière, Harry en lâcha sa baguette. De son côté, Jedusor se redressait, la fureur régnant sur la moindre parcelle de son visage. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, il attendit que Ginny ouvre ses yeux et se mit à hurler :

- ES-TU FOLLE?

La rouquine battit des paupières, déboussolée. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi Tom et elle se trouvaient au sol.

- Qu…

- As-tu perdu l'esprit? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes et, prise dans le feu de l'action, oublia sa peur.

- Je ne voulais pas tuer Harry. C'est de _ta faute _si j'ai voulu mourir!

Quelques Mangemorts, alertés par le bruit, s'insinuèrent dans la pièce. D'un geste de la main, Tom leur fit signe d'encercler Harry et de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de la sorcière et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ne refais jamais ça, c'est bien compris?

Emportée dans son élan, comme si avoir échappé à la mort lui donnait une nouvelle perspective du monde qui l'entoure, elle se rebella :

- Oh que si! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un que j'aime.

Jedusor se renfrogna.

- Oh oui… Saint _Potter_. J'en oubliais presque qu'il était un dieu à tes yeux… Es-tu vraiment dotée d'une telle idiotie? Tu sacrifierais puissance et succès pour un morveux tel que lui? C'est désespérant!

- Si je suis si désespérante, pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi? Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse! Je ne supporte plus de rester ici, alors achève-moi!

Tom perdit momentanément de sa répartie.

- Je ne te tuerai pas.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et se précipita sur sa baguette tombée au sol.

- Alors c'est moi qui le ferai!

Il agrippa son poignet si fort qu'elle en relâcha son arme. Il la tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il l'encercla totalement de ses bras et la maintint contre lui.

- Lâche-moi! Je n'en peux plus… Je ne peux pas t'obéir quand tu me confies le meurtre d'un innocent… Je n'arrive plus à savoir où j'en suis… Tu as tout détruit! _Tout! _

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Abrège mes souffrances…

Le sorcier resta silencieux, conscient que la jeune fille ne l'écouterait pas, quoi qu'il puisse dire, et se contenta simplement de la garder contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Prise dans son agonie, Ginny n'avait pas réalisé que deux mangemorts avaient entraîné Harry de force vers les cachots. Elle tenta une ultime fois de repousser Tom mais échoua.

Dans un cri désespéré, elle martela son torse de violents coups. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et la laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'arrêterait d'elle-même. Au bout d'un court moment, elle stoppa sa lutte et releva vers Jedusor un regard douloureux.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer? Tu m'as pris tout ce qu'il me restait… Que tirerais-tu de quelqu'un comme moi?

- Une fidèle.

- Non. Si c'est pour tuer, je refuse. Tu n'as cas me torturer encore une fois… Je pensais que la solution était de suivre tes ordres, mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là… Je ne tuerai personne, tu entends? _Personne! _

Tom soupira.

- Tuer fait parti de notre quotidien.

- Alors je ne veux pas en faire partie.

Le sorcier se crispa, conscient que sa demande de tuer Harry venait probablement de réduire tous ses plans à néant. Il serra Ginny plus fortement encore.

- Peu importe, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Des larmes rageuses naquirent dans ses prunelles.

- A quoi bon? Je ne peux plus supporter ma vie ici… Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité!

- C'est tout le contraire, justement.

Elle se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, cette fois?

Tout en souriant, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille. Instantanément, la peur refit surface et Ginny se tendit. Tom prit une voix trop chaleureuse pour paraître vraie :

- Tu imagines toujours le pire, Ginny… Je ne compte rien faire de plus. Mais je te considère comme utile. Je te garderai donc avec moi.

D'une voix faible, elle fit mine d'être confiante :

- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire. Soit je sors d'ici, soit c'est mon cadavre que tu amèneras dans cette chambre. Je ne resterais pas une seule seconde de plus ici! Votre monde de meurtriers m'est insupportable…

Sans prévenir, il arracha la baguette des mains de la rouquine.

- Tu oublies la troisième option. Je t'emmène de force, et tu n'as rien à y redire.

Il agrippa son poignet et la força à se relever. Ginny se déchaina et se défoula à coups de pieds.

- Lâche-moi! Si tu fais ça, jamais je ne te pardonnerai!

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'être pardonné. Tu apprendras à vivre avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle se débattit plus intensément encore, mais Tom semblait avoir une force physique décuplée. Réalisant qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'échapper à son destin, elle poussa un cri déchirant.

- Je ne survivrai pas! Pas comme ça…

Le mage se figea, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, brillants, de la plus jeune Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne supporte plus ma vie, ici… Tu as pris tout ce qu'il me restait. Tu m'as volé mon dernier espoir. Tu as fait emprisonner presque toute ma famille… Tu as fait de moi une Mangemorte… Tu m'as torturé… Et… Et tu as réduit à néant mon dernier espoir de te voir un jour changer… Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote… Comment j'ai pu tomber sous ton charme? Tu n'es qu'une abomination!

Cette fois, elle ne tenta même pas de se retenir et pleura. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant… Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il l'entoure, ignorant le fait qu'elle puisse apparaître comme une personne faible et détruite. Elle pleura, la main sur son cœur qui se brisait une énième fois, ne réalisant pas que, pour la première fois, Tom la retenait plus avec douceur qu'avec force. Emportée par sa souffrance, elle déballa tout ce que son cœur avait retenu :

- Avec tout ce que tu as fait, plus rien ne pourrait m'aider à survivre en cet endroit. Si vraiment tu me retiens, tu peux être sûr que je ne ferai pas long feu… Alors autant me tuer tout de suite, le résultat sera le même. Si tu veux me faire rester pour voir ma famille être détruite d'avantage et d'autres innocents périr… Alors je préfère que tu mettes fin à mes jours immédiatement. Au moins, tu auras un soucis en moins.

- Tu n'es pas un soucis, Ginny.

Elle renifla.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai… Je suis une distraction.

Tom la relâcha et prit une voix neutre.

- Non, tu n'es pas une distraction.

Surprise, elle recula, constatant par la même occasion que se retrouvait libre de son emprise. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

- Alors quoi? Quel est la raison de ma présence ici, dans ce cas? Si ce n'est pas pour te distraire… Et que j'ai décidé de désobéir, pourquoi me garder? A quoi est-ce que je peux bien servir, dans cette histoire?

Jedusor fronça ses sourcils à son tour et, pour la toute première fois, Ginny sembla percevoir une lueur attristée dans ses iris.

- Tu es… la seule…

Il reprit son souffle, comme si les mots s'accrochaient désespérément à sa gorge pour ne pas sortir. Il inspira difficilement et, durant l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage sembla se métamorphoser, prenant un aspect doux et sensible. Ginny battit des paupières, perturbée par cette vision, oubliant sur le coup toute la misère dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tom acheva sa phrase avec une émotion nouvelle :

- Tu es la seule pour laquelle j'ai jamais compté.

La sorcière se figea tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, main tendue.

- Crois-le ou non, Ginny…

Il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Mais ça a de l'importance.

Elle déglutit faiblement et sa tête lui tourna lorsque Tom reprit son expression malveillante.

- Quitte à tout détruire et te garder égoïstement pour moi seul… Je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre ça.

Sortant difficilement de sa torpeur, Ginny argumenta :

- C'est trop tard. En faisant ce que tu as fait, tu l'as déjà perdu. Tu ne comptes plus à mes yeux…

- Vraiment? Laisse-moi vérifier cette affirmation…

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et approcha doucement son visage. Instantanément, elle comprit. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le stopper… Mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre, et son esprit déconnecté. Avec stupéfaction, elle ne pu qu'assister passivement au rapprochement entre ses lèvres et celles de Tom. Son cœur s'emballa et son souffle se coupa tandis que leurs bouches se fusionnaient en un baiser ardent. Une explosion de sensations la projeta dans un monde où le temps s'était arrêté et où tous ses soucis disparaissaient, laissant le doux contact entre leurs lèvres prendre toute son ampleur. Un frisson violent mais néanmoins étrangement délicieux se propagea le long de son dos et, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, ses paupières se fermèrent, rendant l'instant éternel.

Le contact fut brusquement rompu, la voix de Tom résonant aux oreilles de Ginny, les yeux toujours clos.

- Alors? Tu vas vraiment me dire que je ne compte plus pour toi?


	17. Chapter 17

_Le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais il arrive beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. ça compensera la marge qu'il y a eut entre le chapitre 15 et le 16 :p Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17**** - **_Mai 1997 (Partie II)_

* * *

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée et la lumière de la lune se reflétait désormais dans les yeux tristes de la plus jeune Weasley. Coude sur le bureau, ses traits tendus en une expression confuse, elle frôlait ses lèvres du bout des doigts, cherchant le souvenir des sensations dont elle avait été victime. Repensant aux battements affolés de son cœur, à la chaleur qui l'avait envahie et à la satisfaction qu'elle avait éprouvée, elle soupira et se donna une petite tape contre le front. Elle rejeta une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux flamboyants en soufflant dessus et se leva. Tendue, elle se dirigea vers la vitre qui ornait la portière de son armoire et dévisagea son reflet. Comme pour se donner du courage, elle riva son regard sur elle-même et afficha un air déterminé. A voix haute, sans doute pour se rassurer et se donner d'avantage de motivation, elle s'adressa à son double :

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'embrouiller, ma pauvre. Grandis… Fais un choix. Tu sais bien que tant que tu ne prendras pas position pour ce que tu souhaites, tu n'y arriveras pas. Il profitera de tes incertitudes et ne jouera que plus encore avec toi… Tu ne tiendras pas…

Elle se détourna.

- _Je _ne tiendrai pas… Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, il finira par trouver un moyen de retourner mes erreurs contre moi.

Elle poursuivit son monologue à voix haute, car elle savait pertinemment que personne ici ne se souciait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras étendus de part et d'autre de son corps, et ferma ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à balancer entre mes rêves et la réalité. Je ne peux pas affirmer être contre lui, et ensuite le laisser m'embrasser. C'est stupide!

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, profondément troublée. Elle réalisait à quel point Tom avait su mélanger ses convictions. Tant qu'elle continuerait à se laisser submerger par le passé et ses désirs, elle n'arriverait à rien. Ce baiser n'avait eu absolument aucun sens particulier et cela ne devait pas changer sa certitude selon laquelle il ne changerait jamais. Il avait fait ça uniquement pour la voir s'éloigner d'avantage de toute lucidité. Elle ne devait plus se laisser avoir, ne plus jamais se laisser charmer…

Elle crispa ses poings et, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers son reflet, le visage dorénavant emprunt d'une volonté évidente. Intérieurement, la jeune fille se fit une promesse : elle ne se laisserait plus berner par les mensonges, elle resterait forte, ne se laisserait plus intimider, et agirait en conséquence. Le temps où elle agissait en fonction de ses illusions et sa peur était révolu : si Tom voulait un jouet attitré, il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, mais je ne désire personne d'autre, Ginny…

La rouquine fit volte face, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec Jedusor. Ce dernier s'était silencieusement insinué dans la chambre, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Le cœur de la sorcière eut un soubresaut, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Tom n'aurait pas raison d'elle, cette fois. Elle devait se montrer plus courageuse et moins naïve, elle ne se laisserait pas soumettre, pas plus qu'il ne la déstabiliserait. Elle réalisait, désormais, que tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

Suivant les pensées de la jeune femme en direct, Tom ne pu retenir son rire. Il s'avança, sûr de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à une proximité dérangeante.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir supprimer ce que tu ressens à mon égard?

Ginny inspira fortement pour se redonner le même courage qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait giflé Tom à son arrivée, et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce que je _ressentais, _tu veux dire.

Il ricana, tout en lui relevant le menton.

- Ginny, Ginny… Ne recommence pas, enfin. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton supposé courage n'est là que pour te voiler la face.

Elle hocha la tête et, pour la toute première fois, réussit à se dégager de son emprise.

- C'est faux. C'est différent, cette fois. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester attachée à toi.

Le mage croisa ses bras sur son torse et riva sur elle un regard dans lequel transparaissait parfaitement le fait qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle racontait.

- Tu m'as rendu mon baiser.

- J'ai été stupide.

- Non, c'est simplement ce que ton cœur désirait.

Elle insista :

- J'ai peut-être espéré sur le moment, mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout faux.

Agacé, le visage de Tom devint dur et ses yeux sombres commencèrent à émettre une lueur presque surnaturelle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, dis-moi? Que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux ne change rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose!

La mâchoire du sorcier se serra.

- C'est à moi d'en décider.

Ginny se figea, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela allait la mener, mais cela valait mieux que de rester prisonnière de cette balance perpétuelle entre peur, sentiments, et réalité. Elle riposta :

- Certainement pas. Je ne te laisserai plus faire, à partir de maintenant.

L'ex serpentard réagit au quart de tour et lui attrapa les deux poignets avec tellement de force qu'elle dû réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

- Tu n'es plus drôle, tu sais. Là, je dirais même que tu commences à m'énerver.

- Je n'essayais pas de l'être.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme pour se contrôler, et resserra sa prise.

- Ne sois pas insolente.

Ginny déglutit, consciente du fait que sa résistance risquait de considérablement augmenter la mauvaise humeur du sorcier, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Elle n'allait plus se laisser commander de la sorte, ni le craindre… Elle voulait avancer? Elle voulait faire pencher la balance en faveur du Bien? Elle devrait donc lutter.

Elle tenta de se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Voir qu'il reste possible de te désobéir te dépasse?

Un éclat orangé traversa les pupilles du mage. Instantanément, elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin et se crispa. Elle ne voulait certes plus être une pauvre petite créature effrayée face à lui, mais elle n'en avait pas perdu son sens du danger. Et là… Elle venait de faire une erreur.

Elle ferma ses yeux avec empressement et se tendit, à l'affut d'un Doloris ou autre sortilège de la sorte. Les secondes s'écoulaient… Seul lui parvenait le bruit de la respiration saccadée de Tom, qui la maintenait toujours. Avec prudence, elle entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières. La surprise de voir le mage tenter de garder le contrôle fut si forte que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même.

En face d'elle, il avait ses yeux clos et tremblait légèrement, comme s'il essayait de refouler sa rage. Progressivement, la poigne qu'il exerçait sur ses bras se desserra, sa respiration ralentissant au fur et à mesure. La rouquine voulut en profiter pour se dégager, mais Tom l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui. Prise au dépourvue, Ginny retint son souffle.

- Attends. Reste comme ça pour le moment. Juste quelques secondes.

Battant des paupières, on ne pouvait plus confuse, la sorcière resta immobile telle une statue de glace. Était-elle en train de rêver? Où était-ce une nouvelle tentative de sa part pour la faire revenir sur sa décision de lui résister? Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, prête à poser la question qui la tracassait. Mais à quoi bon? Il lui répondrait de toute façon de sorte à la faire tomber dans un nouveau piège.

Dans un murmure, Tom répondit à sa question muette :

- Ce n'est pas un piège.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire à ce mensonge. C'est bien trop différent de tes habitudes.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de me calmer.

Ginny releva son bras pour le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Frustrée, elle cessa toute tentative.

- Et il faut que tu fasses ça pour y parvenir? A ce que je sache, je suis celle qui t'a énervé. Comment pourrais-je te calmer?

Il rouvrit ses yeux et les ancra dans les siens. A nouveau, l'espace d'une seconde, on aurait pu croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Tout comme la fois précédente, son habituel rictus revint gâcher le tableau. La sorcière le fixa avec incompréhension.

- T'avoir ainsi contre moi a pu calmer ma colère… car je réalise que, à nouveau, tu n'as pas résisté plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'es pas vraiment en train de te débattre comme une furie pour t'éloigner de moi… Tu vois? Ta résistance n'a aucune substance.

- Tu as fait ça pour me prouver que tu avais raison?

- Quoi d'autre?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, attristée, avant de se dégager si brusquement qu'il ne pu la retenir.

- Et moi qui pensais que, peut-être, tu avais besoin d'affection. Par Merlin, tu es vraiment le maître des manipulateurs… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me laisser avoir encore une fois.

Elle se détourna, et lui adressa un sourire vide de sens.

- Tu m'as une fois encore prouvé que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance. Je ne te remercie pas, tu n'en aurais de toute façon rien à faire.

Elle le contourna et, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, Tom reprit enfin vie.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

- Parce que tu penses que je vais rester? C'est terminé, j'en ai fini avec cette histoire. Je vais retrouver ma baguette et sortir d'ici avec tous les innocents que tu as condamné.

Jedusor s'adossa contre l'armoire et éclata d'un rire suffisant.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

- Je préfère essayer plutôt que de croupir dans cette pièce. Ça vaudra mieux que de rester passivement ici, et en ta compagnie, de surcroit.

Au moment où elle actionna la poignée, un éclair de lumière rouge vint heurter la porte qui se referma violemment, dans un claquement sonore. Sous la surprise, Ginny se retrouva légèrement projetée vers l'arrière, et se cogna contre le bord du lit. Les prunelles empreintes d'une colère évidente, elle braqua un regard meurtrier sur son geôlier.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Me laisser enfermée? Je croyais que tu aimais les défis? Laisse-moi sortir, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera.

Tom eut une exclamation de dédain.

- Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon, Ginny. Quoi que tu puisses faire, je reste le maître des lieux.

- Je trouverai un moyen.

- Tu n'as pas de baguette. Ta porte est surveillée la nuit, et lorsque tu es en dehors de ta chambre, toutes les issues sont surveillées. Et même admettons que tu réussisses à aller jusqu'à ta famille, et que vous sortiez… Pas un seul d'entre vous ne possède d'arme. Comment crois-tu que vous vous défendriez?

- Quelqu'un viendra nous aider.

Il sourit.

- Tu es bien optimiste pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu tout espoir…

- J'ai heureusement réalisé que tout n'était pas perdu. J'étais trop aveuglée à cause de tes manipulations… Tu m'as empêché de penser clairement. Je me suis enfin rendue compte que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il reste un peu d'espoir.

- Vraiment? Et d'où vient-il, dis-moi?

- Harry.

- Potter est venu seul et je n'ai pas l'intention de le garder très longtemps en vie!

- Qu'il soit venu seul ne veut pas dire que personne ne surveille ses arrières.

Tom fut prit d'un doute.

- Mes Mangemorts m'ont affirmé qu'il n'a pas été suivit.

- Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je suis sûre qu'on viendra nous aider.

- Tu rêves trop, comme toujours.

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque, sa confiance subitement décuplée.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Harry a toujours été entouré. Ceux qui tiennent à lui ne le laisseront jamais tomber.

Il se rembrunit.

- C'est pitoyable.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, tu…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste vif de la main et, agacé, lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il prit soin de refermer soigneusement derrière lui, et l'écho de ses pas dans le couloir s'évanouirent.

* * *

Ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et recouvert de poussière, ses lunettes aux verres brisés pendant négligemment le bout de son nez, et sa peau légèrement écorchée par endroit, le Survivant était dans un état qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant. Il avait été lamentablement jeté dans une cellule froide et obscure qui devait probablement dater, en vue de la quantité de saletés qui s'y trouvaient. Depuis, plus rien. Il avait pour seuls compagnons le silence et les gargouillis de son ventre, qu'on lui permettait de ne remplir qu'une fois par jour. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il était toujours en vie. Il s'imaginait à rêver d'un Tom inexistant, mais il savait que la seule et unique raison de sa survie était que son bourreau et ses acolytes étaient trop occupés pour le moment.

La main posée sur son front, il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le lancinant mal de tête qui le meurtrissait. Il poussa un profond soupir, qu'il étouffa bien vite lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel vint briser le silence des cachots. Un murmure. Une voix masculine.

- Molly… Chérie, ne t'évanouie pas, je t'en prie. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous apporteront bientôt à manger… Tiens le coup, Molly. Pense à Ron. Pense à Ginny…

Harry cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Était-il si mal en point qu'il en venait à imaginer des voix? Ou bien le hasard avait-il fait que la cellule voisine à la sienne était également habitée? De surcroit, par Arthur Weasley?

La tête lui tournant, le gryffondor se précipita vers les barreaux de sa cellule, s'y agrippa et appela d'une voix forte :

- M. Weasley?

Ses paroles résonnèrent en échos. Un bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un se traînait par terre à travers la cellule.

- Harry?

- Oui, c'est moi! C'est bien vous, M. Weasley? Qui est avec vous?

Des sanglots et des reniflements vinrent bientôt compléter le tableau.

- Tout le monde! Molly, Fred et Georges sont avec moi. Par Merlin, que fiches-tu ici, Harry?

- C'est une longue histoire… Nous devons avant tout sortir d'ici.

Le silence qui fit suite à sa remarque lui laissa comprendre à quel point les Weasley devaient avoir perdu espoir.

- C'est une bien belle idée, Harry… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais prit une position plus confortable et s'adossa au mur qui leur était commun, à lui et aux Weasley.

- Nous pouvons élaborer un plan. Il y a sûrement un moyen.

Une voix faible et féminine parvint jusqu'à lui, signe que Mme Weasley avait retrouvé un peu de force en sachant qu'il se trouvait également emprisonné.

- Harry, tu es adorable, mais nous avons déjà essayé. Nous sommes épuisés, nous n'avons pas la force de combattre.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

- Moi, si. Je suis ici depuis très peu de temps.

- Ne te met pas inutilement en danger, mon garçon.

Harry insista, bien déterminé à les sortir de cette situation.

- Essayons de combiner nos efforts. Je suis sûr que nous arriverons à aboutir quelque part…

* * *

Un homme, assit en face de sa cheminée, regardait avec inquiétude la Une du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ces derniers temps, l'évènement le plus important du monde sorcier avait sans doute été la disparition de la famille Weasley. Il avait particulièrement du mal à accepter que leur fille Ginny avait aussi été enlevée. Il se souvenait encore clairement de l'époque où, buvant une bière tout seul au Chaudron Baveur, une adorable petite fille à la chevelure flamboyante s'était approchée, ses yeux pétillants et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle devait probablement n'avoir que 5 ou 6 ans, mais elle semblait totalement en confiance avec lui.

_- Pourquoi tu es tout seul? _

_Il releva sa tête de sa chope de bière et haussa ses sourcils, étonné. Lorsqu'il fit face au visage illuminé de la petite, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adopter un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'était baissé de sorte à être au même niveau qu'elle et lui avait répondu : _

_- Disons que j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis… _

_- Ils sont partis en vacances?_

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. _

_- On peut dire ça comme ça._

_- Zut alors, ils sont pas gentils._

_Il eut l'air intéressé._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?_

_- C'est triste d'être seul. Moi je serais pas partie en vacances. _

_Amicalement, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle eut un petit fou rire. _

_- Tu veux que je reste avec toi? _

_Il cligna des yeux, surpris par un tel geste. _

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, petite. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer. _

_- Mais je m'ennuie pas. Tu es drôle, puis tu as une barbe qui pique. Mon papa il veut jamais en avoir, de comme ça… _

_Il la dévisagea quelques instants, puis eut un sourire ému. _

_- Tu es vraiment adorable, mais je ne pense pas que tes parents approuveraient. Où sont-ils?_

_- Attends, je reviens._

_Elle partie en courant vers une table plus à droite de la sienne, tout en criant : _

_- M'mannnnn, je peux parler avec le monsieur qui a le menton qui pique? Il est triste, il est tout seul. _

_Un fou rire s'éleva de la table voisine, tandis que Molly enlaçait sa fille. Elle évalua rapidement l'homme du regard et eut un sourire confiant._

_- C'est d'accord, mais tu restes dans notre champ de vision. _

_La petite rouquine commença à sauter sur place et rejoignit l'homme barbu en bondissant. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille : _

_- Moi c'est Ginny, mais faut pas le dire… C'est quoi ton prénom à toi?_

_Il sourit._

_- Gary. _

Il observa avec une infinie tristesse la photo de famille qui prenait autant de place que l'article descriptif qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Les rumeurs affirmaient qu'ils étaient devenus prisonniers de Tom Jedusor. Le Ministère avait déclaré peu de temps auparavant que le passé de Lord Voldemort avait réussi a se retrouver dans leur époque et, pourtant, au lieu de lui procurer une sensation de peur et de dégout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il voudrait lui reparler.

Il contempla le petit flacon vide déposé sur sa cheminée. Sa tête lui avait fait si mal quelques années auparavant… Il avait tout de suite eut un doute, mais il avait ensuite été fixé : la potion anti-amnésique lui avait rendu ses souvenirs que Tom lui avait volé…

Il se souvenait de sa dernière confrontation avec le sorcier et, même s'il avait eut peur, Gary avait réalisé une chose : Tom n'était jamais revenu pour le tuer, même en sachant que la possibilité qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs ne soit pas nulle. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il souhaiterait avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui. A cela se rajoutait le fait que Ginny Weasley soit sa prisonnière. Cette petite fille avait su le toucher comme aucune autre et, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait à peine 6 ans, elle était toujours revenue le voir pendant son temps libre. Jusqu'à ses onze ans… Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle, et voilà qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Il regrettait son passé et n'avait plus rien à perdre… Il était donc prêt à tout pour tenter d'exaucer ses deux derniers souhaits : sauver Ginny. Et sauver Tom. De lui-même, en l'occurrence… Mission suicide ou non, il était fixé. Son âge assez avancé lui avait fait acquérir une certaine sagesse. Il préférait mourir en ayant tenté de faire quelque chose de bien, plutôt que de mourir simplement en regrettant ses erreurs. Une lueur puissante dans le regard, il se leva et attrapa la veste qui était suspendue à son porte-manteau. Il tourna sur lui-même et, dans un faible courant d'air, transplana.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tom faisait les cents pas avec une telle hargne qu'il en abimait le tapis sur lequel il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l'attitude de Ginny lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Rien que le fait qu'elle puisse s'imaginer sortir un jour de ce manoir le rendait colérique. En fait, simplement le fait que la sorcière ait _envie _de partir l'agaçait.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser des questions sur lui-même mais l'une des choses qu'il lui avait dite lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

_Tu es la seule pour qui j'ai jamais compté._

_Crois le ou non, Ginny… Mais ça a de l'importance. _

Pourquoi? Pourquoi diable avait-il dit une telle chose? C'était peut-être vrai, mais il n'était pas utile de le préciser. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas pour lui dire qu'il considérait ce fait comme important? Il savait que Ginny pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une énième tentative pour la déboussoler. Il avait conscience qu'elle considérait ses paroles comme un immense mensonge. Pourtant, au fond, il savait que cette fois, il avait été sincère. Le problème est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance à ses yeux? Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Personne? Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à garder cette sorcière avec lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se débarrasser d'elle? Il la faisait certes souffrir… Mais son but n'était-il pas de la garder égoïstement pour lui?

Se massant les tempes, il soupira. Toutes ces questions lui donnaient un mal de tête insupportable. Il préférait les ignorer…

Inattentif, son pied passa au travers de son Patronus. Une sensation froide se propagea dans sa jambe et, énervé, il dégaina sa baguette pour le désintégrer. Le Serpent s'évapora dans de lumineuses volutes, puis disparut. Rageur, Tom se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Je me demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme moi a pu créer ce fichu Patronus… Souvenir heureux, mon œil!

Pettigrow, qui passait par là en pure coïncidence, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Il émit un faible couinement, avant de relever précipitamment sa tête et de regarder son Maître avec effarement.

- V… Vous avez… un p… Patronus, Maître?

Tom parut un instant déstabilisé, mais se reprit bien vite. Il se leva et arracha Peter du sol en l'attrapant par le col. Il approcha son visage si prêt de celui du petit Mangemort que ce dernier commença à voir double.

- Répète ça à qui que ce soit et tu signes ton arrête de mort, Queudver.

- Je ne dirais rien, je vous le j… jure!

Il le relâcha et le repoussa, l'air dégouté.

- Tu as intérêt. Sinon j'écraserai ta misérable face de rat pour la donner en pâture aux serpents qui traînent autour de la résidence. Compris?

- Oui, Maître…

Le teint blafard, le fidèle s'éloigna en titubant. Tom attendit qu'il ait passé le pas de la porte, puis poussa un cri rageur. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de choses en tête, il fallait maintenant que l'un de ses Mangemorts ait découvert l'existence de son Patronus… Si cette information venait à s'ébruiter et si, en plus, les gens réalisaient ce que cela sous-entendait, sa réputation en prendrait un coup à tout jamais.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et soupira. Était-ce une bonne chose que Ginny ignore ce que sous-entendait l'existence de ce Serpent? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt lui dire et, de surcroit, préciser les conditions dans lesquelles son Patronus avait été créé? Elle croirait sans doute à un mensonge… Mais si elle devinait que c'était la réalité, qu'adviendrait-il? Il ne pouvait se permettre de passer pour un être faible. C'était hors de question…

Perturbé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois enfermé dans cette dernière et certain de ne pas être dérangé, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa devant lui.

- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence… Peut-être que je pensais à autre chose en même temps.

Il ferma ses yeux et se détendit de façon à ce que sa respiration ralentisse le plus possible. Il était plongé dans le silence… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un souvenir heureux. Même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir jamais possédé, un Patronus ne mentait jamais. Si le souvenir utilisé permet au sort de fonctionner… Ledit souvenir est considéré, même inconsciemment, comme heureux par celui qui le porte.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

- Faisons un autre essai… Je suis sûr que c'était une coïncidence…

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se rappela.

_Ginny, es-tu là?_

_Tom! Je pensais que tu n'allais plus m'écrire… _

_Ça ne fait que deux jours, tu sais._

_Oui mais le temps m'a parut tellement long… Pas toi? Tu ne t'es pas senti seul?_

_J'ai l'habitude de l'être. Ça ne me pose pas de problème. _

_Tu dis toujours ça. Personne n'aime être totalement seul. Il y a toujours des moments où l'on veut être avec quelqu'un. _

_Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ce manque. _

_Eh bien… Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore. Mais moi, je ferai en sorte que cela ne t'arrive jamais!_

_Comment ça?_

_Je resterai toujours avec toi. _

Tom rouvrit doucement ses yeux… Un éclat blanc pur s'échappa de sa baguette et s'entortilla jusqu'à former la silhouette caractéristique d'un serpent. Tout en soupirant, il releva brusquement sa baguette, brisant le sort avant qu'il ne soit terminé.

- Par Salazar… ça a encore marché.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, bonjour =) Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cet énorme retard. Je déteste l'attente, comme beaucoup de lecteurs, mais en tant qu'écrivain, ce n'est pas toujours évident de rester régulier. _

_Ensuite, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Plus l'intrigue avance, plus j'hésite quant à certaines tournures... Et il faut faire des choix, même en sachant que ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite (et la fin, d'ici quelques chapitres) de ma fiction. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18** - _Mai 1997 (suite)_

* * *

Tom, le coude négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, retenant sa tête comme s'il éprouvait un ennui plus que profond, avait le regard rivé sur ses fidèles, alignés et droit comme des i, qui se trouvaient là. Lorsqu'il soupira, de faibles murmures se propagèrent, et les Mangemorts parurent s'agiter. En revanche, personne n'eut le courage de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser. Il ferma ses yeux, comme priant pour une distraction inattendue.

Par chance, des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et il releva sa tête. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa au travers dans l'embrasure de la porte et avança jusqu'à lui. Le fidèle s'inclina et, sans se redresser, révéla :

- Quelqu'un désire vous voir, Maître.

Jedusor se redressa, soudainement intéressé.

- Quelqu'un?

- Il s'agirait apparemment d'un ancien fidèle de votre prédécesseur, monseigneur. Il souhaiterait converser avec vous.

- Est-ce pour me rejoindre?

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais il ne m'a pas révélé plus d'informations.

Tom croisa ses bras sur son torse et afficha un sourire suffisant.

- Intéressant. Faite-le entrer.

Il fixa les autres sorciers présents et leur adressa un regard assassin.

- Sortez. Mes conversations ne vont concernent pas.

Une véritable marée noire s'écoula vers la sortie, et pas un ne prononça un mot. Les Mangemorts sortirent un à un de la pièce, laissant Tom seul avec ses interrogations. Il se leva de son siège, bien décidé à dominer le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et poussa timidement la porte. Jedusor ne se retourna pas, se laissant le temps de se composer un masque de puissance et d'intimidation. Les pas de l'inconnu résonnèrent et il entendit clairement l'individu s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il afficha un rictus de contentement, ravi de cette intervention divertissante, puis se retourna.

Son masque vola instantanément en éclats lorsqu'il reconnut le visage du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Stupéfait, Tom resta sans voix tandis que Gary lui accordait son plus beau sourire.

- Voilà longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu. Tu as bien grandit, mon garçon!

Le mage battit des paupières, comme persuadé que la présence du vieil homme n'était qu'un mirage. Voyant que le sorcier restait totalement interdit, Gary le relança d'une voix enjouée :

- Eh bien! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me revoir. Enfin, remarque… C'est probablement l'inverse. C'était moi qui t'ait forcé à venir chez moi ce jour là, après tout.

Tom sembla reprendre contenance et eut un petit rictus amusé. Il avait certes été surpris, mais il savait que la visite inattendue du sorcier tournerait à son avantage. Quelles qu'étaient les circonstances, il arrivait toujours à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Ce vieux débris osait s'aventurer ici? Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre…

- En voilà une bonne surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir un jour ce visage… Qu'elle peut donc bien être la raison de votre présence ici? Un désir inconscient de voir votre vie s'arrêter, peut-être?

Comme à son habitude, malgré le ton froid qu'employait Tom pour s'adresser à lui, le vieil homme ne perdit pas son expression enjouée et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Pas le moins du monde! Je suis là pour t'aider, mon garçon. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux et tu ne devrais pas…

Jedusor serra ses dents, son expression devenant rapidement coléreuse. Gary eut à peine le temps de battre des paupières avant de sentir la pointe de la baguette du mage se presser contre sa gorge. Il voulut reculer mais Tom attrapa avec force son bras pour le maintenir à sa portée. Ses iris virant progressivement au rouge firent instantanément disparaître le sourire du vieil homme. D'une voix hargneuse, et tout en le tutoyant pour lui montrer qu'il le considérait comme inférieur à lui, il s'exclama :

- Crois-tu être en mesure de me dicter ce que je dois faire? Tu es dans _ma_ demeure. _Je_ suis le maître, ici. Tu crois peut-être pouvoir venir ici et me proférer tes bonnes paroles? Tu n'es qu'un vieux fou pour croire de telles absurdités!

Gary suffoqua légèrement, la gorge un peu trop compressée par l'arme de Jedusor. Une goutte de sueur vint couler le long de sa tempe, prouvant sa peur subite. D'une voix faible, il murmura :

- J'ai peut-être fait une erreur… Je pensais… Je pensais…

- Que je serais _touché_ par ta venue? Que, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'oserais jamais te tuer?

Il écrasa un peu plus la trachée du pauvre homme et prit un ton à la fois doucereux et menaçant.

- Tu as fait une grave erreur en venant ici, mon cher Gary.

Le concerné cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui venaient d'y naître. Son menton tremblota tandis qu'il prit un air suppliant.

- Ne fais pas ça, mon garçon. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, je le sais. Je le sens!

Tom crispa ses mâchoires et persiffla entre ses dents :

- Tu ne sens rien du tout! Si tu ne me donnes pas tout de suite une raison de t'épargner, tu peux faire tes adieux.

Gary eut un soupir attristé.

- Je ne compte pas mourir sans m'être racheté. Laisse-moi au moins faire une dernière bonne action, mon garçon…

Le jeune mage leva ses yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Es-tu vraiment si naïf? Qu'est-ce qu'une bonne action changera, de toute manière?

- Elle allègera ma conscience et je pourrais aller dans l'autre monde en paix.

Tom ne cacha pas son ricanement.

- Toujours aussi prêt à en finir avec ta vie, à ce que je vois. Tu regrettes ton passé? Très bien. Laisse-moi te donner l'occasion de changer le cours de ta vie. Tu veux faire ta stupide_ bonne action_ ? Soit. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en échange.

Il libéra Gary de sa poigne et abaissa sa baguette, laissant le temps au sorcier de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Tom se détourna légèrement, le sourire victorieux. Il venait juste de penser à un service très utile que le vieil homme pourrait lui rendre, et il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il se fit convainquant :

- Je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu voudras si tu m'écoutes ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Gary chassa vivement les larmes qui logeaient sur ses cils et releva sa tête vers lui, le visage tout entier emprunt d'une douleur évidente.

- Voyant l'accueil que tu m'as réservé, j'imagine que ta demande sera loin d'être une bonne action…

- Exact. Mais en contrepartie, et dans la limite du raisonnable, je te laisserai me demander ce que tu veux.

Il posa sur lui un regard si plein d'espoir que ses prunelles semblèrent étinceler.

- Libère la fille Weasley.

- C'est trop demandé.

L'ancien mangemort fronça ses sourcils, méfiants.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette pauvre fille?

Tom se crispa, agacé par la curiosité du sorcier. Il détourna sa tête, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question.

- Ceci ne te concerne en rien.

- Libère sa famille, dans ce cas.

- C'est également hors de question.

L'espace d'un instant, Gary perdit toute once de peur et de respect à l'égard de Tom et éleva grandement sa voix.

- Ils ne seront jamais à ton service! Pourquoi les garder avec toi? C'est de la pure cruauté!

- Je fonctionne ainsi.

- Dans ce cas, je ne t'obéirai pas.

Tom soupira et haussa ses épaules.

- Très bien, changeons de tactique… Soit tu me promets de m'obéir et en échange, j'exhausse l'une de tes demandes, tant est qu'elle me convienne, soit je te force à m'obéir par le biais de l'Impérium, et te tue sans que tu n'ais pu faire ton idiotie de bonne action!

Gary eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Tom s'impatientait, agitant sa baguette sous le nez du sorcier.

- Choisis! Et estime-toi heureux que je ne le fasse pas à ta place.

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis, l'air déterminé, demanda :

- Est-ce que tu me promets de me laisser en vie? Est-ce que tu serais en mesure de me confier la charge de Ginny Weasley? Est-ce que tu me laisseras lui tenir compagnie et lui redonner goût à la vie? Me laisseras-tu rendre son séjour ici plus agréable?

Tom sourit.

- Cela fait plus d'une demande, mon cher.

Gary insista.

- Accepteras-tu?

- Laisse-moi d'abord te demander pourquoi tu as décidé de faire d'elle l'objet de ta rédemption?

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi curieux à ce sujet?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Jedusor commença à faire les cents pas devant le sorcier, ennuyé. Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes, avant de relever sa tête.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

L'ex mangemort soupira de soulagement et les battements de son cœur diminuèrent enfin leur ampleur. Tom, conscient du fait que Gary était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Excellent! Vraiment excellent! Ton aide me sera précieuse, sache-le.

Légèrement plus méfiant, le sorcier lui demanda :

- Quelle sera la nature de ma tâche?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. D'abord, je veux être sûr que tu ne failliras pas à ta mission. Donne-moi ta main.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous allons prêter le Serment Inviolable.

Gary eut un petit sourire.

- C'est inutile. Dans tous les cas, si je ne tiens pas parole, je mourrais.

- Tu te trompes. Je veux être sûr que tu obéiras. C'est pourquoi nous allons changer quelque peu les termes de notre contrat. Si tu désobéis, Ginny Weasley mourra. Et tu pourras dire adieu à ta rédemption.

Le vieux sorcier devint rapidement livide.

- Je ne ferais jamais un tel Serment.

- Soit. Veux-tu que je tue la fille tout de suite?

Le sorcier retint un frisson d'angoisse et sa coopération, même non formulée, était évidente.

- C'est malfaisant…

- Précisément. Maintenant dis moi, mon cher Gary… As-tu toujours des doutes concernant mes intentions? Crois-tu toujours que… Je te cite : je _conserve, tout au fond de moi, une portion de bienveillance_ ?

Le concerné baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

- J'ai comme un doute, en effet.

Tom eut un sourire suffisant.

- Tu vois.

- …mais je persiste à croire que j'ai raison. Un jour viendra,_ mon garçon_, où tu le réaliseras.

* * *

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Ron, Hermione pleurait, de fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues et venant se loger sur son menton avant de tomber et de s'écraser sur la chemise du rouquin. Le frère Weasley reniflait légèrement, mais tenait le coup, laissant la préfète s'appuyer sur lui dans cette dure épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, s'il voulait réconforter Hermione. Il aurait voulu se laisser submerger par le désespoir, mais son envie de rester fort pour celle qu'il aimait était plus puissante.

Tous deux adossés contre un arbre dans le Parc, ils se laissaient emporter par leurs pensées. Ils réfléchissaient, s'interrogeaient… Se demandaient comment la situation avait pu ainsi s'aggraver. Ginny ne donnait plus de nouvelles, Harry avait à son tour disparut… Il était évident que Jedusor gagnait du terrain, et cela avait malheureusement pour principale conséquence de détruire un peu plus leurs vies. Harry était-il toujours en ce monde? Et la famille Weasley?

Plus le temps passait, plus une fin heureuse leur semblait inaccessible. Même leur dernier espoir résidant en Dumbledore avait l'air de s'évaporer un peu plus chaque jour. Le Directeur s'était maintenant enfermé depuis presque une semaine dans son bureau, faisant toutes sortes d'expériences sur la montre qu'il avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire, et qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Le sorcier restait persuadé que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, combiner un sortilège de localisation ou de traçage avec le bijou leur permettrait de trouver Harry et les autres. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté l'expérience sur d'autres possessions de leur ami, en vain. Leur dernier espoir résidait dans cette montre, et Dumbledore croyait fermement que, s'agissant d'un objet magique modifié, le résultat serait plus concluant.

Le Directeur s'acharnait donc corps et âme à la tâche depuis plusieurs jours… Mais les résultats ne semblaient pour le moment pas très concluants.

Poussant un profond soupir, Ron se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione. D'une voix douce, il la pria :

- Ferme les yeux, Hermione… Tu dois te reposer.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, sans changer pour autant de posture.

- Je n'y arrive pas…

- Mais il faut que essaye. Tu passes tes nuits à lire tout ce que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque… ça ne nous avanceras pas, tu sais…

Elle renifla.

- Oui, mais… il y a sûrement un moyen. Il est sûrement mentionné quelque part une façon de localiser quelqu'un, même si la personne se trouve dans un endroit protégé…

- Dans le meilleur des cas, ce serait de la magie noire, Hermione.

La sorcière se redressa brusquement, sa perspicacité et son jugement altérés par sa douleur trop vive.

- Et _alors_ ? Ce ne serait qu'une seule fois! Et si ça peut nous permettre de retrouver les autres…

Le rouquin l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Je sais! Je sais… Moi aussi j'aimerais essayer, mais tu as entendu Dumbledore. Une seule utilisation de cette sorte de magie peut être très addictif. On risquerait de se perdre nous-mêmes en l'utilisant et ce, avant même d'avoir pu localiser quoi que ce soit. Regarde Jedusor! Regarde ce qu'il est…

- J'en ai bien conscience… Mais il faut bien admettre que c'est injuste. Jedusor est peut-être malsain… Mais c'est lui qui se trouve au sommet. Lui qui obtient ce qu'il veut. Il est le seul à ne pas souffrir dans cette histoire!

Hermione soupira, et Ron la relâcha. Elle avait raison, dans un sens… C'étaient eux qui payaient le prix. Pourtant, si Merlin existait, ceux voués aux Ténèbres avaient certainement aussi leur lot d'injustices.

* * *

D'un geste rageur et incontrôlable, Dumbledore tapa du poing sur son bureau. Il venait de tester un énième sort, et venait de subir un nouvel échec. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il perdait son sang froid. Il avait beau utiliser toutes ses connaissances et lancer des sortilèges d'une puissance hors du commun, il ne parvenait pas à localiser qui que ce soit, et cela le désespérait profondément. En cet instant, le Directeur fut tenté de tout arrêter, de ranger cette montre dans un tiroir, et de prier pour qu'un miracle arrive. Durant une fraction de seconde, il aurait voulu être capable de ne pas se soucier des autres, mais il n'était pas cet homme. Il était un sorcier au grand cœur et Harry, ainsi que les Weasley n'étaient pas de simples connaissances. Ils valaient plus que cela à ses yeux, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter ses tentatives. Il reprit sa baguette et la riva une nouvelle fois sur la montre, avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche, prêt à lancer le sort.

Des coups frappés à sa porte l'interrompirent et, les sourcils froncés, il clama d'une voix forte :

- Entrez.

Rusard, le concierge, apparut dans l'encadrement, ses cheveux gris et ternes tombant sur ses épaules. D'une voix sifflante et relativement désagréable, il s'adressa à Dumbledore :

- M. le Directeur, veuillez pardonner mon intrusion…

Le concerné se leva, surpris de le voir dans son bureau pour la première fois.

- Argus, que faites-vous ici?

Le concierge s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas trainant, et lui expliqua d'une voix lente :

- Je faisais ma ronde, monsieur, comme chaque nuit… Et j'ai vu un homme s'aventurant près du château. Il attendait devant le portail et paraissait légèrement soupçonneux, alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fabriquait ici à cette heure… Il a déclaré vouloir vous voir, M. le Directeur. Je ne l'ai pas fait entrer, par mesure de sécurité, et lui ai demandé d'attendre le temps que je vous prévienne.

- Vous avez bien fait. Vous paraissez-t-il familier?

Rusard hocha la tête négativement.

- Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Il faisait noir et sa capuche recouvrait en grande partie sa tête.

- A-t-il dit son nom?

- Un certain_ Gellert_, je crois…

Dumbledore se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Je vous demande pardon? Comment avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait?

Le concierge se crispa à la vue de la lueur folle dansant dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

- G… Gellert, monsieur. Mais pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surp…

Albus ignora la fin de sa phrase et le contourna dans une envolée de cape, disparaissant à toute vitesse. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il descendit les différents étages et traversa le Hall avec une endurance surprenante pour un homme de son âge. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette tremblait d'appréhension et d'une certaine forme d'impatiente. Était-ce vraiment Gellert? Le Gellert qu'il avait connu? S'était-il échappé de prison? Comment? Pourquoi?

Tant de questions trottaient dans sa tête qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il était déjà arrivé à destination. Croisant le regard de l'homme encapuchonné, il se pétrifia. D'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître comme assurée, il l'interpella :

- Qui êtes-vous? Montrez votre visage!

Le concerné releva ses mains vers sa tête et ôta sa capuche d'un geste vif, laissant apparaître une chevelure blonde parsemée de multiples cheveux blancs dus à l'âge avancé du sorcier. Ce dernier releva un regard bleu électrique vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Albus?

Dumbledore, l'air toujours aussi stupéfait, resta silencieux de longues secondes, bien trop abasourdi. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, sa voix était tout de même rauque et légèrement tremblante.

- G… Gellert Grindelwald, est-ce bien toi?

Il hocha la tête et enchaina, le visage rieur :

- Plus de 50 ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vus… Mais tu es méconnaissable. Juste un peu plus ridé!

Le Directeur avança de quelques pas et tendit sa main vers la poignée du portail, comme prêt à le lancer entrer. Au dernier moment, il se ravisa et se redressa, suspicieux.

- Comment et pourquoi t'es-tu échappé, Gellert? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu méritais cet emprisonnement.

- C'est une longue histoire, Albus…

- Raconte-la-moi.

Le sorcier blond sembla s'offusquer.

- Ici, dans le froid? Et avec ce portail entre nous?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer chanceux que je n'appelle pas les gardes de ta prison. Explique-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas entamer un nouveau duel contre toi.

Le sorcier s'approcha d'avantage du portail et s'agrippa aux barreaux.

- Je t'assure que j'ai une raison valable, Albus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être entendu, alors laisse-moi entrer, je t'en prie.

Le Directeur, de plus en plus méfiant, fit mine de céder.

- Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu as à me dire.

_« Pour le plus grand bien ». _

Formulation qui avait su les écarter tous deux du droit chemin… Mais formulation qui, tout de même, les caractérisait. Grindelwald savait qu'il lui suffirait de dire ces quelques mots pour prouver son identité.

De l'autre côté du portail, le sorcier à la capuche sembla désarçonné.

- Ce que j'ai à dire?

- Oui.

- Et bien…

Idiotement, il murmura :

- …s'il-te-plait?

Dumbledore réagit au quart de tour et dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse ahurissante. L'imposteur n'eut pas l'occasion de bouger d'un cil, le sorcier bien trop rapide pour ne serait-ce que tenter de lutter.

_- Petrificus Totalus! _

La bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, le faux Grindelwald, pétrifié, tomba comme une masse sur le sol.

Toute sagesse disparut du regard du vieux sorcier, bien vite remplacée par une haine palpable. D'une voix sèche, Dumbledore persiffla :

- Gellert a peut-être mal tourné, mais il n'était pas aussi idiot.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, afin d'occuper son esprit, Ginny regardait vaguement le paysage par sa fenêtre. Elle n'y voyait que des arbres à perte de vue, mais elle savait désormais apprécier la beauté de choses toutes simples telles que celles-ci. Un simple rayon de soleil parvenait maintenant à la rendre de bonne humeur, la lune et les étoiles la transportaient dans des rêves bien plus doux que la réalité actuelle, et les quelques volatiles qui venaient parfois idiotement se cogner contre sa vitre avant de repartir tout étourdit, la faisaient sourire. On lui interdisait toute distraction, elle devait donc se contenter de ce qu'elle avait.

Depuis peu, la jeune femme avait décidé d'adopter une philosophie optimiste de sa vie. Elle gardait espoir et ne se laissait pas abattre. C'était certes souvent plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, selon elle. Bien souvent, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir sa baguette entre ses mains et pratiquer la magie, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve inaccessible…

- Inaccessible, vraiment?

Elle soupira, irritée. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui se trouvait derrière elle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la situation se répétait.

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées!

Tom s'avança dans la pièce, tout sourire.

- C'est plus fort que moi… Et j'aime être au courant de tout, tu le sais bien.

Ginny prit bien soin d'ignorer son regard et alla s'assoir sur son lit, une moue coléreuse sur le visage.

- C'est agaçant, plutôt. Mais ce n'est pas comme si mes remarques allaient changer quoi que ce soit…

Il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. La rouquine ne broncha pas et braqua sur lui un regard menaçant. Instantanément, Tom éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que te voir réellement en colère serait si amusant…

- Au moins tu réalises que c'est bien réel, cette fois.

- J'aime découvrir les différentes facettes de ta personnalité, Ginny…

Elle soupira. A nouveau, il tentait de lui faire la conversation.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu t'y intéressais.

Le sourire de Tom s'effaça quelque peu.

- C'est pourtant le cas.

- Le fait que je sois ta distraction favorite ne changera jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Ledit sourire disparut cette fois totalement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es pas une distraction. Tu ne me croiras donc jamais?

- Non, en effet.

Jedusor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Au bout d'une minute, il sourit.

- Si je te fais une faveur, peut-être me croiras-tu enfin lorsque je te dis que j'apprécie ta compagnie?

Ginny battit légèrement des paupières. Apprécier sa compagnie? ça, c'était nouveau…

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est le cas depuis longtemps.

- Arrête de faire ça!

Il eut presque un sourire d'excuse.

- Il le faut bien, si je veux essayer d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que toi.

- Et pourquoi t'y essaierais-tu? Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire…

- Exact, mais je préfère que nous nous entendions.

- Pourquoi? Pour me manipuler une nouvelle fois?

- Non, simplement parce que tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité si tu ne m'adresses pas la parole.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin…

- C'est le cas.

- Arrête ton petit jeu, ça ne marchera pas!

- Cela fait une semaine que j'essaie de faire en sorte que tu t'habitues à moi et à ta vie ici. Crois-tu que je vais arrêter juste avant d'y parvenir?

- Tu es très loin de réussir, tu sais…

- Ne me mens pas. Rien que la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi, aussi colérique soit-elle, prouve que tu t'habitues à ma présence. Bientôt, tu auras oublié le passé, et tu considéreras ta vie ici comme naturelle.

Ginny se releva brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un emprisonnement!

- Tu t'y feras.

- Jamais.

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit.

- Vraiment? Avec la fleur que je vais t'accorder, je suis sûr que tu changeras vite d'avis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et appela :

- Gary!

Le concerné s'avança timidement jusqu'à apparaître totalement. Il adressa un sourire timide hésitant mais bienveillant à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se figea quelques instants, comme hypnotisée par le regard chaleureux du vieil homme, puis poussa un cri de joie. Tom en profita pour s'éclipser et les laissa seuls.

* * *

Après de larmoyantes retrouvailles, ils s'assirent sur le lit. Le sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, Gary s'exclama :

- Tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… Tu deviens une belle jeune femme, Ginny.

La rouquine lui rendit son sourire.

- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Maman voulait t'inviter la première semaine de vacances après ma première année, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé…

Il acquiesça.

- Evidemment. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je suis simplement heureux de tous vous savoir toujours en vie.

Emue, Ginny baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux à nouveau rougis. Gary en profita pour chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, qu'il finit par lui tendre. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa.

- Ma baguette!

Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de la briser avec un simple contact. Lorsque des chatouillis se rependirent dans son bras droit, marquant le contact entre elle et sa baguette, elle ne pu retenir son éclat de rire joyeux.

- Merci! Merci milles fois! Comment l'as-tu eu? Tu l'as volé?

Il nia.

- C'est Tom qui me l'a confié.

- Pardon?

Gary se massa évasivement le front de la main, puis débuta son récit. Il expliqua rapidement la raison de sa venue, la manière qu'avait eu Tom de l'accueillir, le marché qu'ils avaient passé, le Serment Inviolable…

- Quand j'ai dit que mon souhait était de rendre ta vie ici plus agréable, il m'a donné ta baguette et m'a chargé de te la donner. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a fait en sorte qu'aucun sort venant de cette baguette ne puisse être lancé contre lui, et il a désactivé les sorts de déverrouillages et autres du même genre. Je suppose que c'est pour que tu puisses utiliser la magie, sans pour autant changer ta situation.

- C'était prévisible. Il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir.

Elle tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts, satisfaite.

- Pourtant, venant de sa part, c'est déjà un immense cadeau…

Gary hocha sa tête, attristé.

- Le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il était différent. On sentait déjà qu'il avait un caractère assez sombre… Mais ce n'était pas encore à ce point. Pourtant…

Il s'interrompit, piquant la curiosité de Ginny. Elle l'incita à poursuivre.

- Pourtant?

- Pourtant, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose chez lui l'empêchera de tourner définitivement mal. Il fait certes des choses terribles… Mais regarde : il t'a redonné ta baguette. Il ne t'a pas tué, pas plus que les autres membres de ta famille. Peut-être est-ce moi qui suis insensé, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'une partie de lui, aussi minime soit-elle, restera vouée au bien. Il suffit de regarder Tu-sais-qui. Il était bien plus cruel encore… Si ça avait été lui, tu ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui.

La sorcière resta silencieuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais Gary avait raison. Tom n'était pas encore aussi malfaisant que son prédécesseur. Du moins, pas encore.

- D'accord, mais qui nous dit qu'il ne deviendra pas pire que lui? Au sommet de sa puissance, il avait le double de l'âge de Tom. Qui nous dit que dans 10 ans, dans 20 ans aussi, il ne sera pas comme lui?

- Rien, c'est vrai… Ce n'est que mon intuition qui me dit ça. Je n'ai pas de preuve concrète.

Ginny soupira.

- De toute façon, il suffit de voir ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui. Il tue, il emprisonne, il torture…

Le regard vide, elle se laissa emportée.

- Je suis la mieux placée pour témoigner des noirceurs qui l'entourent. Il m'a torturé, il m'a marqué, il a voulu me faire devenir une autre pour qu'il puisse en tirer profit, il a enfermé ma famille, m'a manipulé avec ses mensonges, m'a menacé avec son horrible Patronus en forme de Serpent, m'a embrassé en me faisant croire que ça avait de l'importance, m'a…

- Attends.

Elle s'interrompit, la main devant la bouche, énervée contre elle-même pour avoir laissé échappé autant de choses, mais Gary ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Les yeux écarquillés sous la stupeur, il la dévisagea.

- Tu as dit… Patronus? Tom possède un Patronus?

Etonnée par l'attitude du vieil homme, elle acquiesça timidement.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas possible… Tu es sûre? A quoi il ressemblait, ce Serpent?

- Et bien… Il était argenté. Mais aussi très brillant. Un peu comme s'il était composé de volutes de lumière. On m'a dit que c'était à ça qu'un Patronus ressemblait, ce n'est pas le cas?

- Si… Mais c'est étrange.

Elle se redressa, intéressée et légèrement confuse.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment appris les bases de la création d'un Patronus, pas vrai?

Elle baissa les yeux, penaude.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'apprendre. Je sais juste à quoi ça ressemble.

- Ginny… Je ne connais aucun Mangemort capable de créer un Patronus, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont bien trop absorbés par la magie noire et le côté obscur, qu'ils n'en sont pas capables. La création d'un Patronus nécessite de se remémorer le souvenir le plus heureux que notre âme connaisse. Les Mangemorts, ayant leur vie vouée au Mal, n'ont pas de souvenir assez intense pour lancer le sort. Il y a bien sûr des exceptions : ceux qui sont marqués contre leur gré, où les Mangemorts qui ont changé de clan et qui ont, par la suite, vécu des moments dans leur vie qu'ils chérissent. Mais il y a les cas les plus extrêmes, où la création d'un Patronus est inenvisageable. Tu-sais-qui, par exemple. Il n'en a jamais possédé…

- Mais Tom…

Gary sourit.

- Je te l'avais dit. Tom n'est pas comme lui.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**** - **_Fin Mai 1997 (Partie I)_

_

* * *

_

Le temps s'était écoulé et, malheureusement pour lui, les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient. Attaché à une chaise, entouré d'un cercle de sorcier étant très probablement les enseignants de Poudlard, Rodolphus n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher sa chevelure blonde et bouclée de changer progressivement de teinte et d'allure. Tandis que son nez s'affinait et que ses rides disparaissaient, la Marque des Ténèbres qui avait jusqu'alors été invisible aux yeux de tous, apparut nettement, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Des murmures s'emparèrent de la petite assemblée, désormais agitée. Dumbledore leva sa main dans un geste imposant, son regard devenant strict. L'effet fut immédiat : le silence emplit la salle.

Une fois son apparence originelle retrouvée, Rodolphus se redressa sur sa chaise et adressa un rictus méprisant à tous ceux qui osaient le dévisager. Avec hargne, il cracha aux pieds de Dumbledore, qui se trouvait être le plus proche de lui. D'une voix sèche, il s'exclama :

- Pauvre fou! Vous osez m'attacher? Mon Maître vous fera payer pour cela, soyez-en sûr!

Rogue, comme à son habitude tout vêtu de noir, se faufila jusqu'au mangemort et sortit brusquement sa main de sa poche, révélant un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent, qu'il agita vivement sous le nez du fidèle.

- Tu vois cette potion, Rodolphus? Regarde-là bien, je suis sûr que tu devineras ce qui t'attend.

D'une voix blanche, le concerné répondit :

- Veritaserum.

- Exact. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire…

Rodolphus haussa ses sourcils et dévisagea le maître des Potions sans retenue.

- Cela signifie, _Severus_, que tu trahis officiellement notre clan.

Durant quelques secondes, Rogue parut désarçonné. Il se reprit cependant bien vite lorsque Dumbledore posa un main compatissante sur son épaule, et prit sa défense :

- Au moment de la chute de Lord Voldemort, vous autre mangemorts avez eu la possibilité de renoncer à votre passé. C'est ce que Severus a fait. Il n'est pas la seul à avoir agit de la sorte, et il n'est pas en tort.

- Mais son passé a prit sa place!

Il riva sur Rogue un regard plein de mépris.

- Tu t'en mordras les doigts, pour avoir une telle audace et ignorer l'arrivée d'un symbole de puissance tel que lui! Tu es dans le clan des perdants…

Il balaya la salle du regard.

- Vous êtes _tous _des perdants.

Agacé, le professeur lui flanqua une nouvelle fois le flacon sous le nez.

- Dans l'immédiat, _tu _es le seul perdant ici, Rodolphus. Tu as été percé à jour, et cette erreur te coutera cher. Pensais-tu que le veritaserum serait utilisé uniquement pour te demander la raison de ta venue ici?

Lestrange, confus, battit des paupières. Il se mordit la lèvre, subitement inquiet par les propos de son ancien coéquipier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Rogue ricana tout en ôtant le bouchon du petit récipient et avança ce dernier jusqu'au bord des lèvres désormais étroitement closes du sorcier. Dans un murmure, il lui révéla :

- Tu vas nous dire précisément comment aller à votre satané repaire…

Le mangemort écarquilla ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise et commença à se débattre, tout en gardant obstinément sa bouche fermée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la directrice des Gryffondors pour intervenir et lancer un sort à Rodolphus qui, en un clin d'œil, devint aussi docile qu'un agneau.

Severus jeta un regard en biais à Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha sa tête.

- Il est temps. Faite-lui boire la potion.

* * *

Engagée dans une discussion animée avec Gary, Ginny riait aux éclats. Le sorcier faisait de gros efforts pour la rendre plus joyeuse à chaque occasion qui se présentait, et il s'en sortait avec brio. Depuis que le vieillard se trouvait avec elle, la jeune fille se sentait nettement plus sereine et, parfois même, se trouvait à son aise dans cette petite chambre close… Tous deux se complétaient, empêchant ainsi toute solitude. Leur duo était probablement la seule chose positive qui ressortait dans ce manoir sombre et glacial.

Leurs fous rires ne passaient pas inaperçus, les échos de leurs conversations arrivant souvent jusqu'aux oreilles de mangemorts passant devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Tom avait reçu maintes demandes apeurées de ses fidèles, clamant que le silence leur était nécessaire pour être aussi efficaces et performants que possible. Mais le mage faisait la sourde oreille. Il avait passé un marché… et même s'il n'avait jamais été un homme de parole, il désirait s'y tenir. Pas par principe, non. Il le voulait, tout simplement. Plus précisément, il souhaitait voir Ginny plus coopérative… Et Gary était certainement la meilleure des solutions. La sorcière avait besoin de compagnie, de distraction, de chaleur… Ce vieil homme en était parfaitement capable, et Tom le savait.

Un éclat de rire féminin parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, faisant naître sur ses propres lèvres un sourire incontrôlable. Un mangemort qui passait par là le regarda de travers, jusqu'au moment où Jedusor lui adressa un regard noir. Le fidèle déglutit et baissa sa tête honteusement vers le sol, tout en priant intérieurement pour ne pas recevoir de punition. Malheureusement pour lui, Tom ne supportait pas d'être surprit dans quelque état de faiblesse que ce soit. Ne serait-ce que pour un sourire… Le mangemort allait payer.

Un simple coup d'œil vers l'expression de son Maître réussit à faire réaliser au pauvre sorcier qu'il allait subir son châtiment. Il se mit à trembler en voyant le jeune mage se lever de son siège et diriger lentement sa main vers la poche de sa robe.

Ses hurlements retentirent dans le manoir, réduisant à néant les rires de Gary et Ginny.

Ces derniers se turent instantanément en entendant les cris d'agonie que poussait le sorcier. La rouquine lança un regard horrifié à Gary.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu crois… Tu crois que quelqu'un se fait de nouveau torturer?

Le vieil homme acquiesça tristement.

- Malheureusement, oui.

La sorcière frémit et se frotta les bras, comme pour chasser son frisson d'angoisse.

- Toi qui disait que Tom était différent…

- Il l'est. Regarde : il ne m'a rien fait depuis mon arrivée. Mais je ne nie pas le fait qu'il soit absolument cruel.

Il soupira, tentant vainement de réduire le poids qui pesait sur son cœur. Avec une voix douloureuse, il révéla :

- Tu te souviens l'autre soir, quand je t'ai raconté ma première rencontre avec lui?

- Oui…

- J'aurais pu tout changer, j'en suis persuadé… A ce moment-là, il était encore, disons, malléable. J'aurais dû le recueillir chez moi plus longtemps. J'aurais dû d'avantage lui donner d'affection, essayer de plus en apprendre sur ce qui a fait qu'il soit ainsi aujourd'hui… Peut-être aurais-je pu empêcher cela.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Avant que la situation ne dégénère, je… Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce pauvre garçon…

Un voile de larmes s'étala contre ses iris et Ginny, touchée, posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste qu'elle voulut réconfortant.

- Tu es vraiment un homme au grand cœur…

Hésitante, elle tenta :

- Tu es généreux… Tu penses plus aux autres qu'à toi-même…

Elle eut un petit sourire discret.

- …et tu as un menton-qui-pique. Tu dois en faire tourner, des têtes!

Gary releva sa tête, un demi sourire sur ses lèvres, et tendit sa main pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

- Ravi de constater que la petite Ginny se trouve toujours en toi.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, cachant son trouble. A l'instant même où les paroles du sorcier avaient franchis ses lèvres, son cœur s'était emballé. _La petite Ginny. Toujours en elle…_Il ne réalisait pas à quel point ses mots venaient de la bouleverser. Le regard désormais perdu dans le vide, la rouquine n'écoutait plus Gary. Elle ne le voyait plus, ne sentait plus sa présence…

Seul l'écho des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, résonant dans son esprit, subsistait. Sa fréquence cardiaque plus élevée que jamais, Ginny avait l'impression de voir toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer. Elle avait été déterminée à supprimer définitivement son côté naïf et innocent qu'elle avait eu étant plus jeune. Cette partie d'elle qui lui avait causé tous ses soucis et qui avait fait que, jusqu'à récemment, elle s'était laissée bernée par les mensonges de Tom. Et maintenant on lui disait qu'elle était toujours en partie la même? Était-elle destinée à refaire la même erreur? Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne referait jamais confiance à Tom…

…Pas vrai?

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi la remarque de Gary lui faisait-elle un tel effet? Il avait dit ça sans arrière-pensée et, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce poids désagréable dans sa poitrine. Elle secoua vivement sa tête, chassant ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir…

- Ginny? Tu m'écoutes?

Elle battit des paupières et se tourna vers lui, l'air désolée.

- Pardonne-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça! A quoi pensais-tu?

Son regard se fit fuyant.

- Rien d'important.

Gary se frotta le menton d'un air distrait, suspicieux. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui poser d'avantage de questions. La pauvre semblait bouleversée.

- D'accord.

Il se leva lentement tout en se frottant le bas du dos, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais nous chercher un petit quelque chose. Tu as des envies particulières?

Elle sourit.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Prend quelque chose que tu aimes, ça me fera plaisir.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Déjà toute petite, tu ne voulais jamais que je t'achète quoi que ce soit à Honeydukes, si je ne prenais pas aussi quelque chose pour moi… Tu n'as pas changé, Ginny…

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce avec bonne humeur, sans réaliser que le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait.

* * *

Lorsque Gary arriva au niveau des cuisines, il accéléra le pas. Il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il désirait obtenir de quoi manger, mais il ne supportait pas l'ambiance froide qui s'en dégageait, pas plus que les regards étranges et effrayants que lui adressaient les esclaves chargés de la concoction des plats. Il déglutit, tout en évitant l'une des cuisinières qui, en raison de son regard presque blanc, lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il attrapa un plateau en argent et le remplit avec une vitesse plus que respectable. Il fit demi-tour sans un coup d'œil pour les personnes présentes et sortit de la salle en titubant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteint le Hall d'entrée qu'il s'autorisa à reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, quand Tom l'interpella et le pria de s'approcher. Le sorcier s'exécuta et évita légèrement le regard du mage, par politesse. Du moins, ce que Tom considérait comme de la politesse…

Le ténébreux sorcier pointa du doigt le plateau chargé que Gary tenait fébrilement entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je voulais apporter à Ginny de quoi se nourrir.

Tom sourit méchamment.

- Sage décision, mais tu n'as pas choisis le meilleur des moments.

Gary haussa ses sourcils, interrogateur.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Nous avons à parler, toi et moi. Et cela ne peut pas attendre. Son estomac, en revanche, pourra probablement patienter.

Il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le plateau, qui se volatilisa en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu retourneras à la cuisine plus tard, pour le récupérer.

Il contourna Gary et fit quelques pas, l'air songeur.

- Je viens d'apprendre que l'un de mes mangemorts n'a pu effectuer la tâche que je lui ai confié, j'ai donc besoin d'un plan B. Heureusement, j'ai prévu cela il y a déjà bien longtemps et c'est ici que tu interviens. Je me demande simplement comment t'annoncer la nature de ta future mission…

Le concerné se crispa, le cœur battant. Il allait enfin savoir ce que Tom lui réservait, et il était loin de se sentir à l'aise. Nerveusement, il commença à triturer la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Il tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, mais sa voix resta rauque lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Qu'elle est-elle? Je suis prêt…

Tom ricana.

- Pas tout à fait, non. La première partie de ta mission consiste justement en une préparation.

- Une préparation? A quoi dois-je me préparer?

Une lueur malsaine prit place dans ses yeux.

- Un duel.

Gary fut décontenancé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Un duel? Contre qui?

Cette fois-ci, Jedusor sourit franchement, l'air légèrement fou.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieillard s'étrangla.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu as très bien comprit.

- Mais… Enfin… Pour quelle raison?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Il recula, choqué. Un duel, soit. Mais contre l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, c'était tout simplement…

- …Impossible.

Tom ne perdit pas son air de pure jouissance et sortit un petit flacon de sa poche. En transparence, on apercevait clairement une sorte de substance noire et brumeuse. Gary déglutit, tandis que le mage lui montrait sa possession, ravi.

- Voici quelque chose qui rendra ce duel possible. Voici ta _préparation_.

Même s'il était toujours aussi stupéfait par cette révélation et qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et, plissant ses paupières, il fixa l'étrange fumée noire résidant dans le flacon. D'un ton empreint d'une grande curiosité, il l'interrogea :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose que tu vas devoir assimiler.

- Assimiler? Je dois l'avaler ou…

- Exact. Mais tu devras également boire cette potion.

Il sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide bleu translucide et assez brillant.

- Elle te permettra de garder le contrôle sur… _ceci_.

Il désigna la fumée. Gary releva ses yeux vers le visage de Tom et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, comme pour tenter de le cerner. Son regard se reporta sur le flacon, puis à nouveau sur Tom.

- On en revient à ma question initiale… Cette chose noire, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jedusor, toujours aussi souriant, désigna son fauteuil.

- Tu devrais t'assoir. Sois-en honoré, je te laisse temporairement l'accès à mon trône.

Gary ne bougea pas.

- Inutile, tu peux me le dire directement.

Tom le poussa de force vers le siège.

- Je te conseille _fortement _de t'assoir, mon cher Gary…

Le sorcier s'avoua vaincu et, tout en soupirant, s'exécuta. Le silence les entoura durant de longues secondes. Impatient, le vieil homme insista :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'ex serpentard se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La situation le rendait euphorique.

- La question serait plutôt : _qui est-ce?_

- Pardon?

- Qui est-ce…

Automatiquement, Gary répéta :

- Qui est-ce?

- Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Une heure s'écoula. Décidant que l'absence de Gary avait trop duré pour être normale, Ginny décida de partir à sa recherche. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l'en empêcherait, étant donné que le vieux sorcier était censé être son unique geôlier durant la journée. Elle entrouvrit doucement sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil timide dans le couloir. Personne. Avec une immense satisfaction, la jeune fille s'élança et traversa une bonne partie du manoir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle. Sa paix fut cependant de courte durée car elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à une scène des plus étranges.

Gary, agenouillé, le visage en larmes, avait ses mains jointes devant lui et suppliait Tom.

- Je t'en prie! Tout sauf ça… Je ne peux pas… Je voulais me racheter… Pas commettre de plus grandes atrocités… Pitié… Pas lui… Pas moi… Je ne peux pas!

Cachée dans l'obscurité, la rouquine s'efforça de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Le cœur battant, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Elle resta donc attentive, en attente d'explications. Jedusor parla avec un ton décontracté :

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Nous avons fait un marché.

Le vieillard s'agrippa désespérément au pan de la robe du mage.

- Mais je ne peux _pas _faire ça!

Tom dégagea sa robe d'un coup sec et recula, le menton relevé, les yeux baissés vers lui dans une posture qui signifiait clairement qu'il considérait Gary comme un sujet à soumettre.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, préfères-tu que je la tue?

Ginny se crispa, sans savoir qu'on parlait d'elle. Entendre parler de meurtre avait suffit.

- N…Non… Elle ne mérite pas ça…

- Tu as fait le Serment Inviolable. Si tu résistes trop longtemps, elle mourra sans que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt.

Le sorcier se figea, ne parvenant à faire cesser le véritable torrent de larmes qui recouvrait ses joues. Bégayant et tremblant, il s'inclina jusqu'à avoir son front contre le sol.

- Tu es cap… capable de trouver… un moyen de modifier ce Serment, j'en suis sûr… Aies pitié!

Il refusa.

- C'est hors de question. De toute manière, ce n'est pas dans mes capacités. Même si je le désirais j'en serai incapable. Alors tu ferais mieux de te décider, et vite!

Le visage du pauvre homme devint blême.

- Si je tue Albus Dumbledore, est-ce que tu me débarrasseras de lui? Est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille?

Ginny plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de son souffle court.

- Jusqu'à la fin, oui. C'est mon unique demande. Utilise ses pouvoirs pour me débarrasser définitivement de ce vieux fou…

- M… Mais… s'il arrive à prendre… le contrôle?

- Ma potion devrait arranger le problème.

Gary éclata en sanglots sous la pression et tapa du poing contre le sol, désespéré.

- Par Merlin, je crois que je préfère me tuer tout de suite…

Jedusor ricana.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié? Ta propre baguette ne peut pas se retourner directement contre toi. Un Avada Kedavra lancé sur soi-même ne provoque pas une mort subite, mais simplement une entaille profonde. Tu te videras lentement de ton sang… Oh, bien sûr, au bout d'un certain temps, tu finirais par en mourir, mais je te guérirais avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de battre des paupières, mon cher, donc tout ça ne rime à rien.

Le sorcier resta quelques instants sans voix.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit…

Toujours plaquée contre le mur, Ginny avait ses pensées qui débordaient. Que Tom n'ait pas remarqué sa présence avait été un coup de chance. Malheureusement, les dernières paroles échangées par les deux sorciers avaient fait naître une énième question dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une question de trop, qui attira l'attention du mage en un instant.

_Si c'est le cas, pourquoi Tom a-t-il réagit ainsi en voyant que j'allais me jeter ce sort? Il aurait pu me guérir ensuite, tout simplement… _

Elle battit des paupières, s'en voulant d'avoir de telles interrogations en tête. Une voix masculine résonna dans sa tête si soudainement, qu'elle se pétrifia.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée._

Retenant sa respiration, elle constata que le regard de Tom était braqué sur elle. Tandis que les lèvres du sorcier continuaient de bouger, montrant qu'il parlait avec Gary, ses yeux, quant à eux, ne quittaient pas leur cible. Paniquée, mais toutefois intriguée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir tenter quelque chose…

_C'est toi qui me parle? _

_Exact. Tu ne devrais pas écouter les conversations privées, tu sais… je t'aurais bien renvoyé dans ta chambre, mais il se trouve que convaincre notre cher ami, ici présent, est plus important actuellement. _

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se dévoiler aux yeux de Gary, mais Tom l'en empêcha.

_Ne bouge pas. Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin._

_Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Dumbledore!_

_Tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'assure que si tu oses intervenir dans cette histoire, ta famille en subira les conséquences._

_C'est facile, n'est-ce pas, de faire chanter les autres… En fait, tu ne te conduis que comme un lâche!_

_Je préfère prendre la voie qui amène aux résultats les plus concluants… Pourquoi se compliquer la vie?_

_Tu es immonde…_

_Ginny, Ginny… Une fois encore, tu ne réalises pas tout ce que je t'offre. _

_Tu ne m'offres rien d'autre qu'une vie de malheurs, Tom._

_C'est uniquement parce que tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir les yeux… Personne n'a jamais eu autant que toi de ma part. _

_Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que j'ai reçu?_

_Mon attention. _

_C'est immense… J'en suis flattée!_

_Mon affection._

_Quelle bonne blague! Tu crois franchement réussir à me convaincre?_

_Mon amitié._

_Tu n'es pas mon ami, Tom. Tu ne l'as même jamais vraiment été. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir._

_Peut-être que tu te trompes. _

Elle ne prit plus la peine de lui répondre, certaine que, si elle l'écoutait d'avantage, cela ne ferait que l'embrouiller une fois de plus. Elle reporta son attention sur Gary, le désespoir du vieillard lui brisant le cœur. La voix de ce dernier brisa tout. Le silence, leur connexion mentale…

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte. J'espère simplement que mes essais seront infructueux et que Dumbledore tournera la situation à son avantage afin de me tuer… Ma mort provoquera l'annulation du Serment, et je n'aurais pas à te voir faire d'autres immondices de ce genre. Tu me déçois, mon garçon… Plus que jamais.

- Je te conseille de le tuer en premier, Gary… Tu ne voudrais pas laisser la pauvre Ginny toute seule, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que tu es comme un grand-père pour elle…

La vue de Ginny se brouilla. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à se laisser manipuler par lui.

_Que veux-tu? Je suis imbattable, dans ce domaine._

_D'abord tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée en lisant toutes mes pensées, et maintenant tu me forces à te parler? Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, va-t-en! _

_Je n'en ai pas envie. T'embêter m'occupe…_

_Trouve toi d'autres occupations. Je ne te réponds plus, tu n'es qu'une ordure._

_Quand te décideras-tu à utiliser des qualificatifs qui me correspondent vraiment? Charmant, séduisant, puissant,… Tu as le choix._

_Dégoutant. Répugnant…_

_Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne me répondrais pas?_

Elle ferma ses yeux et tenta de le chasser de son esprit, sans succès. Les reniflements de Gary la distrayait.

_Ginny?_

Elle l'ignora. Le cri de Gary l'heurta de plein fouet.

- D'accord! D'accord! Donne-moi ces fichues fioles!

Il les saisit entre ses doigts et, sans plus attendre, une grimace de pur dégout sur le visage, il avala les deux substances.

* * *

Douleur. Souffrance. Agonie. Envie de mourir, même… Tout ça n'était qu'euphémisme comparé à ce que ressentait vraiment Gary en cet instant. Ses hurlements étaient si puissants et terrifiants que Ginny, par réflexe, s'élança vers lui. Elle voulut l'attraper par le bras pour empêcher le vieil homme de s'écrouler à terre, mais Tom lui barra la route et la força à se placer derrière lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher.

Il dégaina sa baguette et la riva sur le sorcier, à moitié étalé au sol.

- S'il s'avère que ma potion n'est pas assez puissance pour le contenir, je devrais le tuer.

La rouquine sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Contenir… quoi?

Il l'ignora. Le sous entendu était évident : cela ne la regardait pas. Elle voulut insister, quand Gary fut prit d'une crise de convulsions. Le jeune mage soupira, déçu.

- Je pensais mon breuvage plus efficace que cela… Le temps est bien trop long.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, son regard se fit confiant. Il inspira longuement et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Gary, si tu n'es pas toi-même dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je te tue, sache-le. Alors bat-toi!

Instantanément, comme si ses paroles avaient eu un effet révélateur sur lui, ses tremblements cessèrent, sa respiration se calma et il se détendit. Après une longue minute de récupération, Gary releva sa tête vers Tom :

- J'ai failli… J'ai failli échouer, mon garçon…

Méfiant, Jedusor ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- Dis-moi clairement ce que tu ressens… Que je sois sûr que tu n'es pas entrain de me faire croire que tu es bien toi-même.

Le teint blême, le vieux sorcier ne pu empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

- J'entends… J'entends sa voix… Dans ma tête…

Il aperçut Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tom leva sa main pour l'interrompre.

- Aucune importance. Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit?

Gary baissa ses yeux, horrifié. Le menton tremblant, il avoua avec difficulté :

- Il dit qu'il sait qui je suis… Et qu'il est prêt à tout me pardonner si je le laisse prendre le contrôle. Il assure pouvoir me donner plus que toi… Qu'il me trouverait un hôte jeune et en bonne santé, pendant qu'il utiliserait mon corps… Il me dit de stopper cette lutte mentale…

Le mage ricana.

- Très bien. Tu veux mon avis? Il ne raconte que des mensonges. Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, après tout. Il est mon futur…

Ginny, qui était progressivement devenue blanche comme une linge, laissa échapper une exclamation de pure terreur. Elle virevolta vers Tom, l'air plus terrifiée que jamais.

- Tu… Tu… Tu as demandé à Gary de se laisser posséder par… par… lui?

Il nia.

- Pas exactement, non. Je lui demande simplement d'utiliser sa force, pas de se laisser contrôler. Ma potion devrait faire l'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme hoqueta, choquée. Abasourdie par la nouvelle, sa tête lui tourna et, sa main plaquée contre son front, elle chancela. Alerté, Tom l'attrapa par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Tandis que la rouquine était à des années lumières de porter attention à ce que le sorcier pouvait bien lui dire en cet instant, il avoua cependant dans un murmure :

- Tu es bien surprenante… Je crois bien que tu es la seule pour qui je me sois jamais inquiété.

Désormais de retour sur ses deux jambes, Gary les dévisagea avec stupeur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Faiblement, il demanda :

- J'aimerais faire partir cet intrus de mon corps au plus vite, mon garçon… Alors dis moi, quel est ton plan, exactement?

Tout en souriant, Tom amena Ginny jusqu'à son fauteuil et l'y déposa, avant de se retourner vers le vieux sorcier.

- Nos puissances combinées devraient faire l'affaire. Je le maintiendrai occupé, tu te chargeras de libérer toute ta puissance sur lui. Je veux qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'éviter le sort… Je veux que tu le tues en une seule fois. Nous n'aurons pas de temps à perdre, il ne sera pas seul, c'est certain.

- Mais comment veux-tu me faire rencontrer Dumbledore, s'il se trouve à Poudlard? Je dois aller là-bas?

Tom leva sa tête vers le ciel, ses paupières closes, et inspira lentement, comme plongé dans une sorte de méditation. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres et, après de longues secondes, il révéla :

- Inutile de se déplacer. Ils arrivent.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un mangemort échevelé se précipitant vers eux. Il arriva si vite qu'il dérapa légèrement en arrivant devant Tom et, prit dans un état de panique, il en oublia même de s'incliner.

- Maître, des intrus sont dans la forêt! Ils se dirigent vers le manoir, et…

Jedusor lui tapa l'arrière de la tête avec force.

- Sombre imbécile! Je suis _déjà _au courant. Que fais-tu encore ici? Avertit les autres et préparez-vous à vous battre, par Salazar!

Le fidèle se massa rapidement le crâne et repartit avec une vitesse décuplée. Tom jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ginny, toujours assise sur son siège, comme endormie et sourit. Plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, il murmura :

- Pour une fois, le fait que tu sois inconsciente m'arrange, petite Ginny…

Il se tourna vers Gary et, l'air déterminé, hocha la tête.

- Il est temps.

Le sorcier acquiesça, légèrement à contrecœur toutefois, et se consentit à le suivre.

* * *

Harry, ne supportant plus son emprisonnement, fit un énième aller-retour dans sa cellule. Faire les cents pas l'aidait à réfléchir, mais il avait beau imaginer tous les scénarios d'évasion possibles, il trouvait toujours un élément qui risquait de poser problème plus tard. Malgré son impatience, il lui fallait élaborer le plan parfait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir d'ici sans avoir la certitude d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Il devait également prendre en compte la famille Weasley : il s'échapperait avec eux, ou resterait cloitré ici à tout jamais. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les abandonner, c'était évident.

Ignorant les appels au secours de son estomac, il envoya son plateau-repas contre le mur dans un geste rageur.

- Je dois trouver… Je _dois _trouver un moyen…

Dans la cellule voisine, quelqu'un bougea.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, mon chéri?

- Ne vous en faite pas, Mme Weasley… Tout va bien.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas jeté ton repas…

Il resta silencieux, s'attirant instantanément les foudres de Molly.

- Mais enfin, il faut que tu manges! Attends, je vais essayer de te passer le mien à travers les barreaux.

Il refusa.

- Vous venez tout juste de reprendre des forces. Vous avez été malade si longtemps, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Mangez-le, vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

- Harry…

Un bruit sourd contre la porte des cachots interrompit leur conversation. Un cri résonna.

- Intrus! Des Intrus dans les cach…

Une lumière verte émana de sous la porte, leur laissant comprendre que le garde venait probablement de se faire tuer. Harry se crispa, tout en voyant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et s'écraser contre le mur. Il battit des paupières, tentant d'y voir plus clair dans cette soudaine luminosité mais ne put qu'apercevoir une dizaine de silhouettes se précipitant vers lui et ses voisins. Par réflexe, il recula jusqu'à être dos au mur, tandis qu'on faisait exploser les barreaux de sa prison. Avec stupeur, il reconnu le visage de l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

- Professeur Rogue!

Le maître des Potions eut un sourire ironique.

- Qui aurait cru que _je _serais celui chargé de votre évasion, Potter? Je me demande parfois ce que Dumbledore peut bien penser…

Harry en put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de terrain d'entente avec le sorcier aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, mais il devait bien admettre que, pour une fois, il était heureux de le voir.

Rogue fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses compagnons.

- Prend-le avec toi, maintenant. Je dois retourner me battre.

Il se détourna d'Harry, mais le Survivant leva ses bras et lui barra la route.

- Je viens avec vous! Moi aussi, je dois lutter.

Severus prit un ton glacial :

- Vous n'êtes pas en état, Potter!

- Mais je ne peux pas ne pas participer…

- Oh que si. Cette bataille se fera sans vous! Des Aurors sont ici pour vous secourir, vous et les Weasley.

Borné, il insista :

- Laissez-moi Jedusor… Je veux lui faire payer.

- Potter…

- C'est la première faveur de ma vie que je vous demande, professeur. Accordez-là moi et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Rogue argumenta strictement :

- Vous n'avez pas votre baguette.

- Alors allons la trouver. Vous connaissez sûrement un sort capable de la localiser.

- C'est exact, mais…

- Je vous en prie.

Le professeur soupira et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux Aurors qui menaient les Weasley vers la sortie. Il attendit d'être seul avec Harry pour enfin lui céder.

- Très bien! Mais vous m'en devez une, Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**** - **_Fin Mai 1997 (Partie II)_

_

* * *

_

Une caresse, un souffle contre sa joue, une main fraîche contre son front, un murmure…

- Ginny? Ginny, tu m'entends? Réveille-toi!

Une voix si lointaine, mais pourtant si proche. Des intonations si familières mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau. Déglutissant difficilement, la rouquine ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisa ce regard émeraude dont elle avait si souvent rêvé, elle se redressa avec une vitesse fulgurante. Elle resta quelques instants bouche bée puis, sans prévenir, se transforma en véritable fontaine.

- Harry! Tu es en vie…

Il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, tentant maladroitement de calmer les sanglots de la jeune femme. Tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, la maintenant étroitement contre son torse, il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

- Tout ira bien, maintenant. Nous allons partir d'ici… Des Aurors sont venus nous chercher. Tu seras en sécurité avec eux.

Il désigna deux sorciers au teint mat avec un hochement de tête et ceux-ci lui répondirent d'un sourire déterminé.

- Va avec eux, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.

Il tenta de la relever pour l'amener auprès des deux Aurors, mais elle retint Harry par le bras. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda le Survivant comme s'il la trahissait ouvertement. Elle lui demanda :

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire?

Il évita son regard tout en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

- Me battre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle répéta :

- Te… battre?

Une explosion retentit au dehors, comme pour confirmer la véracité de cette information. Harry acquiesça, l'air presque abattu.

- Tous les membres du corps enseignant et des dizaines d'Aurors sont présents pour lutter contre Jedusor et les mangemorts. Et je veux faire parti de ce combat.

Il lui montra sa baguette.

- Rogue m'a aidé à la retrouver.

La rouquine s'agrippa subitement à la chemise noire du jeune homme.

- Non…

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais resta silencieux. La jeune femme poursuivit toute seule sur sa lancée, bien décidée à lui faire part de son désaccord :

- C'est _hors de question _qu'on me laisse de côté, cette fois. Je me battrai aussi! Je suis sûre que je serai capable de prendre en charge un mangemort, ou du moins aider quelqu'un à en battre un. Je peux être utile…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

La sorcière le relâcha lentement et releva un regard brillant vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre le message. Elle allait se joindre à eux et, peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, elle ne l'écouterait plus. Elle exposa toutefois sa dernière argumentation, pour bien lui faire comprendre :

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, Harry, je n'en suis plus à un duel près.

Il acquiesça vaguement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à totalement exprimer son opinion.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais Dumbledore est là. Avec lui, nous sommes sûrs de nous en sortir. Alors tu n'es pas obligée d…

L'expression terrorisée de la rouquine le coupa dans son élan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle se tapa le front du plat de se main et jura, tout en se levant du fauteuil.

- Mais quelle idiote! J'avais presque oublié…

Elle contourna Harry et, ignorant ses appels désespérés, elle s'élança vers la sortie. Son cœur cognant violemment contre sa poitrine, sa main désormais moite se serrant sur sa baguette, elle se précipitait à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit d'où provenait cris et jets de lumières. Elle entendait clairement les pas précipités du gryffondor derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La chose la plus importante dans l'immédiat était d'empêcher le terrible accident qui risquait de se produire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir… Sans lui, leur monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

A bout de souffle, elle arriva finalement à destination. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui compressa le cœur et, subitement, elle eut la sensation de sentir toutes ses forces la quitter. Le mot _guerre _semblait pour une fois totalement approprié à la situation. Des corps, quel que soit leur clan, gisaient çà et là, rendant la situation plus impressionnante encore. Des cris résonnaient, des pleurs se faisaient entendre, des bruits d'os brisés par des sortilèges de magie noire lui donna la nausée. Légèrement tremblotante, elle chercha le Directeur du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à le repérer : les sorts les plus impressionnants provenait du centre du jardin, où se trouvait Dumbledore, Tom et Gary, tous trois en plein duel.

Tel un automate, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer vers eux. Les sorts fusaient autour d'elle, elle se créa donc un bouclier plus que raisonnable, et continua sa route, jusqu'à atteindre une distance de laquelle elle pouvait clairement entendre leur conversation. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée bien trop tard pour prévenir le vieux sorcier. La voix de Tom résonna, ses paroles lui compressant le cœur :

- Vas-y, je le tiens!

Elle poussa un cri à fendre l'âme, mais celui-ci n'attira pas l'attention du bourreau d'Albus, bien trop concentré sur sa tâche. Gary brandit sa baguette dans un mouvement souple et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche : son _Avada Kedavra _informulé se condensa en un rayon vert atrocement lumineux et fonça droit dans la poitrine de Dumbledore qui, les membres apparemment retenus par de solides liens invisibles crées par Jedusor, resta impuissant.

Le temps parut s'être arrêté. Le cri d'Harry, juste derrière elle, lui broya les tympans, mais peu lui importait… Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps dorénavant inanimé du sorcier supposé le plus puissant au monde, tombant au sol, les traits de son visage figé montrant toute la surprise qu'il avait éprouvé à la dernière seconde de sa vie.

Sa tête lui tournant horriblement, elle abaissa sa baguette, mentalement épuisée, son bouclier s'évaporant. Elle aurait voulu se laisser tomber à genoux, mais elle semblait en être incapable. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à se tenir là, debout, l'esprit torturé par une ébullition de pensées et d'émotions. La gorge serrée, les larmes se mirent à couler… L'évènement qui venait de se produire lui paraissait irréel, comme si le Directeur allait se relever et se mettre à rire de ce qu'il aurait peut-être considéré comme une plaisanterie. Elle n'essaya pas d'étouffer ses sanglots et, ignorant le fait que Voldemort, passé ou futur, se tenait à quelques mètres de là, elle se précipita vers le célèbre sorcier au regard autrefois pétillant et plein de malice. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le secoua, désespérée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir… Vous êtes notre sauveur… _Mon _sauveur. C'est grâce à votre indicateur que j'ai pu endurer ma vie durant ma période d'immobilité… Vous avez tellement fait pour nous tous. Ne partez pas sans nous permettre de repayer votre gratitude… Je vous en prie… Ne nous laissez pas tomber! Ne laissez pas Harry tomber…

Elle s'interrompit, la poitrine douloureuse, ses larmes tombant et disparaissant dans la barbe de Dumbledore. Elle voulut le secouer une nouvelle fois, mais quelqu'un la releva de force et la retourna. Croisant le regard fou furieux de Tom, elle déglutit, mais garda ses yeux rougis fixés sur lui. Il ne tarda pas à lancer ses foudres sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, par Salazar? Rentre _immédiatement _!

La rouquine le toisa de longues secondes, comme hypnotisée. Il la sortit de sa torpeur en la secouant légèrement, son visage devenant de plus en plus menaçant chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Va-t-en! Tout de suite!

D'une voix blanche, elle lui répondit.

- Non. Je reste ici. Je vais me battre, maintenant.

Jedusor vit rouge et serra ses dents, ses mains se resserrant autour des bras de la jeune fille.

- Je te demande pardon?

Elle lui tint tête, comme emportée par une force nouvelle et, tout en se dégageant vivement, s'écria :

- Je t'ai dit que je restais ici! Maintenant que je suis dehors, je ne compte plus revenir. J'ai ma baguette… et même si je ne peux pas te lancer de sort, je peux très bien pulvériser l'un de tes fichus mangemorts!

Tom resta quelques instants décontenancé, puis sourit sadiquement.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Un ou deux fidèles en moins ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi. De toute manière, _je _vais gagner. Et je te ramènerai avec moi.

La sorcière éclata d'un rire nerveux presque hystérique, entrecoupé de faibles sanglots douloureux.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Jamais je ne reviendrai. Et tu vas _perdre._

Le mage croisa ses bras contre son torse. Derrière lui, les duels opposant Aurors et Mangemorts s'enchaînaient, les rayons colorés et lumineux des sortilèges fusaient, donnant l'impression d'une scène apocalyptique. Cela ne faisait bien évidemment que rajouter de l'imposance à Jedusor et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, malgré sa détermination.

Le sorcier ricana et fixa quelque chose dans son dos.

- Sans Dumbledore, vous n'êtes plus rien. De surcroit, j'ai un allié on ne peut plus utile.

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard, mais argumenta avec vigueur :

- Gary ne tuera pas d'avantage d'innocents.

- J'ai toujours de quoi le faire chanter.

Elle voulut détourner son regard, comme blessée, mais le comportement du Survivant, juste derrière Tom, attira ses yeux comme des aimants. Harry, l'air plus furieux que jamais, sa baguette pointée sur le mage, fulminait, une aura presque palpable autour de lui. Jedusor se retourna avec lenteur et posa un regard froid sur lui. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, la gryffondor n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer d'un pas, comme subjuguée par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la confrontation entre les deux sorciers. Par précaution, Gary, plus attristé que jamais par son action, tira la sorcière en arrière afin de l'éloigner du combat. Même à cette distance, les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient était clairement audibles.

Les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs de jais se jaugeaient du regard, leur haine réciproque les entourant avec tant d'intensité que certains mangemorts jetaient à intervalles réguliers de petits coups d'œil à leur Maître. Tom eut un rictus mauvais.

- Harry Potter! Je pensais avoir à te tuer directement dans ta cellule, lorsque tu serais sans défense, et voilà que tu comptes me défier sur le champ de bataille? Soit. Ce sera plus divertissant…

Il leva sa baguette d'un geste vif de la main, tout sourire, et incita Harry à en faire de même.

- Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre… _L'Elu_. Tu as échappé deux fois à la mort pour une raison que j'ignore, mais c'est terminé.

Il ajouta d'une voix faussement aimable :

- Je vais découvrir ton secret, et ce sera la fin pour toi.

Harry se crispa, et serra plus fortement sa baguette, bien décidé à prouver qu'il était loin d'être inoffensif.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- En effet, ce serait vraiment idiot.

Le Survivant ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à lui lancer l'insulte qu'il brulait de lui adresser, mais il fut brutalement interrompu par une violente bourrasque pénétrant dans son esprit.

A quelques mètres de là, Rogue, qui venait d'assommer Pettigrow, se tourna en direction des deux ennemis et hurla, juste avant de se faire clouer au sol par McNair :

- Potter, restez concentré! F_ermez votre esprit _!

Se remémorant les laborieux cours d'Occlumencie que lui et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient eu avec le professeur suite à la disparition des Weasley, Harry se mordit la lèvre et résista de toutes ses forces à l'intrusion de Jedusor. La pression qu'il exerçait dans son crâne augmenta nettement, le faisant grimacer. Les secondes défilèrent, l'intensité de l'attaque mentale de Tom croissait au fil des secondes, arrachant à Harry des cris de douleur.

Finalement, alors que la souffrance lui était insupportable, il cessa sa lutte et son esprit fut envahit par une marée de souvenirs.

_« Un être humain peut également faire office d'horcruxe… dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le venin de Basilic qui aura un effet, mais simplement le sortilège de la mort. La personne touchée ne meurt pas, mais la portion d'âme en elle sera détruite. » _

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« J'en viens à ma dernière découverte… Si une portion d'âme venait à être stockée dans le corps d'une autre personne… Cette dernière rentrerait obligatoirement en possession de certaines caractéristiques de l'âme qui est en elle. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » _

_« certaines caractéristiques… Comme par exemple… savoir parler… le Fourchelang. »_

_« Vous… Vous voulez dire que… que… »_

_« Oui, Harry… Je pense que, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, il a involontairement fait de toi son Horcruxe. »_

Le contact fut brusquement rompu par le fou rire machiavélique de Tom, l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, littéralement plié en deux. Reprenant légèrement son souffle, il releva sa tête et posa un regard amusé sur Harry. De toute évidence, il avait été loin de s'attendre à ce genre de révélation.

- Tu as survécu à cause de _ça _? Tout simplement? Moi qui pensais que tu étais un ennemi digne de mon intérêt… Mais tu n'es _rien_, Potter! Laisse-moi te montrer avec quelle rapidité je vais me débarrasser de toi!

Vif comme l'éclair, il envoya un jet de couleur ambrée sur le jeune sorcier. Ce dernier s'élança sur le côté pour l'éviter et, déjà, un second rayon fonçait droit sur lui. Le bouclier qu'il fit apparaître en toute hâte vola en éclat, le troisième sortilège déjà en route vers lui. Il ferma ses yeux, conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et, son souffle coupé, il tomba à terre. Ses poumons se compressèrent, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer et de la sueur perla sur son front, tandis qu'il se relevait dans un effort magistral, mais malheureusement vain. Il tomba à genoux, tandis que Tom, l'air plus ravi que jamais, pointait sa baguette vers le cœur du Survivant.

Ginny fut prise d'un frisson d'horreur. Le cœur battant, elle repoussa Gary qui l'avait jusqu'alors retenue par le poignet. Elle se détacha de lui et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, fit quelques pas dans la direction des deux rivaux.

Les lèvres de Jedusor commencèrent à se mouvoir en un rictus victorieux. Il ferma ses yeux, se délectant de la sensation qu'il éprouvait en s'imaginant Potter hors d'état de nuire, et inspira à fond. La lueur verte qui se condensa à la pointe de sa baguette arracha un cri de terreur à Ginny.

- N… Non… Ne fais pas ça…

Tom l'ignora superbement et, comme au ralentit, l'intensité de la lueur se décupla, prête à foncer sur Harry.

Ginny fit un nouveau pas en avant, la vue brouillée par ses larmes. Elle voulut lui crier d'arrêter, mais ce fut Rogue qui s'en chargea. Sa voix, magiquement amplifiée, résonna avec tant de force que Tom, déstabilisé, fut contraint d'ouvrir ses yeux, provoquant l'annulation du sortilège mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Ravi de constater que sa ruse avait été concluante, Severus n'attendit pas un seul instant pour l'attaquer par derrière, et s'écria :

- _Sectumsempra!_

La rouquine se trouvait à seulement un mètre du mage quand le jet rouge vif s'échappa de la baguette du professeur et fonça droit sur Tom, tandis que ce dernier faisait volte face. Le temps semblait plus ralentit que jamais…

_Petite, Ginny avait un jour demandé à Ron de lui lire sa première histoire. Ayant peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, il avait choisit un ouvrage classique, mais assez complexe. Elle avait alors demandé au rouquin de lui expliquer plus simplement l'histoire. La morale, au fil des ans, lui avait parut de plus en plus claire et, l'ayant reformulé à sa façon, elle en avait tiré une conclusion : peu importaient les mensonges que l'on désirait imposer à son esprit comme étant la réalité… la vérité, celle que notre raison tentait d'ignorer mais que notre cœur protégeait, finirait forcément par éclater si l'être aimé est en danger. Un réflexe. Un mécanisme inconscient se mettant en place… _

_La jeune femme avait longuement réfléchit à cette affirmation, tirée de cette histoire, se demandant si elle-même était dans ce cas. Elle s'était un jour demandé quelle serait sa réaction si Tom venait à être menacé de mort. Serait-elle heureuse? Soulagée? Ou au contraire attristée? Voudrait-elle le protéger? Elle avait longtemps opté pour les premières propositions. Mais n'était-ce pas l'un de ses fameux mensonges qu'elle tentait de faire paraître pour vrai?_

_Elle avait la réponse aujourd'hui. La chose à faire lui avait parut évidente. Naturelle. _

_Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, d'argumenter le pour ou le contre… _

Le sortilège lancé par Rogue arriva vers le jeune mage, mais Ginny fut plus rapide. De toutes ses forces, elle s'élança vers Tom qui, surprit par l'intervention de l'ex mangemort, ne réalisa pas ce qu'était entrain de faire la rouquine. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, elle arriva droit sur le sorcier et se serra contre lui, faisant ainsi de son dos le réceptacle du sortilège. Elle grimaça et laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'une immense entaille lui barra le dos, faisant gicler du sang contre son chemisier.

Le temps sembla reprendre son cours, comme s'il avait été ralentit dans l'unique but de permettre à Ginny de s'interposer… Un silence étrange se fit. Certains mangemorts, intrigués par la scène, stoppèrent leur lutte si brusquement que leurs adversaires en firent de même.

Sentant le corps de la sorcière contre lui, Jedusor sembla reprendre vie. Battant des paupières, il baissa sa tête vers elle avec lenteur et une lueur confuse s'établit dans ses prunelles. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Ginny eut un petit sourire et, d'une voix faible, plaisanta :

- Je dois être folle, pas vrai?

Le regard du sorcier se voila, comme s'il était absent, ses bras se serrant instinctivement autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ginny s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, désormais chancelante à cause de sa blessure.

- Tu sais, Tom… Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais mes réactions te concernant…

Elle trembla légèrement, son teint devenant de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait. Il sembla enfin reprendre contenance lorsque les genoux de la rouquine se fléchirent, les entrainant tous deux vers le sol.

- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Elle eut un faible rire, ses paupières à moitié fermées, comme si le fait de garder ses yeux ouverts lui demandait un trop gros effort.

- Tu n'arrives pas à y croire… n'est-ce pas…? Que j'ai voulu… te sauver la vie…

Lorsque son sourire s'effaça, signe qu'elle perdait ses forces, Tom s'accrocha à ses épaules pour la secouer légèrement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, sa gorge se serra, et il s'empressa de la retourner pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. La chemise imbibée de sang de Ginny le déstabilisa un instant. Ses mains tremblantes, il pointa sa baguette vers le dos de la sorcière et tenta de lancer un sortilège de guérison. Sans succès.

Il fit un nouvel essai, pas plus concluant. Sectumsempra? C'était quoi, comme sortilège, d'ailleurs? Il releva sa tête brusquement, et fusilla Rogue du regard.

- Venez ici tout de suite et guérissez-là!

Severus écarquilla ses yeux, choqué, mais se consentit à s'avancer. Après tout, il était le seul à maîtriser le _Sectumsempra _ainsi que son contre-sort, et malgré les circonstances, il n'allait pas laisser cette adolescente mourir juste sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur Ginny, Tom lui adressa un regard assassin, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'ex mangemort souleva doucement la chemise de la rouquine et fit entrer en contact la pointe de sa baguette avec l'extrémité de l'entaille. D'un bout à l'autre, la blessure se cicatrisa avec une rapidité étonnante. Une fois totalement refermée, il releva sa baguette et déclara avec une certaine tristesse :

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire… Ce n'était pas mon intention de la toucher… Si elle a perdu trop de sang, elle…

Tom l'interrompit soudainement en lui flanquant un coup de poing dans le nez. Son regard flamboyait.

- Si elle meurt, je vous promets une éternité de souffrances… Et même si elle ne meurt pas, je vous le ferai payer très cher.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé de la sorcière, tandis que Rogue reculait, mi-stupéfait, mi-effrayé. Il profita de l'inattention du mage pour s'approcher d'Harry, l'aider à reprendre ses esprits et l'éloigner du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré ses protestations.

Tom tapota les joues de Ginny dans l'espoir de la voir bouger.

- Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, petite, où je t'assure que cette histoire finira mal.

Il la secoua légèrement et d'une voix sèche, il l'appela :

- Ginny? Ne sois pas comme ça, réveille-toi, maintenant…

Il posa sa main sur son pouls et resta immobile quelques instants, avant de sourire, satisfait. Il se releva et balaya le jardin du regard, constatant avec un certain agacement que la plupart des duels avaient été interrompus. L'air plus diabolique que jamais, il leva ses mains vers le ciel et s'adressa à ses mangemorts d'une voix portante :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Battez-vous!

Instantanément, le chaos recommença.

* * *

Ginny entendait de faibles éclats de voix autour d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, trop affaiblie. Epuisée, ne sentant presque plus ses jambes, elle sentit tout de même vaguement quelque chose effleurer son bras.

_- Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas._

_- Elle n'est pas…_

_- Elle est vivante, mais c'est tout juste…_

- Oh non…

- Il va simplement lui falloir un certain temps de récupération, Gary. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Par Merlin, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, mon garçon!

Tom poussa un soupir exaspéré, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il releva son menton, l'air confiant et maître de la situation.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je l'ai peut-être toléré jusqu'à présent car le plus important était de nous débarrasser de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, mais c'est terminé. Tu me dois plus de respect que cela, si tu veux rester dans ce manoir.

Gary baissa ses yeux, hésitant, et commença à tapoter nerveusement du pied contre le sol.

- Tu ne vas pas… me demander de t'appeler… Maître, tout de même?

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Bien sûr que si! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser m'appeler _Tom _?

Le vieillard se tendit légèrement, mais tenta tout de même, curieux :

- Je suppose que Ginny t'appelle également « Maître », alors?

Le jeune mage se rembrunit, comme s'il se sentait vexé.

- Je lui avais effectivement demandé de le faire, à un moment. Cette fille peut s'avérer relativement têtue…

Gary se racla la gorge et ne put contenir son sourire amusé.

- Et pourtant, tu l'acceptes.

Tom se crispa, l'air passablement énervé.

- Qui a dit que je le tolérais?

- Allons, mon garç…

Jedusor leva sèchement sa main pour l'interrompre.

- ça suffit. Cette conversation m'agace, et je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de répondre à tes questions. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas être dans ma ligne de mire, je te conseille de sortir d'ici.

Son ton avait été suffisamment sec pour faire comprendre à Gary qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'arrêter, s'il ne voulait pas dépasser les limites. Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sous le regard noir du sorcier.

Une fois le vieil homme parti, Tom soupira, lassé.

- Ce vieillard finira par me taper sur les nerfs, un jour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le visage endormit de Ginny.

- Je sais que tu apprécies sa compagnie, mais tout de même…

Il leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Il n'est pas très obéissant. Peut-être que j'aurais dû choisir un autre hôte pour…

Le mage s'interrompit brusquement, le cœur battant. Il resta quelques secondes pétrifié, comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas assimiler l'information.

_Par Salazar, j'ai oublié d'enlever Voldemort de son corps! Comment se fait-il que ce vieillard ne m'ait rien dit? C'est censé être très désagréable. _

Il se leva brusquement du lit sur lequel reposait la rouquine, et s'élança dans le couloir, à la poursuite de Gary, renversant un vase au passage. Le bruit de porcelaine brisée fit frémir Ginny, mais elle n'ouvrit toujours pas ses yeux.

_S'il reste trop longtemps, la potion n'aura plus d'effet! _

Arrivé dans le Hall, Tom appela le nom du vieux sorcier plusieurs fois et, constatant qu'il ne le trouvait pas, fut prit de panique et jura.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Où est-il passé?

Il éleva sa voix.

- Gary, tu as intérêt à me répondre, où bien je te ferai subir une punition que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier!

- Ne t'énerve pas, mon garçon…

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, avant de pousser un soupir de profond soulagement.

- Ne refais jamais ça, c'est bien comprit? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, approche-toi, que je le remette dans la fiole…

Gary se mit à trembler, ses lèvres frémissantes, retenant apparemment un fou rire. Il s'avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Le tout avec une lenteur déconcertante, jusqu'à arriver au niveau du jeune mage. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus la lueur machiavélique résidant dans le regard du vieil homme augmentait en intensité. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule et lui sourit d'un air mauvais. Au bout d'un moment, le visage de Tom se décomposa.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Tom, _Tom_… Tu n'es qu'un pauvre _idiot_. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville!

Le concerné, désormais livide, tenta d'esquisser un pas en arrière, mais son adversaire le retenait fortement par l'épaule, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

- Le corps de ce vieux débris ne m'intéresse pas. C'est le _tien_, que je veux.

Tom n'eut pas le temps d'agir, surpris.

_- Transferre!_

Une lumière éclatante. La sensation d'être plongé dans un bain glacé. Des flashs, des échos de voix… Puis le silence. Jedusor déglutit faiblement, totalement déboussolé, tandis que le corps inanimé de Gary s'effondrait juste sous ses yeux. Ignorant tout le reste, il se précipita sur lui et le secoua.

- Gary? Répond!

_« Il est mort, crétin »_

Le cœur de Tom s'arrêta momentanément de battre, avant de repartir de plus belle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Voldemort avait réussit… Et même s'il n'aurait voulu y croire, l'abominable vérité lui faisait face : il habitait désormais son corps.

_« Et oui! Quel beau cadeau, pas vrai? »_

Il se releva et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tout en persifflant.

- Je vais te faire sortir de là, crois-moi.

_« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis plus puissant. »_

- C'est ce que tu crois… C'est toi qui a été réduit à l'état de poussière et qui a du t'exiler en Albanie, pas moi. C'est _toi _qui a besoin d'un corps pour survivre. Je trouverai un moyen de t'expulser et, sois-en sûr, je t'effacerais définitivement de la surface de cette terre.

_« Allons bon… Rien que des mots! »_

- Tu verras…

_« Oh non, mon petit… Toi, tu verras. Je compte bien prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Et tu seras le passager… »_

Il ricana, sûr de lui.

- C'est si beau de rêver…

_« Tu devrais m'être plus respectueux, tu sais. J'ai accès à tes pensées, tes souvenirs… Quand j'aurais accès à ton corps, tu ne seras plus rien! Regarde : je ne suis dans ton corps que depuis deux minutes, et il y a déjà une victime »_

Tom baissa ses yeux vers le corps inanimé de Gary, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

_« Rien. Laisse-le par terre »_

- Comme si j'allais t'écouter…

_« Oh, mais quelle rancune! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux d'avoir causé sa mort? »_

- Tais-toi.

_« J'ai raison? Eh bien, il y a du travail par ici… Tu es vraiment un faible. »_

- Celui en position de force actuellement, ce n'est pas toi. Je sais que tu en es conscient.

_« ça ne saurait tarder. J'attendrais le moment où tu seras le plus vulnérable, et tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire »_

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Je suis voué à un destin plus glorieux que le tien. Tu as tiré un trait sur ta grandeur le jour où tu n'as pas réussit à tuer Potter.

_« Ne me parle pas de ce petit morveux… ce n'était que de la chance! »_

Tom eut un petit rire.

- En effet. Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

_« Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, tu sais. Je le vois dans ta tête »_

- Je sens que je ne te supporterai pas longtemps…

_« C'est le but, mon ami. »_

Le jeune sorcier soupira et se rendit à l'évidence : il n'avait pas les moyens de lutter contre l'intrusion de son futur pour le moment, il allait donc devoir faire avec. Provisoirement, bien sûr.

_« Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas à long terme? »_

- Continue de m'importuner, et je penserais à plein de choses dégoutantes.

_« Oh, mais ce serait un plaisir! »_

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre là… Je parlais d'amour. D'amitié. De charité…

_« Oh, ces horreurs? Je sens que je vais me taire, dans ce cas »_

- Tant mieux.

_« Mais juste cinq minutes, alors ». _

_

* * *

_De retour dans la chambre de Ginny, Voldemort devint si envahissant que Tom fut tenté de ressortir.

_« Oh, une demoiselle en détresse! Tu comptes t'amuser avec elle? »_

Agacé, le jeune sorcier répondit en monosyllabe.

- Non.

_« Quel dommage. Tu ne la trouves pas jolie? »_

- Si.

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? »_

Tom serra l'un de ses poings et l'envoya droit dans le mur.

- Tu vas la _fermer _?

_« bien sûr que non. Comment te mettrais-je à bout, sinon? Tu crois que je veux rester ainsi éternellement? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai un monde à reconquérir! »_

- Tu peux oublier cette perspective, parce qu…

- Tom?

Il se retourna vers Ginny qui, fébrile, tentait de se redresser. Elle fixait le sorcier à travers ses paupières mi-closes, les sourcils froncés.

- Je… ne suis pas… morte?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main autour de sa taille pour l'aider à prendre une position assise.

- Non, tu es bien en vie…

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides? »_

_« Si tu ne te tais pas, je te jure que je te diffuse tout ce que je connais en matière de sentiments et de guimauve adolescente, c'est clair? » _

_« Ne tente même pas de me contrôler »_

_« J'y arrive, pourtant »_

_« Oh oui? Et bien, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose de très amusant… Pour une raison que j'ignore, tes défenses viennent de s'abaisser »_

Tom se figea. Que voulait-il dire par là?

_« Regarde »_

Sans que le sorcier n'ait pu rien faire, sa propre main se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la joue de Ginny.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »_

_« Je prends les initiatives, étant donné que tu t'obstines à te comporter en véritable gentleman »_

Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau douce et pâle de la jeune fille, qui se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue le serait. De sa voix encore affaiblie, elle le pria :

- Ne fais pas ça, Tom, je t'en prie… Je ne suis pas en état pour participer à l'un de tes petits jeux…

Il voulut ouvrir sa bouche pour se justifier, mais il n'y parvint pas. Au lieu de ça, il entendit sa propre voix répondre :

- Je ne joue pas.

_« Arrête ça! »_

_« Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je m'amuse pour la première fois depuis des années! »_

_« Tu le paieras »_

Sa main glissa sur le bras de la rouquine, qui paraissait de plus en plus déboussolée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je te montre ce que je ressens.

_« Du désir, chérie… Du désir »_

_« Espèce de… »_

_« Oh, allons! Nous sommes la même personne, toi et moi. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, d'ici dix ans, tu serais devenu ma copie conforme. Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les Saints »_

_« Je suis loin d'être un Saint… Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu vas endurer lorsque je t'aurais sorti d'ici »_

Il approcha son visage du sien, tout en finesse.

_« Pourquoi t'emportes-tu à ce point, d'ailleurs? C'est ta mangemorte de premier ordre? »_

_« Ma… »_

_« Ton Amante, pauvre crétin. Durant mon règne, je préférais les femmes mures… Bellatrix Lestrange, ça te parle? Mais bon, une créature fraîche et innocente, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Un peu de nouveauté… »_

_« Ne la touche pas »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, avant de répondre.

_« Elle est à moi »_

Le rire de Voldemort résonna.

_« Tu es plutôt égoïste, finalement. ça t'embête tant de partager? »_

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, leur attention reportée sur Ginny, qui venait d'esquisser un mouvement de recul. Le menton tremblant, elle lui demanda, inquiète :

- Qu… Qui a… gagné? Que s'est-il passé?

_« Oh, on va rire »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »_

Le visage de Voldemort se tordit en une expression de pure cruauté. Il cracha :

- Morts! Ils sont tous morts! Ta famille, tes amis, tes enseignants… Ils ont tous été exécutés. _Tous! _

Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même, choquée.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis ça? »_

_« Pour la faire souffrir, quoi d'autre? Elle ne semble pas prête à me tomber dans les bras, alors il faut bien que je me divertisse autrement »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un… un… »_

Il s'interrompit, conscient de l'ironie de la situation.

_« Vas-y, dis-le! Quoi? Un monstre, c'est ça? Mais c'est dans notre nature, tu sais… Tu es comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'on te l'a déjà dit. »_

Ginny ne se laissa pas convaincre.

- Tu mens! Ma famille… Ma famille s'est enfuie! Harry me l'a dit…

- Potter est mort, lui aussi! On se fiche de ce qu'il a pu dire.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, peinée.

- Comment peux-tu changer d'attitude comme ça? D'abord tu tentes de me faire apprécier ta compagnie, tu essayes de discuter le plus possible avec moi, presque comme si tu voulais te racheter… Et maintenant, tu me sorts des horreurs pareilles, sans aucun tact? Je sais que c'est dans ta personnalité, mais ça a changé si vite… C'est encore une de tes manipulations? Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ça… Arrête de me mentir!

_« Là, elle devient énervante »_

_« Laisse-là tranquille. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire? »_

_« Si. Te rendre plus obéissant »_

_« C'est mon corps »_

_« Plus maintenant. Je fais ce que je veux avec…Regarde! »_

Sans prévenir, sans se soucier des larmes de rage qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Passablement énervée et chagrinée, elle tenta de le repousser, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, cherchant avec fougue la passion d'un baiser réciproque. Le cœur de Ginny se contracta sous la frayeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que le sorcier ne prêtait aucune attention au fait qu'elle se débattait. Elle s'épuisa rapidement, encore trop faible à cause de sa récente blessure, et dû laisser retomber ses bras le long de son buste. Gardant ses lèvres obstinément closes, elle pria intérieurement, espérant que ses pensées parviendraient jusqu'à lui.

_Arrête ça, je t'en prie! Pourquoi tu fais ça? _

Son sanglot s'étouffa contre les lèvres de son subit agresseur. En désespoir de cause, elle hurla mentalement son prénom.

_Tom! Je t'en supplie… _

_Ginny? _

Elle resta quelques instants confuse.

_Tom?_

_Par Salazar! J'ai réussit à entrer en contact avec toi, il est trop occupé… Ce n'est pas moi, Ginny! C'est Voldemort! Il a prit possession de mon corps. Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi! Je suis peut-être cruel… Je t'ai fait subir des atrocités… Mais je t'assure que je n'aurais pas fait ça. Pas maintenant… Pas après que tu m'aies… sauvé la vie… _

_Vol… Tu-sais-qui? Non! Aide-moi, Tom! Je t'en prie! _

_J'essaie! Je lutte contre lui, mais il est trop fort… _

_Pitié, ne le laisse pas faire ça… Il me… Il me fait peur…_

Les pleurs de la rouquine redoublèrent, et leur contact fut rompu, sans doute à cause de l'épuisement de la jeune fille. Prit de panique, Tom se déchaina contre celui qui se faisait une joie de prendre sa place.

_« ça suffit! Tu vas trop loin! »_

_« Tais toi, tu me déranges »_

Ignorant les avertissements du jeune mage, il entreprit de déboutonner le chemiser de Ginny, trop faible pour ne serait-ce que tenter de l'en empêcher. Ce fut l'acte de trop : l'esprit de Tom devint comme fou. Il se battait avec tant d'intensité contre la possession que Voldemort dû s'interrompre, une sensation de brûlure dans le crâne. A voix haute, il s'exclama :

- Arrête de te battre, où je la tue!

L'effet fût immédiat : l'espace d'un instant, Tom avait cessé de lutter, et Voldemort avait ainsi reprit le contrôle total du corps, faisant disparaître les horribles douleurs au niveau de son crâne. Il sourit.

- Je réalise que cette petite idiote est la seule raison de ta lutte acharnée… Finalement, je la tuerai quoi qu'il arrive. Ce sera mieux ainsi, et tu seras plus obéissant. Une telle source de distraction finira par te rendre faible, et tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité, même en tant que spectateur…

_« Je te déconseille de faire ça »_

- Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu pourras bien y faire?

_« Tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse… Fais ça, et je t'assure que tu bruleras dans les flammes de l'Enfer »_

- Tant que je reste dans ton corps, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Encore moins me faire mourir. L'Enfer? Ne me fais pas rire!

Les intonations mentales de Tom se firent plus menaçantes que jamais.

_« Je te ferai sortir. Ose faire une telle chose, et tu verras de quoi je suis vraiment capable »_

- Tu m'intrigues! Ça me donne envie d'essayer! Regarde bien, et tu réaliseras que tant que je suis là, tu ne pourras pas bouger le petit doigt.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit courir le long de la joue de Ginny, désormais inconsciente, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Avec une immense satisfaction, il entrouvrit sa bouche.

_« Arrête! »_

_- Avada Kedavra! _

_« N… »_

Le rayon émeraude fonça droit dans la poitrine de Ginny, réduisant Tom au silence.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, plus rien ne bougea…

Le silence se fit assourdissant, et l'immobilité totale de la jeune fille força le sorcier à se rendre à l'évidence : malgré l'allure endormie du visage de la rouquine, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**** - **_Juin 1997_

_

* * *

_

Tom avait beau être d'une puissance hors du commun, il n'avait pu empêcher le désastre qui venait tout juste de se produire. La vision qu'il avait devant lui le bouleversa tant qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Ignorant sans effort la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête, il sentit son cœur se contracter pour la première fois lorsqu'il observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux flamboyants s'étalant en cascade contre l'oreiller, ses joues encore humides face au désespoir qu'elle avait subit, elle était là… Immobile. Pâle.

Morte.

Le sorcier n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à ressentir des émotions fortes et pourtant, même en ayant l'habitude de ne presque rien éprouver, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vide de sa vie. Incapable de penser, incapable de s'exprimer, il se sentait perdu. Pire encore… _Abandonné_.

Ne lui avait-elle pas promis de toujours rester avec lui?

Même si tout au fond de lui, il savait que cette promesse n'avait été faite que grâce aux mensonges qu'il avait alors proféré, il avait voulu y croire. Pourquoi? Depuis quand? Il ne le savait pas réellement. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : malgré ce qu'il était, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il avait désiré la compagnie de la rouquine. Quelles qu'étaient les circonstances, quelle que fusse l'humeur de la sorcière, quelque chose en elle lui donnait envie d'être prêt d'elle. Était-ce son innocence qu'elle avait si longtemps voulu ignorer? Était-ce sa naïveté, qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit si longtemps restée à ses côtés? Était-ce sa bonté d'âme, qu'il avait enfin su voir lorsqu'elle s'était interposée durant la bataille pour le protéger? Était-ce le fait que, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle était toujours restée la même?

_La petite Ginny._ Celle qui lui avait confié sa confiance, son amitié, et peut-être même son cœur. Celle qui lui avait permit de sortir du journal, entamant une nouvelle vie. Cette enfant d'à peine onze ans… La première personne à lui avoir tenu compagnie. La première à lui avoir confié des secrets. La première à s'être elle-même qualifiée comme étant son « amie ».

Il avait mis des années à s'en rendre compte mais, inconsciemment sans doute, la jeune femme avait réussit à faire ce que personne encore n'avait fait. Endurant les terribles épreuves qu'il lui avait réservé, Ginny avait prolongé son séjour dans le manoir. Sans même le réaliser, elle s'était imposée et lui, abandonnait progressivement la possibilité de la tuer un jour. Il avait voulu la transformer. La forger. Et la tuer si jamais il échouait… Au final, c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à se débarrasser d'elle et n'avait fait que tenter diverses approches pour la faire coopérer. Le temps s'était écoulé… Et ses objectifs eux-mêmes s'étaient métamorphosés sans qu'il ne le remarque. Son but était passé d'une volonté de la rendre pareille à ses autres mangemorts à un désir de la voir simplement accepter sa présence et sa vie au manoir. Il l'avait voulu égoïstement pour lui seul, dès le départ. Et c'était maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard, qu'il réalisait enfin tout cela.

C'était alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, figée, qu'il réalisait enfin l'importance qu'elle avait. Il ne pouvait clairement définir ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'anodin pour le commun des mortels… Il ne le savait pas. Il ne chercherait pas à qualifier le rôle que la jeune fille avait dans sa vie, mais il était à présent certain d'une chose : elle était différente des autres, à ses yeux.

Il tendit lentement sa main vers le visage de Ginny, avant de suspendre son geste, comme s'il n'osait la toucher de peur de la briser. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, le bras tendu, son regard fixé sur la sorcière. Soupirant silencieusement, il s'approcha enfin et effleura sa peau du bout des doigts. Par réflexe, ces derniers se dirigèrent vers le cou de la jeune femme afin de vérifier son pouls.

Les secondes défilèrent. Aucun battement. C'était bel et bien terminé. Elle était partie.

- Non.

Il secoua sa tête, comme pour nier l'évidence.

- Non… Reviens.

Sa voix dérailla, tandis qu'une sensation poignante et nouvelle l'envahit. Le moment était totalement inapproprié pour se soucier de son état de faiblesse, mais il était inutile de le nier : en cet instant, il souffrait. Il se sentait mal et son cœur lui semblait inconfortable.

Et, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant pour le lui prouver, sa vue se brouilla. A voix haute, comme pour se donner du courage, il persiffla :

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce genre de chose ne sert à rien…

Il serra ses poings et détourna son regard, la vue du corps inanimé de la sorcière sans doute trop insupportable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, comme si se faire volontairement mal à cet endroit allait apaiser sa douleur intérieure. Inutile.

Il ne put la retenir. Elle était si fine, si belle, si éphémère, et pourtant bien réelle…

Sa première larme.

* * *

Un cri de rage déchira le silence, puissant et douloureux.

- Que voulez-vous dire par _vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de ma fille _?

- Molly, chérie, calme-toi…

La mère Weasley repoussa son mari avec tant de ferveur que Fred, Georges et Ron durent se précipiter sur leur père pour le soutenir. La sorcière rousse était si furieuse que son visage arborait désormais une teinte rouge impressionnante. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur les deux Aurors au teint mat qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- Vous étiez chargés de la ramener avec vous! Dans ces satanés cachots, vous m'avez clairement dit que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter pour elle, que vous alliez la récupérer!

Le plus grand des deux sorciers ôta son chapeau et s'inclina légèrement, la mine déconfite.

- Nous sommes navrés, Madame. Mais tout est allé si vite…

- Encore des excuses! Vous n'aviez cas la retenir au lieu de la laisser partir.

Timidement, Ron tenta de prendre la parole. Il regarda sa mère avec une intense tristesse, partageant son désespoir, mais tout de même déterminé à excuser l'attitude des deux hommes qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient pas totalement coupables.

- Maman, ce n'est pas de leur faute si Jedusor a emmené Ginny…

- Si! S'ils l'avaient empêché de se joindre à la bataille, elle n'aurait pas été blessée!

Le second Auror intervint d'une voix rauque, signe de son profond malaise :

- Madame… Votre fille s'est volontairement interposée.

- Cessez de raconter des bêtises! Ce monstre l'a sûrement ensorcelé!

La voix de la sorcière dérailla, ses yeux se remplissant abondamment de larmes.

- Vous n'aviez pas à laisser ma petite fille… courir ce… ce risque…

Elle renifla, son cœur meurtris en raison de la disparition de Ginny, cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait l'impression de se voir enlever.

- Vous n'êtes même pas cap… capable de me dire si… si elle est toujours… toujours…

Les Aurors se firent tout petits, honteux, mais s'efforcèrent d'exposer leur point de vue.

- Nous avons perdus bien trop de sorciers dans notre dernière bataille. Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner maintenant, nous serions sûrs de nous faire battre.

Arthur, emporté par la tristesse de sa femme, libéra sa colère qu'il contenait en lui depuis si longtemps. Il s'écarta de ses enfants et attrapa l'un des sorciers par le col. Il resserra si fortement sa prise que le visage de sa victime prit une teinte violacée.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à ce stade? Vous étiez plus nombreux qu'eux! Comment avez-vous pu être forcés à battre en retraite? C'est ridicule!

- Monsieur… Détendez-vous.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire : le père Weasley se déchaina, fou d'inquiétude, et plaqua l'Auror contre le mur.

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire! C'est _vous _qui avez perdu de vue notre fille, alors vous feriez mieux de la retrouver si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle un procès!

L'homme sembla se liquéfier.

- Inutile d'aller aussi loin, enfin… De plus, ce genre de situation ne peut être réglée de la sorte, alors…

Arthur le secoua vivement, son regard à la fois douloureux et emplit de haine.

- Peu importe, retrouvez-là!

L'autre Auror, semblant reprendre du courage, tenta de les séparer et, une fois certain que le sorcier roux n'était plus envahit par ses envies de meurtres, il intervint :

- Vous devez tout de même savoir qu'il est possible que nous ne la retrouvions pas, dans le cas où elle…

- Taisez-vous!

Fred et Georges, qui étaient restés silencieux depuis l'arrivée des deux invités, s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix. Les sourcils froncés, l'air plus colérique que jamais, le jumeau le plus proche leur adressa son regard le plus noir :

- Ne dites pas ce genre de choses si vous n'en savez rien. Vous n'avez pas le droit de détruire nos espoirs de la sorte.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté : les sorciers se turent, plongeant la pièce dans un silence embarrassant. Arthur en profita pour passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Molly, sans doute pour également se calmer lui-même. Après de longues et pesantes secondes, il pria les deux hommes de s'en aller.

- Contactez-nous si vous avez du nouveau.

Les Aurors acquiescèrent d'un faible hochement de tête, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sans demander leur reste. Il était évident que cette famille vivait dans une période difficile, il serait inutile de s'excuser d'avantage.

Après s'être éloigné de quelques mètres du Terrier, l'un des deux sorciers s'immobilisa, avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Baissant sa voix et tout en regardant autour de lui, il lui demanda :

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on ne doit rien leur dire à propos du Directeur de Poudlard et des deux autres corps qui ont été retrouvés?

- Ils sont inquiets pour leur fille, pourquoi leur annoncer ce genre de nouvelle?

- Parce qu'ils connaissent peut-être les victimes.

- Bien sûr qu'ils les connaissent! Leur plus jeune fils va à Poudlard alors ils sont forcément familiers avec ses professeurs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi important à leurs yeux que la disparition de leur petite protégée. Ils souffrent assez comme ça, tu l'as bien vu.

- Mais l'autre victime…

- Ne sois pas idiot. Tout le monde connait le Survivant. Ils le verront bien assez tôt dans les journaux…

* * *

Le corps de Ginny dans ses bras, Tom arriva enfin au cœur de la forêt. Avec douceur et précaution, il la déposa sur un lit de feuilles qu'il forma d'un coup sec de sa baguette, tout en prenant soin de l'allonger le plus dignement possible. Il se releva, recula de quelques pas, puis la fixa quelques instants, mi-souriant, mi-attristé. Dans un murmure, il s'adressa à elle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Mon sort permettra à ton corps de rester en bon état et d'évoluer, le temps que les choses s'arrangent…

Fermant ses yeux, il leva sa baguette dans un mouvement délicat. Tout doucement, une petite bille lumineuse apparut à son embout et, timidement, s'agrandit tout en devenant de plus en plus étincelante. Une brise s'éleva, caressante, emportant les quelques mèches rebelles de Tom vers l'arrière. Sa respiration se fit lente, comme s'il tentait de se détendre et il eut un petit sourire, tout en chuchotant :

- J'ai également besoin d'un souvenir heureux et puissant pour ce sort… Te rends-tu compte que c'est grâce à toi que je peux exercer cet extraordinaire sortilège?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la sphère lumineuse se détacha de sa baguette et s'avança vers le corps de Ginny, tout en changeant progressivement de forme jusqu'à en prendre une semblable à un cocon composé d'une multitude d'étincelles. Ces dernières s'éparpillaient autour d'elle et étaient assez espacées les unes des autres pour permettre de toujours apercevoir le corps de la sorcière au travers de cette enveloppe protectrice.

Tom rouvrit ses yeux et sourit : la jeune femme semblait tout simplement entourée d'un halo de lumière. Elle était magnifique. Il la fit entrer en lévitation, afin d'être sûr que la couche brillante entourait totalement son corps puis, silencieusement, il s'approcha, jusqu'à se retrouver le nez contre la surface chatoyante.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as sauvé ma vie… A mon tour, je sauverai la tienne. Un jour viendra où même la Mort ne pourra plus rien contre moi. Et ce jour là, je te montrerai la vérité que tu n'as jamais su voir.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, comme attendrit, puis se détourna. Il s'éloigna avec lenteur, l'expression de son visage changeant progressivement à chaque pas qu'il effectuait. Lorsqu'il atteint la lisière de la forêt, ses traits étaient durs et déterminés.

- Bien, il est temps de passer à l'action.

_« Je te parle, sombre crétin! Comment oses-tu m'ignorer depuis deux heures? »_

Tom ricana, son fameux sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Oh, tu es toujours là? Excuse-moi, je ne t'entendais pas…

_« J'avais remarqué, oui! Comment as-tu fait pour inverser nos rôles? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle? »_

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir…

Il s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers le manoir, conscient des multiples questions que se posaient son futur.

_« C'est à cause de cette gamine que j'ai tué? »_

Le jeune mage crispa légèrement ses poings à l'entente de cette référence au départ de Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant.

_« C'est tout de même intriguant… Tu n'es pourtant pas assez puissant pour me battre »_

Il ricana, sûr de lui.

- Oh, vraiment? J'ai assez de force pour lutter contre toi. Attend de voir ce que je ferai lorsque j'aurai atteint un niveau suffisant pour te faire sortir de là… Tu regretteras de t'être opposé à moi.

_« Et d'où te vient cette subite force, dis moi? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques heures, je gérais le moindre de tes mouvements! »_

- C'est terminé.

_« Merci, je n'avais pas réalisé… »_

- Tais-toi, maintenant. J'ai d'importantes choses à faire.

_« Comme quoi? »_

- M'attribuer ta puissance, entre autre.

_« Epargne toi cette peine, c'est impossible! »_

- Je compte bien te prouver le contraire.

L'espace d'un instant, Tom eut l'air plus effrayant que jamais.

- Je n'en suis pas encore capable aujourd'hui, mais qui sait? Un jour viendra où je serais peut être en mesure d'absorber ta propre puissance et de la combiner avec la mienne?

_« Tu ne pourras jamais faire ça »_

- Tu me sous-estimes.

Il arriva dans le Hall d'entrée, ses mangemorts alignés comme à leur habitude, attendant leur maître. Pour ne pas paraître suspicieux, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil tout en s'adressant mentalement à Voldemort.

_« Accroche-toi, le voyage risque d'être long… »_

_

* * *

_

Les jours s'étaient écoulés et Tom avait fait de la bibliothèque sa nouvelle résidence. Il avalait les livres de magie noire à une vitesse impressionnante et, malgré toutes les interventions de Voldemort, il ne s'était pas une seule fois laissé déconcentré. Son envie de connaissance s'était considérablement amplifiée, et sa soif de puissance augmentait d'heure en heure. Le fait que son corps soit habité par un autre que lui-même commençait doucement à le rendre d'une humeur massacrante et il tournait désormais avec avidité les pages abimées du manuel relié qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Rageur, il tapa son poing contre la table à laquelle il était assit.

- Ce livre se prétend être un récapitulatif des plus puissants sorts de magie noire et il ne m'apprend strictement _rien! _

Agacé, il referma brusquement le livre, son esprit à nouveau réceptif aux remarques agaçantes du Lord.

- Tout ça ne me servira pas… Je dois aller découvrir d'autres horizons, d'autres formes de magie…

_« Sage décision. C'est exactement ce que j'avais fait. Sauf que même si tu allais dans tous les endroits que j'ai visité, tu n'arriverais pas à te débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de moyen quelconque pour se débarrasser d'une possession par une personne plus puissante que soi »_

_« J'attendrai de t'être supérieur, dans ce cas »_

_« ça te prendrait des décennies pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre mon niveau. D'ici là, j'aurai moi-même trouvé une manière de te mettre hors jeu »_

_« Des décennies? Je ne crois pas non. Il t'a peut-être fallu ce temps là pour arriver au sommet, mais je suis différent »_

_« Ah oui? Et en quoi, si je puis me le permettre? »_

_« J'ai une source de motivation que tu n'as pas »_

Voldemort resta longuement silencieux, comme si la réflexion de Tom l'avait perturbé.

_« C'est-à-dire? »_

_« Depuis notre adolescence, nous avons tous les deux voulu la même chose : défier la Mort et devenir Immortel »_

_« En effet… »_

_« La différence entre nous et que tu veux défier la Mort pour ta propre survie ce qui, en passant, n'a pas l'air de très bien marcher, étant donné que je suis sûr de pouvoir te détruire une fois que tu seras sorti de mon corps… »_

_« Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir »_

_« Pour ma part, ce n'est plus l'immortalité que je recherche. Mais le moyen de faire revenir une personne d'entre les morts »_

_« C'est absurde. Au mieux, tu n'arriveras qu'à créer des Inferi, et tu le sais très bien! »_

_« Tu pensais être capable de trouver l'immortalité… Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas également être à la recherche de quelque chose que je suis sûr de trouver? »_

_« C'est différent »_

_« Pas du tout. Si je n'étais pas sorti de ce journal pour devenir indépendant, et si tu n'avais pas fait l'erreur de faire de Potter ton autre Horcruxe, tu serais probablement devenu immortel… Alors si tu étais proche de la réussite, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en faire de même? »_

_« Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Potter? Mon Horcruxe? »_

_« Tu as très bien compris »_

_« La raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé dans cet état… »_

_« …est uniquement parce que tu n'as pas eu de chance, oui. » _

_« Mensonges! »_

_« Et bien, il semblerait que tu sois passablement énervé… »_

_« Ce satané gamin… »_

_« Il est mort, alors inutile de ressasser le passé. De toute manière, ton règne s'est terminé depuis bien longtemps »_

_« Je reviendrai »_

_« Non. C'est à mon tour de dominer le monde sorcier, à présent »_

Tom se leva et rangea tranquillement son livre sur l'étagère la plus proche. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il se délectait de la perte de patience progressive de son prédécesseur. Les rôles étaient désormais inversés : ce serait à _lui _de faire pression sur Voldemort. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par se rendre compte de son erreur…

Il avait voulu ignorer ses avertissements? Cela lui couterait _vraiment _très cher.

_« Je t'entends, tu sais »_

Il ricana, fier de lui.

_« J'en suis conscient. C'est fait exprès »_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête haute. Il parcourut le couloir menant au Hall d'entrée et passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa porte et sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Il tenta d'ignorer cette sensation, mais elle ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçue auprès du Lord.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »_

_« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, cette fois? »_

_« Oh, dites moi que je rêve! »_

L'ancien mage prit un long moment avant de reprendre :

_« Je crois que j'ai compris, maintenant. Je peux le sentir… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »_

_« C'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi mal à l'aise depuis le moment où j'ai tué cette fille… »_

_« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, enfin? »_

_« La raison pour laquelle tu arrives à me tenir tête, j'ai trouvé ce que c'est… »_

_« Ne me fais pas rire… »_

_« Je ne plaisante pas. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le sentir plus tôt? C'est répugnant! »_

_« ça ne m'avance pas, tu sais »_

_« Laisse moi t'éclairer… »_

Le cœur de Tom se mit à pulser dans sa poitrine, comme s'il devinait que les paroles qu'il allait entendre ne le laisseraient pas indemne.

_« J'ai tué cette petite idiote et tu as subitement reprit le contrôle, furieux et désemparé »_

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, et reprit, son timbre mental montrant clairement qu'il était dégouté.

_« Tu me méprises parce que tu tenais à elle… » _

Tom battit des paupières, confus.

_« Et tu comptes me torturer, parce que c'est toujours le cas »_

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

_« Arrête de le nier! Je subis cette pression étrange depuis quelques jours, et c'est de toi que ça provient! »_

- C'est ridicule!

_« Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je le sais. Je le ressens. Et ça me rend fou! Voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur toi. Comment peux-tu être attaché à une pauvre petite sorcière inutile? Tu n'es qu'un faible! »_

- Je ne pense pas, non. _Tu _es le seul en position de faiblesse, ici.

_« Par Salazar, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire! Je recommence à avoir la nausée… »_

_

* * *

_

Allongé sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête et ses yeux fixés au plafond de sa chambre, Tom tentait de réfléchir à la discussion qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir avec son futur. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier en avait tellement assez d'entendre ce genre de pensées qu'il se déchaina à coup de remarques envahissantes.

_« Si tu continues, tu vas t'endormir, et je me ferai un plaisir de prendre le contrôle de ton corps durant la nuit »_

_« Je parie que tu as déjà essayé. Le fait que tu m'en parles me prouve que ça n'a pas marché »_

_« Tu es énervant »_

_« Juste perspicace »_

Des coups frappés à sa porte les interrompirent. Il se redressa et, les sourcils froncés, demanda :

- Qui est-ce?

Une voix lente et masculine lui répondit.

- Lucius Malefoy, monseigneur.

_« Ce crétin n'était qu'un lâche. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est à ton service, aujourd'hui »_

_« Je suppose que tous tes serviteurs sont des lâches, dans ce cas. Car je te rappelle qu'ils sont presque tous sous mes ordres, à présent »_

- C'est ouvert.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le mangemort, les bras chargé d'un plateau en argent massif sur lequel reposaient des plats divers. Il s'inclina légèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu dîner, Maître. J'ai pensé à vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir, car vous avez probablement été trop occupé pour venir nous rejoindre…

Tom sourit, satisfait.

- C'est exact. Pose les sur le bureau, je me servirai plus tard.

Malefoy acquiesça, tout en évitant son regard, puis déposa les victuailles avec délicatesse. Il se tourna vers Tom et parut plus angoissé que jamais. Voyant que son fidèle ne bougeait pas, ni ne se décidait à parler, il l'encouragea :

- Parle. Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à dire.

- Et bien…

Il se lança avec hésitation :

- Simplement… Nous sommes nombreux à être assez curieux… Que s'est-il passé durant la bataille? De loin, nous avons pu voir la fille Weasley se jeter devant vous et se prendre un sortilège qui vous était réservé dans le dos… Quelques minutes plus tard, vous êtes parti avec elle…

Voyant que Tom le fixait d'un air menaçant, il déglutit.

- Nous… Nous aurions simplement voulu connaître les… détails… Mais si vous ne voulez pas…

- En effet, je ne veux pas. Sors d'ici.

- B… Bien, Maître.

Il se précipita vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_« Quel peureux! Il n'était pas comme ça, durant mon règne… »_

_« ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est le présent »_

_« Ah oui? Tu dis ça uniquement lorsque ça t'arrange, faiblard! Si le passé n'est pas important, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu penses sans cesse à cette petite idiote? Tu me donnes envie de vomir… » _

_« Tu n'as cas sortir de mon corps »_

_« Bien tenté, mais je sais ce que je veux. Et je ferai tout pour l'obtenir »_

_« Et moi je ferai tout pour t'y empêcher »_

_« Nos confrontations commencent légèrement à m'énerver, tu sais »_

_« C'est réciproque »_

Puis, sans prévenir, Tom ferma son esprit à toute intrusion, réduisant le Lord au silence. Il eut un rictus victorieux.

- Tu vois? Déjà en quelques jours, je progresse…

Il ferma ses yeux et se coucha sur le côté, bien décidé à récupérer de cette semaine éprouvante.

- Tu penses que nous sommes pareils… Mais je vais bientôt te surpasser.

* * *

Tout n'était que lumière et magnificence. Sensation d'apaisement, de bien être… Un monde serein. Magnifique. Incroyable. Elle ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, tant les mots faisaient bien pâle figure comparé à la réalité. Son cœur se gonfla d'émerveillement face à la nouvelle flore qui s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur devant ses yeux écarquillés et un sourire illumina son visage. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les pétales d'une fleur semblant faite de verre. Avec surprise, elle découvrit que la plante était douce au touché, à l'opposé du matériau dans lequel elle semblait avoir été créé. Avec délectation, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe blanche et chatoyante et leva ses yeux vers le ciel, dans lequel un astre ambré luisait, donnant un éclat doré aux feuilles qu'il illuminait. Un voile de larmes s'installa dans ses yeux tant la beauté de la scène la touchait et, se laissant caresser par la brise fraîche qui venait de s'élever, elle ferma ses paupières. Détendue. Apaisée. Elle se sentait si bien… Plus rien ne comptait. Juste cet instant si paisible et parfait.

- Ginny?

Elle rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, surprise d'entendre cette voix masculine qui lui paraissait si familière. Elle se redressa à toute vitesse, consciente du fait qu'une personne se tenait debout juste à côté d'elle. Elle releva timidement sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant et s'étrangla, stupéfaite.

- Gary?

Le vieil homme, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, fondit sur la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?

La rouquine lui sourit, amusée.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question! Tu es dans mon rêve… Pas l'inverse.

Il haussa ses sourcils, perturbé. Son visage s'assombrit brusquement.

- Un rêve? Oh, Ginny… C'est ce que tu crois?

La jeune femme le dévisagea, intriguée.

- Ce n'est pas… le cas? Où sommes-nous, dans ce cas?

Il baissa sa tête, relativement mal à l'aise, et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour empêcher la dure réalité de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer la situation mais il n'avait pas le droit de le lui cacher. D'une voix rauque, il lui révéla :

- Nous sommes dans l'Au-delà.

- Quoi?

Gary soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes morts, Ginny.

- M… _Morts?_

Même si elle ne pouvait y croire, ses yeux se remplirent instinctivement de larmes. D'une voix tremblotante, tout en le repoussant, elle bégaya :

- N… Non… C'est impossible… Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Je regrette, mais c'est la triste vérité. J'aimerais me tromper, crois-moi. Je désirerai plus que tout être dans l'erreur, mais ce n'est pas le cas…

Elle insista d'un ton douloureux :

- ça ne peut pas être vrai… Je ne me souviens pas…

- Tu devais probablement être inconsciente à ce moment-là.

- Cela veut dire que toi aussi...

- Mlaheureusement, oui.

- Que t'est-il arrivé?

- C'est une longue histoire... Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

Voir la mine déconfite de la sorcière lui fit mal au cœur. Avec un petit sourire encourageant, il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps ici. Il te paraîtra beaucoup moins long. Et puis, je resterai avec toi pour te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tous ceux que tu aimes soient réunis ici, avec toi. Bien sûr, je ne le leur souhaite pas… Mais vous finirez par vous retrouver un jour.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

- C'est juste tellement… surréaliste.

- Nous sommes des sorciers. Au final, presque tout est possible.

Il mit une main derrière son dos pour l'encourager à avancer.

- Viens, il y a des milliers de choses passionnantes à découvrir, ici.

Il la guida à travers une dense et magnifique forêt qu'elle prit un intense plaisir à découvrir et admirer. Tout était si semblable aux paysages qu'elle avait toujours connu, et pourtant tellement différent. Tellement plus attrayant. Elle aurait voulu être capable de tout toucher, tout sentir et tout regarder en même tant, irrésistiblement rongée par toute cette splendide nouveauté. Le visage désormais rayonnant, elle s'attarda longuement dans une contemplation qu'elle aurait souhaité sans fin…

Une fois certain que Ginny avait réussit à surmonter son chagrin et n'était plus aussi déstabilisée par ce qu'il lui arrivait, Gary ne pu s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet qu'il avait en tête et qui, somme toute, le rendait relativement nerveux. Il jeta un regard en biais à la rouquine, avant de lui faire part de ses interrogations :

- Je me demande quelle a été sa réaction…

Elle reporta son attention sur le visage du vieux sorcier.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Tom. Je me demande comment il a réagit face à ton départ.

La rouquine détourna légèrement son regard et se concentra sur l'étrange oiseau à l'aspect cotonneux qui s'était posé sur l'une des branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Son attitude retranscrivait parfaitement ses émotions. En cet instant, elle était si transparente qu'il aurait fallut être un véritable imbécile pour ne pas réaliser qu'elle souffrait. Elle lui répondit d'une voix hachée :

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'en soucie pas plus que ça. Il se trouvera une autre personne à manipuler…

Le vieux sorcier se racla la gorge, hésitant.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis.

L'effet fut immédiat : sa mine douloureuse s'était métamorphosée en curiosité.

- Comment ça?

Gary lui sourit timidement, presque amusé par ce rapide changement de comportement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait simplement laissé en vie pour être victime de ses manipulations.

Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait déstabilisée.

- Quoi d'autre, dans ce cas? Il ne fait que ça depuis le début…

- Je suis un vieil homme, Ginny. J'ai vu et vécu beaucoup de choses et j'ai tout de même un minimum de bon sens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler l'expression de son visage lorsque tu t'es évanouie après avoir appris la mission qu'il allait me confier.

_Appréhension._

- Qu'avait-elle de si particulier?

- Elle était intense… Tout comme son regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'a marqué, et j'y ai repensé. Je sais ce que je dis, Ginny. Ce regard n'était pas celui qu'un homme adresserait à celle qu'il considère comme sa victime où sa chose. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un regard… protecteur.

_Etonnement._

- Protecteur? C'est impossible, tu as du te tromper.

- Non, j'en suis certain. Et ce qu'il a dit ensuite a confirmé mes soupçons.

_Impatience._

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Quelque chose comme_ : tu es la première pour qui je me sois jamais inquiété._

_Incertitude. _

- Tu as probablement mal entendu…

- Non, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit. J'avais du mal à croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, moi aussi. Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui montre que, malgré ce qu'il a pu te dire ou te faire, tu es particulière à ses yeux.

_Léger espoir, peut-être…_

- Tu… le penses vraiment?

- Totalement. Car même s'il l'ignore ou refuse de l'admettre, j'ai très bien pu voir qu'au plus profond de son âme, il y a une partie de lui qui tient à toi.

…_mais confusion, tout de même._

- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire…

- Je comprends ta méfiance, j'en ferai de même si j'étais à ta place. Mais pourtant, quelque chose me dit que tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, chaque action qu'il a commise, n'étaient en fait là que pour te garder près de lui.

_Souvenir douloureux._

- Il m'a torturé…

- Peut-être voulait-il te rendre plus apte à l'accepter tel qu'il est, te faire avoir la même vision des choses que lui... Je ne nie absolument pas le fait que c'était ignoble… Mais je pense qu'il avait peur d'être seul.

_Pouvait-elle faire confiance à son intuition?_

- Je ne sais pas. C'est confus…

- Je ne t'encourage pas à lui pardonner. Je te fais simplement part de mes impressions… Car je crois que tu aurais été la plus apte à contenir le mal qui se trouve en lui. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il était progressivement devenu correct avec toi, pas vrai?

_Pouvait-elle se fier à de telles observations?_

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Je pense qu'il avait commencé à faire des efforts.

_Profond désir d'y croire…_

- Peut-être… J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir le confirmer.

…_mais obligation de faire face à la réalité._

- Oui, ton départ nous a fait perdre cette occasion…

Il soupira.

- Je m'estime heureux de ne pas voir ce que le futur réserve à notre monde…


	22. Chapter 22

_Ce n'était pas prévu… Je pensais arriver à un total de 25 chapitres, mais il s'avère que durant la rédaction de celui-ci, j'ai réalisé que ça ne pouvait être autrement… Il devait être le tout dernier. _

_C'est ainsi que je m'imaginais la fin de cette fiction et, même si je suis consciente du fait que certains n'aimeront pas ou trouveront peut-être ça trop rapide, je devais conclure ainsi pour être satisfaite. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 22**__** - **__5 ans plus tard (__**Final**__)_

_

* * *

_

_Faire naître un monde de terreur, de désespoir et de souffrance… _

_Une ère de Ténèbres dont il serait le Maître, à l'Apogée de sa puissance. _

_Voir enfin arriver le début de son règne, en d'autres termes… La révélation de sa grandeur. _

_Et plus généralement, l'établissement de son statut de nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Atteindre une force telle que le monde se verrait forcé de s'y soumettre. _

_Tel avait été l'objectif principal de Tom ces dernières années. _

_Tel avait été son souhait… désormais exaucé. _

_La disparition de la seule personne qu'il avait jamais voulu avoir à ses côtés avait eu une conséquence. _

_Il avait voulu la sauver. Lui redonner la vie. La récupérer, et l'avoir à nouveau pour lui… _

_Comment Ginny aurait-elle pu prévoir que sa personne aurait un tel impact sur lui? _

_Qui aurait pu savoir que, dans sa douleur et son envie de la revoir, Tom s'était d'avantage perdu?_

_Il avait sombré. Il s'était égaré en chemin. _

_Animé par sa vengeance, il avait tout fait pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort et de ramener la jeune femme à la vie. _

_Tout. Jusqu'à en perdre de vue ses objectifs initiaux. _

_Dans sa quête de pouvoir, il s'était noyé dans les Ténèbres. Plus que jamais._

_Et même si le Lord n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas de poussière enfermé dans un flacon à qui il avait jeté un sortilège de combustion infinie, le faisant agoniser pour l'éternité…_

_Même si, aujourd'hui, il savait enfin comment faire revenir la sorcière…_

_Même s'il était au sommet de la hiérarchie… _

_Même si sa puissance surpassait de loin celle des plus grands sorciers que la Terre ait jamais connue…_

_Même s'il avait absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait à portée de main, malgré sa réussite…_

_Malgré tout… Tom avait perdu de vue le plus important. Son humanité._

_Celle qu'il avait progressivement commencé à acquérir, quelques années auparavant._

_Celle qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer. _

_Celle qu'il ne récupèrera sans doute plus jamais… _

…_car une chance telle que celle-ci ne sera jamais redonnée. _

_

* * *

_

11 Août 2002.

Contemplant avec une satisfaction malsaine la fiole enflammée dans laquelle se trouvait Voldemort, Tom sirotait avec délectation un breuvage concocté spécialement pour lui par l'une des esclaves de la cuisine à qui il avait jeté un _Imperium_. Avec délice, il laissa le liquide fort et ambré s'écouler dans sa gorge, avant de lever son verre au niveau de ses yeux. Avec un sourire malfaisant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le récipient qui contenait l'ancien Lord, il murmura :

- Quel dommage pour toi… Si tu avais été plus coopératif, peut-être t'aurais-je laissé une goutte ou deux de cette merveilleuse boisson.

Il en bu une nouvelle gorgée, avant de poser son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Malheureusement pour toi, ton attitude me force à te faire subir une éternité d'agonie dans les flammes de l'Enfer… Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. On ne se mesure pas à moi sans en subir les conséquences.

Tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste confiant et sensuel, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la rangée de Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt d'eux pour pouvoir prétendre les attraper par la gorge en cas de désobéissance, les fidèles furent parcourut d'un frisson d'angoisse. Le plus proche de Tom avait malheureusement fait l'erreur d'émettre, comme à son habitude, un couinement terrifié. La colère du mage ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez :

_- Queudver! _

Le petit sorcier sursauta à l'entente de son nom et sembla littéralement se liquéfier sur place. D'une voix faible et chevrotante, il répondit :

- Oui, M… Maître?

- Viens ici.

Il désigna le sol, juste devant lui. Avec inquiétude, le visage blafard, Peter se consentit à s'avancer. Il s'arrêta au niveau indiqué et déglutit faiblement, ses genoux s'entrechoquant. Il se tendit lorsque Tom éleva sa voix.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne tolère pas tes bruitages stupides? Si tu as peur, tu ne mérite pas d'être dans mes rangs. Tu me serais d'avantage utile _mort, _Peter!

Le concerné, plus blanc que neige, s'effondra aux pieds de son Maître. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, il releva un regard vitreux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- P… Pardonnez-moi, Maître! Je vous _jure _que ça ne se reproduira plus! Je vous serais plus fidèle que quiconque! Pardonnez moi! Pardonnez moi!

Agacé, Tom lui flanqua un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, afin de le faire taire.

- Arrête de gémir, tu irrites mes tympans.

Le sorcier s'immobilisa, retenant sa respiration. Avec un rictus effrayant, Jedusor lui tapota le sommet du crâne, tel un maître le ferait avec son chien. Le message était clair…

- Tu vois qu'on arrive à s'entendre, lorsque tu es obéissant…

Sans se départir de son expression terrifiante, il se détourna de lui et posa son regard sur Lucius. Instantanément, celui-ci s'inclina, par respect mais également pour cacher le tic nerveux qu'il avait acquis depuis maintenant 2 ans et qui faisait frémir le coin de sa bouche chaque fois que Tom lui adressait la parole.

- Maître?

- Sois-en honoré, Lucius. Je te confie la surveillance du manoir durant mon absence.

Le sorcier blond battit des paupières, confus. Il était évident qu'il se demandait où Tom allait, mais il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de poser la question. Il s'inclina d'avantage et s'efforça de prendre un ton poli et respectueux.

- Je vous remercie, monseigneur. N'ayez aucune crainte, je me chargerai de tout.

- Bien. Ne me déçoit pas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le mage fit demi tour et s'éloigna, provoquant par la même occasion une chute subite de tension au sein du groupe de mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux ôta sa capuche et passa une main sur son front recouvert de sueur. L'un de ses partenaires lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'a pas vu. Il t'aurait sans doute lancé un _Doloris_…

Tom, qui était arrivé au niveau de la porte, s'immobilisa, un immense sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par ses fidèles réunit à l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'exclama :

- Vos pensées débordent, bande d'ignorants! A mon retour, je vous promets une heure de torture pour chacun d'entre vous.

Appréciant les murmures apeurés qui résonnaient dans son dos, il franchit le seuil et s'en alla vers la forêt d'un pas rapide. Il s'engagea dans le sentier qu'il avait si souvent emprunté ces dernières années et le parcourut en silence, sa main dans sa poche serrant fortement la fiole qu'il y avait placé.

Tom était craint. Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Hormis l'échec.

Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Ginny, plus sa fréquence cardiaque augmentait. S'il s'avérait que ses 5 années d'intenses recherches avaient aboutit à une solution inefficace… S'il n'arrivait pas à faire revenir la sorcière… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Cette tournure était inenvisageable, tout simplement.

La gorge sèche, la mine légèrement contrariée, il arriva enfin à son niveau. Elle était toujours là. Immobile. Flottant dans les airs, ses cheveux portés par le vent et son corps entouré de lumière. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle pour pouvoir distinguer nettement les traits de son visage, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es de plus en plus jolie, petite Ginny.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le cocon protecteur qu'il lui avait créé, le faisant lentement disparaître. Il annula également le sortilège de lévitation, tout en s'agenouillant les bras tendus en dessous d'elle, prêt à la réceptionner. Elle tomba contre son torse, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Avec douceur, il lui caressa ses cheveux, son visage emprunt d'une lumière qu'aucune autre ne verrait jamais. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il l'avait serré contre lui, il la déposa contre le sol et sortit le flacon de sa poche. Il mit une main derrière sa tête pour la soutenir et ouvrit la fiole de l'autre. Il approcha délicatement cette dernière des lèvres entrouvertes de la sorcière, puis y fit couler le liquide rouge sang.

Il reposa la tête de Ginny et sortit un autre objet de sa poche. Un tout petit bout de papier usé. Il pointa sa baguette sur la surface de ce dernier et clama :

_- Inverto! _

Le papier s'illumina quelques secondes avant de reprendre son aspect originel. Rapidement, Tom le plaça contre la paume de Ginny. Ses sourcils froncés sous l'émotion, il révéla d'une voix tremblante d'impatience :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver du Journal… Le reste était emprunt de venin.

Tout en ayant les yeux légèrement écarquillés sous cette attente pesante, il expliqua, son ton chargé en émotion :

- Ce Journal a failli prendre ta vie. Je ferai en sorte qu'il te la restaure. Cela m'a mit des années pour réussir à trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus…

Il avança sa main contre celle de Ginny et plaqua sa paume contre la sienne, coinçant le bout de page entre elles. Ses yeux brillants, il acheva :

- C'est à mon tour de te fournir l'énergie vitale nécessaire à ton retour.

Il sourit, amusé.

- J'ai une plus grande force que toi, donc si cela marche, je serais seulement considérablement affaiblit. Mais n'en profite pas pour me faire faire ce que tu veux!

Il se détendit, ferma ses yeux et, dans un souffle, murmura :

_- Virtus transferre…_

Le temps s'arrêta, littéralement. Les herbes courbées par le vent étaient figées, un hibou noir survolant la scène s'était immobilisé en plein vol, la sensation du vent contre sa peau avait disparut. Le temps d'un battement de son cœur, les secondes avaient cessé de s'écouler, et le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'évoluer. Dans le silence le plus total, un échange s'effectuait…

Puis, sans prévenir, tout s'accéléra. Une lumière éblouissante les entourèrent et Tom fut projeté en arrière. Il atterrit contre le sol dans un bruit sourd et ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur quand sa tête vint se heurter contre un morceau d'écorce. Son cœur battant faiblement dans sa poitrine, sa vision légèrement trouble, il resta allongé, épuisé. Il aurait voulu se relever mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Il était beaucoup plus affaiblit qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il était bien trop inquiet pour s'en préoccuper. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre son.

Un faible gémissement. Une respiration saccadée.

Même s'il ne pouvait la voir clairement, Tom devinait facilement la situation : il avait réussit. A quelques centimètres de lui, Ginny ouvrait ses yeux.

Confuse et désorientée, la sorcière tenta de prendre appui sur le sol pour se redresser. Fébrile, ses mains glissèrent sur le sol, rendant sa tentative vaine. Elle se sentait faible et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle avait une nouvelle fois changé. Fermant ses yeux, elle se laissa sombrer dans une inconscience plus confortable.

* * *

On la secoua légèrement, la forçant à ouvrir ses yeux une fois de plus. Une voix chaude et étrangement familière lui parvint de sa gauche. Elle tourna donc sa tête dans cette direction, afin de voir qui s'adressait à elle. Le choc fut si grand qu'elle se redressa d'elle-même sans difficulté, ignorant son corps douloureux et fatigué. Ses yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle resta sans voix.

Il était là, devant elle. Tellement réel… Tellement plus impressionnant. Et tellement plus séduisant. Elle battit des paupières, perturbée par cette vision si étrange. La gorge sèche, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, tant il était captivant. Elle n'arrivait à estimer le temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait observé ses iris pour la dernière fois… mais cela n'avait aucune importance, car ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant. Elle avait déjà vu son regard agacé. Méfiant. Maléfique. Amusé. Mais jamais elle n'avait croisé celui-ci. Exactement comme Gary l'avait mentionné…

_Protecteur. _

Et terriblement intense. En un mot : magnifique.

Contre toute attente, Tom lui fit un sourire resplendissant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, et son cœur partit dans une course effrénée. Discrètement, elle se pinça l'avant bras, comme pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une illusion. Quand elle réalisa que la situation était bien réelle, elle perdit pied. D'une voix absente, elle murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel elle était assise et se posa à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, son attention portée sur le visage de Tom. A cette proximité, elle voyait qu'il avait l'air extenué et malgré elle, elle ne pu que se dire que cela lui donnait l'air plus… _humain. _

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne le suis pas.

Elle resta momentanément confuse, ayant oublié l'habitude qu'avait eu le sorcier de toujours lire dans ses pensées. Le réalisant enfin, elle eut un petit sourire timide et inattendu. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie, comme si c'était une chose naturelle, elle lui répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Tu avais l'air de l'être, pourtant.

Il baissa sa tête, et assura sèchement :

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire de bonnes actions.

- Dans ce cas, que signifie ma présence ici?

Il baissa ses yeux.

- Mon désir de te faire revivre n'a rien d'un acte honorable. Je l'ai fait pour moi.

Ginny s'en était douté, mais l'entendre dire clairement qu'elle était à nouveau vivante lui donna le tournis. Elle soupira, le cœur lourd.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle, une expression à la fois douloureuse et sincère sur le visage.

- Je voulais t'avoir prêt de moi.

La sorcière ne pu retenir son sourire attristé.

- Après tout ça, comment puis-je avoir l'impression que ta façon de le dire sous-entend que je t'ai manqué?

- Parce que c'est le cas.

Elle détourna son regard, les paroles de Gary lui revenant en mémoire, plus confuse que jamais. Tom insista, son timbre sérieux rendant l'instant présent d'autant plus réel.

- Même si je ne comprends pas tout à fait comment et pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, j'ai réalisé que je tenais à toi… à ma façon.

Ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle s'agrippa légèrement à sa jupe, tout en restant silencieuse. La tête baissée, elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son expression bouleversée. Jedusor, les yeux rivés sur elle, continuait de la convaincre :

- Cela fait 5 ans, Ginny. Depuis le jour où tu es partie, je n'ai cessé de rechercher le moyen de te ramener. Ton départ m'a fait me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses.

Le menton légèrement tremblant, elle releva sa tête vers lui. Une expression douloureuse sur le visage, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Plus de manipulation?

Il sourit, puis acquiesça sans hésitation.

- Plus de manipulation.

Hésitante, elle ajouta :

- Plus de souffrance?

- Non. Je ne te ferai plus de mal.

- Comment pourrais-je en être sûre?

Il ricana avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, l'attirant à lui de façon à avoir son visage juste en face du sien.

- Si tu veux, je peux faire le Serment Inviolable… Je ne te blesserai plus, Ginny. Je t'assure.

Sa gorge se serrant, elle acheva :

- Plus important… Puis-je te faire confiance?

Ses yeux brillèrent, tandis qu'il affirmait :

_- Oui. _

Elle se redressa, plus confiante, avant de s'approcher d'avantage, et certainement inconsciemment, de Tom.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi. Comment peux-tu être aussi différent d'il y a cinq ans?

- Je ne suis différent qu'avec toi. Ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Elle le fixa d'un air inquisiteur.

- Ce que j'ai fait?

Il lui répondit d'une voix légèrement rauque, ses intonations laissant deviner son étonnement.

- Tu t'es jetée devant moi… Tu as été blessée à ma place…

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris?

Il ancra son regard troublé dans le sien, établissant une connexion palpable avec elle.

- Parce que cela signifie que, à un moment ou à un autre, tu as décidé que ma vie valait la peine d'être sauvée…

Sa voix dérailla notablement à la fin de sa phrase. Instinctivement, la rouquine aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Elle ne put s'y résoudre, toujours méfiante.

- Ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais… Ton regard en ce moment… Est-ce que tout ça est réel?

- ça l'est.

Sa réponse avait été stricte et ferme, ne laissant plus place au doute. Ginny poursuivit, rongée par la curiosité :

- Alors tu me diras la vérité, quelle que soit la question que je te pose?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment m'as-tu fait revenir à la vie?

Il révéla sans attendre :

- Le Journal.

- Le jour… _Pardon?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Avait-elle bien entendu?

- Tu as bien comprit.

Il lui fournit les explications tant attendues d'une voix blanche :

- J'ai trouvé le moyen d'inverser le processus, et je t'ai donné une grande partie de mon énergie vitale… d'où mon état actuel.

Elle se crispa, effarée.

- J'étais _morte_ ! Ça ne peut pas être suffisant… Tu as fait autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai concocté une potion qui a considérablement aidé.

- Quel genre de potion?

- Le genre qui surpasse de loin tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

Tom n'avait pas l'intention de lui en révéler d'avantage, c'était évident.

- Rien d'autre? Vraiment?

Il acquiesça.

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Juste un morceau de journal, une potion et des années de recherche… Ma puissance m'a permit d'y arriver. Ce n'est pas dans les moyens de n'importe quel sorcier, tu sais.

Le cœur battant, Ginny enchaîna avec la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

- Ma famille… Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Ils sont tous en vie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hésitante, elle ajouta :

- Tu-sais-qui?

- Je me suis débarrassé de lui. Je peux simplement te dire qu'il souffrira le martyr pour l'éternité.

Elle soupira, soulagée. Un Tom était amplement suffisant pour leur monde. Deux, c'était du suicide.

Tom détourna son regard, se gardant bien de lui révéler qu'il avait en lui la puissance de son prédécesseur et que cela équivalait largement à la présence de deux sorciers comme lui.

Ginny continua ses interrogations, avide de réponses.

- Qui a périt dans la bataille qui a eu lieu dans le jardin?

- Et bien… L'un de tes professeurs. Rogue.

Une lueur attristée passa dans son regard.

- Qui l'a tué?

- Moi.

Elle eut un faible mouvement de recul, comme si elle s'était sentie trahie.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose?

- Il a lancé le sort qui a failli te tuer.

La rouquine se révolta instantanément, bien décidée à défendre le maître des Potions.

- Je n'étais pas visée! Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en arriver là…

Tom ne se laissa pas convaincre, ses convictions fermement implantées dans son esprit.

- Oh si, crois-moi. C'était une _guerre_, Ginny, pas une démonstration de duels. Il s'était mis en travers de mon chemin, je n'avais pas le choix.

Soudainement apeurée, elle osa lui demander :

- Qui d'autre?

- Potter.

_Choc. Tel un coup de poignard dans le dos._

- Ha… Harry…? Tu… Il… est mort?

- En effet. Lorsqu'il me possédait, mon futur t'a débité un ramassis de mensonges. Excepté celui concernant ce petit morveux.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'illuminèrent de larmes, tandis qu'elle secouait vivement sa tête, dans le déni.

- N…non… C'est impossible.

Il posa chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules respectives, et la tint fermement.

- Je sais qu'il était important pour toi, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il se soit opposé à moi. Il devait mourir.

Elle le repoussa, chagrinée.

- Il ne méritait pas ça!

- Chaque sorcier me défiant ouvertement mérite un tel châtiment!

Sous le coup de la colère, elle enchaîna :

- Et moi? Si je te tiens tête, me tueras-tu?

- Je ne t'ai pas fait revenir pour ça. Ce serait idiot.

La tension chuta brusquement. Timidement, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle l'interrogea, perplexe :

- Que feras-tu, alors?

- Rien. Je finirai bien par te convertir à mon idéologie.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

- J'improviserai.

Elle baissa ses yeux encore rougis, et tenta, dans un murmure :

- Tu promets de ne pas me faire souffrir… Me laisseras-tu partir, dans ce cas?

- C'est l'exception à la règle. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Son refus lui fit relever sa tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Ta présence m'est nécessaire.

Agacée, elle se leva brusquement du lit.

- Pour quelle raison? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à avoir besoin de qui que ce soit.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Ginny. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi.

Son visage arborait désormais une expression de profonde frustration. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.

- Tu veux une bonne raison? Je vais te la donner.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet. Ses iris animés par un éclat rougeâtre, il la tira derrière lui avec force jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'une main, il en écarta le rideau et poussa Ginny de sorte à ce qu'elle ait une vue globale du paysage.

- Regarde. Regarde ce que j'ai fait lorsque tu n'étais pas là!

- Qu'est-ce que…

Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle observa avec horreur la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le ciel avait désormais une teinte rosée loin d'être naturelle. Le Soleil était là, à son zénith… Rouge sang. Etrangement auréolé de noir. Au loin, la Marque des Ténèbres luisait, sa couleur verdâtre et lumineuse sous-entendant qu'un Mangemort venait d'effectuer la mission que lui avait confié son Maître.

- J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te faire revenir. Regarde les conséquences que toute cette histoire a eu sur le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… as fait?

Il ignora sa question, sachant pertinemment que la sorcière n'attendait pas de véritable réponse. Elle l'avait déjà devinée…

- Quitte-moi, et je ferai tout pour te faire revenir. Si tu ne veux pas que la situation empire pour tout le monde, reste.

Elle le dévisagea, plus bouleversée que jamais.

- Toi seule pourra m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Au point où j'en suis, si tu es à mes côtés, je saurai m'en contenter.

- Au point où tu en es? Tom… Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ça!

Il insista, sûr de lui.

- Si. Tu n'imagines pas jusqu'à quel point tout pourrait empirer. Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Peinée, elle souffla :

- Tu menaces la vie de millions de personnes uniquement pour me faire rester?

- Que veux-tu? Je suis un égoïste.

- C'est cruel… Comment peux-tu me faire ça?

- Je t'offrirai plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je te traiterai avec respect, et je ferai en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

Elle le regarda, blessée.

- Tu es peut-être différent avec moi, désormais, mais tu es devenu… plus assoiffé de pouvoir. Plus cruel avec le reste du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Tom?

- Toi, Ginny. Tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Tu m'as rendu ainsi.

Elle resta sans voix.

- Tu es celle qui m'a fait éprouvé de la souffrance pour la première fois de ma vie. De l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, même. Et j'en passe. Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'associer ce genre d'émotions intenses à un être tel que moi?

Les pensées de Ginny l'heurtèrent de plein fouet. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

_- me rendre meilleur? _Ne me fais pas rire. C'est ce que vous pensez tous…En réalité, cela ne fait qu'accroitre ma dangerosité.

Il s'avança d'un pas et replaça une mèche rousse rebelle derrière l'oreille de la sorcière.

- Moi-même je l'ignorais, auparavant. Je sais désormais que t'avoir connu a permis à mon ascension d'arriver plus vite que prévu…Et que les émotions de l'Homme sont ce qui le rend redoutable.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle hocha négativement sa tête, montrant son désaccord. Les pensées de la rouquine débordaient…

- Tu penses que j'ai tort? Tu penses qu'elles sont à l'origine du bonheur? Tu es naïve, Ginny… C'est tout le contraire.

Il lui tendit sa main.

- Maintenant viens avec moi. Ce sera tellement plus simple que de lutter contre moi.

Elle retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole :

- Quelle partie de toi est réelle, Tom?

Il haussa ses sourcils, étonné. Confus, il lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Celle qui compte me traiter avec douceur et attention, où celle qui est entrain de détruire notre monde?

- Je ne le détruit pas. Je l'améliore.

Elle insista, déterminée.

- _Laquelle_, Tom?

- Les deux.

- Elles ne peuvent pas coexister.

Il sourit et releva son menton d'un air supérieur.

- Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais je suis différent. Rien ne m'est impossible.

Il effleura sa joue dans une légère caresse.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, désormais.

Elle se retira, ne voulant pas se laisser amadouer.

- C'est du chantage… Tu as promis de ne plus me faire souffrir.

- Exact. Tu penses que je te l'impose, mais je sais qu'au fond, tu le désires autant que moi.

Son cœur rata un battement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- De ton côté, tu as également besoin de moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je l'entends dans ton esprit. Je le sens. Ce désir, au plus profond de ton âme… Cette envie de croire que tu comptes véritablement à mes yeux. Ce souhait douloureux d'avoir un avenir à mes côtés…

Le visage légèrement rouge, elle s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Et toi, tu conserves cette fâcheuse manie de te voiler la face. Ecoute ton cœur, pour une fois. Oublie ta raison, elle ne te sera pas utile dans mon monde.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est…

Il compléta :

- …mal? Peu importe. Avec moi pour assurer tes arrières, tu n'as plus à te retenir. Tout t'est accessible.

Elle refusa.

- C'est contre ma nature.

- Avec le temps, elle changera.

Plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, elle murmura, attristée :

- Tout aurait pu être différent…

- C'est trop tard, je sais que tu en as conscience.

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit un ton qu'il voulut convainquant.

- Un retour en arrière est inenvisageable, Ginny. Nous ne pouvons qu'avancer. _Ensemble_.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir la vague de douleur qui menaçait de la submerger.

- Est-ce vraiment inutile d'espérer un changement de ta part?

- Tout à fait, oui.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains quelques secondes, se laissant le temps de réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle la releva, sa décision avait l'air d'être déjà prise.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix?

- En effet, tu ne l'as pas. Car au fond de toi, tu sais pertinemment que la meilleure solution est de rester avec moi.

Il l'attira par la taille et lui adressa son regard le plus sincère.

- Je prendrai soin de toi, Ginny. Je te l'ai dit : je tiens à toi. D'une façon que tu n'es pas encore prête à accepter, certes, mais le jour viendra où tu réaliseras que ce que je t'offre vaut tous les malheurs du monde.

Elle lui fit part de sa dernière hésitation :

- Comment pourrais-je accepter de te suivre en sachant que tu vas certainement tuer tous ceux qui me sont chers?

Il la rassura, sans la relâcher :

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Les membres de ta famille se sont enfui dès les premières heures de mon nouveau règne. Comme la plupart des sorciers du camp adverse, ils ont réalisé que lutter contre moi était désormais inutile. Ils te pensent définitivement partie.

Ses doutes mis de côté, elle lui demanda tout de même :

- Quelle satisfaction trouves-tu à dominer notre monde? Tu es probablement le plus puissant sorcier qui existe actuellement, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant?

- Ce n'est jamais assez. Franchir les limites de la magie, accéder à des sortilèges qui défient l'imagination… voilà ce qui est intéressant. Ce que je recherche. Ce à quoi j'aspire.

- Un moment viendra où tu ne pourras plus progresser, tu sais.

- Cela voudra dire que j'ai véritablement atteint le sommet. J'en serai très satisfait…

- …et tu réaliseras que, finalement, cela ne t'aura rien apporté.

- C'est ce que tu penses aujourd'hui. Après quelques années en ma compagnie, tu comprendras.

Il joua distraitement avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle semblait plongée dans d'intenses réflexions. Son regard se fit déterminé. Attristé. Puis à nouveau déterminé. Elle appela d'une petite voix :

- Tom…

Il posa un regard presque attendrit sur elle.

- Répond d'abord à une dernière question.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

Le cœur battant, elle se lança :

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Une personne à qui je tiens. Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Comme une amie?

L'amusement s'était emparé du moindre trait de son visage.

- Cela dépend… Ai-je le droit de trouver une amie attirante?

La gorge sèche, elle acquiesça :

- Parfois, oui.

- Ai-je le droit de vouloir l'avoir pour moi seul?

- Tu t'éloignes légèrement de l'amitié basique…

Charmeur, il approcha son visage du sien.

- Ai-je le droit de vouloir l'embrasser?

Totalement perdue, elle battit des paupières, perdant ses mots.

- Je…

Tom acheva :

- De lui sauver la vie? De lui offrir le monde? Est-ce cela, l'amitié?

- Et bien…

Il plaça son index contre les lèvres de la jeune femme, la réduisant instantanément au silence.

- Shhh. Ne dis rien. Je connais la réponse.

Puis, comme si toute leur conversation n'avait eu d'autre intérêt que de les amener à ce moment, il lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

- Acceptes-tu de rester à mes côtés?

- Tu poses la question comme si j'avais le droit de refuser…

- Ne gâche pas ma demande, Ginny.

A l'entente des paroles de Tom, elle se figea. _Demande? _

- Ne sois pas si surprise… Je te propose de devenir ma Reine.

Toujours dans ses bras, elle s'était murée dans un silence parfait. Les secondes défilèrent, pesantes.

Finalement, après une attente que Tom avait jugé comme interminable, elle posa sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Fébrilement, elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que la Reine sera en mesure de contenir les Ténèbres entourant le Roi?

Le regard du mage se fit victorieux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui répondre pour connaître sa décision, mais il le fit tout de même :

- Peut-être bien. Mais juste un peu, je suppose.

- Et bien…

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- …c'est une raison suffisante pour accepter, j'imagine.


End file.
